


Род Харальда I Прекрасноволосого

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Underage - Freeform, dub-con, Юмор, мужская беременность, насилие, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, первый раз, романтика, стеб, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):feline71 (https://ficbook.net/authors/1110200)Фэндом:ОриджиналыЖанры:Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, PWP, Стёб, Омегаверс, Первый разПредупреждения:Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Underage, Мужская беременностьРазмер:Макси, 174 страницыОписание:Из серии ДНТ. Олав - альфа из богатой и известной семьи; перед родственниками хороший мальчик, но в действительности хулиган и задира. Март потомок норвежских королей, заносчивый и упрямый заучка, но любит поныть и делает из мухи слона. Март и Олав – истинная пара, но вместо того чтобы поговорить и выяснить отношения, они дергают друг друга за косички и обижаются. ХЭПредупреждения: изнасилование или сомнительное согласие и безудержный флафф.Примечания автора:История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих". Инфо о серии: http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmВыдуманное будущее: 2049 год. Место: Норвегия, город Берген.





	Род Харальда I Прекрасноволосого

**По заявке** : <https://ficbook.net/requests/207211>  
> альфа придёт к омеге домой, якобы заниматься. Но в процессе учебы, наплевав на все, станет приставать к парню

 

Дорогие читатели, в связи с нововведениями, возраст персонажей был изменен. Если вы заметите несоответствие с цифрами буду благодарна исправлениями.

 

"Изнасилование" по типу - проще дать, чем объяснять почему "нет", и кончится всё флаффом. А вообще история PWP с юмором, не ищите глубинного смысла.

  
Норвежцы шутят, что жители Бергена рождаются уже с зонтиком в руках.  
Турист, приехавший в Берген спрашивает у мальчика на улице: «Скажи, а здесь бывает время без дождя?». «Я не знаю. Мне только 13».

## Примечание к части

В шапке уже трижды стоит предупреждение об изнасиловании, но напишу снова: в истории присутствует сцена сексуального насилия (или сомнительного согласия), но герои не придают этому значения, углубляются в безудержный флафф и трахаются под каждым кустом, как кролики. Это ПВП с юмором, не переносите действа на свои реалии.  
Прежде чем писать что-либо, прочитайте инфо об авторе. Потому что за неугодные моему величеству коментарии, я отправляю в черный лист  
  
  


## 1\. Поход налево

— Пойдёшь сегодня в клуб, Олав? — два одноклассника подсели к нему за стол и выразительно подёргали бровями.  
  
Олав, кивнув, бросил быстрый взгляд за спину и достал из внутреннего кармана два поддельных удостоверения личности. Маленькие серые карточки легли в широкие ладони, и взамен Олав получил пару банкнот.  
  
— Тогда увидимся рядом с Инглинги, сегодня в десять!  
  
Олав Станг-Маддисон – альфа из богатой и известной семьи; перед родственниками хороший мальчик, но в действительности хулиган и задира. У него много замечательных друзей, с которыми по вечерам он любил устраивать драки как между собой, так и со случайно задетыми прохожими. Несмотря на то, что его дед полицейский, а отец юрист, Олав завёл знакомых и среди тех, кого его родители сажают за нарушение закона. Но перепродажу алкоголя по ночам, распространение лёгких наркотиков и подделку документов Олав не считал преступлением. Он просто жил как ему нравится: общался с кем хочется, ходил куда душа зовёт и спал с тем, к кому тянуло тело.  
  
Олав был королём класса или даже школы, ведь учился он в небольшом учебном заведении, где в одной параллели всего два класса по пятнадцать человек. Учителя были им довольны, так как умный и сообразительный мальчишка не хотел, чтобы директор жаловался на него отцу. Омеги вешались как ёлочные гирлянды, альфы в классе мечтали, чтобы Олав протащил их с собой на какую-либо вечеринку, и такая жизнь альфе нравилась. До поры до времени, пока в классе не появился Март Хорфагер.  
  
Красивый, умный Март учился на отлично и даже столкнул с пьедестала лучшего ученика класса – Олава. Но не это доводило альфу до белого каления. А абсолютный игнор. Март не обращал внимания на лидера, держался с ним холодно и отстранённо, как и с другими альфами. В общем, вёл себя как настоящий Хорфагер*. Но Олав не привык, что ему отказывают, и, не найдя лучшего способа привлечь внимания упрямца, решил его сделать своим личным козлом отпущения.  
  
Март перешёл к ним в двенадцатом и проучился в их классе всего один месяц, а Олав уже достал омегу своими шуточками, приставаниями и подначками. Да ещё и настроил весь класс на свою сторону, обозвав Марта потомком норвежских королей. Класс у них был дружный, и Марта открыто не обижали, только высмеивали, дразнили. И хотя делали это не со зла, но у подростков всё всегда выходит сверх меры.  
  
Но Март, несмотря на неприятное отношение класса, держался твёрдо, на шутки не обращал внимания, а если уж совсем его доставали, то холодно осаживал прилипал, лишая их интереса к своей персоне. Так многие быстро поостыли задевать новичка, но у Олава крепко засел в голове образ стройного, длинноногого блондина с укороченным каре, светло-голубыми глазами, которые омега прятал за узенькими модными очками и тонкими подвижными руками с завораживающей овальной формой ногтей.  
  
Инглинги – элитный стрипклуб, попасть туда можно было лишь по приглашению, и Олав смог выпросить у своего знакомого такое приглашение на троих. Два его лучших друга – Эрлинг и Варг, разоделись как клоуны, стараясь выглядеть старше, и Олав смеялся над ними минут пятнадцать, пока друзья снимали с себя бабочки и пиджаки, переодеваясь в джинсы. Эрлинг – старший в их компании, невысокий, крепко сложенный альфа, скручивал свои длинные тёмно-коричневые волосы в дреды и часто носил за спиной гитару, так как играл в музыкальной группе. Варг пытался походить на неформала, красил волосы в синий и зелёный, выглядел худощавым несформировавшимся подростком и имел огромный набор комплексов. Олав на их фоне выглядел качком-переростком, с тяжёлой мышечной массой и крупным телом. Переехав в Берген, Олав перестал стричь волосы и они густыми светлыми локонами с лёгкими кудрями отросли сантиметров на десять, но альфа мечтал отрастить их до лопаток. Олав вполне мог сойти за двадцатиоднолетнего и без поддельных документов. Благодаря хорошим генам он был высок, с широкими плечами и массивным подбородком. Если бы не пушок над губами, а хорошая щетина, ему можно было бы дать и больше. Омеги в классе смотрели на него, как на героя легенд, и бегали следом восхищёнными стайками, и в чертах лица Олава действительно было что-то от викингов.  
  
— Главное, не пяльтесь, как идиоты, по сторонам! — закончив с одеждой, стал объяснять им Олав. — Напитки заказывать буду я, и омежек не хватайте за мягкие места, это запрещено.  
  
— Ты обещал приват! — напомнил Варг.  
  
— Будет, всё будет, сегодня ты лишишься своей невинности, мой друг, — рассмеялся он.  
  
— Эй, мне Инге дал, честно, я ему присунул! — Варг захлопал глазами, пытаясь доказать, что уже не ребёнок, но Олав и Эрлинг только громче стали над ним смеяться, — ладно, всё с вами ясно. Можете мне не верить, но у меня уже был омега! И, кстати, я Марта уломал на свидание…  
  
Смех затих, и альфы удивлённо посмотрели на друга.  
  
— Что, серьёзно? — Олав попытался скрыть внутреннее раздражение, потому что самому этого добиться не удалось.  
  
— Ну не совсем свидание, педсовет назначил его заниматься со мной алгеброй. А там уж может всё перерасти во что-то большее.  
  
Олав отмахнулся. Март был неприступен, как великая китайская, и надеяться, что упёртый омега сдастся во время учёбы, маловероятно. Но чем чёрт не шутит, и Олав шутить с таким не хотел. Этого Марта хотелось для себя, пусть и своими подколками он порядочно испортил все возможные отношения.  
  
В клуб их долго не пропускали. На проходной охранник минут десять смотрел на документы и наглых мальчишек, которые пытались выдать себя за совершеннолетних. К счастью, за ними образовалась большая очередь, и какой-то нетерпеливый посетитель потребовал уже что-то сделать, а Олав ловко подсунул охраннику пару хрустящих бумажек, и их, наконец, пропустили.  
  
Своих товарищей Олав провёл до заказанного столика в углу зала, откуда был отличный обзор, и куда редко заглядывали другие посетители. Сразу заказал два десятка шотов и шампанского. Олав не был особо богат, но дедушка его любил, финансово баловал, и для этого похода Олав отложил приличную сумму.  
  
Любоваться на красивых омег в стрингах, крутящихся на шестах и разносивших напитки, было приятно. Мальчишки старались не косить глаза, но когда кто-либо из обслуги подходил к ним, то у всех невольно расползались глупые улыбки на лицах, и Олав пихал стриптизёрам в трусики денег, лишь бы иметь возможность хоть на мгновение прикоснуться к красивой коже.  
  
Ближе к двенадцати началось основное шоу: на сцене появились настоящие профессионалы, выкручивали пируэты на постаментах и выгибались в кольца перед жаждущими красивых тел альфами. Олаву нравились подобные представления и не только в сексуальном плане, но и в эстетическом. На его компьютере, кроме всевозможной извращённой порнухи, были и записи с соревнований по спортивной шестовой акробатике. И сейчас на сцене крутились два гимнаста, которые могли бы поспорить в мастерстве с международными чемпионами.  
  
Варг, развалившись на стуле, пускал слюнки на какого-то стриптизёра, что уже минут пятнадцать натирал голой задницей очки сидящим в первых рядах. Эрлинг, думая, что никто не видит, поглаживал себя под столом, любуясь на главного солиста – шикарного омегу с ногами от ушей и силиконовой попкой. А Олав с восторженным взглядом смотрел на двух артистов, под самым потолком крутящих флаги и струны.  
  
Временами стриптизёры менялись, обходили более богатых постояльцев и задерживались у тех, кто предлагал больше. Олав тоже попытался зацепить одного из акробатов, когда они меняли место и перешли на шесты в другой части комнаты, но проходивший мимо омега лишь хитро усмехнулся и, подхватив предложенные купюры, сбежал. Впрочем, отработал он их отменно, улыбаясь в сторону стола подростков и раздвигая перед ними ноги. Когда гимнасты ушли, и их сменила новая программа, Олав заскучал. Виляние бёдрами и помахивание хвостами не так впечатляло. Да и в дешёвых стрип клубах, куда он временами забредал, он видел такое и не раз.  
  
Оставив зависших на голые телеса товарищей, он направился к стойке, надеясь купить себе приватный танец с гибким и изящным парнем и, может, подкинуть ему денег, чтобы тот позволил немного больше, чем просто посмотреть.  
  
Рядом со стойкой администрации крутились полураздетые мальчики-официанты и, столкнувшись с симпатичным альфой, подмигивали ему и предлагали пригласить их за столик, а заодно купить пару бутылок дорогого вина. Но Олав отмахнулся от них и, пощёлкав пальцами, подозвал кого-то из менеджеров, на груди у которого была табличка с именем.  
  
— Эй, Арне, дружище, сейчас в шоу участвовали полдансеры. Можно ли заказать с ними приват? — Олав попытался сделать свой голос более серьёзным и низким, но выслушавший его альфа криво усмехнулся и свистнул кого-то из подсобки.  
  
— Спроси, Ми ещё поработает? — попросил Арне высунувшуюся симпатичную головку, — танцоров не трогать, за полчаса сотня, — обратился он уже к Олаву.  
  
— Угу, — кивнул парень и с неохотой расстался с деньгами. В дешёвом квартале за сотню можно было снять пару шлюх.  
  
Уже через минуту секьюрити предложил Олаву пройти с ним в приватную комнату. В маленьком круглом помещении было очень уютно, круговые диванчики были оббиты красным бархатом, а в центре, чуть более чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, располагался пилон. Сразу за Олавом в комнату впорхнул омега. Это был не тот, что выступал рядом с их столиком, а второй – более молодой и гибкий. На парне был парик с длинными серебряными волосами и небольшая бархатная маска, обтягивающий красивый торс топик и маленькие шортики с блестяшками и бахромой.  
  
— Ты – Ми? — спросил Олав, снова глупо улыбаясь и глубоко вдыхая аромат омеги. В клубе стриптизёров активно заливали спреями, чтобы ароматы не отвлекали от шоу, но запах Ми приятным лёгким оттенком заполнил комнату, и Олав заулыбался ещё шире.  
  
Ми кивнул, схватился за пилон и, крутанувшись, выгнулся всем телом, оказываясь вниз головой и прижимаясь к шесту животом. Олав замер, с безумным взглядом любуясь, как стройные ноги разошлись в стороны, а потом взмахнули рядом с его лицом. Ми раскрутил себя, скрестив голени под собой, и красивая узкая попка замелькала перед носом альфы. Олав жадно облизнулся, представляя, как было бы приятно сейчас потрогать этого красавца и стянуть с него шортики.  
  
Омега снова вспорхнул к самому потолку и, медленно спускаясь оттуда, погладил ладонями свои бёдра и пах, заставляя Олава сглотнуть густую слюну. У альфы был жуткий стояк, и, хотя он знал, что подобное не приветствуется, он всё же откинулся на кресло и, расстегнув ширинку, погладил себя через бельё. Омега был невероятно привлекательный и аппетитный, жаль, что его нельзя было трогать. Ещё пару оборотов, и Ми стал двигаться медленнее, беря передышку. Омега неспешно обходил пилон, плавно задирая ноги и откидывая голову. Во время одного из таких перегибов лицо Ми оказалось прямо напротив Олава и альфу как обухом огрело узнавание. Ещё секунду назад перед ним был неизвестный стриптизёр, работающий в самом дорогом клубе Бергена, но черты лица, выражения глаз, да и запах, что не могли скрыть никакие духи, выдали омегу.  
  
— Март? — изумлённо выдохнул Олав, в одно мгновение теряя всё возбуждение и спешно заправляясь.  
  
  
*Род Норвежских конунгов (королей)  
музычка для хорошего настроения: Kari Rueslåtten – I Månens Favn

 

## 2\. Поход направо

Ми дёрнулся, а потом продолжил выступление как ни в чём не бывало. Но Олав был уверен в своей догадке. Зная, что за ними следят камеры, и если он начнёт распускать руки, то быстро появится охрана, он подловил момент, когда Ми окажется рядом, и лёгким движением сдвинул его маску на шею. Омега опешил, но, поправив маску, снова забрался на пилон.  
  
— Вот будет новость! — потешался Олав, любуясь на одноклассника, который старательно делал вид, что ничего не происходит. — Март Хорфагер на шесте в Инглинги. Да ты не неприступная китайская стена, а обычная шлюха!  
  
— Замолчи! — наконец выдохнул омега и замер напротив альфы, с трудом переводя дыхание, — я только танцую, ясно?!  
  
— Конечно, хочешь ещё сотню, и я тебя трахну?  
  
— Иди в жопу!  
  
— Именно туда!  
  
— Если тронешь меня, охрана вышвырнет тебя из клуба, и попасть сюда уже в жизни не сможешь!  
  
Олав и Март метали беззвучно друг в друга молнии, уставившись в глаза друг другу. Наконец Олав сдался. Тут была территория Марта, и он ничего не мог поделать. Но только тут…  
  
— Интересно, как воспримут это в школе? — закинув ногу на ногу, Олав пренебрежительно осмотрел полуголого парня.  
  
— Не вздумай рассказать!  
  
— А что меня остановит? — усмехнулся Олав. — Кажется, работать в стрип-клубе можно только с двадцати одного. Скорее всего, клуб закроют, твоё резюме подпортится арестом, а весь класс будет месяцами смеяться над ледяным королём, что раздвигает ноги перед денежными мешками! — Олав с удовольствием заметил, что омега покраснел и без зазрения совести продолжил: — У меня дед полицейский, а отец юрист. Представь, что они могут с твоим будущим сотворить?  
  
— Это клуб моего брата, я просто тут танцую, — попытался оправдаться омега.  
  
— Ещё веселее. Твоему брату ведь срок светит за то, что привлёк тебя к работе, — рассмеялся Олав, а Март схватился руками за лицо, понимая, что ещё и брата подставил. — Короче, за моё молчание будешь моим рабом.  
  
— Что? — от возмущения Март не нашёл других слов.  
  
— Подчиняешься мне, и я молчу. Никому ни слова, даже Эрлинг не узнает! — радостно заявил альфа, в голове придумывая какие извращённые услуги сможет потребовать. Было бы здорово сейчас заставить Марта лечь с ним в кровать, но это стало бы перебором, и омега быстро бы слетел с крючка. Значит, нужно было действовать осторожно, подсекать, но не дёргать и вытягивать, пока не сильно трепыхается. — А будешь прекословить – всем растрезвоню, ещё и дядьке репортёру нажалуюсь, он всем твоим родственникам устроит счастливую жизнь!  
  
— Как ты себе это представляешь, — злобно выдохнул Март, — что ты скажешь в классе? И что мне надо будет делать?  
  
— Ребятам соврём, что ты мне желание в карты проиграл и до конца учёбы будешь моей собственностью, это для меня нормально, никто не придерётся, — отмахнулся Олав, а омега мысленно взмолился, представляя предстоящие два года ада. — А что делать – я ещё не придумал. Но парень я занятой. Мне нужен секретарь, помощник и эскорт.  
  
— Без рук, без приставаний! — тут же выпалил омега.  
  
— Какое же рабство без приставаний, — рассмеялся Олав, а Март испуганно отступил, — шучу, у меня парень есть, ты мне для более полезных вещей пригодишься!  
  
Март молчал, сжав губы, в его глазах виднелась непередаваемая злость и ненависть, и, если бы не камеры, вероятно Март уже давно придушил бы Олава. Но альфа был прав – Марту даже находиться тут было нельзя, но он любил танцевать и упросил своего брата позволить отвлечься от обычной жизни. И друга своего из спортивного клуба привёл, с которым они в паре готовили потрясные номера. Март обожал эти шоу, это была его возможность показать себя, выплеснуть эмоции, и он никак и подумать не мог, что столкнётся тут с кем-то, кого знает.  
  
— Будешь отзываться на «раб», делать мои домашние задания и ползать на коленях передо мной на глазах одноклассников! — давя самодовольную улыбку, добавил Олав.  
  
— Я не буду ползать, — злобно рыкнул Март.  
  
— Ошибаешься, дружочек. Ты теперь моя собственность! Делаешь, что я говорю, и если я пожелаю, то будешь тявкать и хвостиком вилять. А если нет, то скажи «пока» и брату, и клубу!  
  
Март несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешеный стук сердца. Олава хотелось убить, и желательно каким-либо очень жестоким способом.  
  
— Хорошо, но не перегибай палку! — добавил Март сердито.  
  
— Какие мы грозные! — стал кривляться Олав, уверенный, что омега теперь у него в сетях.  
  
В дверь спасительно постучали, показывая, что время приватного танца закончилось, и Март выскочил из комнаты, как ошпаренный. Олав же, довольно потянувшись, выбрался следом и заметил рядом со своим новоявленным рабом незнакомца.  
  
— Всё в порядке, зайчонок? — высокий альфа лет тридцати приобнял дрожащего Марта и поглаживал его по светлому парику.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты выглядишь измученным… Иди, отдыхай, — альфа поцеловал омегу и, погладив по спине, направил в комнаты танцоров.  
  
Олав при виде этой нежности отвернулся, чувствуя внутреннюю обиду: он столько времени пытался Марта привлечь, а у того, оказывается, был парень, да ещё и старше омеги в два раза и работающий в мажорном клубе. Ну ничего, Олав собирался отомстить и поглумиться. А потом и забрать добычу себе. То, что Марта он в любом случае добьётся, альфа был уверен на все сто.  
  
Вернувшись к друзьям, которые уже были порядочно пьяны, Олав наспех объяснил им, как заказать приват, и сбежал, желая обдумать всё случившееся и подготовить почву для дальнейших унижений своего нового раба. Похоже, у Марта был поклонник, и это порядочно портило все планы, но Олав не терял надежды забраться тому в трусы и задержаться там на пару лет. Чуть ли не с первого учебного дня, как омега появился в классе, Олав поставил себе такую цель, да ещё и друзьям об этом раструбил. Над ним уже начали посмеиваться, что лучший альфа класса, ловелас и гуляка потерял хватку, ведь Март долго держался и мог бы и дольше, но попался на собственной же ошибке. Теперь Олав не собирался терять шанс.  
  
В понедельник в школу Олав явился пораньше, зная, что Март, как и полагается отличнику, приходит задолго до уроков. На омеге как обычно была скромная белая рубашка с зауженной талией и тёмные форменные брюки. Короткие светлые волосы, уложенные в аккуратную причёску, заколоты двумя красивыми заколками, на носу дорогие очки и на запястье несколько браслетов – Март выглядел слишком строго и скучно, по сравнению с одноклассниками-омегами, которые порой не чувствовали в одежде границы дозволенного.  
  
— Ну, привет, раб! — поприветствовал его Олав, ставя стул рядом с партой Марта. — На колени перед господином!  
  
Омега удивлённо перевёл на него взгляд, отрываясь от чтения книги, и захлопал длинными ресницами.  
  
— Так ты не шутил?  
  
— Я похож на того, кто шутит? — усмехнулся Олав, а потом до него дошло, что Март не воспринял его всерьёз, и он поднялся со своего места, — похоже мне сегодня предстоит порадовать класс весёлым открытием…  
  
— Нет, стой! — Март дёрнулся за альфой и усадил его назад, — я буду тебе подчиняться, только, пожалуйста, не надо этого: «вставай на колени»!  
  
— Это скучно, Март, ты ведь должен изображать мою собственность! — Альфа сложил руки на груди и надменно посмотрел на холодного омегу, который отшивал от своей персоны всех и каждого. — Проигрывать надо уметь, — добавил он с усмешкой.  
  
Март быстро проверил, что в класс ещё никто не пришёл и, сполз со стула, вставая перед альфой на колени.  
  
— Прошу, господин, не требуйте от меня много, — тихим и заискивающим голосом произнёс омега.  
  
У Олава от такого Марта аж мурашки по коже побежали. Сладкий голос, поза преклонения – альфа в восхищении посмотрел на парня, который выглядел сейчас крайне привлекательно. Подняв его за плечо, Олав схватил Марта за затылок и резко притянул к своему лицу, желая поцеловать строптивца, о котором уже давно мечтал.  
  
— Нет! — взвизгнул Март.  
  
— Что нет? — удивился Олав, — ты во всём подчиняешься мне! — но, заметив, насколько напуган Март, пошёл на попятную, боясь, что пережмёт, и Март взбрыкнёт, невзирая на шантаж. — Сегодня после уроков жду тебя за школой. Будем проводить воспитательные работы, — ехидно усмехнулся альфа.  
  
— Мы так не договаривались! — испуганно и обиженно произнёс омега.  
  
— Тоже мне – стриптизёр, а ломаешься, как целка! — фыркнул он и пошёл встречать ребят, что начали подходить к первому уроку. Нужно было всех обрадовать, что теперь у него есть личный раб в классе.  
  
/Faun – Von Den Elben – 10.Andro II

## 3\. Разворот вокруг себя

— Весь день не можешь глаз от Марта отвести, — толкнул Олава Варг в бок. Варг после стрипклуба выглядел более уверенным в себе, видимо посмотреть на полуголого омегу вблизи было достаточно, чтобы поднять самооценку.  
  
— Слежу за своей собственностью. А ещё любовался на Синдри, думаю, он скоро потечёт, — отмахнулся Олав и снова бросил взгляд на Марта. Почему этот омега так к себе притягивал, Олав не понимал. И раздражало, что притягивал не его одного.  
  
— Да, Синдри – поздняя пташка, — потёр руки Эрлинг, перегибаясь через две парты, — как думаете, он позовёт к себе кого-нибудь?  
  
— Синдри наивный и придурковатый болтун. Он ещё ребёнок, — пожал плечами Варг, — вряд ли он вообще задумывается об альфах.  
  
— Предлагаю спор, — ухмыльнулся Олав, зная, как развлечь друзей и позабавить себя и, подозвав пальцем других одноклассников, объявил: — Дам два билета на приближающийся концерт Ёрзбаунд тому, кто затащит Синдри в постель!  
  
— Замётано! — поднял руку Эрлинг, и к ним присоединилось ещё несколько альф.  
  
Теперь, когда одноклассники отвлеклись на глупого Синдри, можно было снова заняться наблюдением за Мартом. Благо омеги сидели рядом, и никто не мог заподозрить, что Олав не в состоянии взгляда отвести от строптивого ледяного короля. Но вечером альфа надеялся пообломать ему льдинки и немного позабавиться. Главное, не перестараться и не спугнуть омежку, который таким удачным образом попал к нему в рабство. Издеваться над товарищами и злобно шутить над омегами у Олава всегда хорошо получалось, но Марта это сильно обижало. Только Олаву почему-то очень нравилось задевать именно Марта.  
  
Несложный план завоевания омеги был уже продуман: на уроке алгебры Олав старательно бил баклуши, а когда получил листок с проверочной, на которой красовалась единица, пошёл к завучу. Состроив несчастное лицо, юноша, который всегда легко находил подход к людям, легко убедил, что последняя тема для него осталась непонятой, и ему требуется помощь. Также сказал, что уже договорился с Мартом, и к концу уроков являлся обладателем постановления от педсовета, в котором говорилось, что Март должен дополнительно заниматься с Олавом. А Варга передали другому ученику.  
  
Сразу после уроков он поспешил на встречу и пока дожидался омегу, который был дежурным в классе, написал ему обязанности, которые раб должен выполнять. Обязанности были не сложными: одеваться более откровенно и сексуально, обращаться к нему, как к господину, делать за него домашние задания и писать отчёты для студсовета. А ещё Олав, который много времени занимался общественной жизнью школы, переложил на него обязанности по подготовке рождественского вечера и записал, как главного участника, в их группу на конкурс талантов.  
  
Март явился с поникшей головой, выглядел немного напуганным и, когда альфа вручил ему лист требований, откровенно вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— И ещё вот это! — Олав вытащил лист с постановлением завуча. — Будешь заниматься со мной алгеброй. Послезавтра приду к тебе, и пару часов ты меня потренируешь!  
  
— Послезавтра я занимаюсь с другим учеником, — Март, удивлённый таким совпадением, уставился на альфу, но быстро понял, что никакое это не совпадение, и Олав намеренно набивается к нему домой, — нет, это совершенно недопустимо! У меня дома брат, и если он увидит у меня в комнате альфу, то прибьёт тебя!  
  
Омегу действительно это беспокоило. Старший брат – Матс заботился о нем и не подпускал других альф, уверяя, что Марту еще рано думать о противоположном поле. Но Март думал, и особенно об Олаве. Поэтому, когда он увидел одноклассника в Инглинги, то согласился на приватный танец, даже не помыслив о последствиях. И теперь жалел.  
  
— А Варга он бы не прибил? — усмехнулся Олав, заметив неподдельную тревогу на лице Марта.  
  
— Я о нём договорился заранее!  
  
— Скажешь, что я – Варг. А Варгу скажешь, что педсовет назначил тебе другого подопечного. Ясно? — Почему-то страх в глазах омеги безумно забавлял. — Позанимаемся математикой или чем-нибудь ещё более приятным? — Альфа попытался обнять омегу, но тот отскочил от него и отчаянно замотал головой.  
  
— Нет-нет! И не думай об этом!  
  
— Почему же? Ведь ты мой раб, и должен выполнять любые мои пожелания. — Олав медленно направился к нему, намеренно запугивая парня.  
  
— Учёба, школа – я буду тебе помогать. Но не смей лезть в мою личную жизнь! — от страха тоненько прозвучал голос омеги.  
  
— У тебя ведь есть парень? — вспомнил Олав. — Надо, чтобы ты его отшил. И вообще, я хочу, чтобы ты со мной встречался!  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — снова пискнул Март, — почему я? На тебя вся школа вешается, бери любого!  
  
— А я уже и взял! — рассмеялся альфа, — теперь хочу тебя.  
  
От такой наглости Март только и мог, что испуганно открывать рот и пятиться, пока не упёрся в стену школы. Олав продолжал его теснить и, зажав в углу, расставил руки рядом с его телом, лишая возможности сбежать. Омега затрепетал как испуганная птичка. Его серые глаза распахнулись от ужаса, юноша побледнел и, казалось, сейчас потеряет сознание. Прижавшись к нему торсом, Олав провёл губами рядом с его щекой, слегка прикоснулся к уху и отстранился. Забавляться над Мартом было весело. Внутри всё прыгало от счастья и удовольствия. А главное, теперь, когда омега стал его собственностью, Олав знал, что может подшучивать над ним сколько душе угодно, и Март уже больше не сбежит.  
  
— Что мне взять с собой для занятий алгеброй? — не скрывая довольной улыбки, спросил альфа, — у меня есть бутылка дорогого коньяка и очень хорошая смазка.  
  
— Ты идиот! — выкрикнул Март и, оттолкнув смеющегося в голос альфу, сбежал.  
  
— До завтра, — крикнул ему альфа, — ты всё равно уже мой, — добавил он сам себе.  
  
На следующий день вся школа знала, что ледяной король Март Хорфагер проиграл желание Олаву Стангу и стал его рабом на два года. Кто-то пожалел омегу, кто-то посмеялся, но большинство проигнорировало, как и другие выходки Олава. Друзья, правда, не отставали, требовали рассказать подробности.  
  
— Он мне пока не дал, но я знаю, как подступиться! — уверял их Олав, причём настолько громко, что Март краснел до кончиков светлых волос.  
  
— А с Инге, получается, расстался? — Варг нервно икнул и посмотрел на предмет их обсуждения.  
  
Красивый стройный омега с длинными тёмными кудрями поправил локоны и послал в сторону альф очаровательный взгляд. Инге любил себя, любил секс и мог бы получить клеймо шлюхи, если бы не выбирал сам с кем и когда спать, и потому одарённые его милостью альфы защищали репутацию разгульного омеги.  
  
— Мы не встречались, просто приятно проводили время, — отмахнулся Олав.  
  
Олав действительно считал, что всё так и происходило: самая красивая парочка в классе не против была поиграть на публику, изображая нежные отношения, прикрываться от других приставал. А когда Инге было скучно, он не отказывался поэкспериментировать, признавая, что им обоим просто нравилось трахать всё, что движется.  
  
— Значит, мне можно к Инге подкатить? — спросить Варг, немного краснея и снова теряя всю уверенность.  
  
— Не можно, а нужно, — шепнул ему Олав, — попробую на этих выходных договориться с ним о вечеринке. Там и проверишь свою удачу.  
  
Варг благодарно кивнул. Друзья знали, что их неформальный скромный товарищ давно сохнет по красавчику, но безответно. Варг особой внешностью не отличался, был худощав и к старшей школе не вырос, лицо было узким и не подходящим для альфы, да и стеснительность многому мешала. Но Олав и Эрлинг друга подбадривали и поддерживали. Например, грубыми шутками или издевательскими подколками.  
  
/Kaizers Orchestra – Våre Demoner

## 4\. Прыжок на месте

Старшая академическая школа Ульрике располагалась в живописном местечке рядом со старинным городским кладбищем Молендаль в Кронстате. Школа была муниципальная, построена в 19 веке, и ничем особым не отличалась, кроме маленьких классов и домашней обстановки. Олаву нравилась эта душевная компания, панибратские отношения с учителями и дружеские посиделки с одноклассниками, когда они просто после уроков забирались к кому-нибудь домой, лопали чипсы с пивом и смотрели новинки кино. За первый год обучения ученики сдружились, сблизились, и новоприбывший Март, присоединившийся к ним лишь в двенадцатом классе, стал белой вороной.  
  
Однако в старенькую и маленькую старшую школу совсем не хотели приходить новые учителя, поэтому некоторые предметы давали им удалённо, и урок по истории читал виртуальный учитель. Последние два урока в среду всегда для класса были отличным способом хорошо провести время. Сдвоенный урок истории в этот раз подростки заменили просмотром фильма, и Март не спорил со всеми, как обычно, а, поймав взгляд Олава, послушно смотрел новый блокбастер. Завуч с улыбкой встречал своих подопечных из класса и удивлялся, какие они сегодня были спокойные и тихие.  
  
— Просто урок был очень интересный, — ответил ему один из омег.  
  
— Ага, — подхватил Олав и толкнул Марта в бок, — правда ведь?  
  
— Да, мне очень понравился, — послушно ответил Март, за его спиной тут же раздались смешки и неудачные шутки про рабство.  
  
— Во сколько мне к тебе приходить? — поинтересовался Олав, чуть отойдя от любопытных слушателей.  
  
— После пяти я свободен. Пошлю тебе сообщением адрес, — понурив голову, подавленно сказал Март. Он все эти три дня был очень тихий и выглядел расстроенным, и Олаву хотелось его растормошить. Повеселить или позлить – не важно, главное, привлечь его внимание, которого остро не хватало.  
  
— Тогда жди, буду ровно в пять! — Олав хлопнул его по плечу, и омега ещё больше понурился. — И принесу чего-нибудь к чаю, — добавил альфа, шлёпнув Марта по заднице. Уж очень хотелось выбить из него этот мрачный вид.  
  
Март от шлепка чуть не подпрыгнул и кинул на альфу сердитый взгляд. Это сразу подняло Олаву настроение, и он с довольной улыбкой пошёл к друзьям, намереваясь оставшиеся пару часов посидеть с ними. А потом уже вступить в бой со строптивцем и непременно его покорить.  
  
Пока Олав жил в Осло рядом со строгими родителями, время после школы у него было расписано по часам: он ходил на курсы языков, занимался спортом и не имел ни секунды покоя. Но уже второй год альфа жил с дедушками в Бергене и учился в старшей школе, надеясь после неё остаться в этом красивом городке, учиться в каком-нибудь колледже, а не поступать в университет в Осло, как мечтал его суровый отец. Стараясь сбежать из-под жёсткого контроля, альфа первым делом избавился от всех дополнительных занятий и курсов, бессмысленно проводя дни и вечера на улицах. Дедушкам он без зазрения совести врал, что всё так же посещает дополнительные занятия, а деньги, выделенные на учёбу, спускал на подростковые глупости.  
  
Вот и сегодня, побродив с товарищами по городу, выпив стаканчик пива и поболтав с кучей разнообразных знакомых, Олав направился к Марту и совсем не для того, чтобы учиться. Со своими желаниями альфа пока точно не определился, но он собирался или просто подтрунивать над занудой-одноклассником и проводить с ним время, либо затащить в постель, если Март не будет особо сильно ломаться.  
  
Присланный на телефон адрес альфа нашёл быстро: дом выразительно отличался от общих построек, находился почти в самом центре Бергена и напоминал один из знаменитых домов с верфи Брюгена – двухэтажный деревянный дом с красной черепичной крышей. Рядом с домом стояла калитка и магнитная защитная сетка, словно дом и вправду был музеем. Когда альфа нажал на кнопку звонка, в доме раздался мелодичный перезвон, и через пару минут калитка открылась, пропуская Олава вовнутрь.  
  
Высокие ступеньки парадной, узенькое помещение прихожей и трехметровые потолки поразили. Альфа невольно крутил головой и осматривался, не представляя как жить в таком строении. Пол устилал тёмно-красный ковролин, стены были обиты резными полосками дерева, и то там, то тут встречались картины в глубоких рамках и чучела животных.  
  
— Правда, похоже на музей, — произнёс он, чуть ли не выкручивая шею, пока Март провожал его в свою комнату на втором этаже.  
  
— Мой дальний родственник построил его своими руками. Дом был закончен в 1789, но после этого несколько раз перестраивался. А после пожара в 1916 был полностью восстановлен в первоначальном виде.  
  
— Ты фанат истории?  
  
— А ты, я заметил – нет!  
  
— Да ладно, фильм же интересный был и всем понравился, — развёл руками Олав, поняв, что Март говорит про пропущенный урок.  
  
— Мой дедушка возглавляет академическое историческое общество Норвегии, ведёт лекции по всей стране и заведует историческим факультетом в институте Бергена. Он знает о городе всё! — гордо вскинул голову Март.  
  
— И наверно подтвердил вашу связь с королями, — фыркнул Олав.  
  
На это Март рассмеялся и, пропустив альфу в свою комнату, достал распечатку генеалогического древа.  
  
— Ещё мой прапрапрадед пытался доказать нашу связь с Олафом Святым. Наша семья имеет долгую и длинную историю, но о связи с Хорфагерами я бы утверждать не стал. Хотя мой брат другого мнения, как и дед. Он любит наши корни и окончил исторический университет. Правда, его деловая жилка оказалась сильнее, и он шесть лет назад открыл бар, и, как ты заметил, он весьма успешен.  
  
— Да уж, единственное приличное место в Бергене, — с согласием кивнул Олав и ещё раз пробежался взглядом по ветвистому древу. — Откуда это фото?  
  
— Может, потом покажу, у дедушки в кабинете есть рисунок на всю стену. Там можно подробно почитать обо всех моих предках.  
  
— Так, значит, ты всё же ледяной король? — Олав, хитро усмехнувшись, обнял Марта за талию и прижал к себе.  
  
— Руки не распускай! — сердито оттолкнул его омега, — мы учиться пришли.  
  
— Не забывай, что ты мой послушный раб, а я твой господин, — Олав плюхнулся на кровать омеги и, стянув покрывало, нагло уткнулся носом в подушку, — запах у тебя охуенный! Может, сядешь рядышком, — альфа похлопал рукой рядом с собой.  
  
Март, вспыхнув как светофор, вытряс из сумки учебники и стал быстро их листать, не обращая на наглого альфу внимания. Открыв последнюю тему, за которую Олав получил единицу, он несколько раз прочитал правило, а потом на планшете объяснил Олаву теорему. Альфа его почти не слушал, с добродушной улыбкой наблюдая за движением красивых рук, за изгибами тела и за мягкими губами.  
  
— Ты всё понял? — бросив на гостя гневный взгляд, спросил Март.  
  
— А ты девственник, ледяной принц? — с усмешкой спросил альфа, и Март, покраснев до ушей, хлопнул учебником по столу.  
  
— Для кого я тут распинаюсь? Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
  
— Любуюсь твоими потрясными ногами, — Олав медленно, словно матёрый волк, приподнялся с кровати и неспешно подошёл к Марту, который замер испуганным оленёнком.  
  
Потянув его к себе за руку, Олав заставил Марта подняться и, всё ещё ухмыляясь, обхватил его руками, заключая в объятья.  
  
— Пусти! — испуганно пискнул Март.  
  
— Нет, — соблазнительным голосом проговорил Олав и, толкнув омегу к стене, прижался к его губам.  
  
/Valravn – Sjón

## 5\. Бег вприсядку

Март испуганно задёргался, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но Олав сжал его покрепче и напористо стал поглаживать своими губами уста сопротивляющегося парня. Альфа собирался лишь немного поиграть со своей жертвой, уверенный, что неприступный омега так просто не дастся. Но прошло меньше минуты, и Март расслабился, приоткрыв рот, и Олав тут же углубил поцелуй, забываясь в невероятных ощущениях. Поцелуй оказался нежным, горячим и совсем не похожим на всё, что раньше Олав испытывал. Было тепло, хорошо и казалось совершенно нормальным то, что он прижимал строптивого омегу к своему телу.  
  
Олав не спешил, словно вечность была впереди, словно не собирался соблазнить этого парня. Сейчас для него существовал лишь сладкий язычок омеги и тёплые мягкие губы, которые не хотелось отпускать. Дыхание сбивалось, руки, жившие своей жизнью, забрались омеге под одежду, но Март и не пытался его остановить, и в голове у Олава мелькнула мысль, что теперь Март только его. Что омега сдался, и будет принадлежать ему вечно.  
  
Дверь хлопнула, напоминая, что в доме они не одни, и Март отпрыгнул от альфы, с ужасом оглядывая себя и комнату.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — затараторил он, суетясь как испуганная мышь, — брат меня прикончит. И тебя тоже!  
  
Выхватив из шкафчика спрей от запахов, он обильно попшикал на себя, а потом пустил струю прямо Олаву в лицо.  
  
— Что за... — не успел возмутиться альфа, как в дверь комнаты кто-то постучал.  
  
Март с силой толкнул Олава на стул в углу комнаты и кинул ему тетрадь, а потом, поправив на себе одежду, распахнул двери. В проёме стоял высокий, светловолосый красавец. Тот самый, которого Олав видел в клубе рядом с Мартом – его парень. В груди что-то грозно зарычало, и Олав сжал кулаки, непроизвольно желая накинуться на соперника.  
  
— Братишка! — выдохнул Март, обнимая гостя.  
  
— Привет, зайчонок, — проговорил «брат», скрипя зубами, — что у нас за гость?  
  
— Я говорил, что меня попросили подтянуть некоторых учеников.  
  
— Но ты не говорил, что это будет альфа, — «брат» шагнул в комнату и навис над гостем. — Матс Хорфагер, — представился он.  
  
— Олав, — юноша поднялся и с удовольствием отметил, что немного выше соперника.  
  
— На сегодня занятия закончены, — строго произнёс Матс, — тебе надо отдохнуть, — повернувшись к Марту, нежно обнял его, заставляя Олава снова сжать кулаки. А потом Матс, поцеловав брата, вышел из комнаты, бросив на Олава испепеляющий взгляд.  
  
— Брат? — переспросил Олав, всё ещё сгорая от негодования, — я видел, как вы целовались в клубе!  
  
— Не гони пургу! — вскинул брови Март.  
  
— А что сейчас было? — не унимался Олав, чувствуя, как его разрывает от ревности.  
  
— Он просто очень меня любит и заботится обо мне! — обижено произнёс омега, — и целует в уголок губ, как делал папа, — добавил он ещё более расстроенно.  
  
— Целуешься с братом и задницей крутишь в стрипклубе, — гневно бросил Олав, собирая свои вещи: почему злость была такой острой, он не мог понять. — Отдыхай, ледяной король, только не забудь завтра принести мне домашку!  
  
С трудом сдерживая негодование, он спустился в прихожую и столкнулся там с пожилым мужчиной в шляпе и с тросточкой. На мгновение замерев перед незнакомцем, Олав извинился и поздоровался, вспомнив о приличии.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — ответил мужчина, — моё имя Харальд Хорфагер, могу я полюбопытствовать, что вы делаете в моём доме?  
  
— Занимался с Мартом, я его одноклассник – Олав Станг...  
  
— Станг? — переспросил альфа, — родственник Хуго Станга?  
  
— Да, он мой дед.  
  
— Передавай привет ему! Очень хороший человек, вылечил мой мениск, даже не хромаю, отличный хирург.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Олав, немного забывая о произошедшем инциденте, и, повернувшись к спустившемуся проводить его Марту, спросил: — Когда в следующий раз занимаемся?  
  
Омега, явно не ожидавший, что уроки продолжатся, замялся, а потом, не выдавая истинных чувств перед дедом, ответил:  
  
— В пятницу я свободен до семи.  
  
— Отлично. Увидимся! — Настроение у Олава исправилось. В пятницу он собирался довести начатое до конца – забраться Марту в трусы и отшить его наглого братца.  
  
В четверг утром Марта в школе встретили перешёптыванием и смешками. Омега оглядел свою одежду, причёску и лицо, надеясь, что ничего не забыл, но всё было в порядке. В классе было ещё более неуютно, чем обычно. Омеги хихикали и показывали на него пальцем, и хотя Март привык к неприятному вниманию к своей персоне, это переходило все границы. Но всё выяснилось, когда на переменке к нему подошёл Олав.  
  
— Не болит ли попка, мой раб? — громко спросил он.  
  
— Что? — выдавил из себя Март, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
Олав заметил его недоумение и, оперевшись на парту, приблизился к его лицу, заставляя Марта отодвинуться.  
  
— Я всем сказал, что вчера мы переспали, и теперь ты окончательно моя собственность!  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — раздражённо прошипел омега. — Я тебе не принадлежу.  
  
— Думаешь? — усмехнулся Олав и, поднявшись, присел на край его парты, поворачиваясь к омеге спиной. — Знаете, где я встретил Марта на выходных? — начал альфа, и Март тут же подпрыгнул, хватая его за руки, и умоляюще заглянул в глаза. — На колени! — велел Олав, и Март чуть не плача выполнил приказ. — Хороший пёсик, — потрепал его Олав по волосам, но, заметив, что омега расстроен больше, чем он рассчитывал, поднял его на ноги, — я сегодня дежурный, но лень топать в учительскую, сходи за меня.  
  
Март кивнул и, краснея под взглядами одноклассников, направился за учебными материалами. Такого унижения он и представить не мог. Если и раньше Олав потешался над ним, ставя в неприятное положение перед классом, то теперь этот ублюдок считает, что ему всё дозволено. И Март не представлял, как вырваться из этой кабалы. Он боялся и не хотел, чтобы в классе знали, что он полдансер в Инглинги, и не желал навредить брату, который с большой неохотой позволил омеге танцевать в своём клубе.  
  
Когда Март вернулся в класс, Олав сидел на учительском столе, и его окружили трое омег, о чём-то расспрашивая. Март не специально громко швырнул на стол книги, привлекая внимание веселящейся компании, и хотел сбежать, но Олав перехватил его за руку и, дёрнув к себе, прижался к губам. От неожиданности Март закричал и, ударив его, отпрянул.  
  
— Какой плохой раб, — рассмеялся Олав, и омеги его смех поддержали. От стыда и гнева Март не мог найти слов и просто стоял разъярённый и красный, готовый убить этого альфу на месте. — Не стесняйся, зайчонок, — проговорил Олав, передразнивая интонации брата, — ты вчера меня так хорошо развлёк в постели…  
  
Омеги снова захихикали и стали переглядываться, а Март, чуть не лопнув от негодования, лишь отвернулся и сел на своё место. Выносить шуточки Олава не было больше сил. Положив голову на парту, Март сжался, надеясь, что скоро прозвенит звонок, и всё это исчезнет как страшный сон.  
  
— Олав соблазнил нашего ледяного короля, — донёсся до омеги звонкий голосок Ари, — не могу поверить!  
  
— Можешь вышить на своём вымпеле ещё одну звёздочку, — усмехнулся Инге и метнул в Марта неприязненный взгляд.  
  
— Фу, как вы можете обсуждать это, — воскликнул с соседней парты Синдри, — это ведь лично их дело!  
  
— Да ладно, все давно мечтали узнать, когда наш король сломается, — осадил его Варг, — может, теперь не будет таким холодным и начнёт с нами общаться!  
  
— Да, Март, пойдёшь с нами в субботу гулять? Олав собирает всех с параллели, — спросил ещё один омега.  
  
Март с неохотой приподнял голову, уверенный, что над ним снова смеются, но ребята улыбались открыто и говорили серьёзно, и Март кивнул.  
  
— Только ошейник ему одену, — выкрикнул Олав, — а то сбежит мой непослушный раб.  
  
Весь класс рассмеялся, а Март подумал, что подсыплет ублюдку слабительного в чай.  
  
/Folque – Harpa

## 6\. Извилина к выходу

— Ты что, серьёзно пришёл? — Март встал в дверях и не пускал Олава в дом.  
  
— Заниматься, — кивнул альфа, и попытался забраться вовнутрь.  
  
— Ты не слушаешь мои объяснения и ведёшь себя... — попытался возмутиться омега, но широкоплечий Олав всё же протолкнулся в дом и тут же стал стаскивать с себя куртку и ботинки. — Заниматься будем в гостиной. Под наблюдением моего дедушки.  
  
— Шутишь? — Олав вскинул голову и с усмешкой вытащил из кармана пачку презервативов, — смотри, что у меня есть!  
  
— Не приближайся! — замахал на него руками омега, — я не соглашался быть твоим парнем и вообще не хочу с тобой быть.  
  
— Это ещё почему? Я же вижу, что тебе нравлюсь! — уверенно заявил альфа и в подтверждении его слов Март покраснел, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— Потому что не хочу быть одним из сотни! — обиженно фыркнул на него омега.  
  
— Какая сотня? — рассмеялся Олав, — от силы десяток. Хотя не, одиннадцать, если считать того красавчика, что этим летом мне отсосал в клубе…  
  
— Не желаю это слушать! — зажал уши Март.  
  
— Что ты жмёшься? Сам то, небось, с братцем трахнулся и не раз? — при воспоминании о брате Олав сразу начинал злиться.  
  
— Что? — возмущённо выкрикнул Март и на его громкий голос в прихожую вышел Харальд.  
  
— Господин Станг, — приветливо сказал пожилой альфа, — рад вас снова видеть. Желаете ли чаю или может кофе?  
  
— Спасибо, чаю было бы неплохо, — бросив взгляд на Марта, Олав направился за стариком. Омега всё ещё негодуя на слова альфы, поплёлся следом.  
  
Гостиная старинного дома была небольшой, обставленная тяжёлой дубовой мебелью. Вдоль стен стояли стеллажи, кривоногие дресуары и буфет с сотней резных ящичков. Рядом с большим столом разместились две козетки и кресло с высокой спинкой, которое занял старик. Достав из секретера стопку листов, он задумчиво стал их перебирать, пока Март приготовил ароматный чай и поставил на стол перед гостем и Харальдом.  
  
— Благодарю, Ми, — произнёс старик, отвлекаясь от бумаг.  
  
— «Ми», — не удержавшись, рассмеялся Олав, вспомнив, что так омегу звали в стрипклубе.  
  
— Папа Марта называл его так, — пояснил Харальд.  
  
— Называл? — заметил Олав, что альфа использовал слово в прошедшем времени.  
  
— Папа утонул полгода назад, — тихо сказал Март.  
  
— А отец?  
  
— Он остался жить в Транхейме. А я не смог. Там всё слишком напоминает папу. Потому переехал к дедушке и брату. — На лице омеги застыла холодная маска, говорить о родителях ему было тяжело.  
  
— Соболезную, — вымолвил Олав, чувствуя глупую потребность пожалеть и обнять омегу, но вместе с тем понимая, что жалости он не потерпит.  
  
— Генри был моим сыном, — сказал Харальд, — и, так же как и Март, историей города не интересовался. А ты любишь Берген? — перевёл разговор дедушка, — знаешь, что первое поселение Хассельвиг, на месте которого возник этот город, было основано благодаря предсказанию древних колдунов?  
  
Олав удивлённо приподнял брови, а Март устало вздохнул.  
  
— Когда конунг Аделстен очутились рядом со склонами Ульрикена, то услышал в небе послание, призывающее его остаться жить между семью горами, — продолжал старый альфа, — Аделстен спросил совета у своего личного колдуна, и тот воткнул посох в землю, заставляя его превратиться в верфь, а уже через несколько дней во фьорде стояла целая деревня. Говорят, посох колдуна до сих пор является опорой для всего Хассельвига.  
  
— Это похоже на сказки и легенды, — непринуждённо сказал Олав.  
  
— А что ты скажешь на это? — старик ловко соскочил со своего стула и открыв в секретере небольшое отделение достал фотокопию старого письма, — тут Олаф Кюрре пишет, что прибыл в голые луга, а на следующий день вокруг него стоял город и готовый флот.  
  
— Может и пишет, — не стал спорить Олав, взглянув на кривые каракули на ксерокопии.  
  
— Нам надо заниматься, деда.  
  
— Хорошо, не буду мешать, детишки. Но если тебе, Олав, будет интересно, могу показать старинные карты первых поселений. — Харальд улыбнувшись, собрал свои бумаги и освободил гостиную.  
  
— Дедуля – того? — спросил альфа, крутя пальцем у виска.  
  
— Сам ты того! — фыркнул омега, — он сейчас изучает фольклор и немного увлёкся, не видя разницы между выдумкой и настоящим. Он ещё и Небелунгов в Бергене нашёл, и семена Игдросиля прорастить пытался. Но после того как заканчивает одну работу, и принимается за другую, сразу забывает, как увлечённо верил в то, что всё это настоящее. — Март вздохнул и достал учебники. — Надеюсь, ты запомнил хоть что-то с прошлого раза?  
  
— Неа, — с издёвкой проговорил Олав.  
  
— Тогда я повторю.  
  
Пока Март что-то зачитывал из тетради, альфа пересел на его козетку, заявив, что так ему будет лучше видно и с удовольствием рассматривал тонкую шею, еле заметно проводил пальцами по спине и вздыхал, когда пальцы натыкались на ремень брюк, который мешал подобраться к более интересным местам. Увлёкшись своими исследованиями, Олав наклонился к мягкой коже на шее и несколько раз притронулся к ней губами. Март замер, ожидая дальнейших действий альфы, и когда Олав уже настойчивее поцеловал его в чувствительно место у плеч, то шумно и страстно выдохнул. Руки альфы тут же обхватили его за талию, подтягивая Марта к себе ещё ближе.  
  
— Какого чёрта! — услышали подростки громогласный вопль и тут же отскочили друг от друга.  
  
В гостиной стоял разъярённый альфа в промокшей уличной одежде и взлохмаченной головой. Похоже, Матс забыл зонт и попал под дождь, но вода его только сильнее разозлила и, смотря на молодого парня, что обжимает его брата, Матс метал молнии.  
  
— Пошёл вон из моего дома! — выкрикнул он Олаву, и двинулся к подростку, закатывая рукава.  
  
— Матс, — бросился ему наперерез Март, — успокойся, он уже уходит!  
  
— Именно, — решил не нарываться Олав, может ростом он и был выше, но Матс выглядел как злобный матёрый зверь.  
  
Уже в прихожей, натягивая куртку, услышал, что Матс с Мартом собираются в клуб, и хотя и сам забыл зонт, решил это без внимания не оставлять. В итоге Олав проследил за братьями до служебного входа Инглинги, и промок до нитки, дожидаясь Марта после шоу. Но омегу от служебного входа до машины провожал охранник, и выхватить его из цепких рук провожатого не было возможности. Зато альфа успел сделать пару весьма компрометирующих фото.  
  
Позлившись ещё немного на Хорфагеров, Олав отправился спать к Инге, так как к его дому транспорт переставал ходить уже после десяти.  
  
— Может тебе коньячку, — спросил омега, заметив, что у парня зуб на зуб не попадает.  
  
— Может, сам меня обогреешь?  
  
— Я сегодня не против, — ухмыльнулся Инге, присаживаясь рядом с одноклассником.  
  
— Я пошутил. У меня сезон охоты на Марта, — отмахнулся Олав.  
  
— Ты же говорил, что уже его трахнул? — Инге прищурившись, посмотрел на альфу, а потом рассмеялся, — как всегда наврал с три короба! Ну, гоняй своего Марта, я второй раз предлагать не буду, — немного обиженно ответил Инге, и, бросив альфу в комнате для гостей, где он нередко оставался на ночь, ушёл к себе.  
  
/In Extremo – Villemann og Magnhild

## 7\. Кувырок через голову

Идти на встречу с классом Марту совсем не хотелось, но и показать себя слабаком, который сбегает от трудностей, омега тоже не решился. Тем более, Март был уверен, что если он не явится, то Олав его заклюёт в понедельник в школе. Невольно принарядившись, Март пришёл на встречу чуть раньше, но там уже было человек десять и Олав, окружённые щебечущими омегами. Бросив поклонников, альфа тут же подскочил к своей жертве и с довольным лицом вручил ему собачий ошейник.  
  
— Сдурел? — чуть слышно зашипел на него Март.  
  
— Подарочек, — растянул слово Олав, улыбаясь до ушей, — давай на тебя одену.  
  
— Не вздумай! — попытался оттолкнуть его омега, но альфа уже забросил удавку на шею, и Марту пришлось замереть, чтобы его не задушили.  
  
— Смотрите, какой симпатичный, — громко сказал Олав, подзывая своих благодарных слушателей. Омеги в одно мгновение окружили их и стали хихикать как гиены и потешаться.  
  
Март был готов убить их всех. Или разреветься. К счастью к компании подтянулись друзья Олава и все отвлеклись на Варга, который нацепил цветастый шарф и шапочку, вызывая у одноклассников новый повод для потех. Дождавшись назначенного времени, ребята направились в магазин, закупаться горячительными напитками и закусками, а потом в гости к Инге.  
  
Красавчик-омега жил в новостройке, в дорогой, огромной квартире на двести квадратов и с открытой застеклённой стеной, выходящей прямо на залив. Март видел этот дом, каждый день проходил мимо него в школу и мечтал хоть раз побывать в таком месте. И тут выпала возможность, не только побывать, но и всё осмотреть, и вкусить плоды чьего-то безмерного богатства.  
  
Когда омеги сняли верхнюю одежду, Олав одарил всех комплиментами, а Марта нагло облапил.  
  
— Ты такой соблазнительный в этой кофточке, почему в школу так не ходишь?  
  
Март покраснел, попытался поправить тонкую шерстяную блузку с очень глубоким вырезом и широким плетением, под которым, если приглядеться, можно было разглядеть его кожу, и поспешил спрятаться в каком-нибудь углу. Но Инге пригласил всех в огромную гостиную, включил спокойную музыку, дискобол и приставку. Ребята открыли пиво, намешали пунша и раскучковались по компаниям. Если бы Олав не таскал омегу за собой, Март не нашёл бы, куда себя пристроить – ведь с одноклассниками он почти не общался, а ребят из параллельного класса и вовсе не знал. Но все держались дружно, веселились, и Олав вёл себя как самый главный заводила.  
  
Через час за окнами стемнело, Март был уже порядочно пьян, хотя выпил всего одну банку пива и даже не обращал внимания на наглые приставания Олава. Несколько раз омега порывался снять ошейник, но Олав не позволял, да ещё и дёргал за него периодически, словно Март действительно собачка.  
  
— Хватит дёргать его, синяки будут, — заметил Инге, который профессионально лавировал между компаниями и успевал быть везде, как и Олав.  
  
— Тебе, я смотрю завидно, может, заведёшь себе своего? — усмехнулся альфа, и притянул Марта к себе на колени.  
  
— Мне и не надо, у меня все альфы и так в ногах валяются, — Инге нагло осмотрел зал, — правда, мальчики?  
  
— Да-да, — раздалось редкими, но всё же откликами, и Инге победоносно вскинул голову.  
  
— Смотри не споткнись о своих поклонников, чудо наше, — рассмеялся Олав, и добавил не громко, так, чтобы слышали только те, кто стоял рядом, — а то упадёшь и дырочку свою ценную повредишь!  
  
— Моя дырочка тебя беспокоит, потому что ты своей крошечной писюлькой даже девственности лишить не смог? — так же тихо ответил Инге.  
  
— Не смог, потому что там уже ведро со свистом пролетало!  
  
— Зато в туалет ходить удобно, — ответил Инге и заржал.  
  
Март с трудом выдохнул, от таких перепалок у него всё внутри холодело, но другие ребята, похоже, привыкли к злобным подколкам Олава и отвечали ему тем же. Марту тоже следовало начать давать сдачи этому грубияну, который уверен, что над его похабными замечаниями действительно можно смеяться. И сегодня у омеги было чем стереть эту наглую ухмылку.  
  
В восемь Март попытался незаметно сбежать в клуб брата, сегодня у него была короткая программа в одиннадцать, но нужно было ещё протрезветь и сделать растяжку перед выступлением. Олав конечно вызвался его провожать, и Марту пришлось согласиться, потому что у альфы был зонт, а на улице снова лило.  
  
— Днём было сухо, а теперь опять дождь, — поморщился омега, прижимаясь к альфе, стараясь скрыться от тяжёлых капель.  
  
— Тебе показалось, — ответил Олав.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Жители Бергена говорят, что если на улице ты не заметил дождя, то тебе показалось. Тут всегда мокро. А как было в Тронхейме?  
  
— Солнечно, — с неохотой ответил омега, — много ветра, снега и ледяное море.  
  
— Наверно потому ты такой холодный, — усмехнулся Олав и пьяно притянул к себе юношу. — Пригласишь меня к себе на выступление? Я буду хорошо себя вести.  
  
— Тебе нет двадцати одного!  
  
— Тебе тоже, — парировал Олав и попытался поцеловать Марта, но тот тут же шлёпнул его по губам, — ты маленькая заноза! Меня бесит, что ты там крутишь своей попкой перед всеми, да ещё и приваты толстым потным альфами даёшь!  
  
— Приватами я не занимаюсь, просто... — Март не хотел сознаваться, что вышел к нему из своего собственного любопытства. — У Матса в тот раз трое работников заболело, и я согласился на один день. И ты был моим первым и последним исключением!  
  
— Сразу полегчало, — показательно вытер пот со лба Олав и вновь попытался добраться до желанных губ омеги.  
  
— Прекрати! Что ты ко мне пристаёшь, говорил ведь, что у тебя парень есть!  
  
— Мы расстались. Теперь я свободен как ветер и могу домогаться, кого захочу. А я хочу тебя! — альфа снова потянул к себе отбивающегося Марта, но тот не собирался сдаваться. Тогда Олав схватил его за колечко на ошейнике и наконец смог поцеловать. — Хорошая штучка, не снимай, и в школу носи!  
  
— Я тебе не собака! — рыкнул Март.  
  
— Ты мой верный мягкий пёсик, послушный раб, веди себя правильно!  
  
Омега злобно оттолкнул альфу, сбежал из-под зонта и скрылся за дверьми служебного входа. Олав повздыхал немного, позлился, подёргал двери, убедившись, что они закрыты электронным ключом, и вспомнил, что у него был знакомый, который мог достать программируемый взломщик для таких дверей. А потом побрёл назад к Инге, надеясь хорошо провести остаток вечера.  
  
Но в огромном зале оказалось, что большинство ребят ушло по домам. Остались самые стойкие и Варг, что печальной тенью бродил за хозяином дома.  
  
— Тоска, — простонал Олав, усаживаясь на диван, — который час? Может, успею на последнюю маршрутку до дома? А то живот что-то разболелся.  
  
— У всех разболелся, — рядом присел Инге и передал Олаву пустую упаковку каких-то таблеток. — Твой миленький раб что-то подсыпал в общий пунш!  
  
Олав с удивлением посмотрел на таблетки и схватился за живот.  
  
— Вот сууука, — проскрипел он.  
  
— Туалетов в доме два и все заняты. Поспеши на маршрутку, — махнул ему рукой почему-то очень радостный Инге, который весь вечер пил своё.  
  
/HU? – Elupoletaja

## 8\. Кочка да канавка

В понедельник Март обнаружил, что весь его стол обклеен туалетной бумагой. Как пояснил Синдри – это был подарок за испорченный вечер. Конечно, в итоге староста класса оставил Марта чистить свою парту, а заодно и помещение класса. Олав тоже был зол, с утра отловил омегу в раздевалке и на коленях заставил просить прощение.  
  
У Марта немного ныл живот и спина, потому как у омеги второй день была течка. К счастью проходила она всегда очень спокойно, запах не менялся, возбуждение снималось таблетками, а от смазки и зуда спасали навороченные прокладки. Но стоя перед Олавом на коленях, Март не мог перевести ни мыслей, ни взгляда от его ширинки, хотя омега попытался списать всё на течку. От Марта так же не ускользнул тот факт, что когда он оказался на полу и с несчастным видом обещал вести себя хорошо, у Олава встал, и пресловутый бугорок в штанах не выходил у Марта из головы весь день.  
  
После небольшой сценки унижения Олав сразу подобрел, а потом его увлекли общественной деятельностью в школе, и Март его больше не видел, чему был крайне рад. Но после уроков Олав поймал его на улице, не давая улизнуть из цепких рук. Альфа выбежал за своим рабом в одной футболке, и под проливным дождём в одно мгновение ткань стала прозрачной. Март старался сосредоточиться на словах альфы, но оторвать взгляда от крепкого торса Олава не мог.  
  
— Сегодня приду заниматься!  
  
— У меня тренировки и репетиция до девяти.  
  
— Тогда приду в девять!  
  
— Нет, нельзя. Сегодня... я занят. — Март попытался придумать причину, чтобы не подпускать в течку альфу слишком близко, но в голове ничего не было кроме картинки обнажённого Олава.  
  
— Занят ты можешь быть только мной! — нагло заявил альфа и ушёл, заставляя Марта вздохнуть то ли от сожаления, то ли от радости.  
  
Олаву в школе пришлось просидеть до семи, ещё в прошлом году он записался в группу активистов, и на этой неделе им нужно было подготовить вечеринку для Хэллоуина. В прошлом году группой командовал самоуверенный старшеклассник, который теперь учился в университете, так что Олав, как самый активный, занял его место и теперь сам раздавал указы омегам из одиннадцатого класса, гонял альф из тринадцатого и мечтал отправиться к Марту, с самого утра странно задумчивому и приятно пахнущему.  
  
Но после школы Олава вызвонили Эрлинг и Варг и позвали прогуляться, а так как на улице внезапно похолодало, то они засели в небольшом пабе «Золь», где владелец был Олаву хорошо знаком. В итоге они порядочно напились за счёт заведения, и очнулся Олав, когда на часах было уже десять, а на его телефоне светилась пара пропущенных звонков от Марта.  
  
— До завтра, ребятки, побегу на маршрутку, — распрощался он с товарищами, и вместо остановки поспешил к дому Марта, кинув сообщение деду, что снова не придёт домой.  
  
Рядом с забором альфа остановился, долго раздумывая, звонить ли в дверь или ввалиться в окно, но разум пересилил, и он всё же нажал на кнопку звонка. Минут через десять на пороге появился Март и с неохотой открыл калитку, правда в дом не пустил, прикрыв за собой двери. На омеге были спортивные штаны и тонкая майка, и на холодной улице он сразу покрылся мурашками.  
  
— Уже пол одиннадцатого! Ты с ума сошёл? — зашипел он на непрошеного гостя.  
  
— Дела, знаешь ли! — развёл руками Олав, с трудом сдерживая счастливую улыбку – Март был таким милым, красивым и трогательным. Хотелось его трогать и трогать. — Может, впустишь? Я продрог. И, кажется, снег пошёл. И чаю хочется.  
  
— Тебе надо ехать домой! — неуверенно попытался его прогнать Март.  
  
— Чашку чаю, и я уйду, — пообещал альфа, скорчив несчастное личико.  
  
Март несколько раз тяжело вздохнул и, сжалившись над замершим одноклассником, впустил его в дом. Только шума от Олава было слишком много, он стучал ботинками, споткнулся о тумбу и чуть не упал на лестнице.  
  
— Тише, деда разбудишь!  
  
— Я как трава!  
  
— Скорее, в дрова, — покачал головой Март, снова пожалев, что пустил к себе альфу.  
  
Оставив его в своей комнате, Март приготовил кипяток и немного конфет, когда внёс всё на подносе в комнату, Олав уже развалился на кровати и листал его тетрадь по математике.  
  
— Поздно спохватился, завтра контрольная, а заниматься с тобой уже некогда! — немного обиженно заметил Март, недовольный тем, что спешил с тренировки, мечтал увидеть Олава, и возможно даже сделать с ним что-то приятное, а альфа так и не явился.  
  
— Ты мне быстренько разъясни самое главное, а то я сегодня и урок пропустил.  
  
Олав поставил стул к его рабочему столу и сел рядом. Слишком близко. От его запаха течка словно проснулась, заныл живот и в трусах стало неприятно мокро. Март попытался отодвинуться, но альфа положил ему руку на спину и придвинул к себе, почти вдавливая в свой бок.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, объясню, только отодвинься!  
  
Омега раскрыл тетрадь и толкнул локтем альфу пару раз под рёбра, но тот и не думал сдвигаться. От его близости у Марта сбивалось дыхание, член напрягся и цифры слились в мутное пятно, напоминающее альфий пенис с узлом. Но омега быстро отогнал наваждение и желание.  
  
— Ты сегодня такой ароматный, так и хочется тобой дышать, — холодные пальцы скользнули Марту под майку и он вздрогнул от странных ощущений – ему показалось, что от рук Олава по всему телу прошлись маленькие электрические разряды и изнутри прошибло безумным возбуждением. Олав одним прикосновением сорвал стоп-кран и Март был готов умолять сейчас же взять его. Наверно, он действительно стал бы умолять, если бы не его природное упрямство и наглость Олава.  
  
— Ты либо занимаешься, либо идёшь домой! — Март, заглушив рвущийся стон, старательно придал голосу строгость и прикрыл глаза, намеренно отвлекая себя от ласковых прикосновений и безумного желания, что они вызывали. Олав славился непостоянством, за те несколько месяцев, что Март учился с ним вместе, он успел наслушаться о похождениях ловеласа. И хотя Марта очень сильно к нему тянуло, он не хотел оказаться очередным временным омегой.  
  
— Не хочу заниматься, — альфа выдохнул перегаром ему в ухо и, с силой отодвинув стулья, так что они громко скрипнули, притянул омегу к себе.  
  
— Отпусти! — испуганный его напором, вскрикнул Март, но Олав сдавил его в своих объятьях и грубо поцеловал.  
  
Все прошлые поцелуи были нежными и спокойными, этот же напоминал лавину, альфа с силой прорывался к нему в рот, сжимал руку под затылком, сдавливая шею, а второй старательно забирался в штаны, обжигая ледяными пальцами. Март попытался вырваться, и даже прикусил альфе язык, но тот был слишком пьян и не заметил этого, продолжая яростно впиваться ему в губы.  
  
От запаха Марта кружилась голова. Олав чувствовал себя пьяным, опьяненным прекрасным омегой и его ароматом, что всё сильнее наполнял тело страстью и сводил с ума. Желание затмевало разум, но Олав и не желал подчиняться рассудку. Сдавив в своих тисках хрупкого парня, альфа действовал с напором, щипал его, выворачивал руки и с силой удерживал, не давая отодвинуться.  
  
За очередной укус Олав сильнее сжал ему шею и Март запищал, уже от боли. Лишь на секунду отпустив его, Олав толкнул омегу к кровати, бросив животом на покрывало, оставив ноги на полу, навалился сверху. Рука тут же вернулась на шею, и Март носом уткнулся в постель, второй же, Олав стянул с него штаны вместе с бельём. Яркий запах желания ударил в нос и Олав с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вжаться лицом между красивых белых полупопий. Прекрасный, нежный Март, о котором он столько мечтал сейчас был рядом, извивался, ворчал, но вместе с тем истекал густой смазкой, показывая свое нетерпение. Все прежние мысли об осторожности и терпении смылись, Олав был готов на коленях за мальчишкой ползать, лишь бы получить.  
  
Омега недовольно взвизгнул, взмахнул руками, пытаясь вырваться, но альфа лишь сильнее придавил его лицом, не позволяя издавать и звука. Погладив ледяными ладонями по бёдрам, Олав коленом раздвинул ему ноги и двумя пальцами забрался в анус. Руки дрожали от нетерпения, но Март был мягким изнутри, поддавался легко, словно он только что занимался сексом.  
  
— Растянут и смазан, — пошептал альфа ему на ухо, сильно наклоняясь и придавливая к кровати всем телом, так что Март и вдохнуть не мог, — с братом, небось, только что трахался?  
  
Недовольство от понимания, что его милым Мартом пользуется этот великовозрастный маньяк, злостью разрывало изнутри. Пальцы с силой стали входить в омегу, грубо растягивая под неподдающийся контролю член. Хотелось до звездочек в глазах и хотя Олав мечтал показать себя как хороший любовник, подарить Марту незабываемое удовольствие, чтобы омега потом за ним с матрацем бегал, но сдерживаться не хватало никакой выдержки.  
  
Омега тихо взвыл, он не мог пошевелиться, и казалось, не мог и дышать. Но Олав не замечал его несогласие. Все было неправильным. Грубые движения Олава, его дикое желание и то, как отвечало на эти прикосновения тело. Когда Олав вытащил пальцы и приставил к его входу свой член, Март задёргался сильнее, вывернул голову и отчаянно прохрипел:  
  
— Не надо! — от страха, Марту казалось, что все желание и тягу к Олаву как рукой сняло, но тело требовало, пошло выгибалось и просило большего. С первой встречи, Олав чем-то приглянулся, зацепил, и если бы не его вздорный характер, Март был бы рад попробовать с ним уже давно. Март мечтал о сексе с ним, но надеялся, что Олав будет прислушиваться к нему и не будет так груб.  
  
— Тише, тише, — альфа наклонился к самому уху, начиная медленно входить, и у Марта из глаз потекли слёзы от неприятных давящих ощущений и от понимания, что Олав сделал все по-своему, — ты такой мягкий, и горячий. А я очень замёрз...  
  
Член альфы приносил боль, смешанную с наслаждением, одеревеневшее тело безвольно принимало альфу, который пыхтел и мелкими толчками проникал всё глубже. Прикоснувшись бёдрами к его ягодицам, Олав замер. Он никого в жизни так сильно не желал, как этого сварливого парня, а его нежелание раззадоривало лишь сильнее – хотелось сдавить непокорного, хотелось подчинить и сделать только своим.  
  
— Ты узенький, — нежное нутро сдавило член и Олав выпрямился, наконец, отпуская его шею, и тяжело задышал, справляясь с подступающим оргазмом, — у твоего брата стручок уже усох, что ли?  
  
— Матс... брат, — всхлипывал Март, — он просто мой брат...  
  
От его слов альфа улыбнулся, жгущая ревность отступила и он нежно стал гладить дрожащую спину, успокаивая строптивца. Но Март продолжал всхлипывать, ворчать и отбиваться. Перехватив ему руки, Олав сильно сжал их в локтях, зафиксировав омегу неподвижно, не замечая ни его слов, ни сопротивлений. Полностью всеми мыслями, которых и не осталось почти от похоти, он был сосредоточен на своих ощущениях.  
  
— Просто охуенный, — пробормотал Олав, начиная размашисто двигаться.  
  
Шлепки их тел болезненным эхом отзывались у Марта в груди, из глаз всё ещё текли слёзы, но в голове была ледяная пустота. Олав трахал его всё активнее, порыкивая и постанывая от удовольствия, втыкаясь сильно, словно хотел проткнуть насквозь. Временами альфа замирал, желая продлить их соитие, и Март слышал какие-то смазанные похотливые слова восхищения, от которых было ещё противнее.  
  
Перед оргазмом движения альфы стали прерывистые, дыхание сбилось, и кончил Олав с тихим вскриком. В последний момент успел вытащить узел, не давая им связаться, но член остался внутри и Март чувствовал, как он пульсирует, подрагивает, выплёскивая в него сперму.  
  
Получив удовольствие, Олав со счастливой улыбкой слез с омеги и забрался на кровать. Сейчас он больше был ни на что не способен, хотелось только Марта под бочок и уснуть. Свернувшись, как ребёнок в гигантский кулечек, Олав засопел, забыв о своей жертве. Март отполз в сторону, дрожащими не слушающимися руками натянул на себя одежду и завернулся в покрывало. Зубы стучали от внутреннего холода, окаменевшее тело медленно возвращало чувствительность, и с отвращением Март понимал, что его течка очень даже рада происходящему. От злости на себя он вцепился зубами в свою ладонь и с силой сдавил челюсть, надеясь прокусить кожу и разодрать себя до крови. Но ничего не вышло.  
  
Немного посидев, Март пришёл в себя. Отстранённо оглядел комнату и достал из стола противозачаточные. Выпил сначала одну таблетку, а потом на всякий случай ещё две. Взгляд зацепился за вибратор и смазку, что стояли на тумбочке и омега со злостью запихнул их в ящик. Всего за несколько минут до появления Олава, Март ласкал себя, запихивал вовнутрь игрушку и мечтал об этом ублюдке. Видимо провидение решило сделать ему подарок...  
  
/Vamp – Månemannen

## 9\. Шаг вприпрыжку

Олав проснулся в приподнятом настроении, хотя и чувствовал себя разбитым. Тело ныло, кажется, он простыл и немного перебрал вчера, но осмотревшись, сразу забыл о неудобствах – он находился в комнате Марта и омега спал в уголочке напротив, на разложенном на полу спальном мешке. Сразу вернулись восхитительные будоражащие кровь воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере и внутри все запело от понимания, что они с Мартом наконец-то перешли на новую ступень отношений.  
  
Выпутавшись из одеяла, Олав перенёс Марта на постель. Недолго посидел рядом, любуясь им и радуясь, что этот холодный недотрога сдался, и теперь их ждут красивые и непременно счастливые долгие отношения. Потом пошёл искать туалет и ванну. Когда альфа вернулся, успешно почистив зубы и приведя себя в порядок, Март уже проснулся и волком смотрел на гостя.  
  
— Как самочувствие? — Олав сел рядом и обхватил омегу двумя руками, но тот зашипел и стал выдираться, — чего с утра такой колючий и недовольный?  
  
— Убирайся из моего дома! — рыкнул на него Март. — Ты изнасиловал меня и спрашиваешь чем я недовольный?  
  
— Ой, не преувеличивай, ты был не против и тёк как в течку!  
  
— У меня и есть течка, а ты... ты... — Март задохнулся от злости и обиды. Потому что Олав не воспринял происшедшее всерьёз и думал, что ничего не изменилось. Но для Марта изменилось всё.  
  
— Течка? — удивлённо и всё ещё улыбаясь, спросил Олав, — да, ладно. Не верю! Давай в школу собираться, сегодня контрольная и мне надо подготовиться.  
  
— Никуда я не пойду! Меня изнасиловали! — Март вырвался из хватки альфы и, задыхаясь от злости, встал напротив.  
  
— Зайчонок, — Олав тоже поднялся и в его голосе появились грозные нотки, — не надо называть спонтанный секс изнасилованием. Да, я был немного груб, но от тебя крышу сносит, просто не удержаться. Но обещаю, в следующий раз будет намного лучше...  
  
— Следующего раза не будет! — взвизгнул Март и из глаз у него брызнули слёзы. Стараясь скрыть их от альфы, он выбежал из комнаты.  
  
В школу омега всё же пошёл. Не мог отличник прогулять уроки. А пойти писать заявление в полицию тоже рука не поднялась. Не хватало внутренней решимости, Марту казалось, что он запутался в своих чувствах, да ещё и проклятая течка просила повторить. Было противно признаваться, что его телу всё понравилось. Кроме того, несмотря на сильный захват и грубое обращение после Олава на коже не осталось ни следа.  
  
Контрольную Март написал из рук вон плохо, всё ещё злясь на Олава и на себя. На альфу – потому что он и в ус не дул, держался как обычно, может только смотрел немного нежнее. А на себя – потому что тоже на Олава постоянно оглядывался и, замечая как вьются рядом с ним омеги, как вешается на него Инге, его переполняла ревность.  
  
— Когда следующие занятия? — после уроков Олав от него не отлип и пошёл провожать до дома.  
  
— Занятий больше не будет!  
  
— Я на двойку очередную контрольную написал, мне реально надо подтянуться! — не отставал альфа. — Да, и тебя педсовет мне назначил, а то, что я так и не исправился – так это ты плохо учил.  
  
— Нет, это ты плохо занимался! — выкрикнул ему в лицо Март и, спасаясь от дальнейших разговоров, сбежал.  
  
От Олава хотелось избавиться раз и навсегда. А ещё лучше – перейти в другую школу. Но вместе с тем, что-то внутри требовало снова встретиться с этим наглым альфой, объясниться, высказать всё, что чувствует. А потом отдаться ему по-настоящему, со страстными стонами и обоюдным неземным удовольствием. От таких мыслей было обидно и Март винил себя в слабости.  
  
Просидев весь день взаперти, и обдумывая как поступить дальше, он всё же решил позаниматься с Олавом. Но и обезопасить себя ещё одним учеником. Поэтому перед сном он отправил альфе сообщение, что заниматься они будут в среду. А потом написал старосте и попросил назначить ему ещё одного ученика.  
  
Весь вторник и среду Олав крутился рядом с довольной миной, всё так же засыпал шуточками, но либо у Марта выработался иммунитет, либо они уже не были такими оскорбительными. Несколько раз Олав зажимал его на переменке, но омега всегда находил способ как от него сбежать и старался держаться в компании. В среду к последнему уроку Олав уже явно страдал от невнимания и, отловив его в раздевалке, вывернув руки, заставил целоваться на глазах у одноклассников.  
  
— Ты меня намеренно игноришь, что ли? — серьёзно спросил Олав, взглядом выгоняя свидетелей. — совсем от рук отбился, мой раб?  
  
— Я тебе не раб!  
  
Рука альфы скользнула под горлышко водолазки и дёрнула за ошейник. Март вспыхнул, вспомнив, что зачем-то одел эту вещицу утром, словно по привычке, а теперь она ему напоминала о его положении, и что альфа крепко держит его своим шантажом.  
  
— Я тебя наказываю, за непослушание, — прошептал ему Олав горячо и соблазняюще на ухо, продолжая тянуть за ошейник, — будешь стоять тут неподвижно, пока я не закончу свои дела, а потом вместе пойдём к тебе заниматься.  
  
Отпустив Марта, Олав довольно улыбнулся и скользнул поцелуем по губам омеги, словно ободряя. И Март так и не посмел сдвинуться с места, ковыряясь в своих мыслях и ощущениях, пытаясь понять: насколько сильно он ненавидит этого наглого альфу, почему до безумия его хочет и как будет спасаться от постыдного положения, которое уже давно выходило за рамки норм человеческой морали.  
  
— Он меня изнасиловал! — словно напоминая сам себе, сказал в пустоту коридоров Март. Только в воспоминаниях о вчерашней ночи ничего кроме обиды не сохранилось: ни стыда, о котором писали в бульварных журналах, ни презрения к себе или Олаву. Лишь горечь от недопонимания и холод оставшийся после того, как Олав из него вышел.  
  
Олав появился почти через два часа, всё это время Март стоял, почти не шевелясь, не столько подчиняясь глупому приказу подростка, сколько погружённый в свои мысли. У альфы с собой была большая коробка с цветными бумагами, клеем и торчавшими жгутиками пластиковых стяжек. Видимо он взял работу по оформлению зала с собой, или утаскивал остатки. Март не поинтересовался.  
  
По дороге к дому Олав что-то весело рассказывал, пытался шутить, а Март чувствовал себя оглушённым. Он не мог поверить, что Олав не придаёт значения случившемуся, что для него всё это кажется нормальным, более того альфа выглядел счастливым, хватал Марта за руки и пытался утянуть его в своё веселье. Потешаться он прекратил, когда рядом с домом Марта обнаружил Синдри, и тот, улыбаясь до ушей, заявил, что пришёл заниматься.  
  
— Что? Зачем? Третий лишний! — тут же заявил Олав, выталкивая парнишку из дома.  
  
— Мне надо, я ничего не понимаю. Март обещал помочь!  
  
— Я обещал, — немного апатично Март втянул Синдри в дом и велел всем подниматься в его комнату.  
  
Большую часть объяснений Олав прожигал взглядом помешавшего его планам вертлявого омегу. Когда же Март раздал задания, чтобы проверить усвоенный материал, попросил его приготовить для всех чай. И оставшись наедине вручил Синдри двадцатку.  
  
— Сейчас ты сваливаешь и не мешаешь мне заниматься с Мартом, а если уйдёшь незаметно, то получишь ещё столько же.  
  
Синдри ненадолго задумался, пытаясь всё взвесить и понять, зачем это Олаву потребовалось его прогонять, а потом, весело кивнув, сообщил:  
  
— Хорошо! Но потом Март позанимается со мной отдельно, я тоже хочу индивидуальные занятия!  
  
Олав лишь отмахнулся и помог омеге спуститься с лестницы. В прихожей вручил ему вещи и выставил за дверь, не давая болтать. Ещё до того, как Март вернулся в комнату, Олав уже занял своё место и сделал вид, что глубоко погружён в решение задач.  
  
— А где Синдри? — удивился омега, заметив пропажу.  
  
— В туалет вышел, — Олав забрал у Марта поднос, переставил его на стол и, притянув его за ошейник, прижался к мягким губам.

## 10\. Сальто-мортале

Первое мгновение Март даже начал отвечать, а потом дёрнулся, сам не понимая себя и своих желаний. Олав нежно улыбнулся и погладил его ладонью по щеке.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — сказал альфа, и Март отскочил от него так сильно, что, натолкнувшись на стол, расплескал чай в чашках и уронил ручки на пол. — Ты мне снишься, снится наш первый раз...  
  
Олав снова притянул Марта к себе и поцеловал, теперь это был грубый и настойчивый поцелуй, напоминающий их прошлую встречу в этой комнате и Марту показалось, что все прежние ощущения и страхи вернулись в одно мгновение.  
  
— Прекрати. Синдри скоро вернётся!  
  
— Не вернётся. Он пошёл домой. Потому что я хочу побыть с тобой! — Альфа продолжал ласкать ему губы, страстно обжигать дыханием кожу и с силой прижимать к себе, заставляя Марта чувствовать себя пойманной в клетку мышью. Омега стал задыхаться, дёргаясь в крепких объятьях, пытался кричать и истерично колотил Олава кулаками.  
  
— Не бузи, — рыкнул на него альфа и ловко перехватив запястья, скрепил их вытащенным из коробки жгутом. Подтолкнув омегу к постели, вторым жгутом он стянул ему руки чуть выше локтя. — Вот так ты мне больше нравишься, — с садисткой усмешкой произнёс Олав и стал стаскивать с Марта одежду.  
  
Омега не кричал, на него то накатывало раздражение, что Олав снова делает все по-своему, то горячее возбуждение. И от всех этих эмоций Март чувствовал себя беспомощной куклой в руках садиста. Твёрдые пальцы альфы, его грубые нетерпеливые движения и сбившееся дыхание во влажных поцелуях на онемевшей коже – все это возбуждало, заставляя похоть контролировать тело и разум.  
  
Течка была уже слабой, но Олаву казалось, что омега течёт от желания. Одуряющий запах Марта превращал мозги в сгустки желе и все сомнения ушли, не оставив ничего кроме нестерпимой тяги к прекрасному телу. От захватывающей сердце нежности трясло, хотелось целовать его всюду, оставить свои отметки и, связав такого податливого и прекрасного омегу, закрепить рядом с собой навсегда – Олав был уверен, что Марту понравится подчиняться и быть его собственностью.  
  
Немного размяв проход пальцами, Олав погладил его изнутри, задевая чувствительное место, отчего Март вздрагивал и тихо постанывал, выдавая свое желание. Альфа восторгался происходящим, нашёптывал Марту пошлые глупости, не замечая, насколько тот скован. Прежде чем войти, Олав притронулся обжигающими поцелуями к напряжённому раскрасневшемуся анусу, заставляя омегу трястись от стыда.  
  
Звук шуршащей обёртки презерватива вызвал у Марта новую волну отчаянья, он стал скулить, елозя со связанными руками, попытался встать, но альфа придавил его сильно рукой к постели. Слёзы градом покатились из глаз, а когда Олав, слишком поспешно и небрежно вошёл в него, омега вскрикнул от боли.  
  
— Не надо, пожалуйста, — взмолился Март.  
  
— Сейчас будет хорошо, — Олав замер, давая привыкнуть к себе, и провёл пальцами по спине, расслабляя застывшие мышцы и успокаивая.  
  
На омегу это подействовало по-странному умиротворяюще. Март выдохнул, отринул все мысли, оставляя своё тело для употребления. Мелькнула мысль, что всё могло быть и хуже, а этот наглый альфа был объектом его эротических фантазий и Март мечтал о нем и дрочил слишком долго. И Олав, по крайней мере, предохраняется…  
  
Олав действительно старался сделать омеге приятно и в какой-то момент Март кончил, хотя казалось, что он совсем ничего не чувствует. После оргазма пустота внутри стала ещё более оглушающей, не хотелось ничего, и было уже не важно, что Олав его просто использует, безжалостно и очень грубо. Март запутался, не понимая, что сильнее его расстраивает: их первый секс без обоюдной договоренности или то, что для Олава Март всего лишь временная игрушка. А Март мечтал о настоящих, долгих и трепетных чувствах. Если бы Олав сейчас сказал ему о любви, все стало бы проще и лучше. Но Олав довольно сопел, напоминая Марту, что таких как он, у наглого альфы вагон и маленькая тележка. И что, наигравшись, Олав исчезнет из его жизни, забив на шантаж и насилие. И от этого было действительно обидно.  
  
— Так хорошо с тобой, — сонно пробормотал альфа, стягивая с себя использованный презерватив и небрежно забрасывая его в мусорник. — Давай ложиться спать, завтра рано в школу.  
  
— Уйди из моего дома, — тихо произнёс Март, так и не пошевелившись, после того как Олав срезал с него стяжки и нежными движениями растёр затёкшие руки.  
  
— Мне некуда идти, маршрутка уже уехала, я живу за городом, и добраться туда уже не смогу.  
  
— Пешком, — всё так же безэмоционально произнёс Март, — иди домой пешком.  
  
— Шутишь? — с непониманием удивился Олав.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну и уйду! — обиделся альфа.  
  
Быстро собрав свои вещи, он вышел, хлопнув дверью, но Март даже не шелохнулся. Омега лежал неподвижно на постели, рассматривая переплетение нитей на покрывале и вдыхая стойкий запах альфы. Запах, от которого раньше кружилась голова, и ноги подкашивались, а теперь хотелось бежать и прятаться. Почему обида на Олава была такой горячей? Растекалась в груди болезненной ревностью, напоминала, что им просто воспользовались, а молодому омеге так хотелось настоящих чувств.  
  
На следующий день в школе Олав появился поздно, был помятый и Марта в первый момент уколола совесть, что он в мороз отправил человека на улицу, но совесть быстро успокоилась, когда Олав не обратив внимания на Марта, подсел к Ари, и, положив тому руку на спину, стал что-то нашёптывать. Уткнувшись в книгу, Март хотел убраться из класса и не видеть Олава больше никогда в своей жизни.  
  
День прошёл в затуманенной дымке, омега всё ждал, что Олав, как и прежде, будет над ним издеваться, или хотя бы проявит немного внимания. Но Олав к Марту так и не подошёл, может просто был занят подготовкой праздничного вечера, а может, обижался на то, что его выгнали. И Марта разрывало между желанием подойти самому и извиниться за свой поступок, и желанием наказать Олава ещё сильнее, за то, что тот дважды без дозволения брал его силой. Только вот наказанным Март чувствовал себя сам. Без Олава было ужасно плохо, тоскливо без его задорного, слишком громкого голоса и раскатистого смеха, и холодно без случайных прикосновений и поцелуев.  
  
Вечером Март на тренировке чувствовал себя разбитым, руки не держали и он сорвался, сильно ударив бедро. Тренер растёр ему ногу разогревающей мазью и отправил домой. Но на улице лило как из ведра, а Март забыл зонт, и ему казалось, что ещё немного неудач на его голову и он будет реветь похуже, чем тёмные тучи над головой.  
  
— Тебя проводить? — раздалось над ухом, и Март с удивлением увидел Олава рядом с собой. Предаваясь жалости к себе, он не заметил, как альфа вынырнул из-под тёмной стены дождя и прикрыл Марта своим зонтом.  
  
Март опустил голову и что-то неуверенно промямлил, не зная как рассказать как больно и плохо, то ли с ним, то ли без него. Но Олаву и не нужно было ничего объяснять, он обнял омегу и тихо шепнул ему в макушку: «прости».  
  
Марту было всё равно, за что альфа извинялся, хотелось просто прижаться носом покрепче к горячей груди и слушать, как тревожно бьётся чужое сердце. Олав заботливо погладил омегу по промокшим волосам, поправил очки и предложил свой локоть, чтобы идти ему было проще. Но заметив, что омега хромает, удивился и спросил что случилось.  
  
— Сорвался с шеста, — пояснил Март.  
  
— Ну, ты – неуклюжий, как ещё не расшибся? — рассмеялся Олав, и Март тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что этот альфа никогда не исправится.  
  
— Зайдёшь ко мне? — отпускать альфу не хотелось. С Олавом было хорошо и спокойно, особенно когда тот не домогался. За день отстранённого холода исчезли все прошлые страхи, и Марту теперь казалось, что Олав не так уж и плох, особенно когда искренне и нежно обнимает его. Где-то в глубине подсознания мелькнула мысль, что это ненормально - желать близости со своим насильником. Но мысль эта быстро пропала за детским желанием быть кому-то нужным. А Март чувствовал, что Олаву он действительно нужен. И не только для постельных утех. Но зная наклонности альфы, на всяких случай уточнил: — На чай.  
  
Олав усмехнулся, от его задорной улыбки Марту стало легко. И сейчас омеге даже казалось, что он может понять и простить Олава, смириться с его нездоровым чувством юмора и безумным желанием контролировать и доминировать над Мартом. Между ними почти не было разговоров и слов, и омеге и не хотелось ничего объяснять. Навряд ли Олав бы смог его понять, альфа жил в каком-то своём, нереальном мире. Но может, в этом и не было ничего плохого, Март просто ещё не понял, как правильно его воспринимать.  
  
— Не, мне домой надо. А то дед вчера так всыпал за ночное появление, что я до сих пор сидеть не могу! — Альфа показательно потёр повреждённое место, ласково улыбнулся и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на замёрзших губах. — До завтра!  
  
— Пока, — махнул ему рукой Март и с сожалением стал смотреть, как скрывается под тёмным дождём этот несносный, грубый и очень нужный парень.  
  
  
/Mari Boine – Mu ustist, eŋgeliid sogalaš

## 11\. Галоп на цыпочках

В пятницу с самого утра Олав крутился, стараясь поспеть везде и всюду. Командовал людьми, сам активно занимался подготовкой и пытался уделять внимание Марту, который быстро сникал, если про него не вспоминали. Реакция омеги Олава очень радовала. После их первого секса Март немного зажался, и альфа чувствовал, что парня мучают какие-то внутренние переживания, да и после второго Март был замкнут, и может, даже разозлён. Но когда Олав решил на омегу пообижаться, тот стал совсем потерянный, на уроках чуть не плакал, и Олаву стало стыдно за своё ребяческое поведение. Омеги ведь очень чуткие и сложные существа, с ними нужно быть осторожным.  
  
К последнему уроку голова шла кругом, столько всего осталось не выполненным и ещё больше не начатым. Пришлось в добровольно-принудительном порядке собрать ребят из класса и приписать их к общественным работам. Март тоже согласился и у Олава от его присутствия включился заряд бодрости. К четырём оформление зала было почти закончено, большая часть ребят убежала за костюмами, Март доклеивал светящиеся фонарики-тыквы, а Олав помогал техникам установить аппаратуру для диско. Уже почти закончив, Олав с разочарованием обнаружил, что длины кабеля питания не хватает и надо идти за удлинителем, а никого из помощников и не осталось.  
  
— Пошли со мной! — вытащил он Марта из кучи бумажек.  
  
— Куда? — немного испуганно пробормотал омега и Олав нервно облизнулся. Как у Марта выходило быть таким соблазнительным, он не понимал.  
  
— Покажу, — шепнул он ему на ухо, и с ещё большим удовольствием замечая, как сжалось тело и участилось дыханием Марта, словно предвкушая что-то особенное, совсем не связанное с учёбой.  
  
Удлинитель можно было взять в кабинете труда, но Олав уже давно хотел показать Марту другое место. Спустившись к спортивному залу, и проведя его к техническим комнатам, Олав завёл омегу в самую старую часть школы. Лет сто назад тут были бомбоубежища, но их давно перестроили под склады. Света было мало, проводка была старая и лампочки редко меняли. И всё же, увлечённый историей, Март не остался равнодушным к влажным куполообразным сводам и кирпичной кладке стен.  
  
— Это ещё не всё! — заговорчески произнёс Олав. Подобрав удлинитель, он повёл омегу дальше.  
  
В одной из ниш спряталась обычная скучная дверь, но за ней располагался старый погреб. Когда именно он бы построен Олав не знал, но ещё в прошлом году, пытаясь унять своё любопытство, стащил ключ у завуча и теперь хотел показать это тайное место омеге.  
  
Лестница спустила их ещё на пару метров, потолок был низкий, и Олаву приходилось сгибаться, чтобы не чесать макушкой каменный свод. Света тут не было, и альфа осветил длинный коридор с десятком ответвлений фонариком на телефоне. Март удивлённо ахнул и стал медленно прогуливаться по земляному немного влажному полу, рассматривая пустые комнатушки и мрачные, холодные кельи. Подземелье напоминало тюремное помещение из старых фильмов. Только тут не было решёток и мебели. Тут вообще ничего не было и могло бы показаться скучным. Но Марту явно нравилось это неуказанное на карте строение.  
  
— Не бегай, тут скользко, — Олав попытался утихомирить воодушевлённого омегу.  
  
Март забил на свет и носился как угорелый, словно пытаясь отыскать тайны создания старого подземелья.  
  
— Надо обязательно дедушке рассказа… — омега не договорил, громко вскрикнул и прыгнул в сторону Олава и его фонарика.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Какая-то тень, что-то пробежало у меня между ног. Огромное и слизкое. Может, крыса? — испуганно затараторил омега, прижимаясь к Олаву всем телом.  
  
— Нет тут крыс, — Олав провёл лучом света по стенам и остановился рядом с тем местом где стоял Март. — Не знаю, что ты там увидел, но оно тебя спасло, — альфа высветил углубление на полу – не более метра, но расшибиться можно было.  
  
— Я знаю, что это! — восторженно проговорил омега, расцветая на глазах. — Такие купальни строили в начале девятнадцатого века. Может, тут был заточён какой-то дворянин?  
  
— Раньше земля была ниже, эта часть здания могла быть в полуподвальном помещении, — пожал плечами Олав, не особо интересуясь находкой.  
  
— Посвети мне, пожалуйста, я всё сфотографирую!  
  
Съёмка заняла ещё минут десять, за это время Олаву стало скучно, и он замёрз. Март же носился и сиял розовыми щеками, возбуждённый и очень привлекательный.  
  
— Всё, пошли, — альфа устал быть подсветкой и схватил Марта за руку, потащил его к выходу, — тебе надо ещё переодеться.  
  
— У меня нет костюма, я могу до самого праздника сидеть и тебе помогать, — смущённо проговорил Март, а когда понял, что альфа его намеренно гонит, стал упрямиться и драться.  
  
Они уже дошли до раздевалок, когда Март случайным движением заехал Олаву ладошкой в ухо.  
  
— Да что ты такой агрессивный? — Олав вывернул парню руки и прижал к стене, — тебя в детстве не учили, что омеги должны быть послушны и не махать кулаками?  
  
— А как мне ещё себя с тобой вести? Ты издеваешься надо мной. И насилуешь! — всхлипнул Март, и Олав успокаивающе его поцеловал.  
  
Омега сразу растаял, Олав чувствовал, как расслабляются его мышцы, как меняется от возбуждения запах и от этого его самого вело. Хотелось большего, чем просто поцелуй, хотелось жаркого дыхания у своей груди и громких стонов Марта. Руки сами невольно соскользнули по телу, огладили бока и замерли на бёдрах. Хотелось стащить с Марта штаны и зажать прямо в школьной раздевалке. Но сдержав себя, Олав лишь немного потёр ладошкой у омеги между ног. Тот задышал тяжелее, напряжение в штанах увеличилось, и Олав усмехнулся, радуясь тому, как легко он может усмирить этого самоуверенного наглеца.  
  
— Только не насилуй меня больше, — слабо пробормотал Март, становясь податливым, мягким и полностью принадлежащим ему.  
  
— Хочу тебя! — с рыком выдохнул в ухо альфа, желание распирало, и не было сил устоять. Если бы не вечеринка, на которую он подписался ведущим, давно бы утащил Марта домой, связал бы покрепче и имел долго, растягивая удовольствие и наслаждаясь их близостью.  
  
Словно услышав его мысли Март слабым голосом проговорил: — Не хочу, чтобы ты опять меня изнасиловал…  
  
— Хватит повторять об этом, — Олав болезненно сжал его плечи, стараясь унять собственное напряжение, — это чертовски возбуждает, я не сдержусь и трахну тебя прямо в школе.  
  
Март возмущённо вскинул брови, отталкивая от себя альфу.  
  
— Я так и знал, что не стоит с тобой говорить об этом. Ты ничего вообще не понимаешь! Не чувствуешь, как больно мне сделал. Мне было безумно страшно, я не знал, как с этим справиться!  
  
— Разве? По мне - так тебе понравилось, и ты кончил.  
  
— Мудак! — фыркнул Март.  
  
— Пошли, я тебя отвезу. У меня ещё подарок для тебя есть, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил Олав.  
  
  
/Plumbo – Møkkamann

## 12\. Яйцо или воробей

Пока Март собирался, Олав отнёс удлинитель в зал и оставил за старшего одного из ребят из школьной рок-группы, что пришли уже подготавливаться. Машину, что Олав одолжил у явившегося в гости дядьки, альфа нагло припарковал на учительской парковке. Март, конечно же, сразу стал расспрашивать, откуда у него машина и есть ли права. От такой дотошности хотелось смеяться, и Олав пошутил, что машину угнал, а прав у него нет. Март сразу притих и Олав потешался над его испуганным видом всю дорогу.  
  
Прежде чем ехать к Марту, Олав заехал за Эрлингом, у которого была целая коробка вещей, и тащить их на транспорте было трудно. Омеге Олав вручил подготовленный подарочек – соблазнительный костюм чертёнка. Март попытался возразить, ему будет холодно и вообще неприлично, но поймав сердитый взгляд Олава, притих и послушно пошёл переодеваться.  
  
В гостиной ребят ждал вежливый допрос пожилого альфы – дедушка Марта, как считал Олав, был не в своём уме и те десять минут, что Март потратил на переодевание, рассказывал им о купеческих войнах, когда ганзейский союз решил отобрать у купцов Бергена право на торговлю. Олав слушал, не возражал, хотя был уверен, что всё было как в учебниках – то есть по-другому.  
  
— У меня встал, — пробормотал Эрлинг, когда омега спустился в прихожую.  
  
Красивая спортивная фигура была туго обтянута чёрным винилом, короткие шортики открывали длинные ноги; чулки в широкую сетку прятались в высокие сапоги чуть выше колена; узкая майка с шнуровкой на боках открывала красивые рельефные плечи, а на голове был ободок с красными светящимися рожками. В руках Март, дополняя свой костюм, держал плохо сделанную плётку.  
  
— Даже не вздумай смотреть в его сторону, — угрожающе шепнул другу Олав.  
  
— Ты его в магазине секс-товаров купил? — Март покрутился перед альфами, намеренно игнорируя их восхищённые взгляды, и поправил шортики, стараясь спустить их немного ниже. Его наряд в стрипклубе брата и то сильнее прикрывал тело.  
  
Альфа отобрал у омеги плеть, считая, что этот атрибут должен принадлежать ему и вручил новый ошейник, теперь уже не из магазина животных, а из салона тематических аксессуаров. Ошейник был в меру широким, отделанный мягкой тканью, чтобы не натирать шею и украшенный железными колечками. Март послушно его надел, видно посчитав, что это часть его костюма, но Олав тут же уточнил ему на ухо, что омеге придётся носить эту штуку всегда.  
  
— Поехали. Мне ещё аппаратуру настраивать, — напомнил Эрлинг, не давая им времени снова начать препираться и галантно подал омеге руку. Но его тут же оттолкнул Олав и, подхватив Марта за талию, оттащил от другого альфы подальше. Сейчас он уже жалел, что взял такой откровенный костюм, потому что очевидно, Март не останется без внимания.  
  
В школе уже было полно народу, ребят не пускали в зал, и все крутились у раздевалок и в классе. Олав провёл к сцене Эрлинга и Марта, не желая отпускать омегу к остальным. В подсобке быстро переоделся в чёрную рубашку с красной вышивкой и нацепил на голову чёрные рога, собираясь изображать дьявола.  
  
Вечер начался неплохо: небольшая самодеятельность, подготовленная одиннадцатым классом разогрела учеников, потом Олав взбодрил их немного пошлыми конкурсами и шутками, а после восьми часов на сцене появилась группа Эрлинга и ребята играли весьма хорошо. Подростки увлеклись танцами, выпиваемыми из-под полы горячительными напитками и друг другом.  
  
Пока альфа отрабатывал на сцене, Март куда-то пропал, затерялся в зале и, освободившись, Олав пытался отыскать свою пропажу.  
  
— Потанцуешь со мной? — рядом появился Инге и соблазнительно улыбнувшись, притянул альфу к себе.  
  
— Я Марта ищу.  
  
— Сдался тебе этот Март, — фыркнул омега, — Бруни и Лейв обижаются, что ты не обращаешь больше ни на кого внимания. Даже Ари считает, что ты слишком зациклился.  
  
— Март мне нравится, — пожал плечами Олав, — думал, ты будешь рад.  
  
— А вот и он, — Инге махнул рукой в зал; к ним действительно быстро приближался Март, и Олав невольно засмотрелся, расплываясь в довольной улыбке.  
  
Инге дёрнул альфу к себе, повисая на его плече, и громко произнёс так, что Март, несомненно, услышал:  
  
— Разоделся как шлюха. Впрочем, тебя всегда на шлюх тянуло, — и, вскинув гордо голову, удалился.  
  
— Отлично, — пробормотал Март, сникая от слов одноклассника, — говорил же, что это дурацкий наряд.  
  
— Ты выглядишь охуенно сексуально, а Инге просто завидует.  
  
— И вешается на тебя, — ещё тише буркнул Март.  
  
— Поедешь со мной дальше развлекаться? Эрлинг вскоре доиграет, и мы рванём в центр, там реально можно повеселиться.  
  
— Не знаю, — Март сделал вид, что задумался и не уверен, хотя самому безумно хотелось отправиться с альфой и провести с ним время. А ещё последить, чтобы никто к нему больше не приставал. — Если только ненадолго.  
  
Когда Олав свистнул друзьям, что пора собираться дальше, желающих присоединиться оказалось слишком много. Все омеги словно с цепи сорвались, стремясь зацепиться за Олава и подсесть к нему в машину. Но альфа быстро отрезал, что мест нет, и все желающие могут добираться в город своим ходом. В машину же к Олаву и Марту решили подсесть Эрлин, Ари и Берг. Последний попытался уговорить взять с ними Инге, но сам Инге, чем-то обиженный, отказался с ними ехать.  
  
Ещё на парковке стало ясно, что Ари сильно перепил. Пьяным голосом юноша объяснил, что стащил бутылку у родителей. И что именно он пил – не уверен. Судя по запаху, это был аквавит, и после пол-литра крепкого напитка омегу жутко развезло.  
  
— Хочу на ручки, Олав, я тебя так люблю, а ты меня?  
  
— Конечно, конечно, — альфа пытался открыть машину и не уронить висящего на его плече Ари.  
  
— Вот только ты меня и любишь. А другим нет дела! — Омега бросил обиженный взгляд на Марта и стоящих за его спиной альф. Эрлинг тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я отвезу его домой, — Олав с сожалением запихнул омегу на переднее сиденье, хотя раньше хотел посадить туда Марта.  
  
Одноклассники забрались в машину и тронулись в путь. В дороге Ари совсем поплохело и Олав отыскал в бардачке у запасливого дяди бумажный пакет. К счастью омегу не стошнило, но рядом со своим домом он уже не мог и на ногах стоять.  
  
— Отведу его,— со вздохом сказал Эрлинг, — и позабочусь об этой пьяни.  
  
— Я не пьянь, — обиженно проскулил Ари откуда-то из-под кресла, — я одинокая заблудшая душа, нуждающаяся в ласке и любви.  
  
Эрлин попытался его вытащить из машины, но омега запнулся и чуть не свалился на асфальт. Подхватив его на руки, Эрлинг кое-как закрыл двери в машину. Ари сразу расслабился, повис у него на шее и счастливо засопел.  
  
— Присоединяйся, как закончишь, — махнул ему рукой Олав и, оставив другу на попечение пьяного омегу, поехал в центр.  
  
Припарковались они недалеко от бергенского лютеранского собора, оттуда было рукой подать до любимого паба Олава, где альфы часто проводили время и оставляли скудные денежные средства. Хоть идти было недалеко, Март продрог в своём костюме, он устал и хотел домой, но плыл по течению, просто желая побыть с Олавом. На входе в «Золь» альфы закурили, выворачивая свои карманы и подсчитывая деньги, которые можно будет спустить на выпивку. Денег оказалось немного, ведь Олав ещё потратился на костюм для Марта. Но сегодня владелец паба - Фьерн - явно был в хорошем настроении и с порога их встретил радушный рёв: «Первая кружка за счёт заведения!»  
  
Помещение было небольшим, утыканное двумя десятками столов и узкими стульями. Почти все места оказались заняты, но когда Олав потолкался рядом с одним из столов, ему и его друзьям быстро отыскалось местечко. Альфу приветствовали громко и весело, чувствовалось, что он не редкий тут гость и многие его знают. Март чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потому что был разодет слишком вульгарно и потому что обычно не бывал в таких местах.  
  
Невысокий и очень широкоплечий омега, с большими крепкими руками с громким «Хойо» шлёпнул перед ними двенадцать литровых кружек, которые каким-то волшебным образом смог нести в своих руках. Улыбнувшись, официант пожал руку Бергу и обхватил Олава, похлопав молодого альфу по заднице.  
  
— Приятно видеть тебя снова, пупсик, — омега чмокнул альфу в щёку, — совсем пропал в последнее время, бросил меня скучать в одиночестве.  
  
— Дела, дела, Киар, — Олав выставил перед собой Марта, — вот, знакомься, мой парень.  
  
Март хотел было возразить, но Киар обхватил его своими ручищами и крепко сжал, не давая тому и слова сказать.  
  
— Какой миленький, — воскликнул официант, и Март с ужасом почувствовал, как Киар его всюду нагло ощупывает, — и приятненький, — добавил омега на шведском.  
  
— Руки прочь от моей собственности, — рыкнул на него Олав, отвечая так же по-шведски. Март удивлённо посмотрел на Олава и пропустил момент, когда альфа усадил его к себе на колени и крепко прижал к себе, не давая выбраться.  
  
— У Олава новая пассия, — воскликнул кто-то из сидящих за столом, — долго ли плакать местным омегам?  
  
— Всегда, — покачал ему головой Олав и передал из-за пазухи какой-то пакетик. А Март немного поёрзал на его коленях, чувствуя, что краснеет, ему польстило, что Олав хотел оставить его себе навсегда. За столом быстро завязался разговор, альфы болтали о чём-то своём, делились какими-то новостями, и Марту было скучно, но вместе с тем, ему нравилось смотреть, как Олав задорно смеётся и потешается над своими товарищами. Молодой альфа обладал невероятным обаянием, которое легко привлекало людей, и заставляло их желать дальнейшего общения. И смотря на него, такого, слишком весёлого и жизнерадостного, Март с сожалением понимал, что и сам давно попал в эти сети.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь шведский? Ты же в школе английский и испанский учишь? — поинтересовался Март, когда шум за столом немного поутих, и выпитое пиво развязало язык.  
  
— У меня отец тиран, — мрачно усмехнулся альфа, — пока жил под его контролем, то посещал курсы шведского, датского и русского. Ещё тренировки четыре раза в неделю и дважды музыкальная школа искусств.  
  
— Ты играл на каком-то инструменте? — У омеги от любопытства загорелись глаза.  
  
— Нет. Пел, — рассмеялся Олав, — к счастью, пару лет назад у меня начал ломаться голос, и я смог сбежать из этого общества доморощенных Паваротти.  
  
— Пойдём, потанцуем? — Март хотел увести его подальше от пьяной толпы альф, которые старательно перетягивали внимание Олава на себя.  
  
— С тобой - хоть на край света!  
  
Места для танцев было мало, на небольшой площадке крутилось два десятка людей, и пространства для ещё одной парочки не было. Но Олав нагло растолкал танцоров, освобождая для них квадратный метр. В зале звучала зажигательная фолк музыка, порядочно сдобренная современными тяжёлыми ритмами. Как раз под такую музыку хотелось отбивать пятки и скакать, отдаваясь веселью. Март сначала сковано, а потом всё откровенней выплясывал перед Олавом, и, сам не понимая того, старался привлечь его внимание.  
  
Между танцами ребята возвращались к столу, который кто-то уставил парой десятков шотов и опрокидывали в себя стопку. Март не замечал, как тело перестаёт подчиняться разуму, крепкий алкоголь, заправленный соком или шипучкой не так сильно чувствовался на языке, как в голове. Красивой молодой парочке из зала подбадривающе кричали и в какой-то момент омега разошёлся, начиная выполнять что-то из заученного на тренировках. Используя Олава в качестве шеста, чему альфа был только рад, Март крутился, выгибался и тёрся всеми местами об альфу, который жадным взглядом рассматривал омегу и грозно порыкивал на всех желающих приобщиться к танцам.  
  
На часах было три, когда Март, вымотавшийся и пьяный, плюхнулся на стул за почти опустевший стол. Омега чувствовал себя счастливым и довольным, а Олав всё время был рядом, обнимал за талию, прижимал к себе, и Марту временами хотелось висеть на его шее, как это делали другие омеги.  
  
— Наскакался, козлик? — за стол присел Киар. Видимо в зале работы поубавилась, и дело шло к закрытию.  
  
Март пьяно качнул головой и положил её на плечо Олава.  
  
— У тебя осталось что-нибудь для меня? — спросил официант и протянул альфе денег.  
  
— Немного, Лейкр почти всё забрал. — Олав сунул омеге в руку маленький пакетик.  
  
— Наркотики? — возмущённо воскликнул Март и снова шлёпнулся на альфу. — Кажется, я потянул спину, — прошипел он.  
  
— Просто немного веселья, — рассмеялся Киар и открыл пакетик, но воспользоваться химией ему не дал молодой сухощавый альфа. Шлёпнув Киара по рукам, он отобрал у него добро.  
  
— Ты опять за своё? — сердито крикнул на него подросток, — отцу всё расскажу!  
  
Пока Киар выяснял отношения с семьёй, Олав погладил пьяного и запыхавшегося Марта на своём плече. Восхитительно волнительный запах омеги и его красивые движения весь вечер держали альфу в напряжении, и пора было уже везти Марта домой, пока он не уснул на улице.  
  
— Давай тебе спину разомну, — предложил Олав, надеясь небольшим массажем разбудить своего омегу. Март лишь кивнул. А когда альфа стал продавливать и разминать ему мышцы, сначала заскрипел, а потом стал громко и пошло постанывать.  
  
— Не издавай таких звуков!  
  
— Больно… там сделал, — проскулил Март.  
  
— Я не пойму, когда тебе больно, когда приятно, — Олав снова немного надавил, выдавливая из омеги страстные стоны.  
  
— Мне приятно… когда больно, — пьяно пробормотал омега.  
  
Руки альфы замерли, тяжело сглотнув, Олав переваривал услышанные слова. А потом быстро подхватил омегу под руки.  
  
— Мы идём домой! — твёрдо сказал альфа.  
  
  
/Skrömta – Douce Dame

## 13\. Черепно-мозговая ебля

До дома Марта пришлось добираться на такси, к счастью денег, что дал Киар, хватило на поездку, потому что всю остальную наличность Олав успел прогулять. Рядом со зданием не стояла машина Матса, и Олав беспрепятственно прошёл, не пугаясь сердитого ревнивого брата Марта.  
  
Дотащив омегу до его комнаты, Олав без всяких прелюдий и разговоров прижал его к стене и с нетерпением впился ему в губы. Близость омеги вызывала желание постоянно, стоило лишь на мгновение задуматься о его теле, как член тут же вставал. А то, что Март устроил на танцполе, вообще ни в какие ворота не лезло. Олав постоянно поправлял штаны, чувствуя, как выпирает ширинка. И сейчас, наконец, омега был в его власти, горячий, обжигающий, полный страсти.  
  
Март отвечал на поцелуй, тянулся к альфе, пытаясь снять с него мешающую одежду и коснуться желанного тела. Омега, очевидно, был очень пьян и совершенно не контролировал свои желания, потому что Олав был уверен, что в трезвом уме он бы снова строил из себя недотрогу. Только альфе такая активность не пришлась по душе и, уложив омегу на постель, он скрутил ему руки за спиной своим ремнём.  
  
— Что? Ты чего творишь? — запыхтел недовольный Март.  
  
— Хочу брать, а не отдавать, — ответил Олав и стащил с омеги узкие шортики с бельём. — Ты течёшь, весь насквозь промок!  
  
Пальцы альфы нагло забрались вовнутрь, и Март застонал, раздвигая ноги. Ему было стыдно от того, что весь вечер он хотел близости, думал о каких-то нежностях, и сейчас, оказавшись связанным под этим альфой, он крутился от нетерпения, мечтая только о сексе и ругая себя за такие желания.  
  
Олав навалился сверху, прижал всем телом, мешая дышать, и обхватил руками, окончательно лишая подвижности. Проникновение вызвало обжигающую волну во всём теле, Март с трудом смог подавить первый стон наслаждения, но когда альфа стал двигаться, сдерживать себя уже не мог. Каждая клеточка внутри реагировала на прикосновения, твёрдый горячий член скользил внутри, разливая наслаждения от пяток до корней волос, и заставлял вскрикивать в голос от желания. С каждым толчком жар усиливался, тело плавилось, и Марту просто хотелось, чтобы Олав не останавливался.  
  
Когда омега под ним со страстным стоном кончил, Олав обхватил его ещё крепче и продолжил входить, втыкаясь со всей силы, не сдерживаясь и отдаваясь на волю инстинктам. Март был влажный, податливый и невыносимо желанный. Его хотелось даже сильнее, чем когда омега старательно сбегал и динамил. Словно испробовав кусочек, захотелось получить его всего без остатка и, поддавшись этому желанию, Олав вцепился зубами в загривок. Март мелко задрожал, снова кончая, и Олав позволил и себе расслабиться, не выходя и связывая их узлом.  
  
— Ты мой первый повязанный омега, — прошептал он ему на ухо.  
  
— Ммм, — невнятно ответил Март, дёргая попкой и постанывая от удовольствия, что дарил узел.  
  
Вскоре тело альфы немного успокоилось, алкогольные пары малость развеялись, и он снял с Марта ремень. Омега тяжело дышал, весь покрытый испариной и, подрагивая на влажной постели залитой его спермой и смазкой. Кажется, Март желал этого даже больше, и Олав довольно хмыкнул, понимая, что пробудил сексуального зверя в мальчишке. И теперь он будет только его.  
  
— Метка побаливает, — сонно просопел омега, — придётся пару недель походить с пластырем, пока не исчезнет.  
  
— Без пластыря. А как сойдёт – новую поставлю, — твёрдо заявил Олав. Метка неистинных сходила быстро, но связывала крепко, и Олаву нравилось думать, что Март будет к нему привязан.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь, — совсем расслабленно пробормотал Март, а Олав сжал его, думая про себя, что красавчик ещё пожалеет об этих словах.  
  
Перевернув омегу на спину, он закинул его ноги на плечи и попытался снова войти в ещё очень мокрую и растраханую дырочку. Но Март задёргался, резко проснулся и, выпучив глаза, стал отбиваться.  
  
— Хватит уже. Спать надо. Попа болит! — Рычал омега и пытался врезать Олаву посильнее, но его отбивания только возбуждали альфу. Откуда силы взялись у пьяного и уставшего омеги, было не ясно, но колотил он альфу по лицу и ногами, и ладонями, совершенно не жалея и сопротивляясь очень даже серьёзно. Возможно, Олав действительно был немного извращенцем, но скручивая Марта, снова выворачивая ему руки и с силой впихивая ему в попку член, он не мог сдержать довольной улыбки.  
  
— Ты со всеми своими любовниками так? — с каким-то отчаяньем спросил Март, сам не замечая, как пытается сильнее насадиться на член альфы.  
  
— Только с тобой, — честно ответил Олав, — с другими так не возбуждает.  
  
Март в ответ лишь выругался. Он пытался выказывать недовольство и злобно ворчал, пока альфа жёстко толкался в него, снова действуя агрессивно и беря его без дозволения. То, что тело реагировало на это жаром и обильно выделяющейся смазкой, Март старался не замечать. Злость и обида смешались с возбуждением и опьянением, и в голове мелькала твёрдая мысль, что больше никогда он к себе Олава не подпустит, и тем более ему не даст, и вообще умрёт девственником.  
  
— Ты такой охуенный, — прохрипел альфа, прижимая коленки Марта к груди омеги.  
  
Хоть Олава тоже мучила усталость, альфе казалось, что он никогда не удовлетворится. А когда Март снова попытался его сердито оттолкнуть, при этом сладко постанывая, Олав скрутил взбалмошного омегу, пережал во всех местах и скрепил ремнём, так что Март, завёрнутый в кулёчек, с невероятно пошло выставленной текущей задницей, был в его полном распоряжении.  
  
— Я ещё не натрахался, — твёрдо заявил альфа и лёг на спину, пристраивая лёгкого мальчишку на своём члене. Март хоть и был крепкий и спортивный, но почти ничего не весил, и Олав легко подбрасывал его, поднимая и опуская на твёрдый стояк. Омега пытался недовольно ворчать, только стоящий член и вытекающая смазка не могла никого обмануть. Март его хотел до звона в ушах, хотел его прикосновений и большой член в заднице, но продолжал упрямиться.  
  
Альфа приподнял тельце над собой и сильно задёргал бёдрами, врываясь в податливую дырочку. Март вырывался, сходя с ума от наслаждения и безудержного желания прижаться к Олаву, хотелось коснуться его и чтобы этот самовлюблённый идиот наконец освободил путы и позволил Марту тоже вести. Кончил Олав с громким рыком, и Март тут же задёргался, сам изливаясь и вскрикивая от наполняющего его счастья. Полуобморочное состояние удовольствия не помешало им услышать звуки сигнализации припарковавшейся машины и хлопнувшей входной двери. Подростки испуганно посмотрели друг на друга, понимания, что явился Матс.  
  
Олав дёрнул Марта наверх, стягивая с члена и ещё не до конца набухшего узла, который с громким чпоком выскользнул из растянутой попки. Сняв с омеги ремень и выпутав из остатков одежды, альфа засуетился, собираясь.  
  
— Мои кроссовки? Куртка?  
  
— Матс тебя убьёт! — с ужасом забормотал испуганный Март, прижимаясь спиной к двери, словно желая задержать брата. — Вот, его старые сандалии и ветровка, — омега махнул рукой под кровать, откуда Олав достал коробку с летними вещами Матса и альфа не споря забрался в обувь.  
  
Дальше метания напоминали сумасшедший танец, альфа и омега пытались скрыть следы преступления и проветрить помещение. Март залил всю комнату и себя спреем, а Олав выглянул в окно и, чертыхнувшись, стал выползать наружу. Март некоторое время его поддерживал и помогал, но когда в дверь постучали, отпустил альфу и захлопнул окно, не обращая внимания на крик и матерные ругательства с улицы.  
  
— Март, ты не спишь? — старший брат заглянул в комнату и уставился на Марта, который пытался завернуться в одеяло, всё ещё стоя у окна и натянуто улыбнулся. Альфа повёл носом, вдыхая запах и его лицо скривилось, — где этот ублюдок! Я его убью! — зарычал мужчина, бросаясь к выходу, а Март обреченно грохнулся на постель.  
  
Погладил жгущую шею метку и улыбнулся, телу было волшебно тепло, после нескольких ярких оргазмов в душе наступил покой и Март думал, что это был самый счастливый день в его жизни. Не считая того, что Олав остолоп и дуралей, всё остальное было просто чудесно.  
  
Матс вернулся минут через десять, запыхавшийся, но недовольный, видимо, Олава он не смог поймать и Март невольно вздохнул с облегчением. Тщательно замотавшись в одеяло, чтобы брат не заметил ни метку, ни следов, оставленных сильными пальцами Олава, Март глазами пригласил брата сесть рядом.  
  
— Март, малыш, не нужно тебе бежать впереди телеги, — начал брат нравоучения, — ты еще слишком молод, ты можешь многого не понимать. А этот альфа... все альфы! — добавил он сердито, — Хотят только одного! Вот пройдет пару лет, поступишь в университет, может, встретишь там истинного, и поверь мне, он не будет рад, узнав, как ты легко отдался другому. — Матс вздохнул и разлохматил нахохлившемуся Марту волосы, — Не надо тебе это, лучше думай об учёбе!  
  
— Угу, — буркнул омега. Совсем не хотелось объяснять Матсу, что тот опоздал.  
  
  
/Gåte – Kara tu omna

## 14\. Сучки и задоринки

Жизнь в школе потекла своим чередом. В понедельник Март с некоторой радостью и облегчением с самого утра был обнят и затискан в раздевалке. А в течение дня Олав никак его не унижал и даже шуточки у альфы были весёлые, а не обидные. Правда после школы встретиться им не удалось, потому что Олав пошёл исправлять свои плохие отметки, которых накопилось куча, ведь близился конец триместра, и нужно было срочно всё исправить.  
  
Метку омега всё же заклеил, ходить с ней ему было стыдно. В конце концов, он лишь в двенадцатом классе, а подчёркивать перед остальными, что он живёт полноценной половой жизнью, было немного страшно. Кроме того, метка вышла очень яркая и странной формы в виде сердечка, это навевало такие приятные мысли, делиться которыми омеге совсем не хотелось. Поверх пластыря Март, уже без смущения, надевал подаренный ошейник. Тот очень удачно всё прикрывал, и мягкая изнанка грела кожу.  
  
Также с понедельника у Марта началась подготовка к рождественской программе и, кроме обычных тренировок и репетиций, он надолго задерживался в клубе брата, чтобы повторить новые движения и просто помочь Матсу. Это отвлекало от Олава, у которого времени на омегу так и не нашлось. Неделя пролетела однообразно и почти без встреч. Только в среду Олав смог прийти позаниматься, но с ним увязался Синдри, да и Матс, когда узнал об этом уроке, примчался с работы и сел за общий стол в гостиной.  
  
В итоге Олав чуть ли не под стол лез от строгого взгляда старшего брата, а Синдри, которому очевидно приглянулся взрослый серьёзный альфа, все два часа трещал, как сорока, рассказывая о школе, учителях и бессовестно выдал все секреты класса, отвечая на вопросы Матса. А хитрый Матс незаметно перешёл к вопросам об Олаве.  
  
После такого занятия Олаву опять пришлось бежать из дома Марта, проклиная его злобного брата и болтливого Синдри. Самого Марта это очень сильно расстроило. Он тщетно пытался держать себя в руках, намереваясь послушать совета Матса и своего принятого решения: не отдаваться альфе. Но стоило Олаву оказаться ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как омега забывал обо всём. Дыхание сбивалось, член напрягался, и начинала выделяться смазка. Тело предательски сдавалось при одном только виде альфы, и омеге было стыдно признаться в своей собственной развратной натуре.  
  
Олав при других своего влечения не показывал, вёл себя как обычно, и Марту казалось, что он один такой ненормальный и извращённый. Хотелось, чтобы альфа к нему просто притронулся, хотелось его рук и губ и, если Олаву удавалось вырваться из своих забот и зажать Марта где-нибудь в уголке школы, омега после этого долго не мог отойти, мучаясь стояком и безумными желаниями, от которых он краснел и хотел спрятаться куда-нибудь под парту.  
  
Но и альфу терзали похожие мысли, и к пятнице, измучившись дружбой с правой рукой, он утащил Марта с урока физкультуры, и пока остальные омеги отрабатывали упражнения, затолкал Марта в душевую. Омега для приличия попытался сопротивляться, но альфа с силой стащил с него спортивные штаны, вытащив штанины через кроссовки, и прижав к кафельной стене, забросил ноги на свои бёдра.  
  
— Что, даже не свяжешь меня? — сердитый, что его снова не спросили, попытался огрызнуться Март.  
  
— Не дразни меня! — рыкнул Олав и, не разогревая его, с силой вставил. — Ты весь течёшь, шлюшка, нравится когда тебя берут под носом у других?  
  
— Замолчи! — от обиды Март чуть не расплакался, — или я глаза тебе выцарапаю.  
  
Олав усмехнулся, перехватил ему руки, поднимая их над головой и прижимая омегу к стене, стал трахать, размашисто входя в податливую задницу и постанывая от долгожданного наслаждения. Хотелось рассказать Марту, что он стал его наваждением, что омега снится, и сны эти были не только пошлыми и возбуждающими, но и по-доброму тёплые. Но из горла со свистом вырывалось дыхание, и Олав лишь грубо целовал омегу, пытаясь насытиться его запахом и вкусом его губ.  
  
Март тихо постанывал, и Олав стал придерживать его спину, чтобы омега себя не поцарапал о жёсткий кафель. Омеге совсем не хотелось признаваться, что он ждал этого всю неделю и от кайфа готов был выть. Он временами ругался, пытался отпихнуть Олава, а потом снова выгибался и стонал, не способный себя контролировать. Не выдержав распирающего удовольствия, Март кончил, закусывая губу, чтобы не закричать в голос.  
  
— Хорошо? — спросил Олав, и Марту захотелось прижаться к его груди и вдохнуть его запах, — Хорошо, тебе, шлюшка?  
  
От второй фразы Март вспыхнул, задёргался на твёрдом члене альфы и снова стал отбиваться. Олав опустил омегу на пол и повернул к себе спиной. Сильно толкнул к стене, и Марту пришлось упереться в неё руками, чтобы не удариться лицом, а потом в его задницу с силой ворвался член.  
  
От неожиданности и сладкой дрожи, прокатившейся по всему телу, Март выгнулся, оттопыривая попу, и Олав тут же шлёпнул по ней ладонью.  
  
— Прекрати! — взвизгнул Март.  
  
— Пардон, не удержался, — хохотнул Олав и положил на свой отпечаток ладонь, сильно сжимая и растирая пальцами красный след, — такие классные булочки, так и хочется помять, погладить везде.  
  
Альфа сжал пальцы, удерживая омегу на месте, и стал резкими толчками вбиваться в него, проталкиваясь всё глубже так, что Марту казалось, что член альфы может достать и до желудка. Громкие шлепки тела о тело разносились по небольшому помещению и отдавались эхом. Марту слышалось, что сейчас эти смачные звуки слышны во всей школе, и было жутко стыдно за своё поведение. Постоянный страх, что их могут застать, заставлял мышцы сжиматься, и от этого удовольствие пронзало его с удвоенной силой. Олаву это также было по душе, и альфа сытно порыкивал и продолжал мять ягодицы руками.  
  
Когда толчки Олава стали сильнее, а член ещё крепче, Март уже не сдерживался, и сквозь сжатые зубы раздавались стоны, которые смешивались с шлепками и хлюпаньем, вырываясь за пределы душевой. Олав кончил, в последний момент вытаскивая член, и забрызгал горячей спермой голые ягодицы омеги. Март, оставшись без поддержки, почти сразу шлёпнулся на пол и тяжело задышал. Хотелось лечь тут же, уснуть. И плевать, что его найдут со стянутыми штанами, или что он простынет на ледяном полу. Сейчас Марту казалось, что большего кайфа он в жизни больше не испытает.  
  
Олав взял чьё-то полотенце, немного смочил его и тщательно обтёр Марта со всех сторон. Омега дохлой амёбой висел в руках и Олаву очень нравилось такое убаюканное состояние своего зайчоночка, даже будить было не охота, но Марту нужно было идти на урок, хотя бы на его окончание, и потому, немного потормошив омегу, Олав вытащил его в раздевалку.  
  
Март сонно подёргал носиком, рассеяно отыскал и надел очки. Было жалко отправлять его в таком состоянии, и Олав мечтательно подумал, что когда-нибудь у него будет свой собственный дом, такой же большой как у дедушек, и тщательно оттраханый Март будет спать у него на коленках и мурлыкать от удовольствия.  
  
Сожаления так же были по поводу предстоящих каникул, потому что Свен – отец Олава, потребовал, чтобы любимый сынуля вернулся под отеческое крыло. А значит, всю неделю придётся ходить вытянувшись по струночке, тщательно бриться и чистить зубы, а ещё говорить, когда отец дозволит, думать только то, что ему нравится, и дышать по расписанию.  
  
— Славно потрахались, — улыбнулся альфа, стараясь отогнать неприятные мысли о родителе, — но связать тебя действительно было бы неплохо.  
  
Март тут же встрепенулся, натянул на лицо маску разочарования, раздражения и ещё тонну других негативных эмоций и, грозя маленькими кулачками, напрыгнул на Олава.  
  
— Ты - свинья! Всегда делаешь всё по-своему! Снова не спросил меня, отымел и бросил! — злобно пищала мышь на слона.  
  
— Ну, омега течёт, значит – хочет, — самодовольно заявил альфа.  
  
— Идиот! — Март перестал истерить и внезапно залепил ему пощёчину. Олав удивлённо захлопал глазами, не понимая, чем заслужил, — что за дурные сексистские мысли? Это физиология! Ты что, любого трахнешь, кто под руку попадётся, а потом оправдаешься, что ему самому хотелось?  
  
— Не любого, — обиженно заявил Олав, — я хочу только тебя. И ты меня хочешь, это и дураку видно. Так в чём же проблема? Зачем притворяться и делать вид, что это не так? Ты с самого начала меня привлёк, и когда я тебя первый раз взял, тёк...  
  
— Ещё раз повторю, у меня течка была! — чуть не плача, выкрикнул Март.  
  
— Тогда тем более, в чем вопрос? — непонимающе развёл руками Олав.  
  
— Ненавижу! — бросил ему в лицо Март и сбежал.  
  
  
/Siri Nilsen – Hodet, hjertet eller magen

## 15\. Вполоборота на север

Триместр для Марта закончился более чем удачно, он – единственный отличник в классе, а Олав из-за четвёрки по алгебре оказался на втором месте, и Март мог бы чувствовать себя победителем, но из-за последней ссоры чуть ли не плакал. В пятницу к нему никто не пришёл и не позвонил. И на выходных тоже.  
  
Омега тщательно занимался, готовился к новому триместру, готовил танцевальную программу для брата и сутками не вылезал из клуба, просто болтая со стриптизёрами и проводя время вместе с Матсом. Но каждый день каникул походил на каторгу. От холодного воздуха Март задыхался, когда он смотрел на свой молчащий телефон, слёзы невольно начинали скапливаться в уголках глаз, и он злился на себя и на Олава, который так бесчестно с ним обошёлся.  
  
К концу недели Март всё же поборол свою гордость и позвонил Олаву, только трубку никто не взял, а через пару часов пришло сообщение: «Я у родителей, телефон под контролем, встретимся в школе».  
  
Март вздохнул с некоторым облегчением, причина для долгого молчания была найдена, но всё равно было обидно, что Олав не сообщил об этом раньше. И только когда в полночь ему пришло ещё одно сообщение с «скучаю», настроение поднялось, и Март понял, что осталось потерпеть всего два дня, и они увидятся снова.  
  
В понедельник Март не стал спешить в школу, хотя сердце билось испуганной птицей и подгоняло. Заметив рядом со зданием Олава в окружении одноклассников, Март споткнулся и с трудом смог выровнять дыхание, подходя к дверям. Олав оставил товарищей, направился Марту наперерез и, как только приблизился, подхватил на руки, прижимая к себе. Горячие губы забрались под тёплый шарф и свитер, поцеловали шею и скулы. Март чуть не разрыдался от этой нежности и от радости, что его любимый несносный альфа снова был рядом.  
  
— Я так скучал, — прошептал Олав и поцеловал в губы.  
  
От прикосновения его языка всё внутри запылало, и если в отсутствии Олава Март спокойно справлялся со своим телом, то стоило тому лишь приблизиться, как возбуждение болезненно сдавило чресла. Март неловко прижался к альфе пахом, боясь, что другие заметят его стояк. Это было невероятно стыдно, и хотелось сбежать от посторонних глаз, но Олав продолжил целовать его, гладить руками спину и временами прижимать к себе, сдавливая ягодицы.  
  
— Отпусти, — прошептал Март, чувствуя, что ещё немного и постыдно кончит. — Надо в школу идти.  
  
Спрятав лицо и поправив курточку, омега поспешил сбежать.  
  
Все уроки косил глаза, рассматривая беззаботного альфу, который болтал со всеми обо всём на свете, словно забыв о Марте. Хотя всё же временами поворачивался к нему, одаривая такой мягкой улыбкой, что Март краснел от обуревавших его чувств. Но этого было мало. Хотелось, чтобы Олав сидел рядышком, обнимал всё время, и целовал. А ещё хотелось, чтобы альфа запрятался с ним в тёмный уголок и отымел как следует. Март от таких мыслей тяжело вздыхал и не знал, куда себя деть.  
  
После уроков Март, растеряв всё красноречие и уверенность в себе, подошёл к Олаву и, запинаясь, спросил, будет ли он с ним и дальше дополнительно заниматься.  
  
— Сегодня постараюсь зайти, — пообещал альфа, не отвлекаясь от каких-то записей в школьном онлайн журнале. — После шести свободен?  
  
Олав всё же поднял взгляд, и Март нервно сглотнул, понимая, что не дотерпит до вечера. Но всё же, просто зажато кивнул и бросился бежать, коря себя за глупую трусость и позорные побеги. От Олава можно было бегать сколько угодно, только Марта всё равно тянуло обратно, тянуло к этому альфе и хотелось чувствовать его руки на своём теле.  
  
Вечером Марту позвонил Матс, желая узнать, придёт ли брат на репетицию, и Март по глупости ляпнул, что у него дополнительные занятия. Матс сердито посопел, помолчал, а потом сказал, что дома будет пораньше. Март с разочарованием вздохнул, но подумал, что немного времени у них с Олавом всё равно будет. Март сейчас был бы рад просто быстрому перепихону.  
  
Олав пришёл ровно в шесть.  
  
Март, подрагивая от нетерпения, открыл ему дверь и повис на шее.  
  
— Ты, мой хороший, — прошептал альфа Марту в макушку, — покормишь своего альфу? В школе закрутился, новый триместр всегда начинается с суеты, а тут ещё и конкурс талантов на подходе. Ты ведь будешь с нами?  
  
Омега только коротко кивнул и потащил альфу на кухню. Нужно было его быстро покормить и увести в свою спальню, а там...  
  
— Ух, ты, пирог! — альфа с порога залез во все шкафы, печку и холодильник, — сам готовил?  
  
— Дедушка, — немного смутился Март.  
  
— Настоящий альфа, — усмехнулся подросток, — и умный, и готовит. Что ещё есть?  
  
Март заварил крепкий чай, сделал несколько бутербродов и подогрел пирог с кислой капустой. Олав с довольным лицом стал всё это уминать и, немного перекусив, притянул Марта к себе, усаживая на колени. Омега тут же обхватил его за шею и судорожно выдохнул. Олав пах так приятно, так сексуально, что трусы сразу намокли, и захотелось стянуть их и отдаться ему прямо на кухне.  
  
— Ты извини, что не звонил всю неделю, — ласково начал альфа, потихоньку жуя, — мой отец считает, что у меня не может быть личной жизни. Или вообще жизни, — Олав вздохнул, а Март потёрся о его шею носом, рядом с альфой было невероятно хорошо, — с младенчества меня строил. Да и всю нашу семью. Ещё и уверен, что он не может ошибаться, поэтому его слово в доме закон. А папа ему во всём потакает и думает, что мне, взрослому альфе, жить в подчинении у Свена – нормально! — Олав явно был недоволен и Март чувствовал, как раздражение выходит на поверхность, пропитывает кожу и поднимается запахом. Чуть почесав нос, Март чихнул. — Будь здоров, зайчонок.  
  
— Как он тебя отпустил учиться в Берген?  
  
— Я почти сбежал. Переехал на лето к дедушкам и поступил тут. А Свена уже перед фактом поставил. Он на меня так глянул, что я сразу понял, что если накосячу – сразу домой вернусь. Вот, из-за одной четвёрки мне мозги всю неделю полоскали. Если снова будут проблемы или дедушки доложат, что я дома не сплю, вернёт меня в Осло. И ещё заявил, что если школу не закончу с золотой медалью, он меня вообще никуда не пустит. Будто я его собственность!  
  
— Ты на него очень зол, — заметил омега, всем телом ощущая негодования Олава, — ненавидишь его?  
  
Вопрос удивил Олава, и он замер, успокаиваясь, и снова погружая Марта в блаженное ощущения покоя.  
  
— Нет, совсем напротив – уважаю, считаю сильным человеком. Просто всю жизнь мне твердили, что я на него похож. Точная копия Свена Станга. А я не хочу быть его копией, не хочу вообще быть им. — Олав задумчиво потёр переносицу и поцеловал Марта в шею. — Хотя, наверно, всё же буду. И меня это бесит. У меня даже голос такой же. Сам не замечаю, что веду себя, как отец!  
  
В дверь позвонили, и Март дернулся, подскакивая с удобных и приятных колен Олава.  
  
— Чёрт, не успели, — расстроено пробормотал омега.  
  
— Что не успели? — удивился Олав, и Март залился краской.  
  
  
/Pust - Sagostunden

## 16\. Южный минус

Матс вернулся домой взмыленный - явно спешил, но, заметив, что его брат на кухне и одет, немного успокоился. С собой Матс притащил Синдри, видимо, чтобы заставить подростков действительно учиться. Синдри тут же доел с тарелки Олава пирог, утащил бутерброд и заявил, что очень хочет заниматься, потому что алгебра такая сложная...  
  
Заткнуть его удалось только, когда Март действительно стал объяснять что-то из своих записей. В девять Матс прогнал всех домой, проследил, чтобы Олав сел на маршрутку, и подвёз мелкого и болтливого омегу до дому. Март, оставшись один, чуть не расплакался. Пока учились, возбуждение немного спало, но Олав на прощание слегка обнял его, и чмокнул куда-то в лоб. Такая простая ласка - и у Марта снова разболелось в паху. Хотелось запихнуть что-нибудь большое в задницу и подёргать бедный замученный член. Закрывшись в своей комнате, Март вытащил любимого резинового друга и почти до ночи мастурбировал.  
  
Утром проснулся разбитый с уверенностью, что он извращенец, нимфоман и вечно ему гореть в аду. Болел член, яйца и почему-то задница. В школу Март пошёл в таком поганом настроении, что пропустил свой трамвай, врезался в какого-то злобного старика и две чёрные кошки оббежали его кругом.  
  
Только в классе он сообразил, что опять пришёл очень рано, никого из учеников нет. Как наркоман, Март сел за парту Олава и прижался к ней лицом, пытаясь поймать приятный аромат альфы. Почему от этого запаха было так тепло и приятно, Март старался не задумываться. Он уже был влюблён пару лет назад, и тогда любовное безумие напоминало и это. Только, когда его отшили, всё как-то быстро отпустило и забылось. Да и вообще, тот альфа был другом Матса, вёл себя по-братски и Март быстро понял, что и сам к нему так же относится.  
  
Сейчас же сдерживать эмоции было так сложно, хотелось внимания, хотелось поцелуев и прикосновений. Хотелось просто быть рядом. Когда ученики стали приходить в класс, Март с неохотой вернулся за свою парту. Рядом затрещал задорный голосок Синдри и вскоре явился и он сам. Омега своим тощим задом потеснил Марта и сел с ним на один стул.  
  
— Привет, привет, Мартик! Ты так хорошо рассказал мне последнюю тему, что я сдал работу на пятёрку. Ты и твой брат просто супер! Я так рад, что просто готов расцеловать вас обоих. Ты ведь позанимаешься со мной ещё? Сегодня вроде Матс говорил, что вы свободны. Я так хочу учиться на отлично. Как ты! — Синдри не замолкал, дёргал Марта за руки, хотелось от него отмахнуться, но даже на это не было сил. — Ты заболел? Выглядишь очень грустным? Что-то случилось? Мартик, дорогой, ты только скажи мне, я всё для тебя сделаю!  
  
— Пшись! — рыкнул Олав на Синдри. Март так увлёкся игнорированием Синдри, что не заметил, как Олав подошёл к его парте.  
  
— Мы сегодня будем заниматься! — задорно заявил Синдри, сбегая от тяжёлой руки Олава.  
  
— Правда? — Олав попытался занять место Синдри, только на одном стуле им вдвоём было никак не разместиться.  
  
— Да, — согласился Март, хотя Синдри с ним ни о чём толком не договорился, лишний раз пересечься с Олавом было бы здорово.  
  
— Отлично! — Альфа обнял Марта и немного его сжал, выдавливая тихий писк, — не сиди такой мрачный, — попытался он взбодрить Марта, — хочу, чтобы мой раб улыбался!  
  
Март расстроено кивнул, а Олав, взяв его за ошейник, притянул к себе и ласково поцеловал. От этого поцелуя Март чуть вслух не застонал, это было так приятно, так сладко, что отрываться совсем не хотелось. Но альфа быстро его отпустил и довольно ухмыльнулся, смотря, как растаял Март.  
  
— У нас сегодня физкультура, — пробормотал омега, заливаясь краской, — ты мог бы... в душе... — на более подробные объяснения у Марта не хватило смелости. Он и так чувствовал себя помешанным на сексе. Точнее на сексе с Олавом. Потому что хотелось именно его и только его.  
  
— Смотрю, от недотраха кто-то на стены лезет? — усмехнулся Олав, негромко, видимо, желая подразнить Марта, но всё же некоторые его услышали. Синдри вылупил глаза и открыл рот, а Инге захохотал в голос и стал передавать стоящим рядом омегам, которые подхватили его смех.  
  
Март покраснел ещё сильнее и прижался к парте лицом, желая провалиться на месте от стыда. Олав же приободряющие похлопал его по плечу, теперь намного тише шепнул «всё будет» и пошёл отвлекать от Марта дурацкими шутками ржущих омег.  
  
Вечером занятия проходили под надзором Матса и Харальда. Синдри сиял как пятак, уже не так много трещал, а больше слушал. И дедушке Марта было что рассказать. Харальд Хорфагер закончил свою очередную книгу, выпустил её в твёрдой обложке с огромными картинками, и книга за пару недель получила большой успех и положительные отзывы критиков. Харальд дал множество интервью и его номинировали на премию Хьюго, а также прислали письмо, что Харальда подтвердили в номинанты на нобелевскую премию по литературе.  
  
В итоге вместо занятий подростки слушали старика и Харальд действительно был отличным рассказчиком, говорил красиво, исторические факты скрашивал яркими описаниями, а мрачные норвежские легенды сдабривал рассказами о быте и привычках того времени.  
  
— Я за вас очень рад, — сказал Олав, — рассказал о вас Хуго, он поминает вас добрым словом и будет рад вашему успеху.  
  
— Передай Хуго Стангу от меня пламенный привет. И я обязательно отправлю ему экземпляр своей книги, — пообещал Харальд.  
  
— Ой, дедуля, ты уже всему городу пообещал эту книгу подарить, а кто её покупать то будет? — влез Март.  
  
— Я делаю подарки от души! — возмутился старик, — трахнуть тебя надо бы как следует за такие слова, — проворчал он.  
  
Синдри хихикнул, Олав тяжело задышал, а Март устало вздохнул, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Дедушка, говори, пожалуйста, «стукнуть»! — поправил Харальда Матс.  
  
— Всё у вас, у молодёжи, не как у людей, — отмахнулся пожилой альфа. — Я вам сейчас запись своего выступления покажу!  
  
Достав из сумки свой планшет, старенький, объёмный и с нераздвижным экраном, Харальд немного повозился с поисками и открыл подросткам ТВ-канал, отыскал запись с его интервью. Там дедушка Марта и Матса в красивом старинном сюртуке, перед стендом со своими книгами, на которых яркими красками была нарисована карта Бергена, рассказывал о проведённой работе. Так же дедушка рассказал, что их семья имеет такую же длинную историю, как и сам город и происходят от самого Олава Святого.  
  
На это внуки укоризненно посмотрели на старика, но он сделал вид, что всё нормально. А потом в интервью Харальд сообщил, что знает о великом сокровище рода Харальда Красноволосого.  
  
— Это было глупо. Теперь куча кладоискателей будут добиваться от тебя каких-то подсказок, — покачал головой Матс.  
  
— Всё нормально, — рассмеялся старик, — я готов поделиться.  
  
Так и не занявшись алгеброй, ребята стали расходиться. Матс сказал, что он снова доставит Олава на остановку, а Синдри домой. Видимо Матс очень не хотел, чтобы его брат хоть на секунду остался один на один с Олавом. И всё же, пока Матс готовил машину, Олав оттащил Марта чуть в сторонку и крепко сжал в своих руках.  
  
— Хочу тебя, яйца болят! Хочу украсть тебя и пару часов по кровати катать. Как после Хэллоуина было! Тебе ведь тоже понравилось?  
  
Март только смущённо засопел Олаву в рубашку. Омега не знал, как признаться, что и понравилось и хочет ещё и не раз. И чтобы Олав не задавал глупых вопросов, а взял его поскорее.  
  
— Когда твоего сумасшедшего братика дома не будет? Хочу прийти в гости и выебать моего красивого раба.  
  
— В четверг, — тихо сказал Март, не замечая обидных слов.  
  
— Ещё три дня. Потерпишь? — в голосе Олава снова была смешинка, но Март не стал обижаться, потянул альфу к себе и нежно коснулся губ. — Сладенький мой, — прошептал Олав, обхватывая его за шею и притягивая к своим губам, — сам мучаешься и надо мной решил поиздеваться?  
  
Олав хохотнул, а Марта пронзила идиотская мысль, что Олав совсем не мучился всё это время, потому что у него куча других любовников есть. И для всех это очевидно, Олав же гуляка и ловелас, а Март, глупый мальчишка, повёлся на его приятный запах, тёплые руки и большой член...  
  


***

  
Матс сначала отвёз Синдри домой, и очень мило попрощался с подростком, давая Олаву возможность подразнить и посмеяться над вежливым альфой. Чуть ли не кусая руль от злости, Матс не повёз Олава на остановку, как обещал, а свернул к Инглинги. Выйдя в темноте из машины, Олав даже не сразу разглядел, что оказался не там, где ожидал, а потом на него из клуба выскочили два огромных шкафа-охранника и, заломив локти, поставили перед Матсом.  
  
— Я смотрю, ты очень смелый, — проворчал подросток, понимая, что Матс пытается отвадить его от брата. Но Олав не собирался идти на уступки и тем более не собирался так легко сдаваться и отказываться от замечательного омеги.  
  
— Я смотрю, ты очень умный, — в тон ответил ему Матс, — один на один с тобой драться мне не по возрасту. И ты не в моей весовой категории. А тут ещё мои ребята выяснили, что Олав Станг-Маддисон два года назад взял золото на чемпионате юниоров по боксу. Ты, конечно, все свои умения за последнее время пропил и прокурил, но мне моя морда нужна в приличном виде, так что я предпочитаю перестраховаться.  
  
— И что? Велишь своим шестёркам просто меня избить?  
  
— Конечно, — добродушно улыбнулся мужчина, — и предупредить, что если продолжишь подкатывать яйца к Марту, процедура будет повторяться с завидной регулярностью!  
  
Олав попытался подёргаться, надеясь, что удастся уйти из болезненного захвата, но держали его крепко и профессионально. Правда, не похоже было, что амбалы собирались его бить, профиль был не тот. Видимо Матс решил подростка просто припугнуть.  
  
— А если я скажу, что намерения у меня серьёзные, и обижать Марта я не собираюсь?  
  
— Это нужно ещё доказать, мальчишка. Я не против ваших посиделок, учиться полезно. Особенно для твоего здоровья. Но никаких обжиманий и поцелуйчиков!  
  
Олав громко хохотнул, не веря, что столь ревнивый и заботливый брат пропустил тот факт, что Март уже давно перешёл на другую базу. И запах омеги крепко въелся в Олава, так же как и его в Марта.  
  
— Я уже повязал и пометил его, — всё ещё давясь от смеха, ответил подросток на удивлённое выражение лица Матса, — Март мой, и отпускать его я не собираюсь. И если не хочешь сделать плохо ему – не лезь ко мне!  
  
Последняя фраза была смята разъярённым воплем Матса, и в нос Олаву прилетел кулак. Удар вышел плохой, смазанный, слишком много злобы Матс в него вложил, но кожу он всё же Олаву разбил. Всё ещё не контролируя своё негодование, Матс встряхнул Олава за грудки и невнятно зарычал в лицо, не находя для своего гнева человеческих слов. Но Олав в ответ на это лишь усмехнулся, потому что понял, что Матс его больше бить не будет, да и вообще не тронет. Старший брат понимал, что если покалечит подростка, это лишь расстроит Марта.  
  
— Если обидишь его, если узнаю, что Март из-за тебя плачет – уууубью! — рыкнул Матс, и Олава отпустили.  
  
Охранники сочувственно похлопали Матса по плечу – забота о младшем брате-омеге во все времена приносила массу хлопот - и вернулись на рабочее место. Ревнивый брат забрался в машину и хотел вернуться домой, но Олав нагло запрыгнул рядом.  
  
— Слышь, ты обещал доставить до маршрутки. А из-за тебя я на неё опоздал. Так что вези теперь домой.  
  
Матс злобно скрипнул зубами. Хотелось выставить Олава на улицу и бросить. Но Матс был слишком ответственный и не мог оставить подростка в городе без возможности добраться до дома. Обречённо вздохнув, он завёл мотор и покатил по названному адресу.  
  
  
/Tyr – Sinklars Visa

## 17\. Длинные входы и выходы

Пережить два дня было сложно. Но Март крепился. Олав видел, как омега жмётся, пытаясь прикрыть своё возбуждение, чувствовал его загустевший аромат, когда омега прижимался к нему всем телом. И чувствовал, как у них обоих от желания рвутся штаны. Март казался таким нежным, сладким, что хотелось проглотить его, сдавить в своих объятьях и не отпускать никуда. От таких пошлых мыслишек Олав глупо улыбался и думал, что со стороны он наверно выглядит как влюблённый идиот, и друзья во главе с Эрлингом наверняка потешаются над ним. И альфе было на это наплевать.  
  
С Мартом было очень хорошо. И Олав не замечал, как бегут дни, проходят уроки, он ждал возможной встречи и мечтал о жёстком трахе. И чтобы Марту, конечно, понравилось.  
  
В четверг у Марта после уроков была репетиция и Олав, поняв, что дожидаться у него под домом будет невыносимо, напросился в зал, где куча симпатичных омежек крутились вокруг шестов. Тренер отнёсся к зрителю очень положительно, заявив, что это взбодрит класс, а Олав приятно провёл два часа, любуясь как его Март, самый красивый и ни с кем несравнимый, растягивается, тренирует мышцы на руках и крутится на пилоне. К концу занятий, Олав чувствовал, что у него уже пар из ушей и других мест идёт. Поэтому, только Март вышел из раздевалки, альфа взял его в охапку и потащил домой.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — с горящими глазами спросил Март.  
  
— Ещё как! Ты лучший! — чувственно заявил Олав, — сможешь что-то подобное на конкурсе талантов показать?  
  
— Я сейчас готовлю танец для рождественского представления в Инглинги, — смущённо произнёс Март, — я могу его показать.  
  
— Супер! На следующей неделе у нас будет пару последних прогонов, мы тебя посмотрим. Хотя уверен, ты и так будешь лучше всех!  
  
— Спасибо, — Март смущался очень мило, и Олав с удовольствием его смущал.  
  
Только добравшись до дома, два подростка стремглав бросились в спальню Марта, где омега стал спешно стягивать с себя одежду, бросаясь на альфу, вцепляясь ему в губы и с жаром прижимаясь всем телом. Желания Марта доставляли Олаву удовольствия не меньше, чем его красивое тело. Омега дрожал от нетерпения, Олав чувствовал яркий запах его смазки, его желания.  
  
Избавившись от одежды, Олав затолкнул Марта на кровать и, вытащив из кармана наручники, что до этого стащил у дедушки-полицейского, сковал Марту руки над головой, закрепляя их за спинку кровати.  
  
— Зачем? — возмутился омега, — у тебя фетиш ненормальный, связывать меня?  
  
— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты мешал мне делать тебе приятно, — усмехнулся Олав.  
  
Обнажённый, прикованный Март смотрелся просто потрясающе, а его подрагивающий член хотелось облизать и отсасывать у него, пока вся сперма не кончится. Олав с жадностью провёл ладонями по узкому телу, поднял ноги, открывая великолепный обзор на блестящие от смазки ягодицы. Март тут же свёл коленки, но потом, покраснев, раздвинул ноги, предлагая себя альфе.  
  
Олав наклонился к покрывшейся гусиной кожей груди, оставил несколько горячих поцелуев на твёрдых, напрягшихся в нетерпении мышцах. Огладил рукой тёмные соски, затвердевшие от желания. Лёгкое касание вызвало у Марта яркий всплеск эмоций, который омега совершенно не умел скрывать. С приоткрытых нежных губ сорвался сладостный вздох, и Олав потянулся к этим губам, осторожно сминая. Дразняще облизнул их, ловя горячий и влажный язычок Марта. Тот попытался задержать поцелуй, потянулся за отстраняющимся альфой и разочарованно заскулил. Но Олав не дал ему скучать, одной рукой накрыл член, источающий смазку, и немного его сжал, второй же рукой снова прошёлся по груди, очерчивая пальцами рёбра и сжимая ладонью узкие бока.  
  
Март совсем потерял голову, уже не замечая, что его рук лишили подвижности, как сумасшедший рвался навстречу альфе, вздрагивал от его прикосновений и толкался в крепкую ладонь, держащую его член. Олав с трудом дышал, любуясь этой страстью. Ни один его неопытный и малолетний любовник не мог сравниться с полыхающим желанием Мартом. И ни один не вызывал по-настоящему сильного, почти звериного желания отыметь и присвоить.  
  
Когда пальцы альфы скользнули между ягодиц, Март страстно прокричал: «Да!», пытаясь насадиться сильнее. Олав осторожно разминал податливую дырочку, Март был очень тугой, но так легко расслаблялся, с готовностью принимал пальцы и требовал большего.  
  
Мягкие мышцы внутри плотным кольцом обхватили альфу, и Олав протолкнул туда третий палец, осторожно двигая ими и намеренно задевая чувствительную точку, заставляя Марта снова и снова выгибаться и кричать: «Хочу!». Олаву самому безумно хотелось, но нравилось, очень нравилось смотреть на безумствующего Марта. Он был невероятно красив и очень желанен.  
  
К сожалению, кроме вездесущего Матса, Олаву так же мешал контролирующий всё на свете отец. Свен потребовал от сына ночевать дома и Олав завёл на телефоне будильник, чтобы не пропустить свою маршрутку, и сейчас эта маршрутка подталкивала к активным действиям.  
  
Олав сел между разведённых ног омеги, натянул презерватив и Март нетерпеливо запыхтел, облизывая горящие губы. Но вместо того, чтобы просто вставить, Олав решил ещё немного поиздеваться над таким милым и сейчас полностью принадлежащим ему парнем. Вновь вставив в него пальцы, он быстро стал ими двигать, заставляя обильно выходящую смазку хлюпать.  
  
— Хочу в тебя кулак засунуть, — страстно проговорил Олав, следя за реакцией омеги.  
  
— Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, — запищал сразу Март и Олав с трудом сдержал смех, омега был такой милый, такой наивный. И так легко вёлся на его шутки.  
  
— Немного поднажать, — Олав немного раздвинул пальцы, и Март снова запищал. Потешаться над ним было очень весело. Только времени на издевательства больше не было, и Олав всё же заменил пальцы своим членом, заставляя омегу вскрикнуть и страстно выгнуться.  
  
Горячий, прекрасный Март, и весь во власти Олава. Альфа не мог отвести от него взгляда, трахая быстро и глубоко. Во рту скапливалась слюна и глупые слова. Хотелось шептать что-то поэтично красивое или пошло гадкое. И смешанное в страстных стонах из Олава вырывалась:  
  
— Ты мой, самый лучший, обожаемая шлюшка, хочу отодрать тебя, владеть.  
  
Март, казалось, и не слышал, омега наслаждался соитием и вцепился руками в изголовье кровати, чтобы наручники ему не натирали запястья. Когда омега пытался подмахивать, Олав наваливался сверху, прижимал к груди так, что Март и вздохнуть не мог, и вёл сам. Сдерживаться было очень сложно, но Олав намеренно растягивал удовольствие, удерживал приближающийся оргазм, намереваясь натрахаться на неделю вперёд – неизвестно, когда ещё выпадет возможность.  
  
Март первый раз кончил в самом начале, потом немного расслабился и Олав отпустил его, любуясь его отстранённым лицом и нарастающим желанием в глазах. Март действительно быстро отошёл и снова завёлся. К тому моменту, когда Олав всё же позволил себе спустить, Март вертелся на его члене как сумасшедший, вскрикивал, и Олаву с трудом удалось вытащить член, после оргазма – Март так сильно его сжал, требуя связать узлом.  
  
Только время поджимало.  
  
— Ты такой ненасытный, — усмехнулся альфа, выбрасывая презерватив и натягивая на себя штаны.  
  
— Не уходи, — жалобно попросил омега, подёргивая бёдрами. У него стояло так, словно он и не кончал.  
  
Сняв наручники, Олав снова сел над ним и провёл языком по влажному животу. Март выгнулся и застонал. На языке остался горький привкус пота и спермы омеги, и Олав рассмеялся, подумав, что ему это нравится, тогда, как с другими было противно. Март удивлённо посмотрел на парня, ржущего над его членом, но Олав не дал омеге задавать вопросов, и, лизнув напряжённую головку, быстро погрузил член себе в рот.  
  
Март снова вскрикнул, обхватил альфу за шею ногами и опьянено забормотал о том, как ему хорошо. Олаву тоже было хорошо, психологически очень здорово думать, что он делает Марту приятно. А Март дёргался под ним, извивался и забирался пальцами в светлые волосы. Альфа увлечённо засосал, прижимаясь губами к лобку и вдыхая смешанные запахи их тел.  
  
По ушам резанул будильник, напоминая о том, что время поджимает, и если Олав не поспешит, то отец заберёт его в Осло. А уехать от Марта Олав просто не мог. Омега звука будильника словно и не заметил, он громко стонал, захлёстываясь страстью и своим раскованным полным желания поведением, сводил Олава с ума. Хотелось его всего и сразу, вылизать, выласкать и забрать с собой, чтобы и там продолжить, мучить его всю ночь. Каждую следующую ночь, много лет вперёд.  
  
Олав, почувствовав, что Март уже близко, сильнее сжал его губами, стал двигаться быстрее, и омега выгнулся, заскулил от нахлынувших чувств.  
  
— Так хорошо, так хорошо, — чуть ли не бредил Март. Оргазм приближался и омега схватил Олава за волосы, сильнее притянув его к себе, — я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, и в рот альфе брызнула сперма.  
  
Олав от счастья чуть не завопил. Слышать это признание от Марта было невероятно приятно. Сглотнув его солоноватую жидкость, Олав нежно провёл язычком по расслабляющемуся стволу и немного погладил рукой мошонку. Март сразу застеснялся и, как ребёнок, попытался свести ноги.  
  
— Ты такой смешной, — хихикнул Олав, пытаясь опять забраться лицом между его ног и погладить приятные места языком. Снова пиликнул будильник, и альфа чертыхнулся про себя.  
  
Подскочил и стал быстро собираться. До маршрутки придётся бежать, и то, не факт что успеет, а если опоздает два часа по морозу идти домой. От этой мысли всё тело передёрнуло. Март сразу погрустнел и Олав наклонился, нежно поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Увидимся в школе, — ещё раз быстро обняв его, Олав бросился бежать.  
  
Март остался лежать на кровати. В ушах всё ещё стучало после яркого оргазма, но все приятные ощущения куда-то растворились. На глазах наворачивались слёзы. Омега признался ему, сказал о своих чувствах, а в ответ Олав сказал, что Март смешной...  
  
  
/Bel Canto – Nornagest/Rush

## 18\. Потрахушки-завитушки

Всю пятницу Март был мрачнее тучи, а Олава достал педсовет, требуя списки участников конкурса талантов и показательной репетиции в холле городского Концертного зала. Организовать всех, договориться с десятком подростков-разгильдяев было мозговыносяще. А тут ещё и Март пытался давить. Точнее сам Март не пытался, но Олав почему-то чувствовал себя ответственным за его расстроенное состояние и это бесило.  
  
При этом бесстыжий омега постоянно ускользал из поля зрения, старательно делал вид, что не замечает, как Олав пытается его подозвать или привлечь. А после уроков, сбежал, так и не попрощавшись.  
  
Олаву же пришлось идти на собрание. Ему, старосте класса и ещё двум активным ребятам (Инге и Эрлингу), нужно было составить прошение в городской совет на выделение из бюджета средств для конкурса, так как того, что было выдано изначально – не хватило. А ещё активисты из других классов требовали пересмотреть их денежное положение. В общем, нервы Олаву потрепали и мозги поебали знатно.  
  
— Предлагаю сегодня пойти к Киару и напиться до чёртиков, — на выходе заявил Олав, тем более дедушки уехали, и никто не мог доложить о загуле отцу.  
  
— Я за, только у меня репетиция с ребятами, но к девяти я подгребу, — Эрлинг помахал друзьям рукой и сбежал на автобус.  
  
— Я тоже очень даже за, учитывая, что ты меня бросил и даже в гости не заглядываешь, — Инге повис на шее у Олава и попытался поцеловать, но альфа стащил его с себя, — мне только надо домой заглянуть и переодеться.  
  
— Пошли.  
  
К Инге Олав решил не подниматься, и стоя перед его домом, смотрел на соседнюю улицу и думал, что очень хочет позвать Марта с собой. Решив, что обиженному омеге это только пойдёт на пользу, поспешил к нему, надеясь, что Инге, как всегда, будет возиться час.  
  
Март не открыл ворота, а сам вышел из дома завёрнутый в большой шерстяной плед. Нос у омеги раскраснелся, а глаза опухли.  
  
— Ты что, простыл? — испугался Олав.  
  
— Нет, — буркнул Март и скривил губы.  
  
— А что с тобой?  
  
— Ничего!  
  
Повисла недолгая пауза, Март продолжал дуться, Олав злился из-за его агрессии и нежелания идти на контакт, но вместе с тем, альфа понимал, что ему без Марта плохо и надо его растормошить.  
  
— Поехали с нами в город, выпьем пива, потанцуем, — со вздохом предложил Олав.  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
— Тебе точно полегчает, настроение поднимется. Хватит упрямиться, собирайся и поехали!  
  
— Я не твоя собственность, — вспыхнул Март, — ты обращаешься со мной как с игрушкой. Я для тебя просто весёлое развлечение. Ты наиграешься и пошлёшь меня на все четыре стороны! А я... — у Марта из глаз брызнули слёзы, и Олав почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце, — а я не хочу, чтоб меня использовали!  
  
Олав хотел что-то возразить, объяснить, что Март для него не просто... но омега сам взял себя в руки, вытер слёзы, его глаза сердито блеснули и он строго продолжил:  
  
— Хватит указывать, что мне делать. Хватит мной распоряжаться! Я сам решу, где мне хорошо, а где нет. И с кем, — добавил он злобно и, развернувшись, вернулся в дом.  
  
Олав остался под забором, пришибленный таким поворотом и совсем не готовый к тому, что Март его так жёстко отошьёт. К Инге вернулся мрачный и омега всю дорогу пытался его растормошить. От заигрываний Инге Олав порядочно устал и, когда добрались до паба, хотел спрятаться куда-нибудь и больше совсем не видеть одноклассника в этот вечер.  
  
К девяти подтянулись Эрлинг, Варг и тройка омег: Ари, Бруни и Лейв. Ребята очень были рады видеть Олава, так как в последнее время он стал редко выбираться, а Варг был счастлив, что с ним рядом сидел Инге. Олав понемногу развеялся и вскоре, выпив пару кружек, уже вовсю танцевал с Бруни и Ари. Омеги отлично двигались, крутили попками, но Олав постоянно себя ловил на мысли, что до Марта им всем далеко.  
  
Ближе к полуночи музыка стала тише, большая часть посетителей разошлась, а Олав с облегчением заметил, что и Инге свалил. Почему-то в последнее время бывший любовник выводил его из себя, но лип с ещё большей настойчивостью.  
  
— Ты весь вечер такой грустный, — Ари тоже лип, но делал это по-дружески мило.  
  
— С Мартом поругался.  
  
— Вот как? — Ари тут же сделал сочувствующее личико, — вы ведь смотрелись такой чудесной парочкой, даже думал, что вы истинные. Не могу поверить, что вы поссорились. — Ари стал вздыхать и причитать.  
  
— Помиримся, — твёрдо сказал Олав. Он действительно решил, что за свои выкрутасы Март получит по мягкому месту, и своевольничать омеге он больше не даст.  
  
Когда бар стал закрываться, Олав с сожалением понял, что сил дойти до дома уже нет, а идти к Инге и ночевать у него не хотелось до отвращения. Поэтому альфа потопал к Фьерну, хозяину заведения и мужу Киора. Немного полноватый альфа лет пятидесяти по-отечески похлопал Олава по плечу и согласился его приютить, если подросток поможет вычистить зал и закрыть паб.  
  
После того как Олав вымыл полы, помогая Киару и его двум сыновьям, альфа вышел покурить рядом с пабом и к нему присоединился глава семейства.  
  
— Давно тебя не видели, — сказал Фьерн. Раньше, когда у Олава было свободное время, он часто сидел за стойкой и болтал со взрослым альфой.  
  
— У меня появился парень, — вздохнул Олав, — только вот отношения с ним не клеятся. Вроде всё идеально, всё просто супер отлично... а он меня гонит, ругается. Говорит, что я обращаюсь с ним как с вещью. Но я же вижу, что ему со мной хорошо. Вижу, что ему всё нравится, и всё что я делаю нам обоим только во благо. А он... — Олав покачал головой, — продолжает твердить, что я его изнасиловал, и что использую его.  
  
— Если омега говорит «нет» – это значит «нет», — усмехнулся мужчина, — А не: «возможно», «я подумаю» или «может быть». И даже, если так случилось и омега заигрывает и хочет чего-то большего, то лучше один раз перестраховаться, чем всю жизнь расхлёбывать свои ошибки.  
  
Олав удивлённо посмотрел на собеседника, на мгновение ему показалось, что Фьерн знает намного больше об их отношениях, чем хотел это показать. Но мужчина невозмутимо смотрел на тёмный город, выдыхал колечки дыма и делал вид, что его не волнуют проблемы подростка.  
  
— Наверно Март и прав, называя меня свиньёй. — признался Олав, — Но мне правда плевать на его мнение. Точнее, не совсем плевать, просто мне кажется, я лучше знаю, что он сам хочет.  
  
— Может и знаешь, — пожал плечами Фьерн, — но прежде чем что-то решать за двоих, помни, что омеги никогда ничего не забывают, — усмехнулся альфа. — Никогда! — заговорчески добавил он и тяжело вздохнул. — Ты ведь в курсе, что мы с Киаром истинные? — не смотря на парня, продолжил Фьерн, а Олав коротко кивнул. — И, наверное, знаешь, что отношения у нас не такие же уж и идеальные, несмотря на то, что мы — продолжение друг друга. Мы две половинки, но я не до конца уверен, что лучше для него, как и он не уверен, что лучше для меня.  
  
Олав снова кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами.  
  
— Тогда, как ты можешь уверять, что знаешь, что лучше для Марта? — во взгляде Фьерна появилось что-то жёсткое и сердитое, и Олав тяжело вздохнул, почесал задумчиво макушку и снова вздохнул, не найдя верного ответа.  
  
— Знаешь, я встретил Киара, когда ему только исполнилось шестнадцать. Он был такой же, как твой Март – немного неуверенный в себе, но яркий, жизнерадостный и целеустремлённый. Мы с первой встречи поняли, что связаны и стали встречаться. Родители Киара были против, ведь он был очень молод, но я объяснил, что смогу позаботиться о нас обоих. Я был уверен, что знаю, как надо строить нашу жизнь. Я был уверен, что знаю, чего хочет Киар и что для него лучше.  
  
Фьерн посмотрел на Олава, словно проверяя, насколько внимательно тот его слушает.  
  
— Я говорил ему, как жить и что делать. Я вёл в нашей паре и делал всё, как считал нужным. Я был старше, и думал, что имею право решать за двоих. Был уверен, что Киар никуда не денется и требовал от него многого, временами загоняя в жёсткие рамки и лишая права на мнение. Хорошо это не кончилось. Потому что Киар не хотел жить в рамках... — мужчина ненадолго замолчал.  
  
— Мой отец так же поступает с моим папой. Всегда. Иногда мне казалось, что Аксель не имеет права вдохнуть без дозволения Свена. Но, кажется, папу всё устраивает.  
  
— Люди разные, — пожал плечами Фьерн.  
  
— Вы смогли наладить отношения?  
  
— Нет, — мрачно сказал альфа и отвернулся, — когда для Киара настал переломный момент, я не знаю, но однажды я вернулся домой и нашёл его с перерезанными венами. Киар был уверен, что я не люблю его, что он стал мне обузой и решил уйти из жизни. — Фьерн дёргано выдохнул, — никому не пожелаю пережить такого. Увидеть, как твоя пара пытается себя убить, знать и осознавать что это твоя вина, и жить с этой виной... Киара спасли, и с тех пор я ни разу не сказал ему что делать. Не дави и не ломай, — мужчина повернулся к Олаву, — люди хрупкие и разрушить их проще, чем сделать счастливыми. Если Март тебе дорог, подумай о том, что он чувствует.  
  
— Он мне дорог. У меня такое ощущение, что он мой истинный. Временами даже дышать без него тяжело. А когда он рядом, всё уходит на второй план, и жизнь становиться яркой и простой.  
  
— Вот. Тем более. Прими его таким, какой он есть. — Фьерн наконец улыбнулся, — И поговори с ним об истинности.  
  
— А если я ошибся? Может это просто любовь? Всё так не чётко... Не хочу чувствовать себя дураком.  
  
— Лучше один раз почувствовать себя дураком, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь знать, что ты идиот.  
  
  
/Wardruna – Solringen

## 19\. Выгуливание

Март уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько разбитым. Полночи омега ревел, как ребёнок, выставляя себя в самом несчастном свете, считая себя жертвой бессовестного ловеласа Олава и предрекая себе долгое одинокое будущее в окружении котов.  
  
В субботу в двенадцать омегу разбудила трель в домофон и ему пришлось выбраться из постели, которая так навязчиво пахла бесстыжим альфой. И, конечно, на пороге был никто иной, как Олав. В первое мгновение Март хотел его прогнать, выставить за дверь и пойти дальше наслаждаться своим горем. Но, прежде чем омега успел разродиться негодованием и заготовленной за ночь речью, Олав всучил ему в руки огромную охапку цветов. И, орудуя этими цветами как тараном, затолкнул омегу во двор и быстро вбежал в дом.  
  
Немного повздыхав о том, что его снова не спросили, Март покорно пошёл ставить цветы в воду.  
  
— Март, извини, что я тебя расстроил, — Олав шёл следом и делал очень несчастное лицо. — Я тебя ценю. И ты для меня не вещь.  
  
— А раб?  
  
— Ну, это же просто игра... — Олав улыбнулся, но тут же снова нацепил прежнюю трагичную маску. — Давай проведём выходные вместе. Сходим в кино, погуляем в парке, а потом поедем ко мне в гости и... — Олав запнулся, а Март задышал тяжелее, мысленно проклиная своё тело, которое тут же радостно потекло и настроилось на секс, — и пообщаемся.  
  
— Никуда вы не поедете! — появился ниоткуда Матс, — а ты, вообще, кыш из моего дома!  
  
— Я вежливый друг, вожу твоего брата на дружеские свидания, — упрямо заявил Олав, и оба альфы дружно закатали рукава.  
  
— Ой, давайте мы попьём чаю! — отчаянно предложил Март, — и пойдём, погуляем все вместе!  
  
Олав злобно метнул взгляд на омегу, Матс прищурился и кивнул.  
  
— Отличная идея, — проговорил старший брат, и альфы заскрипели друг на друга зубами. — Возьму с собой друга, и вчетвером погуляем на дружеском свидании.  
  
Вместо друга Матс взял Синдри и, когда Олав увидел его у порога, то устало закатил глаза. Мало того, что теперь их будет преследовать разъярённый тридцатилетний олень, так ещё и малолетний болтун приплёлся к компании. Но всё исправлялось смущённым Мартом, который в мгновение поменял своё настроение, перестал злиться и радостно улыбался, как только Олав обнимал его, или просто прикасался к руке.  
  
Матс на машине повёз их в ботанический сад, расположенный почти в самом центре города при Бергенском Университете. Гулять на улице в проливной дождь не было желания, а в саду были две крытых оранжереи, в которой при желании можно было бы и потеряться. Что Олав и пытался старательно сделать, но Матс шёл по следу, словно по запаху и следил, не позволяя подросткам и секунды побыть наедине. К счастью, строгого брата временами отвлекал болтливый Синдри, потому что у омеги восторг и бурную реакцию вызывал каждый цветочек.  
  
В какой-то момент Олаву удалось завернуть где-то между пальмами и кактусами и по маленьким мостикам сбежать к лианам и папоротникам. Только поняв, что погони за ними нет, альфа прижал к себе Марта и тот сразу податливо приоткрыл рот, приглашая Олава к поцелую. От его мягкости и тепла тут же захотелось завалить прекрасного омегу где-нибудь под кустом.  
  
— Ты такой восхитительный, — прошептал Олав, — мой зайчонок.  
  
Март вздрогнул, ласковое имечко, которым Марта называл брат, вывело его из блаженного состояния и он тут же стал оглядываться, боясь появления Матса.  
  
— Не переживай, они отстали, — успокоил его Олав, — да и их приближение можно отследить по болтовне Синдри.  
  
Март на это хихикнул и предложил вернуться, чтобы Матс не ругался зря. Подростки снова проделали всё тот же путь назад, но ни старшего брата, ни одноклассника не нашли на том месте, где оставили. Немного побродив кругами, Олав и Март всё же нашли потерянную парочку.  
  
Синдри обхватил Матса за шею и жадно прижимался к его губам, и альфа явно не был против.  
  
— О, этого болтуна оказывается можно как-то заткнуть, — не удержался и рассмеялся Олав. Поцелуй прекратился, Синдри покраснел, а Матс откашлявшись, сделал круглые глаза.  
  
— Это не то, что вы подумали, — произнёс взрослый альфа.  
  
— Ага, — отмахнулся Олав, и, подхватив Марта под руку, быстро потянул его к выходу, надеясь, что пока вторая парочка очухается и придёт в себя, они смогут уже далеко уйти.  
  
На улице было мокро, дождь капал крупными, но редкими каплями, падал на мостовую и зонт с грохотом, не позволяя говорить. Олав спешил, тащил Марта за собой, и омега явно не был против, улыбался как ребёнок и смеялся, когда им приходилось перепрыгивать лужи. Пять минут бега, и они остановились на остановке. Буквально через пару минут подошла маршрутка, и Олав запихнул внутрь Марта.  
  
— Пошли брату сообщение, что ты со мной, — напомнил Олав, — а то он взвод полиции на твои поиски отправит.  
  
— А куда мы едем?  
  
— Увидишь! — усмехнулся альфа.  
  
Март пожал плечами и прилип к стеклу. Ехать от ботанического сада до Литлсотра чуть больше двадцати минут, и омега задремал, пропустив момент, когда они пересекли мост и выехали на остров. Машина остановилась в центре городка Кнарревик, и оттуда до дома Олава нужно было идти пешком. Март всё ещё не очень понимал, где они находятся и куда идут, и только когда они вышли к утёсам на берегу Валахавнен, омега задёргался, понимая, что они уже не в Бергене.  
  
— Не переживай, почти пришли, — заметив его беспокойство, сказал Олав.  
  
И им действительно осталось недалеко.  
  
Огромный двухэтажный дом у самого Северного моря, немного отдалённый от остальных построек, казался сказочным дворцом. Проводив промокшего омегу до дверей, Олав быстро включил обогрев, и стал стягивать с Марта мокрую одежду. Март не сопротивлялся, кажется, даже был доволен. Оставив на нём лишь боксёры и майку, Олав завернул гостя в тёплый плед и усадил на диван.  
  
— Такой большой дом, — заурчал довольный Март.  
  
— Ага, это мой дядька Рейли Ларсен подарил дедушкам.  
  
— Рейли Ларсен твой дядя? Он – самый знаменитый модельер Норге, и может даже Европы. Я мечтал как-нибудь попасть на его показ!  
  
Глаза у Марта засветились, и Олав понял, что теперь этот омега точно всецело его.  
  
За спиной приятно потрескивал камин, на столике стояло несколько бутылочек пива и, включив плазму, Олав, невероятно довольный успешной операцией по похищению Марта, тоже разделся и сел с ним рядом.  
  
Завёрнутые в одеяло, они быстро согрелись и уже через несколько минут, прижавшись друг к другу, страстно целовались.  
  
От мягких губ омеги Олава отвлекли тяжёлые шаги. Кто-то вошёл в комнату и встал над подростками, загораживая свет от телевизора. Выбравшись из-под одеяла, ребята уставились на огромного, широкоплечего мужчину. Его руки были изрисованы военными татуировками, крепкие ладони были сжаты в кулаки, под тонкой промокшей футболкой бугрились мышцы, а в зубах была зажата сигара. И самое страшное, что гигант был омегой.  
  
— Какого хуя!? — проревел мужчина, и Март завизжал от страха.  
  
  
  
/Kaizers Orchestra – Ompa Til Du Dor

## 20\. Телогреечка до пупа

— Какого хуя вы заняли мой диван? — Эрки одним быстрым движением скинул подростков на пол и сам занял тёплое местечко.  
  
Выпустив струйку дыма в потолок, он взял банку пива, и одним пальцем открыв крышку, влил в себя почти половину.  
  
— Привет, де, — проговорил Олав, успокоив Марта этими словами, — я думал ты с Нели и Хуго поехал в Ниццу на показ Рейли.  
  
— Что я там забыл? — удивился Эрки.  
  
— Ну... — Олав печально вздохнул, понимая, что его интимные планы разрушены, хотя Эрки конечно мешать не будет, но Март может застесняться и снова начать изображать недотрогу.  
  
Пока дедуля попивал пиво и смотрел телик, Олав нашёл для Марта сухую одежду и они вернулись в гостиную, где Эрки уже похрапывал, но проснулся и, поднявшись, потянулся во весь свой гигантский рост.  
  
— Пожрать бы, — произнёс дедушка и направился на кухню.  
  
Там ловкими и быстрыми движениями освежевал и нашинковал рыбу, забросил её в печь и предложил подросткам по бутылочке пива.  
  
— Я только в школе учусь, — неуверенно произнёс Март, в то время как Олав быстро откупорив свою, уже спокойно хлебал из горла.  
  
— И что? Ни разу не пил? — усмехнулся Эрки.  
  
— Пил... но...  
  
Дедушка поднялся, отобрал пиво и, заглянув в холодильник, заменил его на молоко.  
  
— Теперь я понял, в кого Олав такой шутник, — проворчал Март, смотря на молочную упаковку перед собой.  
  
Когда рыба была готова, Март помог хозяину накрыть на стол, и вскоре трое с огромным аппетитом пожирали мягкие сочные кусочки. Омеге Олав налил вина, спрятав под усмешки Эрки молоко назад в холодильник. К вечеру они расслабленно отдыхали в гостиной на диване и смотрели очередной футбольный матч на спортивном канале. Март задремал, сомлевший после хорошей еды и алкоголя, и Эрки махнул внуку рукой, приглашая прогуляться на свежем воздухе.  
  
Дождь был слабый, мелкой моросью витал в воздухе, и Олав лишь накинул ветровку, Эрки вышел на улицу в рубашке, словно для него не существовало ни холода, ни непогоды. Олав был уверен, что Эрки решил устроить ему выговор, небольшой такой разнос за вчерашнюю ночёвку вне дома и за то, что привёл омегу. Эрки конечно был не из тех, кто читал детишкам нотации, но омега внимал желаниям своих супругов и сына, которые временами опускали руки, не в силах бороться с разгильдяйством Олава.  
  
— Прикурить будет? — Эрки остановился у небольшого навеса рядом с крутым утёсом, скорее всего эту маленькую веранду сделал он сам. Эрки любил баловать своего любимого Нели.  
  
Олав молча протянул дедушке зажигалку, и через мгновение небольшая самокрутка затлела и задымила. Олав с удивлением вдохнул сладкий, травяной запах.  
  
— Ты где эти сигареты взял? — изумлённо спросил подросток.  
  
— Из твоего портфеля выпало, — флегматично сообщил дедушка, выдыхая внуку в лицо обжигающую струю дыма, — паршивая травка. У меня лучше есть.  
  
— Ты, блин, полицейский. Следователь! Откуда у тебя травка… и зачем ты взял мою... и вообще отдай! — Олав потянулся за сигаретой, но Эрки быстро дёрнулся, и альфа чуть не получил его крепким локтем в глаз.  
  
— Что упало, то пропало, — фыркнул на него пожилой мужчина, — ты лучше придумай, как Свену будешь объяснять меченого повязанного омегу?  
  
— Март мой… — Олав запнулся, — одноклассник.  
  
— Ты еще мальчишка. Любовь в этом возрасте как одуванчик. Цветёт ярко, сдувается быстро.  
  
— Не сдуется. Мне хорошо с ним.  
  
— Хорошо сегодня. Потом вы подрастёте, начнутся будни, а не прятки от родителей.  
  
Эрки облокотился на изгородь и повернулся к внуку.  
  
— Альфы в твоем возрасте безмозглые и неразборчивые. Нахуя ты его повязал? Его запах от тебя теперь долго не отлипнет. Или решил в папки-сынки поиграть? Семью завести? Детишек заделать?  
  
— Да ладно, — Олав отмахнулся и попытался рассмеяться, — я до тридцати о семье думать и не собираюсь. Не хочу быть как отец, не хочу пахать на двух работах и учиться. Не хочу думать о будущем больше, чем о настоящем. Вообще не хочу связываться ни с кем и заводить серьёзные отношения, пока не нагуляюсь. Детей я не особо люблю, они мелкие и орут, не вижу в них смысла. Может годам к сорока заведу парочку, для того чтобы Акселя порадовать, — подросток натянуто улыбнулся. — А с Мартом мне просто хорошо, я больше не буду с узлом, честно.  
  
— А если истинного встретишь? Что ему говорить будешь? Что не хочешь семью и детей до сорока?  
  
— Что ты привязался? — не выдержал Олав, — сам в семнадцать родил и Свен тоже и теперь из меня молодого папашу решили сделать? Вы сговорились? Чего мне на мозги капаете?  
  
— Твой отец меня очень-очень просил, — пожал плечами Эрки и рассмеялся, — прислал инструкции, что говорить тебе.  
  
— Как он меня достал своим контролем! Акселя в покорную собачку превратил и меня дрессирует!  
  
— И неплохо дрессирует, — Эрки глубоко вдохнул, втягивая воздух через сигарету и заставляя её истлеть почти до самых пальцев, — мы все кусочки сложной мозаики, в которой каждому предназначена своя роль. И твоя роль быть сыном, мужем и отцом. Когда твоему ребёнку будет столько же как и тебе, ты поймёшь, что Свен и Аксель безгранично любят тебя и лишь их любовь толкает на ошибки. Ты должен понять, Олав, что нет идеальных людей и идеальных ситуаций. Ты тоже будешь ошибаться. Только постарайся, чтобы эти ошибки не были фатальными.  
  
Олав поморщился.  
  
— Ты обкурился, дед.  
  
Эрки рассмеялся, выбрасывая окурок в море, и похлопал внука по плечу.  
  
— Наверняка. А ещё твой зайчик нас подслушивает, — дедушка кивнул головой в сторону кустов, из-за которых торчала мокрая блондинистая голова и длинные уши.  
  
Олав тут же забыл о нравоучениях и поспешил к своему омеге.  
  
— Ты чего тут? Опять промок. Быстрее в дом.  
  
Март радостно кивнул, прижимаясь к альфе. Он проснулся, когда дед с внуком только выходили, и всю дорогу мок и ругал себя за любопытство. А потом расстроился, когда Олав сказал, что не собирается заводить семью и вообще думать об этом. Впрочем, стоило Олаву подойти и обнять, как все плохие чувства тут же улетучились, и в голове наступило радостное блаженство.  
  
Эрки велел им занять гостевую спальню на первом этаже, сам же заперся на втором и как бы случайно намекнул, что спит крепко. Олав расстелил большую двуспальную постель, пока Март принимал душ и, уверенный, что вечер скоро перетечёт в горизонтальную плоскость, приготовил вина, презервативы и смазку. В предвкушении член задорно торчал, желая выбраться из трусов, яйца звенели, а в голове не сохранилось и слова из разговора с дедом. Пока альфа сам принимал душ, Март посидел за его ноутбуком и вернувшегося Олава встретило испуганное с округлившимися глазами личико омеги.  
  
Оказалось Март «случайно» попал в его папку с порнухой, а Олав туда скидывал всё самое необычное и экстравагантное.  
  
— Все твои заскоки из-за такой ненормальной порнушки, доминант недоделанный! — Март тыкнул длинным красивым пальчиком в связанного и затраханного альфу на экране.  
  
— Я не имею никакого отношения к этой бдсмной фигне. У меня нет никакого желания тебя лупить или заковывать в цепи. Я просто хочу знать, что ты принадлежишь мне и душой и телом!  
  
Март попытался ещё что-то возразить, но в голове вертелась последняя фраза Олава, и ему сразу захотелось сказать, что он принадлежит ему всецело. Но слова не сорвались с кончика языка, и гордость не позволяла этого делать, и он упрямо насупился, пытаясь решить, что ему вообще от Олава надо.  
  
Но Олав уже решил за двоих и, повалив Марта на кровать, стал снимать с него одежду.  
  
— А ещё я могу быть нежным. Правда. Так, чтоб до тошноты, — Олав улыбнулся и осторожно коснулся губ напрягшегося омеги.  
  
Март быстро возбуждался, всего пару прикосновений, и омега уже себя не контролировал, выгибался в сильных руках, тянулся к губам, ловил каждую ласку, отзываясь протяжным стоном. Запах Марта стал гуще, кружил голову, словно у омеги течка. Олаву казалось, что у Марта всё время течка, потому что, оказываясь с ним в интимной близости, он забывал обо всём на свете.  
  
Олав намеренно не спешил, осторожно разогревал своего омегу, дразня поцелуями и нежными поглаживаниями. Неспешно снял с него одежду, сопровождая каждое движение прикосновением губ и языка. Когда омега полностью обнажился, Олав опустился к его паху, развёл ноги пошире и стал вылизывать ему мошонку и задницу. Март тёк, вскрикивал от небывалых ощущений, подставлялся, без слов прося о большем.  
  
Перевернув омегу на живот, Олав прижался ртом к его текущей дырочке. Смазка Марта, чуть солоноватая, пробуждала в альфе какое-то древнее безумие. Невольно из груди вырывались приглушённые рыки, он сильнее сжимал круглые ягодицы, притягивая к себе ближе, заталкивая язык всё глубже. Кажется, даже клыки заострились, и Олав думал, что хочет пометить его снова. И везде. Всюду! Чтобы его следы были по всей коже и ни один альфа на свете более никогда не притронулся к Марту.  
  
Март пошло стонал, мял руками простыни и, приподнимая задницу, пытался всё сильнее насадиться на язык Олава. От его вскриков альфе хотелось укусить его за эту дырочку, втолкнуть в него член и связать узлом снова. И плевать, что запах Марта никогда не выветрится с его тела.  
  
Когда Март задрожал, напрягаясь всем телом, сжимаясь так сильно, что Олав больше не мог протолкнуть в него язык, альфа просунул руку Марту под живот и стал теребить горячий, влажный от пота член. Март громко вскрикнул во время оргазма, и почти сразу обмяк, растекаясь по кровати со счастливой улыбкой. Теперь Олав заметил, что его стесняшка покраснел с головы до пят, что он забыл с него снять очки, и теперь они криво повисли на одном ухе. А ещё заметил пластырь на шее, который омега, не послушав, надел, и видимо забыв, так и не снял.  
  
— Твой пластырь… — Олав не знал, как именно спросить.  
  
Март дёрнул руку к шее, почесал плотную эластичную поверхность.  
  
— Забыл о нём.  
  
— Давай снимай, я хочу сделать новую метку! — твёрдо заявил альфа.  
  
— Потом. Он мне все волоски выдерет. Я дома с кремом сниму, — смущённо произнёс Март и сел поближе.  
  
Он уже немного отошёл от оргазма, и Олав с удовольствием отметил, что омега снова возбуждён и заинтересован. В глазах загорелся интерес, и омега потянулся к члену альфы. Олав хотел его остановить, снова завалить и присвоить, но любопытство остановило. Март неуверенно погладил широкий ствол, задержался ладошкой у головки и кинул взгляд на лицо альфы, словно спрашивая, можно ли получить больше? Олав коротко кивнул, пододвигая Марта к себе за плечи.  
  
Омега, вытащив язычок, неуверенно, но пытливо лизнул головку, прямо у самой дырочки. По телу Олава пробежала горячая дрожь, и он немного грубо за затылок притянул Марта ближе. Омега действовал неуверенно, но с большим любопытством, как первооткрыватель на незнакомой планете, ощупывал всё пальцами, проверял на вкус и пытался принять член в рот. Март не умел делать минеты, даже рядом не стоял к тому, чтобы приблизить свои неуверенные облизывания к гордому названию «минет», но Олав дрожал от возбуждения и с трудом сдерживал себя от того, чтобы запихнуться в красивый влажный ротик Марта силой.  
  
— Он такой вкусный, — довольный, словно выполнил все домашние задания на год вперёд, Март облизнулся и посмотрел на Олава блестящими глазами.  
  
— Если ты ещё немного меня послюнявишь, я кончу тебе в рот.  
  
Март обижено фыркнул.  
  
— Я бы хотел взять его, как в твоих жутких фильмах, но у меня не получается.  
  
— Ты такой мелкий и ничего ещё не умеешь, — добродушно произнёс альфа, мысленно воображая, как в будущем будет учить его разным пошлым штучкам. Развращать Марта было так здорово… — возьми его в руки и потри немного.  
  
Март послушно стал гладить его ладошками, дёргать, наверно уверенный, что это может альфе понравиться, но Олав был достаточно сильно возбуждён, чтобы перетерпев несколько неловких движений кончить омеге на грудь. Март на мгновение вздрогнул, когда белая жидкость брызнула в его сторону, удивлённо захлопал глазами, а потом, взяв немного вязкой спермы на пальчик, соблазнительно засунул его в ротик.  
  
Олав тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как быстро возвращаются силы, и что теперь хочется всё сделать по-своему, забив на глупое предложение показать омеге нежность. Март словно его понял, лёг на живот, вытираясь о и без того перепачканную простынь, немного приподнял ягодицы и бросил хитрый взгляд на альфу.  
  
— Возьми меня. Только без вылизываний. Возьми так, как ты делал у меня дома.  
  
Олав лишь довольно ухмыльнулся. Слышать, как Март сам об этом просит, было в сотни раз приятнее, чем просто приструнить его. Теперь Олав был уверен, что Март идеально ему подходит, потому что никому из прежних партнёров не нравились грубости.  
  
Вытянув Марта на кровати, Олав раздвинул пальцами ягодицы и мощным толчком вошёл до самого конца. Март всхлипнул, прогибаясь в спине, но оставаясь неподвижным, и Олав охватил его руками под грудью, вжимая в себя, передавливая лёгкие, так что Март мог теперь дышать лишь, если альфа позволит.  
  
— Ты мой! — прошептал он Марту на ухо и резко качнул бёдрами.  
  
Альфа взмок, чувствуя, как задыхается в подступившем оргазме, кажется, всё тело расплавилось и растеклось как воск, сперма брызнула из него, заполняя податливого омегу. Март задёргался, когда узел стал уплотняться, связывая их воедино.  
  
— Нет, вытащи, это неправильно, — запищал Март, и Олав сжал его сильнее, выталкивая воздух и слова.  
  
— Ты мой, — повторил он, прохаживаясь поцелуями-укусами от мочки уха до плеча. Ему было хорошо, просто волшебно, и он не хотел ничего менять. Олав не желал засыпать и просыпаться без Марта, не хотел, чтобы что-либо в его жизни было по-другому, потому что его всё устраивало…  
  
В жизни шестнадцатилетних мальчишек нет завтра, нет сложного будущего с проблемами на работе, с сердитым босом и невыполненными в срок проектами. Нет уставшего расстроенного супруга, недовольного погодой и сводкой новостей. Нет кричащих детей, медленно превращающихся из какающих комочков в вытягивающих деньги подростков. У мальчишек нет проблем со здоровьем, нет долгов за огромные кредиты на жильё и сломанной машины в чужом гараже. В шестнадцать жизнь проста и, кажется, что и дальше всё будет так же, и единственной заботой, тревожащей двух молодых людей, будут лишь вымирающие морские котики на северных островах.  
  
Когда узел спал, Олав перестелил бельё, уложил своего омегу рядом и накрыл их тёплым одеялом.  
  
Март, хоть и чувствовал себя выжатым, ещё долго не мог уснуть. Он смотрел на юношеские черты лица Олава, рассматривал чуть вздёрнутую линию верхней губы и широкие дуги бровей. Март считал Олава невероятно красивым, безупречным, таким, в кого можно бездумно влюбляться, отдаваться в жарких душных комнатах под громкие стоны и отпускать.  
  
И Март с ужасом понимал, что отпустить Олава будет очень сложно. Хотя и знал, что Олав непременно уйдёт, отправится дальше покорять неприступных омег и дарить улыбки и весёлые шутки случайным знакомым. Ведь Олав всего лишь мальчишка, ребёнок, не желающий быть таким же, как его отец, потому что, как и все подростки, хочет быть уникальным. И рано или поздно этот уникальный ребёнок вырастет, станет взрослым и строгим родителем, перестанет бросаться на всех омег подряд и наверно даже будет верным мужем. А пока, у Олава на уме лишь попки и секс. И пройдёт ещё немного времени, и Олав бросит скучного Марта и убежит к тому же Инге.  
  
Прижавшись губами к горячей груди, Март понял, что сейчас ему всё равно, что будет потом. Главное это то, что здесь и сейчас. А сейчас он лежит в тёплых объятьях любимого альфы, им обоим хорошо, и Март по-настоящему счастлив.  
  
  
/Valravn – Drømte Mig En Drøm

## 21\. Шило в жопке

Быть счастливым – дело не сложное. Нужно просто быть.  
  
И Март светился как лампочка, когда рядом появлялся Олав. Альфе даже делать ничего не надо было, просто пройти мимо, насвистывая незатейливую песенку и подкалывая пробегающих мимо учителей. Март чувствовал себя идиотом, но счастливым идиотом и улыбался до ушей.  
  
Неделя для ребят выдалась тяжёлой, нужно было готовиться и к конкурсу и друг для друга время находить. А Матс их наедине в доме вообще не оставлял. Занятия Март смог провести лишь один раз, и Синдри был задумчивым и молчаливым. Складывалось впечатление, что Матс его отшил. Но и Матс был какой-то придавленный, на обоих омег смотрел волком, а Олаву так вообще шагу ступить не давал. В общем, довольствовались влюблённые обжиманиями в школе и страстными поцелуями, от которых Март потом словно пьяный ходил.  
  
В четверг Олав привёл Марта на последнюю прогонную репетицию, но потом не дал омеге ничего показывать, решил это сокровище сохранить для себя. В пятницу участников конкурса освободили от уроков и Олав принёс для Марта достаточно скромный костюм – спортивное боди и легинсы.  
  
— Жюри эротику не оценит, — объяснил альфа, — да и я выступать не смогу, зная какой ты прекрасный совсем рядом красуешься.  
  
Перед выступлением у Марта начался мандраж, ведь он так и не порепетировал, Эрлинг лишь прислал ему запись музыки из репертуара Джеймса Кинана, под которую придётся танцевать, и хотя ритм был знакомый, Март понимал, что многие элементы будут выбиваться из общей тематики. Стараясь не подвести Олава, Март заменил и добавил в прежний танец некоторые детали, но у него не оставалось времени, чтобы проверить их.  
  
Перед ними выступило около двадцати групп из разных школ, и омега про себя отметил, что действительно сильных конкурентов почти нет. Кроме того уверенности добавил Олав, страстно и жарко поцеловав и потребовав, чтобы Март отработал на все сто.  
  
Группа Эрлинга расположилась на маленьком пятачке в углу сцены, остальную часть предоставили Марту и теперь омега понимал, что всё зависит от него. Когда заиграла музыка, он был готов, и вызвал шквал аплодисментов у жюри и у зрителей своими первыми пируэтами. Но когда перед музыкантами вышел Олав и запел, Март чуть не свалился с пилона.  
  
Голос у него был красивый и сильный, не слишком ровный - немного дребежащий, но очевидно, что годы, проведённые в музыкальной школе, не прошли даром. Выбранная ребятами мелодия была яркой, с красивыми переходами и Март думал, что ограничится несколькими основными деталями из рождественской постановки, но голос его альфы, словно подарил крылья, помог выбраться из телесной оболочки и наполнил невероятной силой.  
  
Март, перебирая руками, показывал сложнейшие детали спортивного полданса, не чувствуя усталости вновь и вновь поднимался вверх и, не касаясь пола, выкручивал под потолком безумные сальто и силовые перегибы. Публика визжала, но Март слышал лишь голос Олава и был движим им одним. Показывая невероятную пластику своего тела, выжимая максимум возможностей своих мышц, омега лишил всех остальных участников даже малейшего шанса на победу.  
  
Когда Март опустился на пол и закончил выступление, тело дрожало от напряжения, все мышцы ныли, а лёгкие разрывало от сбившегося дыхания. Олав оставил микрофон и, выйдя к Марту, поднял омегу со сцены и унёс, скрывая от возбуждённой публики.  
  
Омега долго приходил в себя. Они сидели в небольшой комнатушке с другими участниками и, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, просто наслаждались близостью. Марту казалось, что никогда и никого ближе в его жизни не будет, и прерывистое дыхание, и безумно стучавшее сердце всецело принадлежат Олаву.  
  
Примерно через час к ним подошёл один из организаторов конкурса и спросил, не хочет ли Март показать что-либо на бис.  
  
— Ты как, зайчонок, выдержишь ещё один танец?  
  
— А ты? Будешь рядом?  
  
— Буду смотреть и восхищаться! — горячо заверил Олав.  
  
Март согласился, назвал музыку под которую будет танцевать, собираясь показать что-то из старой программы. Ему было приятно, что Олаву нравится и что он будет его поддерживать. Ещё через полчаса, когда все выступления были закончены и члены жюри удалились выносить вердикт, который многим казался очевидным, Март вновь вышел на сцену.  
  
Олав остался за кулисами, собираясь наблюдать за всем в непосредственной близости. Второй танец Март исполнил более расслабленно, так как движения были отточены до совершенства. Сил ушло намного меньше, и он смог даже поклониться перед публикой после шоу. Пока Март покорял Берген на пилоне, к Олаву подошёл Инге, который тоже пытался участвовать с песней, и хотя попытка была неплоха, Марта ему было не обойти, и омега очень злился из-за этого.  
  
Обхватив Олава со спины, он нагло потёрся об него бёдрами и повис на шее.  
  
— Олав, дружище, вы просто порвали зал. Почему ты не сказал о таких замечательных талантах своего раба?  
  
— Потому что не люблю делиться, — усмехнулся альфа и попытался отодвинуть Инге.  
  
— Ох, Олав, да у тебя стоит! — довольно воскликнул омега, беспардонно кладя руки на пах альфе.  
  
— Уйди, Инге, не на тебя, — отмахнулся Олав, не замечая, как злобно поджал губы бывший любовник.  
  
С силой оттолкнув от себя омегу, Олав бросился навстречу Марту, не думая ни о чём на свете, кроме восхитительного танцора, который был не против танцевать лишь для него.  
  
— Ты прекрасен! — воскликнул Олав, подхватывая его на руки и прижимая к себе. — Никогда не отпущу такое золотце. И скажи брату, что ты у него больше не работаешь!  
  
— Но мне так нравится там танцевать, и мы почти месяц готовим рождественскую программу, — сложил бровки домиком Март.  
  
— Ладно, до рождества. И в закрытом костюме! — улыбнулся ему Олав.  
  
Ребята получили честно отобранное Мартом у остальных первое место, и Эрлинг пригласил группу и некоторых других участвующих одноклассников в Золь – отметить и просто хорошо посидеть. Март хоть и был жутко уставшим, согласился пойти с ними, тем более Олав пообещал носить его всё время на руках, чтобы его чудесный раб не напрягал свои волшебные ножки.  
  
В пабе Марта все чествовали, спрашивали откуда у него такие умения и Олав без зазрения совести врал, что омега занимается спортивной гимнастикой, не оставляя никому и шанса догадаться, чем промышляет Март по ночам в Инглинги. После полуночи Март позвонил брату и тот забрал их домой. И после восторженного, наполненного дикими воплями рассказа Марта о выступлении и победе, даже позволил Олаву ночевать в гостиной ( ~~на коврике~~ ) на диване.  
  
Но после того как строгий альфа уснул, Март пробрался под одеяло к гостю и они очень тихо и нежно предавались любви, с трудом сдерживая рвущиеся из груди стоны наслаждения и слова восхищения.  
  
И расслабленно прижимаясь к Олаву, Март тихо шептал ему, что хочет быть всегда рядом, хочет всегда, всегда любить и пусть даже Олав считает его глупым и смешным, Марту было всё равно.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — с безграничной преданностью смотря в глаза альфе, снова признался Март.  
  
Олав прижал его к себе, с благодарностью судьбе за такой подарок поцеловал его в макушку и счастливо произнёс:  
  
— Я тоже.

## Примечание к части

http://m.ok.ru/video/3824682433

## 22\. Птичка-невеличка

Выходные они провели вместе, как обычная влюблённая парочка подростков: прогулялись по парку, сходили в кино и поели мороженое в небольшой кафешке. Если бы можно было раздуться от радости, то Март непременно превратился бы в воздушный шарик и летал вслед за Олавом на верёвочке.  
  
Зато в школе снова пришлось старательно браться за учёбу, потому что загулы и развлечения даром не прошли, и ребята сильно отстали по предметам. Бывшие отличники вызывали недоумение учителей и строгие выговоры от старосты. Несколько раз на неделе Олав и Март встречались, чтобы заниматься и не только алгеброй, но и просто, чтобы делать уроки. Наглый Синдри тоже присоединялся, он вообще казалось, пытался незаметно от Матса въехать в их дом. А старший альфа только сердито скрипел зубами и делал вид, что он тут не причём.  
  
Шанса уединиться влюблённым не оставляли, и Март по вечерам звонил Олаву, чтобы слушать его весёлый голос, глупые шуточки и ласкать себя, представляя альфу рядом с собой. За своё развратное поведение и ещё более развратные мысли Марту было ужасно стыдно, тем более Олав быстро догадался, чем там занимается омега и начинал смеяться над его неудовлетворённостью.  
  
— На следующих выходных я буду в Осло, но через две недели ты приедешь ко мне на два дня! — твёрдо сказал Олав после очередной вечерней болтовни, услышав страстный всхлип Марта, когда тот кончил.  
  
— Хорошо, — слабо ответил Март, — обязательно.  
  
«Если доживу», — добавил он про себя. Омега был на себя очень зол, потому что раньше даже в течки так сильно не мучился возбуждением. И с ужасом думал, что будет, когда течка действительно наступит. То, что он непременно проведёт её с Олавом, даже если придётся спрятаться от Матса в какой-нибудь грязной гостинице, Март не сомневался. В четверг они снова собрались позаниматься, только пока Матс и Синдри задерживались, Март забрался к Олаву на колени и присосался жадным поцелуем, не собираясь отпускать его губы никогда. От альфы отвлёк звонок, Март не собирался брать трубку, но звонящая трель была поставлена на дедушку, и Марту пришлось со вздохом отпустить прекрасные, обожаемые губы и ответить.  
  
— Ми, ты дома? — голос у Харальда был строгий и серьёзный, — возьми из сейфа в моём кабинете мои дневники, они в коричневой обложке с зелёным плетением и переложи их в сейф Матса. Только два моих дневника, всё остальное оставь в моём кабинете. Ты понял?  
  
Март медленно и неохотно выползал из возбуждённого блаженства, слова деда не имели никакого смысла, но он всё же сказал "Да".  
  
Взяв Олава за руку, Март быстро повёл его в кабинет Харальда, код от сейфа он помнил плохо, дед когда-то показывал, но Март не запоминал намеренно и поэтому несколько раз ошибся, прежде чем створка отворилась.  
  
— Ух, ты, что тут! — сразу с любопытством заглянул вовнутрь Олав.  
  
Десяток небольших и средних книжек и блокнотов аккуратными стопками были сложены в большом отделении. В малом лежали наличность и какие-то украшения. Но Олава больше заинтересовали какие-то карты.  
  
— Не трогай, им более трёхсот лет. Дедушка убьёт, если хоть немного повредится бумага! — строго сказал Март, забирая ценности у альфы и вытаскивая два верхних дневника. — Надо отнести их к Матсу.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Март захлопал глазами, потому что только теперь задумался. Но обычно, если дедушка говорит, значит надо так сделать. А уж зачем и почему - все равно будет известно лишь Харальду. У брата в комнате Март снова замешкал, потому что его код совсем не помнил. Был уверен, что сохранилось где-то в памяти, но перебрав с десяток разных комбинаций, отнёс дневники к себе в спальню, собираясь передать брату, когда тот придёт. А ждали Матса с минуты на минуту, ведь он не стал бы оставлять подростков долго наедине.  
  
Но, только оказавшись рядом со своей кроватью, Март был завален, стиснут и сжат.  
  
— Хочу тебя, сладкий, от твоих поцелуев и запаха у меня голова кругом, хочу тебя хоть немного! — прошептал ему альфа в макушку.  
  
Март поёрзал, чувствуя, как приятно упирается ему в ложбинку между полупопиями крепкий член альфы. Хотелось его до звёздочек. И именно так как Олав сказал – хоть немного, просто чтобы Олав вошёл и побыл внутри. Альфа одной рукой стащил с Марта штаны с бельём, и расстегнул себе ширинку. Горячая плоть, притронувшаяся к сжатому колечку ануса, заставила омегу задрожать и у Марта по спине побежали мурашки, а из задницы стала выделяться смазка. Олав несильно толкнулся, раздвигая головкой сжатый вход, и Март тихо застонал от лёгкой боли и предвкушая продолжение.  
  
Ещё один толчок и головка мягко скользнула по смазанному, Март выгнулся, а Олав зажал его сильнее, не позволяя шевелиться и вдавливая в постель. Следующим сильным движением альфа проник до конца, Март задрожал, каждой клеточкой ощущая, как твёрдый орган раздвигает его изнутри. Из груди вырвался довольный вздох, омеге жутко хотелось, чтобы Олав поскорее начал двигаться. И желательно сильно, агрессивно втрахивая его в постель и пронзая его задницу до желудка. Но хлопнула входная дверь и подростки вздрогнули, понимая, что кто-то пришёл.  
  
— Матс! — прошептал Март, попытавшись столкнуть с себя Олава, но тот не позволил ему шевельнуться.  
  
— Тссс, — ещё тише ответил альфа, и сделал ещё один сильный толчок.  
  
Март сжал зубы, захотелось вскрикнуть от удовольствия, настолько это было остро и приятно. А Олав снова приподнял бёдра и резко опустил их, вгоняя член до самых яиц.  
  
— Ми! — донесся до них голос Харальда.  
  
— Это дедушка, — немного обрадовался Март, но вместе с тем расстроился, понимая, что продолжить им всё равно не дадут.  
  
Олав его не выпускал, продолжал двигаться, редкими, но сильными толчками, отключая Марту мозг, заставляя забывать о том, что они уже не одни в доме.  
  
— Он меня звал, — проскулил омега, понимая, что уже не в силах заставить Олава отпустить его и надеясь, что у того есть хоть немного совести и тот сам остановится.  
  
— Ничего, подождёт, — тихо рассмеялся Олав и сделал новый сильный толчок. — И Харальд – вежливый альфа, он к тебе заходить не станет.  
  
Следующее движение сопровождалось громким шлепком обнажённых тел друг о друга. Олав стал двигаться быстрее, шлёпая по ягодицам омеги своим животом. Смазки стало ещё больше, и к шлепкам добавилось хлюпанье, заставляя Марта прикусить губы: происходящее его невероятно сильно возбуждало, так что хотелось кричать в голос. Олав немного согнул ноги, меняя угол вхождения, и Март не сдержал вскрик, когда член альфы прошёлся по чувствительной точке. Движение Олава были чёткие, жёсткие, альфа постепенно ускорял ритм, и Март, кончая, заскулил сквозь сжатые губы. Олав сжал ему рот рукой и, сделав ещё несколько сильных толчков, тоже кончил.  
  
Быстро поднявшись, Олав поправил свою одежду и салфетками вытер Марта. Омеге не хотелось шевелиться, блаженное удовольствие растеклось по телу и хотелось лежать так вечно. И чтобы альфа не выходил из него.  
  
— Вставай, лежебока, тебя же дедушка звал, — пошлёпал его по упругой попке альфа.  
  
— Не хочу. И ты тоже зря встал, мне нужен твой член внутри. Всегда. — Март озвучил свои желания и покраснел.  
  
Олав хотел что-то ответить, но снизу послышались громкие крики и топот. Март это тоже услышал и, подскочив на кровати, бросился вниз.  
  
  
  
/Vamp – Så Nær

## 23\. Вывернуть наизнанку

Март быстро сбежал вниз по лестнице, не давая альфе себя обогнать, бросился в гостиную, откуда доносились звуки. Там, двое незнакомых мужчин в тёмных масках привязали Харальда пластиковым жгутами к креслу, и один из них вводил что-то пожилому альфе шприцом в вену.  
  
— Отпустите его, — отчаянно завизжал Март.  
  
Олав же подскочил к ближайшему бандиту и заехал ему по лицу, одним ударом заваливая того на пол. Но второй закончил со шприцом и вытащил из-за пояса резиновую дубинку. Олав быстро встал в оборонительную стойку, отошёл чуть в сторону, уводя незнакомца от Харальда и, сделав, несколько выпадов натренированного боксёра, достал противника - второй также оказался на полу. Олав бросился к старику, спеша его освободить.  
  
— Отойди от него! — раздалось грозное из-за спины.  
  
Олав обернулся и вздрогнул всем телом – ещё один бандит приставил к виску Марта пистолет и рукой удерживал его за шею.  
  
— Нет! Отпусти его! — альфа поднял руки перед собой, показывая, что сдаётся. При виде Марта, которому угрожает опасность, у него внутри всё захолодело. Олаву захотелось броситься на ублюдка, свернуть ему шею, но разум разрывался от ужаса, понимая, что Март может пострадать.  
  
Второй поваленный на пол бандит поднялся и несколько раз ударил подростка дубинкой по спине, сбивая с ног. А потом продолжил бить и пинать ногами.  
  
— Не надо! — завизжал Март, заливаясь слезами. Мужчина с пистолетом сделал помощнику какой-то жест и тот оставил Олава в покое.  
  
— Что вы хотите? — дрожа от ужаса, спросил омега, — зачем вы вкололи что-то моему деду?!  
  
— Заткнись, мелочь, или пришибу, — рыкнул на него незнакомец и в подтверждении своих слов сильнее сжал горло.  
  
— Отпустите моего внука, — хрипло произнёс Харальд.  
  
— Сначала ты расскажешь, где нам найти сокровища Хорфагеров! — сказал бандит.  
  
— Всё описано в моих дневниках. Я подробно описал как его найти, — слабо ответил старик. — дневники в моём кабинете, код от сейфа 989959.  
  
Один из бандитов кивнул и побежал в комнату Харальда, а Март судорожно вдохнул, понимая, что там ничего нет. Через некоторое время бандит действительно вернулся с деньгами, несколькими старинными записными книжками, но без дневников. Бандит полистал книжечку и бросил её на пол, денег было немного, и он снова ткнул Марта в висок пистолетом.  
  
— Рассказывай, старикашка, если внучек тебе ещё нужен!  
  
Харальд тяжело вздохнул, было видно, что сделанный укол как-то влияет на его состояние, он был слаб и почти не мог открыть глаза.  
  
— На втором этаже кабинет моего внука, там ещё один сейф, — старик назвал код Матса и бандит снова убежал. Вернулся снова с деньгами и какими-то акциями.  
  
— Там ничего нет, кроме этого, — наличности было значительно больше, но видимо ворам этого было мало.  
  
— Вспоминай, старикашка, куда положил дневники.  
  
Харальд бросил усталый взгляд на Марта и омега закусил губу, так хотелось крикнуть, что дневники у него, но в глазах деда читалось, чтобы внук молчал. На улице пиликнула сигнализация машины Матса, и Март задёргался, понимая, что наконец-то явился братец, и он ещё горько пожалеет о своём опоздании.  
  
— Быстро, уходим, — крикнул бандит своим помощникам, не зная, кто мог ещё явиться к дому. Воры побежали на кухню, где был второй выход, как раз в тот самый момент, когда двери в дом раскрылись, и на пороге появился болтливый Синдри и Матс.  
  
Март бросился к брату, громко и истерично рассказывая, сбиваясь с мысли и путаясь в словах, о том, что произошло. А потом кинулся к Олаву, который лежал на полу, без сознания. Матс же поспешил к Харальду, освобождая его от пут и проверяя состояние старика.  
  
— Вызови скорую! — крикнул альфа Синдри, и тот, испуганно закивав, стал звонить спасателям.  
  
Через полчаса Харальда устроили в хорошей палате, у пожилого мужчины случился инфаркт из-за переживаний и он после введённого препарата бандитов и лекарств не приходил в себя. Олаву наложили пару швов на бровь, в остальном он был цел, а Матс поехал в полицейский участок давать показания и писать заявление.  
  
— Как ты? — спросил омега у Олава. Март был бледный и задёрганный, он переживал за Олава до коликов, и было немного стыдно, что тревога за альфу полностью затмила переживания о дедушке.  
  
— Отлично, зайчонок, раньше на тренировках и не так получал, — он пытался успокоить перенервничавшего парня, но и сам был на взводе. Альфа бесился, что не смог защитить своего омегу, что заставил того тревожиться и что какие-то уроды заставили Марта всё это пережить.  
  
Остаток недели Олав пытался приободрить омегу, и Март даже пришёл в себя из-за упорных стараний Олава его рассмешить. Каждый день они ездили навещать дедушку, но тот так пока и не приходил в себя. Рядом с их домом несколько дней постоял патруль, но бандиты не вернулись, и Март успокоился. Особенно хорошо становилось, на обратном пути из больницы, Олав в метро усаживал омегу к себе на колени и сладко целовал.  
  
Матс долго перед Мартом извинялся за опоздание, тем более выяснилось, что он задержался рядом с домом Синдри, и так и не признался, что они там делали. Но Марта не интересовала эта странная парочка, он был уверен, что Матс – альфа порядочный, и Синдри придётся отстать. Или подождать пару годков, пока не подрастёт. Впрочем, на публике они продолжали делать вид, что между ними ничего нет.  
  
В четверг Олав решил развеяться от больничной атмосферы и договорился пойти к Эрлингу на репетицию. Марта тоже позвал, но у того была тренировка и омеге хотелось отвлечься от неприятных мыслей и забыться в танце.  
  
— Тогда я после репетиции заеду к тебе. — пообещал Олав, — если не слишком поздно будет, — добавил он с улыбкой.  
  
— Ты главное позвони, — Март поцеловал его, уже не стесняясь делать это при всех в школе, — если не выйдет сегодня увидеться, то встретимся завтра!  
  
Олав кивнул, ещё раз чмокнул любимого в губы и ускакал с шумной компанией Эрлинга.  
  
После тренировки Март чувствовал приятную боль в мышцах, но вместе с тем его подташнивало, и он заехал в аптеку, обдумывая причины такого состояния. На всякий случай купил тест на беременность и с удивлением получил положительный результат. Это было странно, и Март, не поверив тесту, решил обдумать это позже. Дома Матс накормил его и рассказал, как дела в больнице. Дед всё так же спал, и врачи уверяли, что это не кома, а лишь бессознательное состояние после перенесённого стресса и каких-то наркотиков. Уроки делать не хотелось и омега включил чат, рассчитывая, что Олав тоже будет онлайн и они смогут немного поболтать. Но с ним связался Инге.  
  
_— Не знаешь, где Олав, мы договаривались встретиться.  
  
— Он сказал, что пошёл на репетицию к Эрлингу.  
  
— Вот как, а мне он сказал другое,_ — Инге добавил удивлённую рожицу и тут же продолжил, — _ладно, забудь, наверняка уже с каким-то омегой барахтается.  
_  
_— Что ты на него гонишь. Мы встречаемся!  
  
— Ты его раб. У вас же просто спор был? Разве не так? А Олаву очень нравится трахаться. И ему всё равно с кем. Вот на прошлой неделе пару раз ко мне напрашивался и знаю, что он к Ари ходит._  
  
Март не хотел верить. Не желал. Всё внутри передёргивало от мысли, что Олав может быть с кем-то другим. Становилось невыносимо плохо, так больно, что можно сразу вены резать и забыть о том, что впереди много долгих лет жизни, в которой он наверняка встретит того, кто будет по-настоящему любить.  
  
_— Не говори так.  
  
— Он легко увлекается омегами. Но потом они ему надоедают, и он прибегает ко мне. Вот и сегодня тебе сказал одно, мне пообещал другое. Но посмотрим, к кому он всё же ночью придёт_ , — в конце Инге добавил противный смайлик.  
  
Вечером позвонил Олав и сказал, что после репетиции побежал на маршрутку. И добавил, что скучает и будет любить всегда.  
  
Всегда – такое неправильное слово. Ведь в отношениях оно рано или поздно заканчивается.  
  
  
  
/Tyr – Turið Torkilsdóttir

## 24\. Криворукий Купидон

Март не хотел верить Инге, повторяя про себя, что Олав не такой. Что может раньше он и был гулякой, но теперь, с Мартом, он изменился и стал другим. Омега надеялся поговорить с любимым, спросить про Инге и почему он вчера что-то обещал другому, а ещё поговорить про результат теста. Марту казалось, что он не забывал принимать противозачаточные таблетки, даже если Олав и не надевал презерватив. Может, в какой-то момент резинка порвалась, но Олав должен был это заметить, и поэтому омега хотел расспросить его. Утром Март чуть не проспал школу. Впервые омега не услышал будильник, настолько был рассеян.  
  
По дороге к остановке, проходя привычным путём мимо знакомого дома Инге, омега заметил рядом с входом две фигуры. Сердце заколотилось быстро и испуганно, и он спрятался за какой-то куст, не желая выдавать себя. У подъезда стояли Олав и Инге, альфа немного приобнимал омегу за плечи. Олав не заметил трясущегося в кустах Марта, Инге же усмотрел его яркий плащ и довольно усмехнулся, ещё теснее прижимаясь к альфе и целуя того в щёку.  
  
Внутри всё сжалось; Март почувствовал, как вспотели ладошки, и сердце затрепетало. Хотелось отмотать время назад: проснуться пораньше, уехать на своём транспорте и не видеть всего этого. Март не представлял, что ему теперь делать, не знал как себя вести и что говорить Олаву, понимая, что тот ему бесстыже врёт. Он так сильно расстроился, что не заметил стоящего с одноклассниками Варга.  
  
В школе Март был ещё более рассеянным, Олава избегал. Не хотелось слышать его оправдания или ложь, не хотелось ни о чём спрашивать и вообще общаться с ним. Но альфа настойчиво бегал по пятам и пытался поймать взгляд Марта, приободрить его.  
  
— Сегодня вечером Ари зовет к себе в гости. Я за тобой зайду, и пойдём вместе! — твёрдо заявил альфа, — Тебе надо развеяться, Харальд точно поправится, а тебе ни к чему себя мучить.  
  
Похоже, Олав был уверен, что Март переживает из-за деда и, в данный момент омега не был готов его разубеждать.  
  
А потом, перед последним уроком, Марту позвонили из полиции и сказали, что его брат задержан. Март не совсем понял, что случилось, но сказал, что сейчас же приедет и даст все необходимые показания. Олав зачем-то увязался следом, но у Марта уже не было сил, чтобы прогнать или отправить его домой.  
  
В полицейском участке, когда Март сказал, кто он такой, его быстро проводили к следователю, сидевшему в огромном кабинете среди двух десятков коллег, разбирающих мелкие правонарушения. Представившись, полицейский протянул Марту пару бумаг.  
  
— На Матса Хорфагера написал заявление ответственный прохожий. Вашего брата обвиняют в аморальном поведении и занятием сексом в общественных местах с несовершеннолетним.  
  
Март удивлённо вылупил глаза.  
  
— Вы уверены, что это был Матс Хорфагер?  
  
— Он сейчас у прокурора, вы должны присоединиться к брату и, если потребуется, ответить на возникшие вопросы.  
  


***

  
  
Обычно Матс просыпался не раньше одиннадцати. Работа допоздна в ночном клубе не слишком способствовала ранней побудке. Но сегодня его разбудил звонок телефона в восемь утра. Отрывать голову от подушки не хотелось, а когда он увидел, что звонит Синдри, лишь тяжело вздохнул и нажал на сброс. Но омега продолжил названивать и, после третьего звонка, Матс сдался и ответил на вызов.  
  
— Матс, у меня течка началась, забери меня из школы, умоляю, — запричитал подросток.  
  
Резко оторвав голову от подушки, Матс сел, собираясь с мыслями. У Синдри первая течка, и он в школе, переполненной неуравновешенными альфами в самом расцвете гормонального изменения.  
  
— Хорошо. Сейчас заеду за тобой.  
  
Он быстро собрался, доехал до школы минут за пять и уже с парковки позвонил Синдри. Омега долго не отвечал, и Матс, занервничав, выбрался из машины, уже думая идти за ним, когда Синдри наконец ответил, быстро проговорив в трубку, что сейчас придёт.  
  
Матс остался ждать его у машины, и когда Синдри без зонта вылетел из здания школы и бросился к нему – пошёл парню навстречу. Синдри не обнял его как обычно, а замер перед альфой и тяжело, расстроено вздохнул. Матс втянул в себя его запах и быстро помотал головой, прогоняя развратные мысли.  
  
— Садись, я отвезу тебя домой, — открыв перед ним дверцу машины, он ожидал, что омега заберётся на сидение, но Синдри вцепился ему в руку, и потребовал, чтобы он сел вместе с ним сзади.  
  
— Нам надо поговорить!  
  
— Сейчас не самое удачное время, — не слишком активно возразил альфа.  
  
— Нам надо было поговорить уже давно, так что сейчас самое время.  
  
Матс всё же забрался к нему на заднее сидение и, сев вполоборота, строго посмотрел на парня.  
  
— Мы уже всё обговорили. Ты – старшекласник и я не собираюсь строить с тобой какие-либо отношения, пока тебе не исполниться минимум восемнадцать. А ещё лучше – двадцать один!  
  
— И что мне до этого делать? — отчаянно спросил Синдри, — мне без тебя плохо. Я не смогу ждать столько... Ты ведь моя пара, — Синдри прикрыл лицо ладошками, готовый разреветься.  
  
— А сейчас я просто не имею права быть с тобой, — осипшим голосом ответил Матс, стараясь даже не смотреть на омегу. — Я более чем на десять лет тебя старше, по закону я даже целовать тебя не могу. — Альфа тяжело вздохнул. — Давай отвезу тебя домой, и поскорее.  
  
Матс повернулся к дверям, чтобы выбраться из крошечного салона, полностью пропахшего текущим Синдри, но омега схватил его за руку и, сильно потянув на себя, обхватил за шею, прижимаясь к губам.  
  
— Синдри, пожалуйста, не надо, — страдальчески прошептал Матс.  
  
Омега не послушал, обхватил руками крепче и, дрожа от желания, стал потихоньку подбираться всё ближе, пока не сел к нему на колени, широко расставив свои ноги и прижимаясь пахом к животу альфы. Матс продолжал повторять, чтобы Синдри остановился, но при этом, неосознанно обнял его за спину, поглаживая по плечам и позвоночнику, неспешно опускаясь к пояснице. Синдри же то жадно впивался в губы, то нежно покусывал их, забираясь под свитер руками, поглаживая живот и грудь.  
  
Когда руки омеги добрались до брюк и стали расстёгивать ремень, Матс не выдержал и, рыкнув, повалил Синдри на спину на сиденье автомобиля. Быстрым движением свёл ему ноги и стянул промокшие насквозь джинсы. Когда тёплые ладони прикоснулись к светлым ягодицам, Синдри со стоном потянулся к штанам альфы, но тот всё сделал сам.  
  
— Вначале будет немного больно, — предупредил Матс, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ворваться в него сильно и резко.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Матс, — залепетал Синдри, — моё сердце бьётся для тебя, живу лишь тобой. Я сделаю для тебя всё, что пожелаешь, только, пожалуйста, войди в меня скорее...  
  
Матс толкнулся в него бёдрами, сжимая зубы и закрывая глаза от захвативших его эмоций. Рядом с Синдри он не чувствовал себя взрослым и уверенным, понимая, что слаб перед этим омегой, и ничего не может с собой поделать. Член проник глубже, и из глаз Синдри хлынули слёзы. Было немного больно, но намного сильнее Синдри переполняло счастье.  
  
Альфа замер, переводя дыхание и давая телу юного омеги привыкнуть к его размерам.  
  
— Я только твой, Матс. Двигайся, пожалуйста, двигайся, — вскоре зашептал Синдри.  
  
Матс медленно вытащил свой член больше чем наполовину, а потом снова погрузил его вовнутрь, с силой прижимая к себе узкие бёдра Синдри. Омега тихо застонал, а Матс стал двигаться быстро и грубо. Это был не просто секс, а слияние, утверждение альфы в своих правах. Теперь этот омега был только его и, подтверждая это, Матс прижался к его плечу, сжимая зубы и оставляя метку.  
  
В стекло машины кто-то постучал, и уже через мгновение двери распахнулись и визгливый голос закричал на всю округу:  
  
— Что вы себе позволяете! Прямо возле школы!!! Да этому ребёнку наверно и четырнадцати нет! Вызовите полицию!!!  
  


***

  
  
Марта и Олава проводили в небольшой кабинет. В полупустой комнате напротив государственного обвинителя за столом сидели Синдри, Матс и адвокат Хорфагера. Прокурор посмотрел на вошедших, кивком поблагодарил приведшего их полицейского, и указал подросткам на стулья в углу комнаты.  
  
Первая часть обвинения о вопиющем нарушении общественного порядка (а точнее трахом рядом со школой), решилась быстро, и Матсу был выписан штраф. Более серьёзное обвинение заключалось в совращении несовершеннолетнего. По закону в Норде сексом можно было заниматься с шестнадцати лет. Но до восемнадцати подросток мог заниматься сексом только с человеком, который был не более чем на два года его старше. Кроме того, поднимался вопрос о добровольности, ведь у Синдри течка, и Матс мог просто его заставить, а это ещё одна статья.  
  
— Это я его заставил, — уверял омега, — он не хотел, но я забрался в его машину и заставил взять меня.  
  
— Вам придётся написать заявление, подтверждающее добровольность после того, как у вас закончится течка. — Прокурор явно не хотел выпускать это дело из рук. — Я приму во внимание тот факт, что он ваш истинный... — у Марта от удивления расширились глаза, — но вам ещё нет восемнадцати, и отягчающим обстоятельством является то, что вы были девственны, а этот альфа вас повязал...  
  
— А если не девственный? — у Синдри загорелись глаза, — Матс не первый меня повязал, первый был Олав, — и тонкий пальчик омеги указал на сидящего в углу альфу, переживающего из-за расстроенного состояния Марта.  
  
— Что? — взревел Матс, поднимаясь со своего места.  
  
Олав изумлённо открыл рот.  
  
— Убью! — закричал Матс, и Олав выскочил из кабинета, сбегая от разъярённого собственника.  
  
  
/Skrömta – Tidelida

## Примечание к части

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909653 или https://ficbook.net/readfic/2499727/9585913  
спин-офф про Матса

## 25\. Пила тоже инструмент

На Матса наложили взыскание и множество штрафов, но он всё равно выглядел счастливым, обнимая Синдри в такси по дороге домой. Март же, напротив, был настолько подавлен, что влюблённые отлипли друг от друга и попытались выяснить, что случилось.  
  
— Я соврал про Олава, — признался Синдри, — не хотел, чтобы Матса сильно наказали, поверь, с Олавом у меня никогда ничего не было. Не считая того, что он предложил другим альфам разыграть мою девственность, — омега хихикнул, а Матс сжал кулаки и хмуро пробормотал: «И всё равно я его убью.»  
  
— Всё хорошо, Синдри, — отмахнулся Март, — мне всё равно. Я просто рад, что вы вместе, и что Матса отпустили.  
  
— Спасибо, братишка. Извини, что раньше не рассказал. Я надеялся, что смогу вытерпеть пару лет, прежде чем начинать отношения. Синдри всё же ещё очень мал.  
  
— Молод, — поправил омега, — я не ребёнок. И если ты переживаешь, то секса больше не будет.  
  
— Угу, — кивнул Матс и покраснел. Март рассмеялся над братом, но его смешки быстро перешли в сдавленные всхлипы, и вскоре омега уже в голос плакал.  
  
— Зайчонок, кто тебя обидел, ты только скажи! — Матс попытался успокоить брата. Март вытащил из портфеля тест на беременность с положительным результатом.  
  
— Этот ублюдок заделал тебе ребёнка? — зарычал Матс.  
  
— Я не знаю, как такое случилось, я принимал противозачаточные, — омега всхлипывая, показал баночку с таблетками, что взял ещё пару лет назад из комнаты своего папы. Тогда Март надеялся, что у него что-то сложится с его первой любовью, но в итоге ничего не вышло, и таблетки пригодились позже.  
  
— Где ты их взял? — удивился Матс, — это не противозачаточные, а успокоительное!  
  
У Марта аж слёзы перестали течь, он изумлённо посмотрел на баночку, но замысловатое название ему ни о чём не говорило. Получалось, что когда Олав его изнасиловал, Март, думая, что принял противозачаточные таблетки, вместо этого наглотался успокоительного, и вот результат – он забеременел.  
  
— Мне бы тоже не помешали противозачаточные, — краснея, сказал Синдри.  
  
— Не переживай, малыш, мы сейчас поедем к моему знакомому врачу, он занимается омегами в моём клубе. Посмотрит вас обоих. Проверит, что я тебе ничего не повредил и таблетки правильные даст. И с тобой Март, поговорит.  
  
— Я хочу аборт, — твёрдо заявил омега.  
  
— Если на раннем сроке, то можно сделать химический аборт, просто пару таблеточек выпьешь и на часик в больницу ляжешь, чтобы там проверили, что всё нормально вышло. — Стал заботливо успокаивать своего брата Матс. — А с уродом этим больше не встречайся, и к нашему дому я его больше не подпущу!  
  
Март снова всхлипнул.  
  
— Я влюбился... так глупо... Думал, что у нас может быть что-то серьёзное, но он мне изменяет. Я ошибся, Олав просто использовал меня. И он знает, что я в твоём клубе выступаю, шантажировал этим, — слёзы невольно опять полились из глаз. — сказал, что в полицию сообщит и всему классу расскажет...  
  
— Вот он сволочь! — воскликнул Матс, — ты что думаешь, я совсем тупой и не позаботился о тебе и твоих выступлениях? У меня с твоим тренером договорённость, что ты и твой напарник в качестве приглашённых спортивных артистов показываешь трюки по акробатике. Придраться, конечно, можно было бы, но официально всё по закону!  
  
Март прижался к Матсу, чувствуя себя последним дураком, который сомневался в брате и пошёл на поводу у бездушного одноклассника, что издевался над ним, изнасиловал, а когда, казалось бы, отношения стали приносить столько положительных эмоций, побежал изменять. Омеге было себя невероятно сильно жаль, и он проклинал обманщика, твёрдо намереваясь отомстить, наказать... только пока не решил как.  
  
После врача Март немного успокоился. Доктор вкратце рассказал о химическом аборте, это была совершенно безопасная процедура и, так как Март ещё несовершеннолетний, то ему она делалась бесплатно.  
  
А ближе к семи ему стал названивать Олав. Омега не хотел ни видеть, ни говорить с ним, но Матс и Синдри устроили дома сексуальный марафон. И Марту не хотелось слушать их стоны, которые напоминали о его разбитой любви. К тому же омега вспомнил, что решил бросить Олава. И заодно наказать.  
  
Сегодня ребята собираются у Ари и, Март даже подумывал снова взять пачку слабительного, но потом понял, что это глупо и недостаточно для того, чтобы выказать всё своё негодование Олаву. Поэтому Март послал сообщение, где сухо сообщил, что сам придёт к Ари, и пусть Олав за ним не заходит.  
  
На вечеринку Март оделся посексуальнее, будто хотел показать какое сокровище Олав потерял, но когда мысли возвращались к собственной потере, становилось так плохо, что хотелось рыдать. Ведь не только Олав потерял. Март тоже потерял, и страдать будет не меньше. Но встречаться с альфой, который ему изменяет, Март не намеревался.  
  
Олав всё же ждал Марта, хорошо, что только у дома Ари. При встрече с омегой, Олав попытался его обнять и поцеловать, но Март вывернулся и поспешил в дом. Хотелось сначала напиться, а потом послать Олава, высказав всё, что о нём думает, втоптать его в грязь и поплясать на костях...  
  
Когда они поднялись, на пороге их бросился обнимать хозяин дома, чмокнул Марта в щёку и Олава тоже, отчего Март весь сжался внутри. А потом на Олаве повис Инге, пошло облизался и прижался к его губам, хитро посматривая на Марта. Олав оттолкнул омегу, брезгливо стёр его слюну со своих губ и недовольно рыкнул на парня. Но Март этого уже не видел, слёзы застилали глаза и он поспешил в туалет, чтобы вытереть лицо и привести себя в порядок. Вытирая слёзы и наматывая сопли на кулак, Март с разочарованием понимал, что это Олав попляшет на его останках, потому что замену он найдёт себе играючи. А Март собирался до конца своих дней страдать, блюсти целомудрие и завести кучу котиков.  
  
Когда Март вышел в большую гостиную, где расположилось человек десять из класса, то первым делом бросился к столу с напитками. Хотелось напиться до беспамятства. Очень быстро захмелев, Март стал грубым, злобно огрызался на Олава и рычал на Инге. Когда же все сели играть в «Любовное письмо», то Март стал вульгарно смеяться и дразнить проигравших. Ари предложил играть на желание и, когда очередной игрок выбывал, Март высмеивал его, расстраивая одноклассников, переплюнув в этом нехитром деле даже Олава, который напротив был очень рад, что его омега перенял у него лучшее.  
  
Последними игроками остались Март и Олав, омега всячески извращался, пользуясь тем, что Олав был его любовником; пошлил и сбивал альфу с толку. Выиграв, он с довольной улыбкой потащил альфу на кухню, намереваясь послать его смачным пинком под зад. Остальные ребята стали посмеиваться, уверенные, что желание у Марта сексуального характера, пожелали Олаву удачи и даже вручили презервативы.  
  
— Я не хочу больше спать с тобой! — без вступления выдохнул Март, обескураживая альфу. — Ты с самого начала принуждал меня. И к отношениям и к сексу. Ты заставил меня встречаться с тобой и изнасиловал. А потом связывал и брал, когда тебе нравится. — Голос у омеги был ледяным, слова колючие, но Март весь вечер продумывал их и теперь говорил без остановки, — Ты уверяешь: то, что мне это нравится – снимает с тебя ответственность, но ты не прав. Я всю жизнь был уверен, что не попаду в отношения с насилием, и где альфа не будет воспринимать меня всерьёз. Потому что я человек! А не твой раб, или твоя вещь. И я хочу, чтобы секс в моей жизни был лишь по моему желанию!  
  
— Я больше не буду, — ребячась, развёл руками Олав.  
  
— Ты забудешь обо мне и о своём придуманном выигрыше. Забудешь, что мы были вместе, о своих глупых подколках и оставишь меня в покое. Не подойдёшь и не притронешься! Это моё желание, Олав!  
  
— Ты шутишь, Март? — альфа непонимающе свёл брови, всё ещё не веря в происходящее. На его лице была обычная и ничем не стираемая улыбка, но Марту хотелось, чтобы он, наконец, перестал потешаться.  
  
— Нет. Я более чем серьёзен. Это моё желание и я хочу расстаться с тобой!  
  
— Но почему, Март, нам было хорошо.  
  
— Тебе! — раздражённым шёпотом произнёс он. — Тебе и только тебе. Использовал меня. Обманывал, изменял… не хочу больше тебя видеть! И рад что, наконец, нашёл способ избавиться от тебя!  
  
Омега расстегнул замок на ошейнике и протянул его альфе, но Олав даже руки не поднял, всё ещё неверяще смотря на Марта. Тогда Март бросил знак своей принадлежности на пол и отвернулся. Выйдя из кухни, в коридоре, он подобрал свою куртку, и ушёл из ненавистного дома, оставив ненавистного альфу.  
  
— Подожди… — Олав отчаянно попытался его остановить, но Март даже не обернулся.  
  
  
  
/Faun — Von Den Elben (2013) – 05.Schrei es in die Winde

## 26\. Ведьмина пляска

Март вернулся домой, отключил телефон и, вытащив у дедушки из бара дорогой коньяк, решил напиться ещё сильней, но с непривычки крепкий алкоголь уже после ста грамм вызвал рвотный рефлекс. К ночи пошлые звуки из комнаты Матса утихли, видимо любовники, наконец, успокоились и Март тоже решил пойти спать. Только перед этим полностью заменил бельё и подушку с одеялом. Хотел и матрац сменить, который, как и всё остальное в комнате насквозь пропах Олавом, но не нашёл запасного.  
  
Чуть протрезвев после всей возни с постелью, Март пошёл в душ, желая смыть с себя запах альфы, который, казалось, намертво въелся в кожу и даже волосы им пахли. Минут сорок он остервенело тёр себя губкой, пытаясь заглушить цветочным мылом запах альфы, но всё равно ощущал его на себе. Обессилив, он постоял немного под горячими струями воды, смывая остатки мыла. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то на шее, немного отличающееся по структуре от кожи. Качественный пластырь на метке не напоминал о себе и, казалось, уже стал частью его тела. С трудом подцепив краешек, Март со злостью сорвал с себя последнее напоминание об Олаве, намеренно желая причинить себе боль.  
  
Кожу обожгло: пластырь содрал с него не только волоски, но и верхний слой эпидермиса. Остудив жгущее место холодной водой, Март выбрался из душа и взглянул в зеркало, рассматривая шею. Стерев со стёкла водные капли, омега удивлено уставился на покрасневший участок.  
  
— Не может быть, — проговорил он и, усевшись на холодный кафель, снова разревелся.  
  
Всю субботу Март просидел запершись в своей комнате, не выходя даже для того, чтобы поесть; брату сказал, что расстался с Олавом, не уточняя кто кого оставил. Матс беспокоился, но постоянно отвлекался на Синдри, у которого течка набрала обороты, и омега не отпускал от себя альфу ни на секунду. Ближе к вечеру Синдри забрали родители, которые сначала не обрадовались тому, что у их юного сыночка появился такой взрослый альфа, но потом, узнав, что Матс весьма обеспеченный альфа и из известного рода, стали планировать свадьбу и пообещали подарить Матсу Синдри насовсем. Только пока всё равно забрали домой, а то и так маленький и стройный Синдри после суток любви превратился в скелетик, и его срочно требовалось откормить. А то перед людьми неудобно, да вдруг такого худого в мужья не возьмут.  
  
Оставшись вдвоём, братья решили посмотреть телевизор и побыть вместе. Матс немного нервничал и дёргался, видимо чувствуя свою пару, у которого любовная лихорадка не закончилась. А Март казался себе апатичной амёбой. Хотелось растечься по полу и сдохнуть. Или пойти в ванну и перерезать себе вены. Дети хотят побыстрее вырасти, взрослые хотят быть детьми. И только подростки устали от жизни и хотят умереть.  
  
Часам к девяти Матс задремал под занудную программу о животных и начал храпеть. Март сходил за пледом и прикрыл его, вспоминая, как раньше его так же накрывал старший брат. В детстве они вместе жили в Тронхейме и приезжали в гости к дедушке на лето. Тогда этот дом представлялся бесконечно огромным, с высокими потолками, узкими коридорами и сотнями комнат. Сейчас же Марту казалось, что всю площадь можно обойти за пару шагов. А его братец, здоровенный упрямый детина, всю его жизнь заботящийся о нём, как о маленьком ребёнке, нашёл себе нового ребёночка. Точнее любимого, которого теперь будет баловать, накрывать тёплым пледом и готовить горячее молоко. А Март останется один.  
  
В дверь позвонили. Матс был уверен, что это явился Олав, и захотелось спустить его с лестницы. Снова раздался раздражающий звонок и Март выбежал во двор, не желая будить брата. Но за железной калиткой стояли трое незнакомых альф. Один из них провёл электронным взломщиком по защитной сетке, и она отключилась, как и замок на воротах. Март рванулся назад к дому, громко зовя брата, но один из альф бросился на него, сбивая с ног, прижал к ледяному асфальту и стал запихивать в рот какую-то тряпку. Остальные побежали в дом.  
  
Март продолжал отбиваться, но ничего не мог сделать огромному мужчине, что удерживал его словно пушинку. Кляп был успешно запихан и альфа сдавливал своей рукой обе его ладошки, вынуждая оставаться на месте. Через пару минут вернулись остальные бандиты, ведя Матса под прицелом пистолета.  
  
— Если вы будете вести себя тихо и прилично, то никто не пострадает, — спокойно произнёс один из них, — а сейчас прошу в мою машину.  
  
Альфа показал куда-то за ворота и Март испуганно посмотрел на брата, не зная что думать и делать. Матс заметил его взгляд и коротко кивнул, а когда поравнялся с альфой, что держал Марта, резко прыгнул в его сторону, сбивая с ног.  
  
— Беги, Март! — крикнул Матс и омега, как испуганная белка бросился к воротам.  
  
Страх придал скорости, и он одним лёгким прыжком перелетел через двухметровую изгородь, хлопнув за собой по замку и включая запор и сетку. Это дало ему небольшую фору; пока бандиты обездвиживали Матса и отпирали ворота, Март с ошалевшим взглядом бежал по улице, не представляя куда прятаться. На ногах были лишь домашние носки, на теле спортивные штаны и лёгкая майка. А на улице температура приближалась к нулевой. От страха холод не чувствовался, и омега постоянно сворачивал, старясь сбить со следа преследователей, менял направление, петлял между домами. Два альфы бежали по пятам, оставив Матса с вооружённым мужчиной, и Марту казалось, что они совсем близко, почти настигли, дышат в затылок, и стоит лишь на мгновение остановиться, как его схватят и повалят на ледяной асфальт.  
  
Пробежав несколько кварталов, Март очень надеялся наткнуться на патруль, но как назло все полицейские попрятались, и он боялся выходить на проспект, так как там его быстро заметят и поймают. Промчавшись по площади Торгаллменнинген, Март забежал в центральный парк, тут же скрываясь за деревьями.  
  
Преследователи не отставали, но даже поздним вечером в парке бродили парочки и им пришлось сбросить скорость, высматривая полуголого, посиневшего от холода омегу.  
  
Март пытался вспомнить, где в парке можно было бы схорониться, и побежал к пруду, надеясь забраться в какой-нибудь служебный сарай. Когда он перебегал одну из дорожек, бандиты заметили его и тут же рванули следом, пытаясь схватить беглеца. Март прыгнул в кусты, кинулся к небольшому каменному завалу, отчаянно и испуганно забиваясь в какую-то тёмную щель. Втискивая себя в небольшой проём всё сильнее, Март попытался залезть за какой-то камень и, когда он отошёл в сторону, тут же вжался в ледяную землю, затаив дыхание. А камень встал на место, закрывая его от внешнего мира.  
  
Преследователи были где-то совсем близко, Март отчётливо слышал их запах, и очевидно, они тоже чувствовали омегу, но побродив кругами, так и не отыскали, побежали куда-то дальше. Март пролежал на земле неподвижно несколько часов. Холодно не было, ветер не проникал между камнями и на ощупь они были немного тёплые, словно нагретые солнышком.  
  
Часа через два, когда Март уверился, что преследователи ушли, он легко выбрался из своего укромного места и побежал домой, мысленно надеясь, что Матс тоже сбежал и сейчас ждёт его дома, под тёплым пледом рядом с телевизором. Но дом встретил его пустотой.  
  
На столе в прихожей лежала записка, и омега, дрожащими от страха и холода руками, развернул листок.  
  
«Март Хорфагер, если ты хочешь, чтобы твой брат вернулся домой целым и невредимым, то о встрече с нами тебе стоит умолчать. Если кто-то узнает, а тем более, если узнает полиция, то Матс приедет домой по частям.»  
  
На плечи навалились усталость и отчаянье. Скорее всего, похитители хотели, чтобы Матс отыскал для них клад. Они уже попытались с дедушкой, но не добились успеха и теперь взялись за Матса. Только вряд ли Матс что-то знает. Или всё же знает?  
  
Март, наревевшись вдоволь, уснул на диване в зале и проснулся от того что кто-то звонил в домофон. Утром вчерашняя пробежка отозвалась сильным кашлем и насморком. С трудом заставив себя встать, Март впустил в дом Синдри, который с порога начал кричать, чтобы ему выдали Матса.  
  
— Я чувствую, что с ним что-то случилось! Я хочу его видеть! Ещё вчера ночью мне стало невыносимо плохо!  
  
Март молча показал подростку записку, а потом отпаивал его травяным чаем, успокаивая и уговаривая не звонить в полицию.  
  
— Чем они помогут? Мы не знаем где Матс. И похитители не будут требовать выкупа. — Март от отчаянья сам был готов выть, — а если мы начнём говорить, то его точно не отпустят. — Что-то внутри подсказывало, что его всё равно не отпустят, потому что он слишком много видел и знает.  
  
Омеги легли спать рядышком. Синдри не захотел возвращаться домой, уверенный, что родители всё поймут по его состоянию и тогда он не сможет сдержать язык за зубами. Утром в понедельник Март поднял Синдри и заставил пойти с ним в школу. Сходить с ума дома было слишком тяжело. А уроки могли бы помочь отвлечься.  
  
  
/Kari Rueslåtten – Trollferd

## 27\. Крестики нолики

Олав ещё долго стоял на кухне, после того, как Март его бросил и ушёл, чувствуя себя раздавленным, полностью опустошённым. Хотелось забиться в уголок и жалеть себя, вспоминая самые счастливые два месяца в его жизни, когда они были вместе. Март подарил ему незабываемое время, подарил себя и заставил смотреть в будущее по-другому. Пусть и недалёкое, но где-то там на протяжении ближайших лет, Олав видел их вместе, рядышком, обнимающихся и улыбающихся друг другу. У ветреного альфы даже мелькали мысли сделать Марту предложение, и неважно, что они молоды: Олав был уверен, что в этом «сейчас» он не найдёт другого, столь же прекрасного и любимого человека...  
  
А в итоге Март заявляет, что ему всё это было неприятно, что он уходит и Олав ему не нужен.  
  
На негнущихся ногах Олав вернулся в зал и до конца вечера просидел с восковым лицом, на котором застыла маской всё та же глупая улыбка. В десять Олав ушёл, сел на маршрутку и добрался до дома. Всю ночь он сидел, уставившись в одну точку, пытаясь понять, что сделал неправильно и как всё можно исправить. И, вспоминая о том, как было хорошо, становилось только хуже.  
  
На выходных альфе пришлось ехать к отцу, но говорить ему о своих проблемах Олав не собирался и он, взяв себя в руки, изображал послушного сына. Март трубку не брал, не появлялся в сети и всячески игнорировал Олава. Альфа злился на себя за то, что готов бегать за ним как омежка, готов сам в ноги упасть, лишь бы Март вернулся. Только бы объяснил, что случилось; забрал свои слова обратно и снова был рядом.  
  
В понедельник в школе на переменах он несколько раз пытался подойти к Марту, чтобы поговорить, но омега сбегал, лишь кидая агрессивные и презрительные взгляды. На третий урок учитель задержался и Олав, наконец, смог добраться до омеги. Только состояние было уже настолько накрученное, что хотелось нагнуть его прямо тут же на столе и вцепиться зубами в холку, напоминая Марту, что он принадлежит только ему.  
  
— Март, мы должны поговорить, — Олав опёрся о его парту, перекрывая выход.  
  
— Не хочу, — буркнул омега, закрываясь от него учебником.  
  
— Ты должен объясниться!  
  
— Ничего я тебе не должен! Ошейника нет и я свободный человек. Я не твой раб! — сердито выдохнул Март, намеренно выбешивая и себя и Олава. Воспоминания болезненно давили на них обоих, и Марту безумно захотелось послать альфу как можно дальше, иначе он ему просто врежет.  
  
— Но ты же говорил, что любишь! — Олав со злостью вырвал у него из рук книгу, заставляя посмотреть на себя, — И я люблю тебя!  
  
Март громко рассмеялся, с трудом сдерживая подступающие слёзы. От его смеха Олав дёрнулся, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, злость просто оглушала. Вместо разговора, на который Олав так рассчитывал, намереваясь получить объяснения и найти возможность всё исправить, Март над ним смеялся.  
  
— Прекрати нести чушь! Ты любишь всех омег, кто для тебя ноги раздвигает! — рыкнул омега на Олава, желая побыстрее со всем закончить, вернуться домой и, чтобы Матс снова был рядом.  
  
— Ох, да, а вот в этом ты точно мастак, — протянул альфа, придвигаясь вплотную к его лицу и полыхая от гнева, — А знаете, где наш примерный Март по ночам работает? — громко спросил Олав, привлекая внимание класса и заставляя омегу побледнеть, — Март – стриптизёр в Инглинги, крутит там голыми телесами за деньги, а за дополнительную плату может и приват показать.  
  
По классу прошёлся удивлённый шёпот, некоторые альфы рассмеялись и стали переспрашивать, правда ли это; остальные новостью не заинтересовались и вернулись к обсуждению своих дел. Но Марту хватило и парочки любопытных взглядов, по лицу омеги пошли пятна, а в уголках глаз скопились слёзы.  
  
Олав продолжал смотреть Марту в глаза, всё ещё злясь на холодного короля, который сперва украл его сердце, а потом выкинул. Март некоторое время выдерживал его взгляд, а потом, подхватив свой портфель, оттолкнул Олава и выбежал из класса. Смотря омеге вслед, к Олаву медленно приходило осознание того, что он натворил. Когда же дверь за Мартом хлопнула, Олав обессилено опустился на его парту, вдруг с ужасом понимая, что он разрушил последнюю надежду что-то исправить.  
  
В классе омеги весело обсуждали услышанное, Ингe потешался особенно громко, а Олав смотрел на закрытую дверь и ненавидел себя. Телефон пиликнул, и альфа судорожно схватил его, надеясь, что это Март: понял его, простил за глупости и попросит вернуться. Но это было очень гневное сообщение от Синдри, который с бордовым лицом сидел на своём месте.  
  
«Ты самый большой идиот на свете! — написал ему омега, — у Марта куча проблем дома, кто-то похитил Матса, а ты ещё добавляешь! Март тебя любил, а ты заделал ему ребёнка и бросил!»  
  
Олав удивлённо перечитал сообщение раз десять, а потом вскочил на ноги, собираясь догнать Марта, попросить прощения... сделать что угодно... но исправить то, что натворил. Вернувшись к своей парте, Олав быстро скинул все учебники в портфель и пошёл к выходу, не обращая внимания на то, что учитель уже зашёл в класс. В школьном коридоре его догнал Ингe.  
  
— Не бегай за ним! Он этого не стоит! — со странным отчаянием в голосе произнёс Ингe, — Зачем тебе омега, который не доверяет тебе и танцует стриптиз.  
  
— Ты не поймёшь! — отмахнулся Олав.  
  
— Нет, я всё прекрасно понимаю! Он из тебя душу вынул, ты уже второй месяц сам не свой. Но он тебя не достоин! Он тебе не верит. Март узнал, что ты ночевал у меня в прошлый четверг, и сразу устроил тебе сцену. Бросил в гостях у Ари, несмотря на твои чувства, думаешь, я не заметил?  
  
— Как он узнал? — удивился Олав. После репетиции у Эрлинга он опоздал на маршрутку, но решил не беспокоить Марта и напросился к Ингe в гости. С ним ещё и Варг увязался, продолжая надеяться, что от Ингe ему что-то перепадёт.  
  
— Он видел, как ты выходил из моего дома. Я его заметил. Он мог подойти и спросить, но Март – дурак, который тебе не доверяет, а значит, не достоин!  
  
Олав чуть не завыл от понимания, что вообще мог подумать Март. Да ещё вспомнил его слова про измену. Тогда Олав не понял о чём он - больше переживал из-за других фраз, теперь же всё вставало на свои места.  
  
— Извини Ингe, но я его люблю! — взяв себя в руки, сказал Олав.  
  
— А как же я? Мы весь прошлый год были вместе, ты был моим первым альфой...  
  
— Ты сам сказал, что я тебя не интересую и постоянно менял меня на других. Или думаешь, мне нравилось видеть, как ты сначала липнешь ко мне, а потом спишь с другим?  
  
— Но... но... — растеряно произнёс Ингe, — с другими было несерьёзно, а мы с тобой понимали друг друга. И я был не против твоих увлечений.  
  
— Больше не будет никаких увлечений. Меня интересует только Март. И это для меня очень серьёзно! — строго сказал Олав, и, оставив бывшего любовника, побежал за нынешним.  
  
  
  
Wardruna – Helvegen

## 28\. Нити судьбы

Март пришёл домой и завалился спать. А вечером, когда пришёл Синдри, то был уже порядочно пьян, очень надеясь, что алкоголь поможет забыться. Но выпивка заставляла подростка лишь сильнее себя жалеть и мечтать, чтобы Олав всё исправил и решил все проблемы. Не хватало его запаха и тёплых рук, не хватало его целиком.  
  
Поэтому когда Синдри, немного поколебавшись, сообщил, что под забором их дома сидит Олав, Март вскочил на ноги, и выбежал во двор, ещё не до конца решив, что он будет делать – бить негодяя, разбившего его сердце, или прижмёт к себе, чтобы Олав заново его склеил.  
  
— Что ты тут забыл? — зашипел он на парня.  
  
— Пришёл извиниться, — затравленно произнёс Олав. — Я звонил тебе, звонил в дверь…  
  
Март наморщил нос, вспоминая, что так и не включил с выходных телефон, а на него могли позвонить из больницы, и ещё выключил домофон и вручил утром Синдри ключи. Открыв калитку, он вышел к Олаву, не давая альфе войти.  
  
— Ну, извиняйся, — Март вскинул голову. Всё ещё теплилась мысль, что он сможет отомстить Олаву. Только когда он стоял такой несчастный так близко, Март уже не помнил точно за что.  
  
— Ты меня впустишь?  
  
— Нет!  
  
Олав вздохнул и опустился перед Мартом на колени.  
  
— Прости, я очень виноват перед тобой.  
  
Март резко отвернулся, из глаз брызнули слёзы. Он не мог смотреть на такого Олава. Альфа не должен был так делать. Потому что это Олав всегда был сильным, и Марту нужна была его сила, а не слабость. Не оборачиваясь, Март вошёл за калитку, и только когда он хотел закрыть её за собой, рука дрогнула – ему не хватило сил лишить Олава возможности войти. И альфа это понял. Толкнув ворота, он ворвался во двор, схватил Марта в охапку и, прижав к себе, задышал в макушку, заставляя Марта закусить губу, чтобы сдержать эмоции и рвущиеся слова. Он не хотел прощать его так быстро. Март собирался мучить его ещё долго, но руки сами поднялись и обняли Олава в ответ.  
  
От знакомого запаха и горячего дыхания на душе стало тепло и спокойно, но когда Олав нагло потащил омегу в дом, Март снова взбрыкнул.  
  
— Я тебя не приглашал! — заворчал он, безрезультатно пытаясь выставить его за дверь.  
  
— Пока дождусь твоего приглашения, мы оба состаримся и умрём, — Олав старательно впихивал омегу дальше в дом, — ты гордый, наглый и упрямый...  
  
Март фыркнул, отпустил альфу и, нахохлившись, упёр руки в боки.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — Олав попытался его поцеловать, но отхватил звонкую оплеуху.  
  
— А я тебе больше не верю и не хочу с тобой быть! — Март сердито сжал губы, а потом прижал горящую ладошку к груди. По щеке у Олава растекалось красное пятно. Омеге сразу стало жутко плохо от того, что он его ударил. — Так не честно... — пробормотал он сам себе.  
  
— Я постараюсь вернуть твоё доверие... или обрести? — Олав старался не показывать вида, что эмоции, обуревающие омегу, его забавляют. Помириться он хотел очень сильно. Но Март был слишком импульсивный и такой искренний, что альфа сразу понял по его лицу: он готов простить, может, поупрямится для вредности, но всё равно будет с ним.  
  
Незаметно Олав дотолкал Марта до гостиной, где на диванчике сжался Синдри. Заметив альфу, тот сердито покачал головой и сбежал.  
  
— Рассказывай, что у тебя с братом! — строго потребовал Олав, усаживая его рядом с собой.  
  
— Те люди, что напали на дедушку, не прекратили попытки добраться до сокровищ Хорфагеров. Они похитили брата, наверно хотят чтобы он их нашёл.  
  
— А твой брат может их найти?  
  
— Не знаю! — Март с отчаянием посмотрел на Олава. Если Матс не сможет помочь преступникам, то неизвестно, что они сделают с ним, и сможет ли любимый брат вообще когда-либо вернуться домой. При мысли, что Март потеряет Матса навсегда, на глаза наворачивались слёзы.  
  
— Надо связаться с полицией. Они знают что делать в таких случаях. И у меня дед следователь, он точно поможет, — твёрдо сказал Олав.  
  
— Нет! Мне сказали: никакой полиции, или Матса убьют!  
  
— А так что ли не убьют?  
  
— Замолчи! — Март чувствовал, что ещё немного – и он расплачется, но это брату никак не поможет. Поэтому он постарался разозлиться: на глупого Олава, думающего, что всё ещё может лезть в его жизнь и всё портить, и на себя за то, что хотел, чтобы Олав остался с ним. — Пообещай, что ты ничего не скажешь полиции. Поклянись!  
  
— Ладно, — Олав сразу помрачнел, он был уверен, что Эрки быстро справился бы с ситуацией, но видя отчаяние Марта, решил не расстраивать его ещё больше.  
  
Март устало выдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, Олав тут же прижал его к себе. Омега сначала немного упирался, а потом положил ему голову на грудь, потянулся всем телом, вдыхая его запах и потёрся о него щекой. Олав успокаивал лишь одним своим присутствием, укрывал теплом и прятал от неприятностей. Рядом с ним Март был уверен, что Матс вернётся, со всем справится, и они снова будут вместе. Все вчетвером: братья, и их пары. Как и хотел папа.  
  
— Что ты решил насчёт ребёнка? — разрушил идиллию Олав.  
  
— Что? Откуда ты знаешь? Этот Синдри – трепло, как он мог тебе сказать! — Март, услышав это, хотел подняться, но Олав его удержал.  
  
— А ты сам не собирался мне сказать? Я ведь отец этого ребёнка?  
  
— Отец! Ха! — Март от негодования стал рычать, — Ты меня изнасиловал в течку и ребёнка сделал. Но ни тебе, ни мне этот ребёнок не нужен. Тебе вообще семья до сорока не нужна! Поэтому я буду делать аборт!  
  
— Неправда, Март, мне нужна семья, хочу быть с тобой и хочу, чтобы у нас был сын! — голос альфы стал строгий, в нём появились приказные нотки.  
  
— Мы учимся в школе! Что мы будем делать с младенцем, если сами дети? И прекрати мной командовать! Это моё тело, моя жизнь, и если ты этого не понимаешь, то убирайся из моего дома!! — Март кричал и чуть ли не задыхался от своего крика.  
  
— Прекрати истерику! — Олав попытался прижать Марта к себе, но омега активно отбивался.  
  
Силы были неравны, но всё же Олав получил пару раз ногой по зубам, прежде чем подмял Марта под себя, удерживая его тело в своих руках и придавливая к дивану. Омега ещё немного подёргался, а потом задышал глубоко и Олав с удовольствием услышал исходящий от Марта запах возбуждения. Пусть Март и был упрямцем, но со своими желаниями он справиться не мог. Олав, распаляя его ещё сильнее, провёл ладонями вдоль груди, а коленом развёл ему ноги, упираясь в крепкую задницу.  
  
Март опять задёргался, пытаясь сопротивляться, но при этом инстинктивно приподнял попку и потёрся о ногу Олава. Чувствуя, как поддаётся его ласкам омега, как быстро сдаёт позиции и не контролирует своё либидо, Олав запустил ладонь в штаны омеги и погладил крепко стоящий и истекающий смазкой член. Март всхлипнул, подаваясь навстречу ладони, но тут же опомнился и начал толкаться локтями.  
  
— Прекрати! Слезь с меня, чёртов насильник!  
  
— Ладно, — Олав отодвинулся, освобождая Марта и тот тяжело выдохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях, — как и обещал, я больше не притронусь к тебе без твоего разрешения.  
  
Март ещё некоторое время лежал неподвижно, стараясь восстановить внутреннее равновесие, а потом проскулил:  
  
— Свооолочь! Ненавижу тебя! — от запаха и близости альфы не помогало ничего, даже мысли о Матсе улетучивались, — Хорошо, я разрешаю.  
  
— Что разрешаешь? — тут же довольно ухмыльнулся Олав.  
  
— Всё разрешаю, дурак! Сделай же уже это!  
  
— Что «это»? — продолжил дразнить его Олав, начиная раздеваться, пока Март был занят своим стеснением.  
  
— Трахни меня! — омега сердито обернулся, но наткнувшись на обнажённый торс Олава, залился краской, снова пряча глаза.  
  
— Всё, что пожелаешь!  
  
Олав спустил с себя штаны и снова забрался на Марта, потираясь о его попку своим стояком. Март снова тяжело задышал, с наслаждением отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, отринув все мысли и просто сливаясь с тем, кто был ему очень нужен. Олав не спешил, намеренно раздразнивая себя и его, поглаживал, растирал, целовал, покусывал и медленно раздевал. Но когда альфа попытался стянуть с Марта свитер с высоким горлом, омега почему-то задёргался и испуганно вцепился в одежду, как в последнею защиту.  
  
— Не надо... прекрати... просто войди в меня и отымей. Я хочу чувствовать тебя...  
  
Олав ворвался внутрь с нетерпеливостью и желанием, что накопились за время разлуки. Март как всегда был невероятно податливым, текущим и горячим, словно обжигающая печка, которая обхватила член альфы крепкими мышцами, вызывая стоны наслаждения. Олав перехватил руки Марта за спиной и притягивая за них, заставлял омегу насаживаться на свой член.  
  
Возможно сильное влечение, а может нервный стресс или беременность сделали Марта невероятно чувствительным и страстным. Не сдерживая свои эмоции, омега кричал в голос, срывая и без того простывшее горло. Удовольствие было таким острым, что Март кончил несколько раз, прежде чем Олав спустил в него, связывая их узлом и заставляя Марта снова дёргаться от прилившего наслаждения. После ещё нескольких ярких оргазмов, вызванных распирающим узлом, Март успокоился, почувствовал себя уверенным и спокойным.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — шепнул ему Олав, когда сердце перестало бешено стучать и рваться из грудной клетки.  
  
— Чувствую. Можешь уже вытащить свою любовь из меня, — фыркнул Март, пытаясь подняться. Но тело было вялым, мышцы дрожали, словно после целого дня тренировок.  
  
— Я серьёзно. Хочу быть с тобой! — Олав притянул омегу к себе, пытаясь поцеловать. Март начал было снова сопротивляться, но вскоре сам увлёкся мягкими губами и нежными поглаживаниями языка альфы.  
  
— С тобой я несчастлив, — рассеянно выдохнул Март, когда Олав отпустил его рот.  
  
— Попробуй со мной кокаин.  
  
Омега свёл брови, недовольный очередной шуткой, а потом рассмеялся, чуть не падая на пол и хватаясь за живот.  
  
— Кокаин… — повторял он, — кокаин…  
  
Олав улыбнулся, смотря на заливающегося смехом Марта. Такой Март был более чем идеальным, такого хотелось схватить и спрятать в клетке, чтоб он был только для него и смеялся только рядом с ним. Обняв его, всё ещё сотрясающегося от смеха, Олав уложил Марта рядом и несколько раз поцеловал в макушку. Март успокоился и подвинулся к альфе ближе. Вместе было хорошо и правильно. Но когда альфа попытался забраться под свитер и поцеловать шею, Март снова задёргался и не позволил.  
  
Удовлетворённый сексом и немного успокоившийся, Март задремал, а Олав лежал рядом, рассматривая его красивое лицо, поглаживал подушечками пальцев чувственные губы и чуть подрагивающие ресницы. Большая ладонь прошлась по узким плечам, спустилась к груди и замерла на животе.  
  
— Не убивай его, прошу, — прошептал Олав своему омеге и уснул с ним рядом.  
  


***

  
  
Часы показывали пять утра, когда подростков разбудила трель телефонного звонка. Март подпрыгнул, бросаясь к аппарату и судорожно нажал на кнопку приёма.  
  
— Привет, зайчонок, — донёсся до него голос Матса.  
  
  
  
/Valravn – koder på snor

## 29\. Книги. Ключ первый

Олав, заметив как изменилось лицо омеги, отобрал у него телефон и нажал кнопку громкой связи.  
  
— Ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать? — произнёс усталый голос Матса.  
  
— Конечно, Матс. Где ты? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Буду в порядке. Но ты должен постараться и помочь... — Матс запнулся, — ты ведь знаешь, где лежат дневники дедушки? Там есть его записи о сокровище рода Хорфагер, он делал какие-то карты на основе исследований его деда Алрекра. По этим записям ты сможешь найти их. Справишься?  
  
— Матс, ты хочешь, чтобы я нашёл клад для бандитов? — удивился Март.  
  
— Чем скорее ты это сделаешь, тем быстрее я вернусь домой. Пожалуйста, Март, раньше я бы не стал подвергать тебя такой опасности, но теперь у меня есть Синдри, и я не могу оставить его одного.  
  
Омега тяжело вздохнул и дал своё согласие.  
  
— Когда сокровища будут у тебя, позвони на этот же номер, — продолжил другой голос, видимо бандиты отобрали у Матса телефон. — И, думаю, ты понимаешь, что случится с твоим братом, если ты свяжешься с полицией или попытаешься нас обмануть!  
  
Когда в трубке раздались короткие гудки, ошарашенный Март сел на диван.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Зайчонок, не унывай, мы справимся и вытащим твоего брата. — Олав положил руки на опущенные плечи омеги и тот глубоко вдохнул, наполняя себя решимостью.  
  
— Справимся! — Март с твёрдым решением глянул на Олава и, резко подавшись вперёд, чмокнул альфу в губы, — А ты меня не будешь отвлекать!  
  
— Отвлекать? — удивился Олав.  
  
— Да! Собой!  
  
— Я? — Олав искренне удивился, но быстро понял, о чём говорит Март, — я только помогать собираюсь!  
  
— Будешь помогать, но без рук, без приставаний, без поцелуев!  
  
— Как скажешь, — Олав старательно сделал равнодушное лицо и пожал плечами.  
  
Подростки направились в комнату Марта, отыскали небрежно заброшенные за кровать ценные дневники дедушки и сели их изучать. В одной книжечке Харальд делал заметки о своей жизни, записывал что-то для своей книги, вёл учёт занятий в университете и готовил семинары. Записей было немного, по существу и только для себя. Бумажными записными книгами в современном мире мало кто пользовался, но Харальд был старой закалки и относился к своим тетрадям с трепетом. Карты, о которых говорил Март, тоже были в дневниках. На них была указана планировка улиц и домов Бергена в начале двадцатого века. Но никаких дополнительных пометок на картах не было. Убив несколько часов на чтение, Март и Олав так и не нашли ничего дельного.  
  
— В школу сегодня не пойду, продолжу изучать дедушкины записи, — твёрдо заявил Март, понимая, что время первого урока приближается.  
  
— Я с тобой! — Олав не хотел оставлять омегу, хотя и знал, что отец может не на шутку рассердиться, если узнает, что сын прогуливает. Немного помявшись, Олав написал Эрки сообщение с просьбой отметить в школьном электронном журнале, что он заболел.  
  
Ещё пару часов ребята мусолили несчастные странички, прежде чем Март не нащупал в обложке какой-то посторонний предмет. Немного поковыряв и подпортив кожаный переплёт, Март вытащил маленький ключ.  
  
— Знаешь, от чего он? — ключик был не больше двух дюймов в длину со смешной головкой в виде сплетённых в объёмный шар кружков.  
  
— Возможно. Но не уверен.  
  
Март сходил в кабинет дедушки и из сейфа достал небольшую шкатулку. Как омега и догадался, ключ был от неё. Внутри лежала ещё одна книжечка и несколько сложенных листов, исписанных мелким почерком. Старинная книжечка содержала немного текста, примерно по несколько строк на каждой странице и Март сразу понял, что почерк ему знаком. Достав из ящика стола копию фамильного дерева, он подтвердил свои догадки.  
  
— Это дневник прапрадеда Алрекра! — оба документа были сделаны одной рукой. — А листы исписал мой дед, и тут явно попытки расшифровать то, что писал прапра.  
  
— Посмотри, на последней странице четверостишье, что после проделанного поиска сокровище откроется тому, кто пройдёт весь путь. — Олав быстро разобрался в каракулях Алрекра.  
  
— Отлично. Это головоломка. Харальд обожал их, ещё папа рассказывал что как-то он несколько недель гонял его по городу, придумывая забавные задания. — Март вздохнул, — похоже, это у нас семейное. Но ради Матса я не против поиграть немного в детектива.  
  
— Тогда я Шерлок! — Олав со смехом засунул в рот трубку, которую отыскал в той же шкатулке. Март сначала рассмеялся, но тут же принял серьёзное выражение лица.  
  
— Прекрати. От этого зависит жизнь моего брата!  
  
— Ладно, с чего начинаем? — Олав открыл дневник Алрекра на первой странице: — В составлении этого важного для моей семьи пути помогал мне мой брат Воланд Хорфагер, — прочитал Олав, — нашим детям и внукам посвящается. 1939г. Ого, конец второй мировой!  
  
— Начало! — фыркнул Март.  
  
— Я не люблю историю.  
  
— Это я уже заметил! Ладно, читай дальше, я в этих кривых буквах ничего не могу разобрать. И надеюсь, дедушкины подсказки нам помогут.  
  
— Начни свой долгий путь с тенистых кущ:  
Укажут направление часы,  
В двенадцать упадёт на стрелки луч,  
Под ним подсказку новую ищи.  
  
— Солнечные часы в городском парке! — воскликнул Март.  
  
— Умница! — Олав на радостях обнял его, но быстро разжал руки и оба подростка смущённо отступили друг от друга. Альфа помнил, что обещал не приставать и, хотя хотелось Марта просто обнять и потискать немного, Олав видел, как реагирует на него Март. Это, несомненно, льстило, но всё же мешать приятное с важным сейчас было не время.  
  
Март же отгонял пошлые мысли и злился на себя, что думает о члене Олава, а совсем не о своём пропавшем брате. А ещё переживал, что в ближайшее время забраться в постель и по-настоящему расслабиться у них не получится.  
  
До двенадцати было ещё много времени, ребята перекусили, оделись потеплее, завернули ценную книгу в полиэтилен, взяли зонтики, компас и фонарики. В парк прибыли около одиннадцати, и сразу впали в отчаяние. Смысла смотреть на солнечные часы не было никакого – лил проливной дождь и ни лучика солнца не выглядывало из-за тёмных густых туч.  
  
  
/Valravn – Vallevan

## Примечание к части

часики http://tallinn.cold-time.com/galera/dobro/mai2004/3125.jpg

## 30\. Туннель. Ключ второй

— И что нам теперь делать? — Март в отчаянии ходил кругами и посматривал на небо, словно ожидая, что оно вот-вот и просветлеет.  
  
— Ну, ты же умный парень. Вычисли положение тени этой стрелки, мы и без солнца узнаем, где следующая подсказка.  
  
Март передёрнул плечами, стряхивая с себя холодные капли, поправил очки и прильнул к защитному стеклу на часах. Нашёл цифру двенадцать, сделал поправки на длину стержня, помозговал над временем года и полез смотреть под тумбой. Но там ничего не было. Март попробовал протянуть линию тени до конца постамента и присел искать на торцевой части, но и там было пусто. Запыхавшись, извазюкавшись, Март с несчастным лицом уставился на Олава, который рассматривал циферки и сотни разных букв на часах: тут было много другой информации кроме времени: сезоны, положение звёзд, полюса и даже направления к другим городам.  
  
— Смотри, тут по секущей на двенадцать и букв выстраивается Парк...  
  
— Паркваен двенадцать, — радостно закончил Март, подпрыгивая на месте, — это адрес, сейчас посмотрим по дедушкиной карте, где это здание и какой у него адрес сейчас.  
  
— Прочитай, какая следующая подсказка в дневнике!  
  
— Загадочный паж в очень пышном костюме  
Встречает омег в темноте без окон.  
К нему подкрадись, осторожно, бесшумно,  
Одёжку сними, рассмотри с двух сторон, — немного сбиваясь, прочёл Олав.  
  
Ребята переглянулись, пытаясь прикинуть, что же прапра имел в виду. Загадки без подсказок казались совершенно непонятными, и к этому четверостишью Харальд написал лишь «нужна отвёртка», что ввело парней в ещё больший ступор. Поразмыслив, они решили отправиться по адресу, а там уже искать загадочного пажа и обдумывать, как залезть к нему под одежду.  
  
Омега открыл дедушкины карты, и Олав прикрыл их зонтом. Искомое место нашлось быстро, располагалось оно недалеко и спустя столетие здание сохранилось в неизменном виде, только носило другой номер. Собрав бумаги, подростки бегом поспешили по найденному адресу. Несмотря на холодный дождь и нервное напряжение, настроение у обоих улучшилось. Ажиотаж от предстоящего приключения стирал ледяной осадок от понимания, что от поисков зависит жизнь Матса. Разгадывать секреты нравилось всем, и подростки отвлеклись от серьёзной проблемы, чтобы поиграть в весёлую игру, придуманную предком Марта.  
  
Уже через двадцать минут они стояли рядом со старинной, но очень хорошо отреставрированной гостиницей «Штенс». Болотного цвета фасад украшали кованые декоративные фонари и широкие навесы над окнами. Большая деревянная дверь с тяжёлой кованой ручкой была искусно отделана под девятнадцатый век.  
  
Колокольчик приятно звякнул, когда подростки вошли. Небольшой, по-домашнему тесный холл, был обставлен старинной мебелью и украшен расписными фарфоровыми тарелками. Из-за стойки поднялся пожилой альфа и приветливо улыбнулся.  
  
— Добрый день, желаете снять номер? — вежливо поинтересовался он.  
  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — деловым тоном сказал Олав и Март испуганно закрутил головой, — а у вас есть номера в подвале?  
  
— Нет, — портье невозмутимо улыбнулся. — Комнаты только на первом, втором и третьем этажах. Но в подвальном помещении устроена обеденная комната.  
  
— А можно взглянуть? — краснея, спросил Март.  
  
— Конечно, напротив входной двери будет спуск. Лестницы крутые, будьте осторожны.  
  
Март тут же потянул Олава за собой, спеша увести, пока тот не заказал номер. Рядом с лестницей стояла красивая статуэтка трёх обнимающихся ангелочков, но Март отрицательно качнул головой – им нужен был омега в наряде.  
  
— А комнаты тут наверно шикарные, и постели огромные, — подначивал Олав, видя, как смущается Март, — а на рекламном буклете, на столе, была фотография джакузи. Хочешь покувыркаться в джакузи?  
  
— Олав, ты обещал не приставать!  
  
— О! Смотри, — оборвал его мысль альфа.  
  
В маленьком переходе между лестницей и обеденной комнатой было темно, небольшая лампа под потолком в старинном тканевом абажуре давала тусклый жёлтый свет, но в нём были отлично видны кованые фигурки над дверьми в туалеты, и на одном из них красовался омега в пышном сюртуке.  
  
Ощупав фигурку со всех сторон, Олав достал из кармана перочинный нож и отвинтил один из шурупов рядом с шеей человечка. Сняв с двери омегу, парни внимательно осмотрели светлое пятно, оставшееся под фигуркой, на котором было накарябано пару слов, и вытащили из тела туалетного пажа небольшой ключ с широким стержнем.  
  
«Следуй за перстом» — гласила надпись на двери. Приложив украшение на место, ребята наметили сторону, куда указывала фигурка.  
  
Оглядевшись, они сразу увидели дверь рядом с альфим туалетом – узкую, явно не предназначенную для других посетителей. И самое главное, ключ отлично подошёл. Открыв помещение, ребята с удивлением осмотрелись – сюда давно никто не заглядывал, и похоже, эта дверь в гостинице сохранилась просто как приятный глазу антураж. Большинство старинных зданий защищалось государством как памятники архитектуры, и владельцу гостиницы, скорее всего, не позволили убрать или заделать дверь.  
  
Вернув на место ключ и фигурку пажа (Март сказал, что прапра это явно не для одноразовой игры писал), они направились по узкому переходу, подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариками. Через пару метров коридор упёрся в ещё одну дверь, но она была заперта скрипучим засовом, который после некоторых усилий со стороны Олава открылся. Сразу за ней начинались ступеньки, ведущие в подземное помещение.  
  
Спустившись в новый лаз, ребята с удивлением обнаружили себя в узком каменном проходе – туннель вёл в сторону моря, и казалось, что с другого конца они слышали шум прибоя. Со стен и потолка неприятно капало, пол был влажный, но лишняя вода струйками уходила куда-то под плитки. Узкие лучи фонарей высвечивали бесконечно-длинный лаз с однообразными стенами, выбитый в плотной породе, на которой стоял весь Берген.  
  
— А ты знаешь, что протяженность подземных дорог в Норге самая большая в Европе? — стараясь скрасить мрачную обстановку стал рассказывать Март. — Когда я был маленьким, папа водил меня с Матсом в сеть туннелей рядом с Тронхеймом. Туннели образовались естественным путем, но в давние времена там жили люди, скрываясь от войн.  
  
— Я в Осло был на экскурсии в катакомбах, которые строили до Великой Войны, там было жутко скучно, и я ни слова не запомнил, что рассказывал нам учитель истории, — поделился Олав.  
  
— Почему я не удивляюсь, — фыркнул омега, — не пойму, как ты смог закончить среднюю школу на отлично.  
  
— Я умею нравиться учителям, — самодовольно ответил Олав, — да и отец заставлял меня стараться. Некоторые предметы давались мне легко, но вот гуманитарные науки явно не для меня. Поэтому я собираюсь после школы поступить на экономический, после открыть своё дело, может даже такой же стрип-клуб, как у твоего брата. И грести деньги лопатой!  
  
— Ха-ха! — мрачно рассмеялся Март, — у тебя математика идёт со скрипом.  
  
— Всё у меня с математикой отлично. Мне просто нужен был повод, чтобы пробраться в твой дом! — пряча улыбку, ответил Олав.  
  
— Я так и знал, — Март остановился и сердито посмотрел на альфу, — ты наглый, эгоцентричный, самоуверенный подлец. Обманом проник в мою комнату и соблазнил, — на последних словах омега расстроено опустил взгляд. Но отбросив грустные мысли, продолжил журить Олава: — Думаешь так легко открыть своё дело? Мой брат почти живёт на работе, и много лет вкладывался в этот клуб, тратил всё свободное время. Поэтому он так и не нашёл себе омегу. Хотя наверное теперь этому рад.  
  
— Вряд ли можно радоваться тому, что Синдри – твоя истинная пара! — рассмеялся Олав.  
  
— Вряд ли можно быть радостным будучи парой тебе, — пробурчал под нос Март.  
  
— Тсс, — внезапно Олав приложил ладонь к лицу Марта, заставляя прислушаться, — там, в туннеле, позади нас, что-то есть.  
  
Март боязливо оглянулся. Его фонарик скользнул по мрачному лазу, высвечивая неровную поверхность стены. Ничего особенного омега не заметил, но шуршащий звук услышали оба.  
  
— Что это? — стараясь скрыть ужас, произнёс Март.  
  
Олав опустил его руку с фонариком, и их окружила мрачная темнота. Спустя мгновение в туннеле засветились две яркие красные точки.  
  
  
/CC Cowboys – Tilgivelsens kunst

## 31\. Привет от троллей

Март отшатнулся в сторону Олава и светящиеся точки как будто переместились, следя за его движением. А рядом загорелась ещё пара. И ещё. Ребята стали медленно пятиться, отходя от неизвестных существ. Охвативший ужас мешал думать разумно, поднять фонарик и разогнать тьму. Но подростки просто отходили, чувствуя лишь одно желание – бежать.  
  
Горящие глаза подрагивали, то появлялись, то исчезали, но не приближались, давая смутную надежду, что подземные жители не бросятся на случайно забредших к ним путников.  
  
— Пошли отсюда, скорее, — Олав отыскал ладонь Марта и подтолкнул его вперёд, стараясь прикрыть собой.  
  
Только повернувшись к огонькам спиной, парни вновь услышали шуршащий звук, напоминающий медленное передвижение крупных существ. Звуки приближались и, поддавшись инстинктам, Олав и Март бросились вперёд, не разбирая дороги.  
  
Свет от фонариков прыгал по стенам, мальчишки бежали, толкаясь, подгоняя друг друга и слыша топот за спиной. Казалось, что преследователей теперь уже целая сотня, и все они, порыкивая и сверкая красными глазами, желают наброситься на них и сожрать.  
  
Бежали они долго, но, сколько именно преодолели парни по подземному туннелю, сказать было сложно. В какой-то момент Марту показалось, как что-то крупное проскочило рядом с его ногами, а потом толкнуло в спину, чуть ли не опрокидывая на землю. Омега взвизгнул, и подростки, испуганные звуком своего отражённого от стен и искажённого голоса, начали кричать и побежали ещё быстрее.  
  
Внезапно фонарики высветили поворот, туннель закончился, перед ними появилась крутая, скользкая, покрытая густым слоем зелёного склизкого мха лестница. Взлетев по ней, они упёрлись в запертую дверь. Дёрганый свет от фонариков скользил то по стенам, то в сторону невидимых преследователей, то высвечивал ржавый засов, с которым Олав вступил в неравную борьбу. Под собственные крики, парни с трудом, но открыли дверь, и выскочили в светлое помещение, пропахшее вкусными запахами готовящейся еды.  
  
Они оказались на кухне какого-то ресторана и два повара удивлённо уставились на подростков, которые выскочили из всегда закрытой двери. Переводя дух, и не справляясь с оглушающим сердцебиением, Март и Олав испуганно осмотрелись, всё ещё чувствуя погоню.  
  
На дверях, со стороны туннеля, была небольшая железная табличка, и, решив, что это следующая подсказка Олав сфотографировал её. Больше не задерживаясь, они поспешили запереть дверь, прислонили к ней для надёжности табурет и, под изумлённые взгляды поваров, сбежали в общий зал ресторана.  
  
Ребята оказались в знаменитом пабе рядом с верфью Брюгена. Широкие деревянные сваи поддерживали здание над морем, большая часть зала для посетителей стояла над водой, остальная часть цеплялась за каменный утёс, из которого парни и выбрались.  
  
Усевшись за свободный столик, Олав заказал дрожащему Марту и себе глёка. Немного отдышавшись и придя в себя, подростки попытались обдумать случившееся.  
  
— Что это могло быть? — Олаву очень хотелось найти какое-то научное обоснование, — возможно флуоресцентный мох под воздействием лучей фонариков стал светиться?  
  
— Это были тролли! — твёрдо заявил Март, — дедушка рассказывал, что они часто прячутся в подземных туннелях и следят за жизнью города. А ещё он уверял, что тролли оберегают нашу семью!  
  
— Не верю в троллей и не заметил, что те твари хотели нас от чего-то защитить!  
  
— Давай предположим, что это был светящийся мох и продолжим поиски. — подростки встретились друг с другом взглядами, нервно покивали, стараясь успокоить себя и готовые согласиться с любой версией, лишь бы не возвращаться в туннель снова.  
  
Олав достал телефон, на котором они сохранили фотографию, открыл картинку с табличкой.  
  
«Встречи нечистой силы в горах Ульрикена были запрещены в 1887 году и тогда колдуны и ведьмаки Бергена стали прятаться в подземных туннелях.»  
  
— Нечистая сила... колдуны… тролли, — Март закатил глаза, — что-то мне дурно.  
  
Олав достал дневник прапра и прочитал четверостишье. Следующая подсказка направляла их куда-то на Лысую гору, где нужно было отыскать указатель, запрещающий нечистым собираться на шабаши. В подсказках же Харальда, было лишь сказано, что под указанной табличкой следует искать что-то под землёй.  
  
— Не хочу больше лезть ни в какие подземелья, — простонал Март.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, о каком месте идёт речь. Я в первый год учёбы посетил несколько экскурсий по городу, чтобы просто ознакомиться с ним, и во время одного горного похода на Флёйен нам показывали забавный запрещающий знак на дереве, где был изображён колдун. Думаю, нам надо туда.  
  
— Хорошо. Перекусим и на фуникулёре Флёйбанен доедем до вершины. Сейчас у меня нет никаких сил, чтобы идти туда пешком.  
  
Ребята спешно поели и выбрались из заведения. Рядом с морем было холодно и ветрено. Дождь крупными каплями поливал мостовую и заставлял людей прятаться под зонты. Но в уличном свете Олав заметил странное пятно на куртке Марта и омега стянул её с себя, желая рассмотреть, чем он запачкался. Только увидев отпечаток, Март чуть не грохнулся в обморок – на спине куртки чётко вырисовывалась когтистая ладонь со следами зелёного мха.  
  
— Я же говорил, это тролли, — пробормотал он, хватаясь за Олава и вновь переживая весь тот ужас, что сопровождал его в туннеле.  
  
— А может ты просто за стену зацепился? — альфа продолжал отрицать возможность сверхъестественного.  
  
— Не хочу ничего знать,— Март потряс головой, скидывая ощущение липкого страха и снова забираясь в свою одежду, — поехали искать этот знак и, надеюсь, никакие колдуны нам там не встретятся.  
  
Подъём занял минут двадцать, потом парни битый час бродили под проливным дождём по лесу – Олав никак не мог вспомнить, где именно видел тот знак. Когда же они его нашли, небо потемнело, начало смеркаться и лес казался мрачным, почти чёрным. Знак действительно изображал летящего на метле колдуна, перечёркнутого красной линией. После тщательного осмотра и дерева и таблички, Март нашёл небольшое углубление под корнями и заставил Олава лезть туда руками, выискивать следующую подсказку.  
  
Пока альфа, распластавшись на покрытой жухлыми листьями и хвойными иголками земле, пытался нащупать что-то под корнями, Март прикрывал их обоих зонтом и боязливо осматривался. После пережитого в туннеле, всюду мерещились красные глаза, тёмные агрессивные тени и готовых в любой момент наброситься на них колдунов. Стучащий по зонту дождь оглушал, и Март временами дёргался на треск веток или шуршание в кустах. Дёрганый лучик фонаря высвечивал неподвижные ветки или скачущую птичку, которая обиженно вспархивала со своего места, когда её тревожил яркий свет.  
  
— Нашёл! — радостный голос Олава заставил Марта подпрыгнуть на месте – так сильно он был напряжен.  
  
Вытащив из-под корней свёрток, Олав расправил грязную влажную ткань, в которой оказалась небольшая статуэтка всадника, напоминающего Дон-Кихота.  
  
— О, похоже на ту, что стоит рядом со школой Хьельтеруген. — рассмотрев её в свете фонарика, сказал Олав.  
  
— Где это? — Март никогда не слышал об этой школе, хотя бывал в Бергене намного чаще, чем Олав.  
  
— Далеко. — Альфа несколько раз сфотографировал всадника, а потом убрал статуэтку назад под корни дерева.  
  
— Под копытами героя пролегает тёмный путь,  
Чтоб спуститься в домик тролля, сдвинь решётку хоть чуть-чуть,  
Там под школой дремлет огр, разбуди его скорей,  
Чтобы добр был к вам огр, лей вина и не жалей, — прочитал он в дневнике.  
  
— Тролли...огры… не хочу, — простонал Март.  
  
— Поехали. Пока спустимся с горы, пока доберёмся до Хьельтеруген, будет уже ночь, — Олав стал поторапливать омегу, который за день порядочно намаялся, промок до нитки и от полученных впечатлений растерял весь прежний запас энергии, был готов сдаться и, превратившись в слабого омежку, скулить и плакать, надеясь, что все проблемы решатся сами.  
  
Олав знал нужную им школу, потому что она располагалась недалеко от дома дедушек, и каждый день он проходил мимо, спеша на маршрутку. Добираться до Литлсотра им пришлось почти два часа, Март несколько раз засыпал, но потом просыпался от сильного кашля и хлюпая носом. Омега простыл, перенервничал, и продолжать поиски в таком состоянии ему было опасно для здоровья. Но Март упрямился и, когда они прибыли на остров, потребовал вести к указанной школе.  
  
Всадник стоял на невысоком постаменте, а сама статуя была чуть выше метра. Рядом с основанием действительно располагалась решётка, но на ней был тяжёлый замок, и Олав долго возился с ним, пытаясь выломать или вскрыть – только безрезультатно. Март обессилено прислонился к лошадке и старался не уснуть. Он был уверен, что не должен останавливаться, должен продолжать поиски и спасти своего брата. Но сил, даже чтобы просто стоять уже не было. Поэтому, когда Олав плюнул на замок и потащил омегу к своему дому, Март не сопротивлялся.  
  
/The moon and the nightspirit - Ösforrás

## 32\. Кости и гости

Март попытался ещё немного поупрямиться, но Олав потащил его силой, а потом и вовсе подхватил на руки, потому что Марта шатало, и он с трудом держался на ногах. На полпути омега уснул, и Олав с ужасом обнаружил, что у Марта температура, и он очень хрипло дышит. Двери в дом альфа открывал с ноги и ввалился в прихожую, с трудом удерживая на руках горячего Марта. Оба они промокли, вода ручьями стекала на пол и от грязных ботинок оставались горки влажной земли.  
  
Дотащив омегу до гостиной, Олав уложил его на диван.  
  
— Он хотя бы живой? — раздалось за спиной, и Олав от неожиданности вздрогнул.  
  
К парню подошёл огромный широкоплечий альфа в мягкой пижаме и пушистых тапочках в виде зайчиков.  
  
— Помоги ему, пожалуйста, Хуго, — взмолился Олав, надеясь, что его дедушка-врач сможет быстро справиться с любой болезнью.  
  
Хуго присел рядом с Мартом, проверил его состояние и, сходив в свою комнату, вернулся со шприцом и порошком с жаропонижающим.  
  
— После укола у него будет сильная слабость, — предупредил дедушка, — так что придётся тебе о нём позаботиться. А пока завари горячего чаю и высыпь туда лекарство. И тебе необходимо объясниться с Эрки! — строго добавил напоследок Хуго.  
  
— Только Свену не говорите, — жалобно попросил Олав.  
  
— Зависит от того, насколько хорошо ты умеешь оправдываться. Ты всё же его сын и должен уметь отвечать за свои поступки.  
  
— Свен меня слушать не будет, — обижено пробубнил Олав и пошёл готовить Марту чай.  
  
На кухне сидел мрачный Эрки, который очень не любил, когда его будят ночью. И очередное появление внука после полуночи не доставляло никому удовольствие. Дедушки к проделкам Олава относились с терпением и пониманием, но у них была и своя бурная жизнь, которую любимые детки и внуки постоянно ломали.  
  
— Сядь! — строго сказал Эрки. — Тебе уже не десять, чтобы я отмазывал тебя перед отцом за глупости. Ты не ночевал дома, и даже не предупредил. А утром сообщением попросил отметить тебя в школе как больного. Но, насколько я вижу, ты вполне здоров. — Дедушка мрачно постукивал пальцами по столу и Олав низко опустил голову, как нашкодивший ребёнок. — Ты знаешь, что больше всего на свете я не люблю врать. А мне пришлось врать своему сыну, говоря, что ты спишь и не нарушаешь его правила.  
  
— Прости, у меня действительно была важная причина…  
  
— Потрахаться с красивеньким омегой действительно выглядит очень важной причиной! — злобно отрезал Эрки. — Только я в твоих играх участвовать не хочу. У меня ответственность перед Свеном и выслушивать его претензии по твоей вине я не намерен. Нравится жить красиво, веселиться и не думать о будущем – на здоровье. Но не в моём доме, без моего участия, так что ты возвращаешься в Осло.  
  
— Нет, Эрки, — Олав вцепился в руку дедушки, — я не могу оставить Марта, я жить без него не смогу. Не надо меня гнать!  
  
— Тогда ты подчиняешься каждому моему слову и делаешь, что я скажу.  
  
— Да, всё что угодно. Только не отдавай меня отцу!  
  
Эрки внезапно громко рассмеялся, и Олав с недоумением уставился на потешающегося деда. Отсмеявшись, Эрки вытер заслезившиеся глаза и похлопал понурившегося внука по плечу.  
  
— Ты так смешно выглядишь, когда приходится прогибаться под других.  
  
— Так не честно, дед, — обиделся Олав, — у Марта действительно беда случилась, и я пытаюсь ему помочь.  
  
— Что за беда? — тут же стал внимательным Эрки.  
  
— Я обещал не говорить, — тяжело вдохнул Олав, — но, думаю, нам нужна твоя помощь, потому что дело серьёзное, — подросток ещё раз вдохнул, — брата Марта похитили и требуют выкуп, но Март не хочет обращаться в полицию, так как переживает за состояние Матса, но мне кажется, что похитители его так просто не отпустят. Они уже пытались что-то сделать с дедушкой Марта, вряд ли позволят Матсу уйти.  
  
— Так значит, то нападение имеет продолжение? — Эрки недовольно поморщился, — к дому Хорфагеров было приставлено наблюдение, но потом патруль перевели к палате Харальда, так как посчитали, что преступники будут снова пытаться получить информацию у него. Неприятно.  
  
— У меня есть номер, с которого Марту звонили и требовали найти клад Хорфагеров. А ещё Март видел их машину, но номер не запомнил. Я тебе передам все данные, сможешь их найти, только осторожно, чтобы Матс не пострадал?  
  
— Телефон – это хорошо. По нему сможем их быстро найти. Только мне сначала нужно получить разрешение на поиск, а так как заявления от Марта нет, то это будет сложная бумажная волокита. Личные данные у нас очень строго защищаются.  
  
— Я понимаю, но Марта уговорить написать заявление я не смогу…  
  
— Твоя задача - не дать ему попасть в ещё большие неприятности!  
  
— Мы пока ищем клад…  
  
— Я послежу за вами. И не делайте глупости.  
  
— Спасибо, дед, — облегчено вздохнул Олав. — Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться и ты вменяемый, в отличие от Свена.  
  
Эрки хохотнул и, размахнувшись, дал внуку крепкий подзатыльник.  
  
— Я тебе уже сто раз объяснял, что Свен тебя любит и очень переживает. А ты, мелкая неблагодарная скотина, ноешь и жалуешься!  
  
Олав надулся и потёр затылок.  
  
— Ты его защищаешь, потому что он твой любимый единственный сынок, — буркнул подросток, и Эрки снова замахнулся. Олав тут же сжался, прячась под стол, но дедушка не стал его снова колотить.  
  
— Конечно любимый. Но я всех наших детей и внуков люблю. Потому что моя семья для меня – самое важное, что у меня есть. И ты, надеюсь, поймёшь это когда-нибудь и будешь ценить людей, которые тебя окружают.  
  
— Я очень ценю, — с согласием кивнул Олав, — просто иногда мне кажется, что Свен не понимает, что я уже вырос и мне не нужен надсмотрщик. Кроме того, теперь у меня есть Март, и у него скоро будет ребёнок, поэтому я собираюсь серьёзнее взяться за учёбу, чтобы в будущем он ни в чём никогда не нуждался.  
  
— А ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, заводить детей в школьные годы? — дедушка очень спокойно принял новость.  
  
— Кто бы говорил!  
  
Эрки хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Он ни разу не пожалел о том, что родил в совсем юном возрасте, но в себе и своих чувствах он был уверен, а вот в том, что творится в голове его взбалмошного внука, не был уверен никто.  
  
— Думаю, ты знаешь, что ребёнок - это огромная ответственность, тяжёлый труд и множество проблем. Бессонные ночи, денежные вложения, нервный омега и другие заботы, которые сейчас тебе кажутся лишь лёгким недоразумением.  
  
— Нервный омега - это плохо, — сморщился Олав, — он и сейчас проблемный. Дерётся, обижается, всё время злой и обвиняет в изнасиловании.  
  
Эрки скосил на внука взгляд и снова залепил ему подзатыльник.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— За изнасилование.  
  
— Не было такого! — Олав отодвинулся от дедушки. — У него течка была, а я был немного пьян, и мне казалось, что он сам этого хочет. Он только приближался ко мне, как мне от его запаха дыхание перехватывало, а когда он прижимался, касался меня, то я и вовсе забывал обо всём. И в тот момент мне казалось, что он не против. Хотя он вроде плакал…  
  
Эрки снова его стукнул, хоть альфа и попытался увернуться.  
  
— Доделывай чай и иди его лечи. И разберись со своими чувствами и желаниями. Вытаскивать из тюрьмы я тебя не буду, — указал ему Эрки, — а ещё завтра утром позвонишь Свену и всё объяснишь.  
  
— Ладно…  
  
Эрки в очередной раз хлопнул его по затылку, и обиженный Олав вскочил на ноги.  
  
— Да теперь-то за что?  
  
— Для профилактики.  
  


***

  
  
Март пришёл в себя и лежал на широкой постели в гостевой спальне, завёрнутый в несколько тёплых одеял.  
  
— Ему нужно принять тёплую ванну, — сказал Хуго, помогая влить в Марта горячий напиток, — и хорошо выспаться.  
  
— Я послежу за ним. Спасибо де, можешь идти спать.  
  
— Поспишь тут с тобой, — пробурчал альфа, направляясь в спальню своих мужей.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Олав сел рядом с Мартом, когда дедушка ушёл.  
  
— Не могу пошевелиться, тело словно каменное.  
  
— Мне надо тебя искупать, дедушка сказал, что это поможет тебе успокоиться и вода расслабит мышцы.  
  
— Не надо, — Март попытался отодвинуться, но Олав легко подхватил его, завёрнутого в кокон из одеял, и сел на край постели, прижимая к себе, — просто оставь меня спать.  
  
— Не хочешь, чтобы я о тебе заботился?  
  
— Не хочу! — упрямо заявил Март.  
  
— Это неправильно, — Олаву не нравилось, что омега так себя ведёт, но старался понять его, — ты носишь моего ребёнка, я хочу быть тебе ближе, заботиться о тебе.  
  
— Нет, — ещё более упрямо мотнул головой Март, — ребёнка не будет, и мы тоже не будем вместе.  
  
— Я не понимаю почему! — сердито рыкнул на Марта Олав.  
  
— Потому что ты меня не уважаешь, не ценишь, не считаешься с моим мнением! — завёлся Март, — мы встречались меньше двух месяцев, а ты стал мне изменять…  
  
— Ты всё неправильно понял, — попытался объясниться Олав, но Март не дал ему договорить.  
  
— Я тебе доверял, смог поверить, что мы действительно можем быть вместе. Но ты всё испортил своим бесстыжим враньём! И не это самое неприятное! — Март со скрипом повернулся и стянул с шеи одеяло, показывая Олаву красивое тёмное пятно в виде сердечка.  
  
— Метка? — изумлённо произнёс Олав, отшатываясь от омеги. В голове тут же пробежали безумные мысли, что кто-то другой пометил его Марта, что у омеги появился новый альфа, но Олав быстро успокоился – Март ярко пах только им. Даже запах Хуго, который переодевал его и заворачивал в одеяло, не задержался. — Моя метка! — повторил он уже веселее. — Это ведь значит, что мы должны быть вместе, что мы связаны судьбой и никогда не расстанемся! — Олав действительно чувствовал себя счастливым, эта новость была лучшим подарком, и ему хотелось крепко обнять Марта, затискать его и зацеловать, но омега протестующее отодвинулся.  
  
— Мы не будем вместе! — заявил он твёрдо, но тут же его лицо помрачнело, думать об этом было больно, а говорить ещё больнее. Но с болью пришла и злость, которую он решил высказать обидевшему его альфе. — В первый же день, как я увидел тебя, ощутил что-то невероятное, от твоего запаха было тепло на душе, голова кружилась, и хотелось петь и танцевать от счастья. Я решил поговорить с тобой после уроков и рассказать, что почувствовал нашу связь. Нашёл тебя в раздевалке, и ты там обжимался с двумя омегами. С двумя!!! Целовался с ними обоими и, когда обратил на меня внимание, пригласил присоединиться!  
  
— Прости, я не сразу почувствовал твой запах, но как только заметил, то тоже осознал, что меня очень тянет к тебе…  
  
— И поэтому ты стал надо мной издеваться? Дразнил, смеялся всем классом, доводил своими подколками и глупыми шутками? А ещё засунул крысу мне в портфель. И прибил обувь гвоздями к полу. А потом при всех надел ошейник и заставил стоять на коленях!  
  
— Ты так мило злился, — Олав смущённо развёл руками, — и когда я пытался подкатить к тебе нормально, ты меня послал и отказался общаться.  
  
— Потому что твой подкат состоял из предложения трахнуться на заднем дворе школы! — полыхая от обиды, выкрикнул ему в лицо Март.  
  
Олав осторожно его обнял, надеясь успокоить. Забрался под одеяло руками, замечая, что температура у Марта упала, но он всё ещё не согрелся после улицы. Омега стал отбиваться, сначала вяло, из-за лекарств тело его было слабым, но чем сильнее распутывал его альфа, тем агрессивнее становился Март. Когда Олав стянул с него покрывало, и решил забраться рядом, чтоб погреть его своим телом, Март уже со всей злостью стал отбиваться, колотить его, царапаясь и кусаясь.  
  
Близость и безумный взгляд Марта заводили Олава, а его истеричное поведение требовалось срочно успокоить, и альфа решил, что секс всё расставит по своим местам. Но когда Март понял, что собирается сделать альфа, то стал отбиваться ещё сильнее. Олаву пришлось порвать его трусы, чтобы избавиться от них, а когда альфа попытался коснуться своей рукой его ануса, Март сильно пнул его в пах и царапнул по лицу.  
  
— Хватит! — не на шутку разозлился Олав и, вывернув ему руки, прижал к дивану, — у тебя стоит сильнее, чем у меня, если ты прекратишь сопротивляться своим желаниям и примешь тот факт, что мы неделимы, то тебе сразу станет легче.  
  
Но Март не желал его слушать, от злости вцепился зубами в подушку и попытался крепче сжать ягодицы, чтобы бесстыжий насильник не получил его снова. Но Олав был значительно сильнее и, сколько бы Март не пытался себя обмануть, его тело давно сдалось и истекало смазкой, готовое принять альфу. Невзирая на сопротивление, Олав одним быстрым движением втолкнул в него член. Март заскулил от неприятной тянущей боли, и снова попытался задёргаться, но Олав сжал его сильней.  
  
— Твоё тело желает этого, но ты продолжаешь упрямиться, портишь то, что может сделать нас счастливыми! Пока ты считал меня своей парой, ведь тебе было хорошо, признай!  
  
Март не отвечал, задышал тяжелее, стараясь избавиться от пошлых мыслей и не слушать вкрадчивый голос альфы. Олав, поняв, что спорить тут бесполезно, стал двигаться, заставляя Марта принимать очевидное – им слишком хорошо вместе. Член альфы легко скользил по выделяющейся смазке, и с каждым движением тело Марта всё сильнее расслаблялось, беря вверх над разумом. Вскоре омега стал стонать и приподнимать ягодицы, желая усилить ощущения. Каждый толчок обжигал его изнутри, заставлял вздрагивать всё тело, пробивал разрядом каждую клеточку. Горячая волна со скоростью лавины поднималась от паха, сводила конечности, и вскоре Март уже ничего не чувствовал, кроме безумного желания.  
  
Олав перевернул его на спину, и Март тут же раздвинул ноги, желая чувствовать член альфы внутри себя. Обхватив его поясницу ногами, Март тихо постанывал, прикрыв глаза и не думая больше ни о чём. Его член, зажатый между телами, налился кровью, и Марту казалось, что ещё немного, и он взорвётся от наслаждения. Чувствуя, как близок Март к развязке Олав несколькими сильными толчками заставил его кончить и излился сам. Когда узел стал набухать, альфа подвигался, и Март тут же сжал его коленями, не позволяя шевелиться.  
  
— Нет, не выходи, — залепетал он, — свяжи нас, хочу быть с тобой одним…  
  
Олав прервал его поцелуем, сейчас Март поддался инстинктам и перестал притворяться колючим и холодным королём. Но альфе хотелось, что бы Март говорил ему это в трезвом уме. Губы Марта были влажными и горячими, полными страсти и похоти. Омега не стесняясь, проталкивал язык в рот Олаву, обхватив его шею и жадно вылизывая. Не поддаваясь своим желаниям, Олав вытащил из омеги член и заглушил ртом пошлый стон разочарования Марта.  
  
— А теперь слушай меня! — строго сказал он, чуть успокоив сбившееся дыхание. — Да, я заметил тебя позже, о чём сильно сожалею, потому что ты так разозлился из-за тех омег, что больше не позволял мне и на шаг приблизиться. Да, я поспешил с нашим первым сексом, но я видел, что ты ко мне неравнодушен, а о своих чувствах помолчу. Потому что за месяц твоего упрямства голову сломал, как привлечь твоё внимание. Оставшись же с тобой наедине, просто не смог сдержаться. И учитывая, что мы пара, ты должен понимать, что в течку проигнорировать твою близость мне было практически невозможно! И ещё: я никогда не изменял тебе, даже в мыслях не было. После того, как заметил тебя, меня не интересовал больше никто. Прости, что обманул тебя тогда, после репетиции Эрлинга, я не хотел тебя беспокоить и действительно пошёл к Инге, но между нами уже давно ничего нет. И со мной в одной кровати спал Варг. А Инге просто хотел заставить тебя ревновать. Но мне не нужно, чтобы ты ревновал, потому что ты только мой. Мой омега, которому я не позволю больше отталкивать меня или говорить мне «нет». Ты всё понял?  
  
— Я не твоя собственность… — пробормотал Март, сдавая последние позиции.  
  
— Не собственность. Ты мой омега. Принадлежишь мне всецело и никогда никуда от меня не денешься. Ясно?  
  
— Да, — немного обиженно выдохнул Март, но расслабился и, придвинувшись к Олаву поближе, почувствовал облегчение, словно вернул себе что-то важное. — Мне так плохо было, когда я думал, что ты мне изменяешь, умереть хотелось, когда представлял тебя с другим. Потому расстроился, узнав, что метка не сошла. Было так противно думать, что ты мой истинный и всё равно предпочитаешь других, — высказавшись, Марту сразу полегчало и теперь все прошлые мысли казались глупостью.  
  
— Что ты ещё хотел мне сказать? У тебя есть последний шанс высказать своё мнение. — пряча улыбку, строго сказал Олав, не удержавшись чтобы не подшутить над доверчивым омегой.  
  
— Что? — попытался возмутиться Март, но Олав тут же его поцеловал, заставляя быстро расслабиться и переключиться на другое. От запаха и нежных губ альфы Март почти сразу возбудился и влажный от прошлого оргазма член упёрся Олаву в живот, — меня бесит моё тело, стоит тебе приблизиться, как у меня встаёт! — пожаловался Март.  
  
— Если ты не будешь этому противиться, то не будешь и злиться без повода. Ты такой колючий, потому что отвергаешь нашу связь и сам себе делаешь плохо. Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Поверь, я только рад, что ты меня хочешь настолько сильно, — успокоил его альфа.  
  
— А ты меня? — смущённо спросил Март.  
  
— Пойдём я тебя отнесу в ванну, ты уже конечно согрелся, но тебя необходимо вымыть, — ушёл от ответа Олав. Март был невероятно привлекателен и желанен, но день выдался долгим и альфа не был уверен, что на второй раунд хватит сил.  
  
— Может, ещё немного… хочу ещё немного секса, а потом в ванну.  
  
Олав рассмеялся, понимая, что омега ему попался с большим аппетитом, и придётся постараться, чтобы он был всегда доволен.  
  
— Я тебе сделаю умопомрачительный минет! Согласен?  
  
Март кивнул, краснея ещё сильнее.  
  
— Не злишься больше на меня? — спросил альфа, набирая ему воды и усаживая рядом с собой на ступенечку в джакузи дедушек.  
  
Омега задумался.  
  
— Пока ты не спросил, всё казалось хорошим и правильным, но внутри меня всё равно столько недовольства, что ты опять сделал всё по своему и считаешь себя во всём правым… — Март вздохнул и прижался к его груди, — но кажется, я тебя понимаю и смогу простить. Потому что мне от этого действительно легче. Но если бы мы не были парой, я бы никогда не смог…  
  
— Но мы пара, Март. Мы всегда будем вместе. И ты оставишь этого ребёнка, потому что я не могу позволить тебе убить его.  
  
— А что насчёт моего мнения? — без особого интереса спросил Март.  
  
— Выскажешь его, когда тебе исполнится двадцать один!  
  
/Glittertind - Glittertind

## Примечание к части

дорогие читатели, в этой истории изначально планировалось сомнительное согласие, а не изнасилование, но я перестаралась, и Олав вышел очень грубый. Поэтому в одном из эпизодов, по вашим просьбам, я напишу ответное наказание ему от Марта :))

## 33\. Круговорот любви в природе

Утром Хуго проверил состояние Марта, оставил ему таблеток и поворчал что-то про развращённую молодёжь, которая всю ночь мешала спать. Подростки стеснительно извинились и снова спрятались под одним одеялом, прижимаясь и ласкаясь, совсем и не думая вставать. Март высказался, и ему сразу полегчало, словно он избавился от тяжёлого давящего груза, а теперь он настроил себя на то, что будет держать Олава крепко и никуда никогда не отпустит. Так же как он месяц назад хотел держать его подальше и не поддаваться на его провокации и свои плотские желания.  
  
Потом, уже после девяти, их разбудил Эрки, заставляя выпустить из объятий друг друга, идти в душ и завтракать.  
  
Но, засидевшись в ванной комнате, мальчишки забыли о требованиях Эрки и, вцепившись друг в друга, стали целоваться, словно только что встретились. Поэтому когда дедушка стал тарабанить в дверь, они с удивлением обнаружили, что прошел час, а у них ещё конь не валялся. Олав счастливо улыбался и постоянно поглаживал Марта большими ладонями, Март же сиял как лампочка и вис на своём альфе.  
  
Только к одиннадцати они выбрались из дома, Эрки твёрдо заявил, что будет возить их на машине куда надо. Март сначала стеснялся огромного омеги, потом не хотел раскрывать тайны Харальда, но под строгим взглядом Эрки быстро сдался.  
  
А Эрки умело взял дело в свои руки и к школе они подъехали, закупившись всем необходимым для прогулки под землёй. Днём рядом с учебным заведением была толпа малышей, и на приехавшую троицу сразу обратили внимание, но Эрки вручил Марту каску, надел с Олавом светоотражающий жёлтый жилет – и теперь на них смотрели, но не препятствовали их действиям. Кусачками Эрки вскрыл замок и подтолкнул немного испуганного новым подземельем Марта к дыре.  
  
— Я сверху подежурю, — сказал дед, — там мне не развернуться будет.  
  
Пошарив фонариками по старому водоотводящему каналу, ребята быстро отыскали огра, о котором говорилось в стихе – полуметровая фигурка уродливого существа стояла неприметно в уголочке на небольшой ступеньке и делала вид, что её тут нет. Зачем эта статуэтка оказалась в старом туннеле, было неизвестно, но и вопросы задавать было некому. Олав достал купленную Эрки бутыль вина и стал наливать в кружку, которую держал огр. Перелившись через край, жидкость хлынула на решётчатый пол ступеньки, и откуда-то снизу донеслись булькающие звуки.  
  
Март с любопытством припал носом к дырочкам в полу, стараясь рассмотреть что-либо или понять действие скрытого механизма. Ещё немного пошуршав, рядом с огром поднялся водозатвор – небольшая железная преграда освобождала путь воде. Сделана она была видимо для того, чтобы открывать дополнительные каналы для дождевой воды, которая скапливалась в подземелье, и если достигала уровня ступеньки, то начинали работать новые сливы.  
  
Олав подцепил пальцами затвор и придержал его, чтобы он не опустился снова. На краю плитки Март отыскал адрес и от радости чуть не запрыгал – задачка оказалась несложная, а огр совсем не страшный. Олав откровенно любовался счастливым мальчишкой, и когда тот закончил переписывать адрес, обнял и, прижав к грязной влажной стене, страстно вцепился в губы.  
  
— Ты такой вкусный, такой горячий, — прошептал ему альфа.  
  
— Ещё, — смутившись, попросил Март.  
  
— Эй, вы там, выбирайтесь, — заглянул в дыру Эрки и рыкнул на подростков, которые с трудом друг от друга отлипли. — Дома нацелуетесь!  
  
Эрки помог ребятам выбраться и отправил в машину. На люк повесил новый замок, и пока он относил ключи директору школы, парни разобрались со следующей подсказкой.  
  
— Адрес в подземелье принадлежит старой кузне, но там давно никто не работает и, судя по карте, здание нежилое. Где-то рядом или в самом здании нам надо найти двуглавого коня и что-то отыскать у него в зубах, — быстро, и довольный своими догадками, рассказал Март  
  
— Ясно. Пристегнулись! — скомандовал Эрки и направился по указанному адресу.  
  
Кузня располагалась недалеко от острова, в районе Лаксеваг. По записям прапра та часть города, куда они направлялись, не являлась Бергеном, на что Март умно заявил, что город объединили только в 1972. Стояло здание в живописном местечке, рядом с озёрами, и вокруг него был построен современный забор с указателями, что старинный дом является частной собственностью, и проход к нему запрещён.  
  
— Смотрите, лошади! — указал Олав на конёк крыши, где в уголках торчали головы коней. Один с одного конца, другой с другого и находились они примерно в восьми метрах над землёй, — и как мы туда попадём?  
  
— Пойду, обойду забор, — буркнул Эрки, — не вздумайте чего учудить! — дал он указание, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Вернулся дедушка минут через десять, к тому моменту парни уже крепко друг к другу присосались, и Март был готов начать раздеваться, несмотря на холодную и мокрую погоду. С трудом разлепив целующихся подростков, Эрки объяснил, что территория закрыта, и им нужно дождаться хозяина, чтобы договориться и пройти вовнутрь.  
  
— Я мог бы просто туда залезть? — предложил Март.  
  
— Просто? — изумился Эрки, — ты туда взлетишь что ли?  
  
— Да! Он может! — поддержал любимого Олав, — мы хозяина ещё в интернете искать сутки будем, договариваться и так далее, а Март может быстро всё посмотреть. Мы ведь не воры!  
  
Пока Эрки обдумывал слова внука, Март немного отошёл от забора и, легко перемахнув через него, ловко приземлился с другой стороны. Осмотревшись и убедившись, что на территории нет собак, Март поспешил к дому.  
  
— Ты что его в цирке нашёл? — Эрки с открытым ртом смотрел, как молодой парень ловко взбирается по водостоку, словно он на земле лежит.  
  
— Почти, — ухмыльнулся Олав, — в стриптиз-клубе на шесте.  
  
— Хорош, — покивал головой пожилой омега, — я б такого сам изнасиловал и ребёночка заделал, чтоб не сбежал.  
  
— Вот, дед, ты меня понимаешь!  
  
Март тем временем проверил первую голову лошади и, ничего не найдя, по крыше перебрался до второй. Там сделал пару фотографий и, как мартышка спустился на землю. Назад через забор перебирался ещё более показушно – взялся ладонью за верхнее крепление и перекинул своё тело.  
  
— Браво, Март, ты чудо! — восхищённо зааплодировал Олав.  
  
— Только измазался немного, — смущённо показал Март грязные рукава на куртке.  
  
— Давайте шустро в машину, там есть чистящие салфетки, — скомандовал Эрки.  
  
В автомобиле Олав заботливо почистил Марту курточку, омега же взялся за дневники деда и стал сверяться с новой подсказкой. На нижней части лошади был новый адрес, посмотрев по дедушкиной карте, ребята быстро его нашли, располагалось здание рядом с Шётстюэне – залов Ганзейских собраний, а значит, Алрекр снова возвращал их в город. После недолгих размышлений подростки решили прочертить на новой купленной карте их маршрут, предполагая, что в итоге он тоже даст какую-то подсказку.  
  
— В тёмный колодец нырни с головой,  
Фонарь и верёвку возьми ты с собой,  
Дверь ты найдёшь, что ведёт в никуда,  
Смело ступай добрый путник туда.  
  
Олав прочитал запись в дневниках Алрекра и Эрки предложил заехать перекусить, прежде чем забираться в какой-то колодец.  
  
— Опять подземелье, опять всякие странные твари, — прохныкал Март, который всё ещё не отошёл от прошлого приключения.  
  
— Думаю, вам не троллей стоит опасаться, — покачал головой Эрки, — а вполне живых людей. За вами следят, я заметил пока только двоих, но может их и больше. К сожалению, добраться до них незаметно я не смог, но и они также держатся на расстоянии, видя, что нас трое. Так что когда вы отыщите клад, возможно, похитители не будут ждать звонка, а сразу отберут сокровища.  
  
— А что будет с Матсом? — с ужасом спросил Март.  
  
Эрки лишь пожал плечами, а Олав обнял омегу, успокаивая и утешая. Дедушка отвёз их в небольшой ресторанчик недалеко от набережной, плотно накормил и заставил Марта ещё раз выпить лекарство. Только после этого они пошли к указанному адресу. Колодец во дворе отыскался быстро, сверху он был закрыт от любопытных большой деревянной крышкой, но Эрки воспользовался старым приёмом и, нарядившись в жёлтые жилетки и каски строителей, втроём они быстро сдвинули плиту.  
  
Только под ней ничего не было – колодец был завален камнями...  
  
/Heidevolk - Deemstering

## 34\. Блядки-колядки

На лице Марта появилось выражение отчаяния и он, чуть не плача, начал выкидывать булыжники, которыми завалили колодец, но быстро перестал, поняв тщетность усилий. Повиснув на плече Олава, омега рыдал и причитал, что никогда больше не увидит своего брата, и что никогда не сможет себе простить, что не смог ему помочь.  
  
Март разводил сырость, а Эрки неспешно покурил, задвинул плиту на место и сказал, что прогуляется в Шётстюэне, поспрашивает там. Пока дедушка ходил и выяснял, почему не действующий уже много столетий колодец засыпали, Март немного успокоился и, забравшись к Олаву на ручки, висел на его шее. Дождик на улице ненадолго утих, альфа смог отложить зонтик и обнять, погладить свою нервную пару.  
  
Наслаждаясь запахом и близостью, они очень быстро забыли о проблемах и просто прижимались друг к другу, самозабвенно целуясь. Но Марта отвлёк телефонный звонок. Омега вздрогнул и тут же схватил трубку, с ужасом смотря на незнакомый номер.  
  
— А если это похитители? Что мне им говорить? Я так и не смог найти клад! — испуганно залепетал Март.  
  
Олав забрал у него телефон и сам ответил, придавая своему голосу максимальную строгость и серьёзность. Но оказалось, что это звонок из больницы – дедушка Марта пришёл в себя. Когда Эрки вернулся с не очень радостными новостями – колодец засыпали уже десять лет назад, его потащили к машине и потребовали везти к Харальду.  
  
Харальду Хорфагеру было почти семьдесят, и за долгие годы своей жизни он обзавёлся огромным количеством друзей, поклонников и почитателей. Поэтому, когда Март приехал в больницу, рядом с палатой дедушки уже собрались паломники и всучили растерянному подростку кучу подарков. Врачи посоветовали не беспокоить старика тревожными вестями, и Эрки попросил парней не напоминать дедуле о нападении. Харальд широко улыбнулся внуку, пригласил сесть рядом.  
  
— Познакомь меня со своим спутником, — попросил Харальд, кивая в сторону Эрки.  
  
— Меня зовут Эрки Карстен-Ларсен-Станг, я муж Хуго Станга и Нели Ларсена, — омега представился сам, пожимая морщинистую ладонь Харальда, — а этот шалопай, — Эрки указал на Олава, — мой внук.  
  
— Очень рад с вами познакомиться, и передавайте мой привет Хуго. — Харальд перевёл взгляд на Марта, — а где Матс? Снова работает без передыху?  
  
Март сжался, с трудом удерживая предательски подступившие слёзы: рассказывать только пришедшему в себя деду историю о похищении было опасно для его состояния. Но когда дедушка спросил о брате, сразу стало очень горько и страшно, что они не справятся, не отыщут сокровища и не спасут Матса из лап бандитов. Олав положил руку Марту на плечо, подбадривая, и омега смог справиться со своими эмоциями.  
  
— Да, дедушка, он работает, — старательно улыбаясь, соврал Март, — А ты можешь рассказать мне, где спрятано сокровище Хорфагеров? — резко переходя на другую тему, спросил он.  
  
Харальд добродушно усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, это очень важная тайна.  
  
— Но я нашёл у тебя в дневниках ключ и карту. И мы с Олавом решили поискать его. — И, заметив недоумение в глазах старика, тут же добавил, — просто ради интереса, ведь там такое занимательное приключение...  
  
— Ты умный мальчик, — погладил его по светлым волосам старик, — это действительно интересное приключение, но ты должен был начать искать сокровище только после рождения своего первенца.  
  
— Почему? — удивился Март и покосился на Олава, не понимая как Харальд мог догадаться о его беременности.  
  
— Потому что все в нашей семье вот уже более ста лет идут по пути, что придумал Алрекр Хорфагер после рождения ребёнка. Ищут сокровище и оставляют свой вклад. Наш род стар и знаменит, мы чтим его и свои корни. А ещё все альфы, что приходят в нашу семью, берут фамилию Хорфагер, — Харальд хитро подмигнул Олаву, и тот с согласием кивнул, словно старик дал им благословение на брак.  
  
— Деда, но мы уже много частей сделали, — упрямо продолжил Март, надеясь, что дед всё же откроет тайну, — а у колодца, что рядом с Шётстюэне застряли, потому что его засыпали и попасть вовнутрь невозможно.  
  
— Очень жаль, конечно, — вздохнул Харальд, — значит, эту часть придётся заменить, ты можешь сам придумать стишок для нового приключения. А то, что было спрятано в колодце, вы легко найдёте рядом. И тролли вам помогут, они всегда оберегали нашу семью и теперь позаботятся.  
  
— Де...— поморщился Март, — какие ещё тролли!?!  
  
— Я устал, малыш, приходи завтра. И Матса приведи, — Харальд нажал на кнопку вызова медбрата, он действительно выглядел утомлённым этим разговором.  
  
Компанию выпроводили, и Март снова впал в апатию.  
  
— Не переживай, Харальд сказал, что следующая подсказка где-то рядом и попасть туда можно и без колодца. В стишке было написано, что в стене колодца должна быть дверь, значит, наверняка ход вёл в туннель, а рядом стоит несколько старинных зданий, под которыми обязательно есть погреба, — утешил его Олав.  
  
— Заниматься этим будем завтра. — твёрдо сказал Эрки. — Уже стемнело, Шётстюэне закрыт, и Март ещё вчера с температурой валялся. Сейчас я отвезу вас домой, завтра утром пойдёте в школу, а мне надо на работу заглянуть. После часа я за вами заеду, возьму с собой пару разрешений и помогу с поисками.  
  
Эрки отвёз ребят к Марту домой, и только оставшись наедине, Март тут же запрыгнул Олаву на шею и прижался к его губам.  
  
— Весь вечер в нашем распоряжении, — жарко произнёс омега, судорожно срывая с себя и Олава одежду.  
  
— Тише, зайчонок, куда спешишь, — попытался успокоить его альфа, но у Марта глаза горели безумной страстью и он ничего не замечал.  
  
Олав с трудом дотащил омегу до второго этажа и разложил на кровати, Март с замутнённым взглядом вытащил откуда-то верёвку и протянул своему альфе.  
  
— Свяжи меня и заласкай, чтобы я обо всём забыл! — хитро улыбаясь, заявил омега, у Олава аж рот открылся от изумления и слюни закапали от предвкушения.  
  
Олав, стараясь сохранить трезвый рассудок, связал Марту руки за спиной, не слишком затягивая для безопасности – чтобы не перетереть кожу и не повредить сосуды, но Март завёлся ещё до того, как Олав уложил его на постель. Весь искрутился, с ярко-красным румянцем, он то бросался на Олава, то пытался отбиваться, стесняясь своей реакции и желаний. Вылизав все его интимные местечки, Олав заставил омегу кончить пару раз, просто обсасывая ему член и яйца. После второго оргазма Март немного поутих, и Олав насадил мягкое и податливое тело на свой член.  
  
Внутри Март был ещё более горячий и желанный; Олав стиснул зубы, боясь кончить сразу, чувствуя, как после оргазма быстро сокращаются в спазмах мышцы и тугие стеночки сжимают его член. А Март, как назло очухался, и стал дёргаться, пыхтеть и насаживаться на член ещё сильнее.  
  
— Прекрати, или ещё туже свяжу! Я же так кончу!  
  
— Ещё... сильнее... глубже... — простонал Март, изворачиваясь как змея и буквально натягивая себя на член альфы.  
  
Олав быстро развернул омегу на кровати и, уложив его на живот, лёг сверху, не давая ему шевелиться. Март заёрзал, застонал и стал сжимать его мышцами изнутри.  
  
— Да что же ты творишь!  
  
Олав сел ему на бёдра и сильными, резкими движениями довёл себя до конца. Вытащил узел, не слушая скулёж омеги и, немного подождав, любуясь как из сжимающейся дырочки вытекает его сперма, снова пристроился, уверенный, что теперь он сможет затрахать своего милашку так, чтобы тот успокоился.  
  
Это было лучше, чем все эротические фантазии, реализованные в одно мгновение. Март, слишком жаркий и влажный, задыхающийся от своих стонов и подстёгивающий его безумным шёпотом: «ещё, и ещё». Постель намокла от их пота, спермы и смазки, и, лишь когда Олав связал их узлом, Март немного успокоился.  
  
— Что-то я боюсь, какой будет твоя течка, — пробормотал, засыпая, Олав.  
  
— У тебя есть ещё примерно годик потренироваться, чтобы быть готовым, — довольный, как сытый удав, улыбнулся Март.  
  


***

  
  
В школу идти было неохота, тем более спали они в объятьях друг друга на влажной постели и проснулись, все пропитавшись запахами секса и друг другом. У Марта всё же взыграла совесть, и он растолкал Олава, решив, что посещать занятия полезно для мозгов. Постельное бельё с покрывалом и подушкой пришлось запихать в стирку, а Олав и Март отмокали полчаса в душе, стараясь смыть с себя ночные запахи. Правда, там мытьё перешло в новые игрища, и привёл их в себя лишь звонок Эрки, который напомнил, что в час он будет ждать их возле школы.  
  
В классе на Марта тут же налетел Синдри: омега за эти три дня похудел и осунулся сильнее, чем после течки; огромные, наполненные слезами глаза на узеньком личике смотрелись как блюдца, и Март не знал, что ему отвечать. Ложь Синдри словно чувствовал, а говорить правду такому болтуну было опасно. Поэтому, теряясь в словах и стараясь успокоить и себя и его, Март уверил Синдри, что всё наладится и Матс снова будет дома.  
  
Олава же окружила большая часть класса и ребята стали расспрашивать, почему их любимчик пропустил пару дней. На что Олав стал торжественно заливать, что он помогал дедушке в какой-то сложной полицейской операции. И говорил это так убедительно, что даже Март заслушался, а другие омежки охали и ахали, восхищено пожирая взглядом своего героя. У Марта тут же испортилось настроение, захотелось всех разогнать и не подпускать близко к Олаву. Потому что альфа принадлежал только ему.  
  
На длинной перемене после второго урока Олав придвинул стул к парте Марта, и омега достал приготовленные бутерброды. Как влюблённая парочка они перекусили вместе, а когда Олав отошёл «потрындеть с друзьями», к Марту подсел Инге. Особого желания с ним говорить у Марта не было, он чувствовал себя обиженным на парня, который пытался испортить его отношения с Олавом, но Инге сам завёл разговор.  
  
— Я смотрю, вы смогли выяснить свои недомолвки.  
  
— Угу, — объясняться Март тоже не хотел.  
  
— И чем ты его зацепил, не пойму? — Словно сам себе проговорил Инге, злобно прищуриваясь, — ножки раздвигать умеешь – красиво, можно посмотреть и пару раз потрахать. Но в остальном ты – скучный и унылый. Серый и ничем не привлекательный ледяной король, — Инге чуть ли ядом не плевался.  
  
— У Олава спроси, — Март только отвернулся, не собираясь вступать в перепалку.  
  
— Олав мальчик влюбчивый. Сегодня с тобой, завтра со мной, — самонадеянно отмахнулся Инге.  
  
— Ты мне это уже говорил. И даже соврать пытался, что Олав с тобой спит. Но он всё равно со мной! — разозлившись, Март попытался поставить наглеца на место.  
  
— Если он тебе метку поставил, то это ещё ничего не значит! Мне вот в прошлом году тоже ставил, — Инге дёрнул Марта за ворот рубашки и омега злобно оттолкнул его руки, не позволяя себя трогать, — А ещё он любил мою дырочку вылизывать. Говорил что она у меня самая сладкая, — Инге рассмеялся, смотря на перекошенное лицо Марта.  
  
Март не выдержал и, скрипнув зубами, отвесил Инге смачную оплеуху. В классе тут же все замолчали, ребята уставились на двух взбесившихся омег, и в наступившей тишине послышался разъярённый рык Инге.  
  
— Дешёвая шлюха!  
  
Инге вцепился Марту в волосы, вытаскивая его из-за парты и швыряя в проход. Март взвизгнул от боли, но тут же поднялся, снял очки и бросился на обидчика. Драться они особо не умели, но Март был спортивнее и крепче, потому пару ударов кулаками и Инге с криком выбежал из класса, прикрывая подбитый глаз.  
  
Март рванул следом, желая просто припугнуть или повыдёргивать космы для верности, но в коридоре Инге столкнулся с Олавом и Март выбежал из класса как раз в тот момент, когда Инге повис у альфы на шее и запищал:  
  
— Спаси меня, этот сумасшедший хочет меня убить!!!  
  
Март застыл, от обиды желание поколотить Инге только усилилось, да ещё и Олав осторожно отставил Инге, чуть прикрывая его своим плечом, чем только усугубил обиду. Март был уверен, что Олав всегда встанет на его сторону, и смотря, как он защищает Инге, Март был готов разреветься.  
  
— Что случилось, зайчонок? — строго спросил альфа.  
  
Март лишь сильнее стиснул зубы, не хотелось ничего объяснять и доказывать. Тем более руки он первый распустил, так что Инге действительно жертва, которую можно было бы защищать. Отвернувшись, Март решил вернуться в класс и пусть Олав и дальше возится со своим Инге.  
  
— Март? — ещё строже повторил Олав.  
  
— Твой бешенный зверёк чуть мне глаз не выбил! — подал голос Инге и Олав тут же развернулся к нему.  
  
— А ты не задевай его! — произнёс он так грозно, что даже Март испуганно вздрогнул.  
  
Посмотрев на сжавшегося Инге и на мрачного Олава, готового не разобравшись защищать своё, Март тут же успокоился.  
  
— Я его стукнул, потому что он меня подначивал, — признался омега, — и ещё стукну, если он будет лезть.  
  
Инге попытался что-то сказать, принял важную позу, но сердитый голос Олава снова опустил его на землю.  
  
— А я добавлю, — альфа прожёг в Инге взглядом дыру и тот быстро сбежал в класс, — давай заберём вещи и пойдём, продолжим поиски.  
  
Олав обнял Марта успокаивая его и сам успокаиваясь.  
  
— А как же Эрки?  
  
— Подъедет, куда мы скажем!  
  
/Wongraven — fra fjelltronen

## 35\. Башня. Ключ третий

На улице внезапно выглянуло солнышко, был лёгкий морозец, и настроение у ребят сразу поднялось. Вредный Инге был забыт, и парни настроились закончить сегодня с поисками и спасти Матса. До Шётстюэне добрались на автобусе, там они сначала обежали все доступные музеи и дома, попытались пробраться в подвалы, но их либо никуда не хотели пускать, либо двери были просто закрыты.  
  
Отчаявшись, они вернулись к колодцу и присели на крышку, размышляя, что делать дальше.  
  
— Дедушка велел попросить помощи у троллей, — без особой веры сказал Март, — мне папа в детстве рассказывал много забавных сказок, могу попробовать задобрить их или позвать.  
  
— Так как других идей мне в голову не приходит, то согласен с твоим предложением. А там уж и Эрки подъедет, — сказал Олав, а про себя подумал, что дедушка наверно уже узнал по номеру телефона местонахождение преступников и им больше не придётся морозить задницы на улице.  
  
Прогулявшись до магазина, ребята купили кусочек мяса для троллей, немного молока для их задабривания и пару булочек с корицей для себя. Мясо и молоко Март поставил недалеко от здания залов Ганзейских собраний, рядом с серой стеной, немного стесняясь, прочитал детский стишок, что рассказывал ему папа, а потом уселся на крышку колодца, задумчиво рассматривая подношения.  
  
— Как думаешь, долго ли их ждать? — просил он у Олава, когда тот присел рядом.  
  
— Может, нельзя смотреть? Пойдём, прогуляемся? — Олаву вся эта гонка за сокровищами уже порядочно наскучила, тем более результатов не было.  
  
— Нет, вдруг кто-то украдёт наше мясо?  
  
В подтверждение его слов на улице появилась шумная толпа туристов и засеменила по направлению к колодцу. Парням пришлось отодвинуться, а потом туристы и вовсе выжили их в переулок. Когда туристы ушли, парни вернулись к колодцу, надеясь, что больше никто не явится. Там действительно было чисто, только вот оставленный кусок мяса поедал огромный чёрный пёс.  
  
— Эй! — завопил Март, бросаясь на животное, которое, встань оно на задние лапы, будет побольше его ростом.  
  
Но пёс, заметив омегу, поджал хвост и, сжав в зубах добычу, стал отступать.  
  
— Положи чужое! — сердито крикнул Март, а Олав предупреждающе положил ему руку на плечо, не давая вступить с вором в бой.  
  
Пёс продолжал пятиться, а потом прыгнул за угол. Март не раздумывая, бросился за ним, но, не сделав и пары шагов, споткнулся о какой-то торчащий камень и шлёпнулся на мостовую.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — сразу подбежал к нему Олав.  
  
Март поднялся, потирая ладошки, и разочарованно посмотрел чёрному псу вслед. Внезапно его лицо засияло, появилась улыбка, и он указал на тяжёлые ставни на нижних полуподвальных окнах Шётстюэне:  
  
— Это был не пёс, а тролль! — уверенно и радостно заявил омега, — посмотри, он открыл нам окно!  
  
Одна из ставен действительно была приоткрыта, хотя Олаву помнилось, что раньше на всех них висели замки. Март, не мешкая, отворил одну и забрался в тёмное влажное помещение, в которое, похоже, уже много десятилетий никто не заходил. Комната из-за маленького размера не годилась под склад, а для подсобки не подходила расположением. Олав забрался следом, с трудом протиснувшись в узкий лаз. Включив фонарики, парни осмотрелись.  
  
В помещении было две двери. Одна была заперта амбарным замком, а на втором красовалась надпись «Никуда».  
  
— «Дверь ты найдёшь, что ведёт в никуда», — процитировал Март стишок, глаза у него горели, приключение снова стало интересным.  
  
— «Никуда[1]» по-датски обозначает офис, — пожал плечами Олав, — тут часто датчане заседали, надпись наверняка осталась после них.  
  
Проверив запертую дверь, Март решил, что когда-то именно она вела в подземелье у колодца. Приложив ухо к двери, омега прислушался, и тут же отшатнулся, ему показалось, что он слышит, как скатываются камни за стеной. Покрутив головой, и убеждая себя, что это ему только почудилось, он вернулся ко второй двери.  
  
Дверь в никуда была закрыта изнутри засовом, но, когда Олав попытался её открыть, то оказалось, что с другой стороны к двери придвинут шкаф или полка. Чуть сдвинув её, Олав заглянул в щёлочку, пытаясь рассмотреть помещение.  
  
— Там довольно-таки темно, но похоже на склад, могу попробовать сдвинуть эту конструкцию.  
  
— Давай! Я помогу!  
  
Парни налегли на двери, и через пару минут им удалось сдвинуть шкаф, проехавший по полу с неприятным скрипом, настолько, чтобы протиснуться вовнутрь. Помещение было сверху донизу завалено коробками, ящиками и пустыми бочками. Новые хозяева складировали тут ненужные вещи, или то, что можно было бы сдать в утиль. Напротив заваленной вещами двери, в которую протиснулись парни, находилась другая, и из-под неё шёл свет, говоря о том, что по ту сторону существовала жизнь. Осмотревшись, они почти сразу обнаружили следующую подсказку.  
  
Напротив дверей под потолком была написана огромная надпись золотыми буквами.  
  
— Го... Бо… — попытался прочитать Март, но надпись была не на норвежском.  
  
— Ганзейский союз поставлял товары в королевскую резиденцию до 1887 года, — прочитал Олав, — на датском, — пояснил он изумлённому омеге.  
  
— Ты такой умный! — воскликнул Март, бросаясь к нему на шею, — и так вкусно пахнешь, — Март забрался носом под куртку и несколько раз нежно поцеловал альфе шею.  
  
— Не делай так, зайчонок, ты меня возбуждаешь!  
  
— А может я этого и хочу, — хитро посмотрел на него Март, — тут никого нет, и мы нашли следующую подсказку.  
  
— Э? — Олав изумлённо отшатнулся от своего сексуального маньяка, — не шутишь?  
  
— Трахни меня по-быстренькому, — Март потянул альфу к какому-то невысокому шкафу.  
  
— Будем сношаться как кролики на каждому углу?  
  
— Было бы неплохо, — пошло облизнулся Март.  
  
Олав щёлкнул его по носу, наказывая за такое бессовестное соблазнение, и повернул к тумбе, укладывая на пыльную поверхность грудью. Спустив омеге штаны, он холодными пальцам прошёлся по бёдрам и медленно запустил их в текущую дырочку. Март тут же податливо выгнулся, приподнимая ягодицы и предлагая себя.  
  
— Ты самый восхитительный, — пробормотал Олав и заменил пальцы на член. От проникновения Март громко вскрикнул, закусывая губу, и тут же стал охать и подмахивать, стараясь насаживаться сильнее. Используемый не по назначению шкафчик скрипел и постанывал, грозя вот-вот развалиться.  
  
Подростки, ничего не замечая, были заняты друг другом, а вскрики Марта оглушали настолько, что оба не слышали ничего вокруг себя. Обстановка была экстремальная, задницы у обоих быстро замёрзли и Олаву казалось, что Март его невероятно сильно сжимает, отчего он кончил за считанные минуты. Омега тут же вцепился в его бёдра пальцами, не давая выйти, и их скрепило узлом.  
  
— Вот потому тебя и надо связывать, чтобы не занимался самодеятельностью, — пробормотал Олав, поправляя на себе штаны, пытаясь хоть немного прикрыть подмороженную пятую точку.  
  
— Так хорошо, — счастливо промурлыкал Март.  
  
За дверью, ведущей в музей, послышались шаги и скрежет. Похоже, их громкое выступление привлекло внимание, и работники общественного заведения решили проверить, кто же смущает туристов. Март задёргался, пытаясь куда-нибудь спрятаться, но лишь немного подвигавшись, застонал и повис тряпочкой, понимая, что с члена ему не слезть.  
  
— Допрыгался, зайчонок, — со смешком сказал Олав, подхватывая его под живот, — что будешь зрителям говорить? — поддразнивая похотливого омегу, Олав немного в нём подвигался и тот застонал, тут же прикрывая рот ладошкой.  
  
— Спрячь нас, Олав, спаси нас! — пробормотал он, дёргая попочкой и улетая мыслями в свои эротические фантазии.  
  
— Тяжёлый случай, — вздохнул Олав и бочком забрался назад в предыдущую комнату. С трудом успел захлопнуть дверь и запереть её на засов, прежде чем в кладовую вошли гости. — развлечёмся? — ухмыльнулся довольный альфа, приставляя Марта к двери и заставляя его упереться в неё руками.  
  
Немного подвигав бёдрами, Олав стал понемногу толкаться в Марта. От ярких ощущений Март тут же закатил глаза и заскулил, а Олав зажал ему рот.  
  
— Тихо, зайчонок, ты же не хочешь, чтобы они выломали эту дверь? — спросил довольный альфа, продолжая двигаться, вталкивая член всё глубже и восторгаясь податливым, истекающим смазкой Мартом, которому пришлось сдерживать свои эмоции и контролировать издаваемые звуки.  
  
Немного толчков и омега заюлил, содрогаясь всем телом. Кончая, он так сильно вцепился Олаву зубами в ладошку, что Олав сам с трудом не закричал. Отдышавшись, Март, извиняясь, облизнул укус, а потом языком вобрал в свой рот пальцы альфы и, пошло посасывая их, стал снова дёргаться на члене. Олав с трудом сдерживался, безумно хотелось прижать омегу сильнее к двери и толкаться в него жёстко и агрессивно, выдавливая из него стоны и крики. Но приходилось быть осторожными, так как за дверьми шуршали и ходили люди. И это тоже добавляло адреналину.  
  
Когда голоса утихли, а Март ещё раз кончил, Олав стащил с себя безвольного омегу, натянул на него штаны и выпихнул из подвала, переживая, что Март снова простынет. На улице накрапывал мелкий дождик и Олав оттащил не сопротивляющегося парня в ближайшую забегаловку. Там, устроившись на стульчике, Март блаженно вздохнул, растянулся грудью на столе и, смотря на Олава, улыбался до ушей самой счастливой улыбкой на свете. И Олав тоже улыбался своему замечательному зайчонку.  
  
После чашки крепкого кофе, Март очнулся, сам полез в дедушкины записи и стал искать новую подсказку. По надписи в подвале музея ганзейского союза им следовало идти к королевскому замку. Небольшой стишок прапра советовал отыскать розу в башне Розенкранца и открыть врата в историю. Это направило их в средневековую резиденцию правителей Норвегии – в замок короля Хокона Хоконсона и к стоящей рядом башне Розенкранца.  
  
На улице мелкий дождик сменился проливным, а когда они дошли до крепости Бергенхус, с неба лило как из ведра, и парни моментально промокли насквозь. На территории замка было безлюдно, дождь разогнал туристов, и ребята спокойно могли исследовать местность. Отыскать железные ворота одного из закрытых входов в башню не составило труда – они стояли там всегда, и были закрыты целую вечность. Многие считали их просто декорацией, чтобы бездомные не прятались под небольшим и невысоким выступом старинного строения, сейчас же им следовало как-то открыть ворота. Только вот понять, где же находится ключ, парни не могли.  
  
— На верхушке башни есть какое-то плетение в виде цветов, может туда? — предположил Март.  
  
— Не полезешь же ты сейчас на крышу? Тем более я не уверен, что это вообще возможно, — покачал головой Олав, а Март тут же нахохлился, считая, что для него нет ничего невозможного. Но, осмотрев ещё немного старинную башенку, со вздохом согласился.  
  
Обойдя ещё несколько раз всё по кругу, и заглянув во все щели, в конечном итоге, намучившись бегать под дождём, промокнув и устав от глупых прапрадедушкиных загадок, Март, напоследок, тщательно ощупал забор, закрывающий им проход, и внезапно нашёл ключ. Третий ключ, который был найден ими за время поисков, имел головку в виде розы и легко подошёл к запертым воротам. Мальчишки, переполненные азартом, ринулись вовнутрь, даже не осмотревшись. Но в такой дождь, они были уверены, мало кто будет бродить рядом.  
  
Олав с трудом протиснулся в невысокий и узкий лаз, Март же быстро обошёл его, проверяя каждый угол. Всего несколько секунд исследования ниши подарило им бонус в виде огромного сундука, и Олав еле вытащил его на площадь, надеясь нормально рассмотреть.  
  
— Тут есть что-то ещё, — возбуждённо протараторил Март, и снова нырнул в проход, заметив слабый свет между камнями.  
  
Омега исчез, а Олав присел над сундуком, размышляя как его лучше открыть. Из-за сильного дождя и серых туч над головой он не заметил, как к нему подошло трое мужчин и, грубо схватив за плечи, заставили подняться. От неожиданности он даже не понял, что произошло, когда, вместо приветствия ему в лицо прилетел кулак.  
  
Чуть дёрнувшись, Олав усмехнулся, принюхиваясь к альфе – это был тот самый мужик, что во время нападения на Харальда пару раз получил в нос, Олав легко узнал его запах. Сегодня они были без масок, так как в них привлекли бы слишком много внимания, но всё так же с оружием, и стоящий напротив Олава альфа показал подростку пистолет в кобуре. Из ниши высунулась взволнованная голова Марта, но Олав незаметно рукой показал ему, чтобы тот не выходил, и омега, к счастью, понял.  
  
— Долго вы возились, — сказал один из бандитов, присаживаясь у сундука и так же, как и Олав до этого, стал пытаться его открыть.  
  
У него ничего не вышло и, плюнув, он просто выломал замок из высушенного старого дерева. Распахнув сундук, он с удивлением уставился на пустое дно, и на выжженную надпись на крышке – похоже это была очередная подсказка, а вовсе не сам клад.  
  
— Как же достало! — воскликнул мужчина, и Олав прищурился, подумав, что он его где-то видел. Только не мог вспомнить где, — где этот мелкий засранец? — взревел он, — Март, выбирайся или я пристрелю твоего дружка!  
  
Альфа кинулся к нише в башне, догадываясь, что омега мог спрятаться там, но когда он наклонился, чтобы забраться вовнутрь, Олав дёрнулся и ногой оттолкнул его в сторону. Бандиты растерялись, а Олав со всей силы приложил кулаком своему обидчику. Но втроём мужчины быстро его скрутили и, приставив пистолет к животу, заставили стоять смирно.  
  
— Бля, он мне опять нос сломал! — проскулил бандит и несколько раз стукнул Олава. Правда, несильно, без размаха, чтобы не привлекать внимания, ведь они всё-таки находились на улице, где их могли увидеть.  
  
— Быстро проверь, где этот Март, нам нужно, наконец, забрать дневники и свалить, пока никого нет! Продолжим поиски сами, а от этих идиотов избавимся! — приказал главарь одному из помощников.  
  
Тот забрался в проход и Март как испуганный кролик вжался в стену. Ему ужасно хотелось выскочить и поколотить тех, кто посмел обидеть его Олава, но он понимал, что силы неравны и если он сейчас попадётся, то их с Олавом попросту убьют. Бандит прошёл мимо, почти задевая его, и прижимаясь спиной к камням, Марту казалось, что ещё немного, и он впитается в стену. В темноте его не заметили и альфа, выбравшись, сообщил, что омеги там нет.  
  
— Ладно, пора сваливать, и так народу набежало, — недовольно проговорил бандит, — потом свяжемся с тупым ублюдком. Пусть продолжает поиски и поспешит, потому что теперь у нас два его альфы! — последнее он сказал достаточно громко, и Март чуть не закричал, понимая, что они собираются забрать и Олава.  
  
С трудом дыша, Март пытался удержать себя на месте, было страшно, и обидно, что он недостаточно сильный и смелый, чтобы спасти своего любимого. Омега не заметил, как они ушли; не заметил, как закончился дождь и к площади снова стали стекаться туристы. В себя его привёл звонок, и Март с удивлением увидел на земле телефон Олава, который тот, скорее всего, потерял, пока лазил по нише и вытаскивал сундук.  
  
Подобрав аппарат, Март ответил на вызов.  
  
— Вы где? — строго спросил Эрки.  
  
— Рядом с крепостью Бергенхус, — с трудом смог произнести Март.  
  
— Сейчас буду.  
  
Март на негнущихся ногах выбрался из своего укрытия. Сфотографировал подсказку и затолкал сундук на место. Потом, под удивлёнными взглядами туристов запер ворота и вернул на место ключ. Он чувствовал себя заторможенным и оглушённым. Было страшно думать, что он может потерять Олава и Матса. И он не представлял себе, как вообще продолжать поиски без поддержки своего альфы.  
  
Эрки отыскал его, промокшего до нитки, стоящего рядом с башенкой и смотрящего на ледяное Северное море. За шкирку оттащил его к машине и уже на парковке стал спрашивать про Олава. Одно только упоминание об альфе вывело Марта из оцепенения, и он впал в истерику. Безумно крича, что ему нужен Олав, что его похитили и требуют клад, он рыдал, стучал кулаками по ничем неповинной машине и отбивался от Эрки, когда тот попытался его успокоить.  
  
Несколько оплеух смогли привести Марта в себя, и дедушка закинул его в машину, стаскивая промокшую куртку и кофту. Дёргая несчастного подростка, Эрки заметил метку и сел рядом с юношей.  
  
— Вы истинные? — спросил Эрки.  
  
— Да, — еле смог выдавить из себя Март, продолжая всхлипывать и давиться слезами.  
  
— Тогда ты знаешь, в каком он состоянии. Просто скажи, он жив? — Март был слишком подавлен, чтобы заметить, как дедушка побледнел и сжал кулаки, спрашивая об этом.  
  
— Да, — выдавил Март и снова заревел.  
  
— Они сильно пожалеют, что связались со мной! — рыкнул Эрки и сел на водительское сиденье. — Читай свои подсказки, куда дальше ехать?  
  
1 – steds  
/Ásmegin – Valgalder

## 36\. Четыре-пять. Вышел зайчонок погулять

Эрки оперативно привёл Марта в себя и заставил быстро решать головоломку. Пока парень с унылым видом бегал по городу, дед обзвонил все необходимые инстанции, и надавил на полицейское управление, чтобы ему выдали месторасположение телефона похитителя, а так же разрешение на арест. То, что бандиты похитили Олава, в некотором смысле сыграло на руку, теперь Эрки более не требовалось заявление Марта. С другой стороны, Эрки переживал за непутёвого внука и сам стал нервничать.  
  
Весёлые подсказки Харальда и приключение, придуманное далёким предком Алрекром Хорфагером, больше не увлекали Марта. Задачки решались тяжело, думать и сосредотачиваться на задании было сложно, потому что всеми мыслями Март был рядом с Олавом и чувствовал, что его паре плохо. И это «плохо», «страшно» и «больно» временами накатывало с такой силой, что хотелось кинуться на Эрки и заставить его перевернуть мир и вернуть Олава домой.  
  
Благодаря помощи Эрки и тому, что Марта возили на машине, к вечеру почти вся записная книжка Алрекра была пройдена, оставалось всего пару листов. За этот день они объездили весь старый Берген и все окрестные достопримечательности. Некоторые места для Марта тоже были открытием, и если бы не обстоятельства, молодой омега с удовольствием задержался бы и исследовал старые дома и спрятанные от случайных прохожих памятники более тщательно. Но Март подгонял сам себя и заставлял Эрки ехать всё быстрее и врываться на частные территории, несмотря на запреты.  
  
Одно из последних четверостиший привело их в Тролльхауген, в дом знаменитого композитора и его семьи. Рядом с могилой Эдварда Грига, выдолбленной в огромном гранитном камне, Март нашёл четвёртый ключ к тайнам сокровищ Хорфагеров и с удивлением сразу узнал его. Ключ в точности совпадал с ключом от их дома. Наверно поэтому дедушка напрочь отказывался поменять замок на электронный.  
  
— Ты проделал долгий путь, теперь время отдохнуть  
Все дорожки от пути, паутинкой обведи.  
Если сможешь дом узнать, в центре будем тебя ждать.  
  
Март прочитал предпоследнее стихотворение подсказки и тяжело вздохнул, убирая ключ на место. Дедушка сказал всем, что знает, где сокровища, но не сказал своему внуку, что сокровище находится в их доме. Омега напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить где можно было бы спрятать клад. Во второй прихожей был выход в каморку, а на кухне находился старый спрятанный погреб, о котором Март только слышал, но его никогда при нём не открывали. Ещё у дедушки в кабинете был стеклянный стеллаж со старинными книгами, нижняя полка которого была закрыта железной сейфовой дверцей, но Харальд никогда не рассказывал, что хранил там и не говорил Марту, где ключ от очередного тайника в их доме. А сколько их ещё могло быть, одновременно на виду и в то же время спрятанных?  
  
Назвав адрес Эрки, Март откинулся на спинку, пытаясь предположить, как будет действовать дальше. Нужно было позвонить похитителям и договориться об обмене. Нужно было как-то избавиться от Эрки, чтобы полицейский не сунулся туда с взводом вооружённого спецназа и не переубивал всех, включая его любимого и брата. И нужно было навестить дедушку, успокоить его и себя, и поворчать на жутко долгий и утомительный квест по поиску сокровищ Хорфагеров.  
  
Дом встретил Марта гробовой тишиной и холодом. Было непривычно заходить в тёмную прихожую и понимать, что Харальд не ждёт его с горячим чаем, что Матс не заседает с кипой бумажек и важным лицом за своим столом. И что Олав не позвонит и не зайдёт в гости.  
  
Эрки зашёл следом и с любопытством осматривал старинный дом. Лицо деда Олава из мрачно-отстранённого за последний час превратилось в прежнее – равнодушное, и Марту временами хотелось пнуть Эрки и напомнить, что его внук тоже в беде. Но здоровенный омега внушал трепетный ужас, и инстинкт самосохранения советовал Марту придержать свои эмоции.  
  
Вероятно, на этом месте приключения, в других обстоятельствах Марта должен был встречать Харальд, потому что никаких толковых подсказок он найти больше не мог и перешёл к последнему четверостишью.  
  
— Ключ волшебный отыщи, в книгах старых есть рычаг,  
За него ты потяни, стену сдвинешь словно маг.  
На стене найдёшь тайник, к древней тайне ты иди,  
Цель достигнута, и ты всё нашёл в конце пути.  
  
— И это всё? — удивлённо пробасил Эрки, заглядывая Марту через плечо.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, что за книжная полка, — осипшим голосом ответил Март. От понимания, что он дошёл до конца, сердце яростно стучало в груди. Но ещё был страх. Март знал, что за полкой они ничего не найдут.  
  
В большой гостиной действительно располагалась старинная книжная полка во всю стену. Когда-то дедушка рассказывал о ней, показывал небольшой рычажок, и ключ который запускал механизм. Ключик всё так же лежал на месте, словно ждал, когда Март возьмёт его и отодвинет тяжёлую полку. Вставив пятый, последний ключ его долгого поиска в скважину, Март потянул рычажок и с нарастающим волнением стал смотреть, как медленно отползает деревянная конструкция со своего законного места.  
  
— Ого! — воскликнул Эрки, рассматривая огромное семейное древо, которое начал рисовать Алрекр Хорфагер, изучая историю и собирая все возможные и невозможные связи с их предками. На самой вершине древа стояло имя Олав II Святой Харальдсон из рода Харальда I Прекрасноволосого, король Норге с 1015 года по 1028 год.  
  
— Это и есть сокровище Хорфагеров, — мрачно произнёс Март, косясь на древо, которое он много раз видел на рисунке и ни разу дед не показывал ему подлинник, говоря, что всему своё время.  
  
Присев перед картиной, Март посмотрел на последнюю надпись – его папа вписал его и Матса, добавив годы рождения. И кто-то неровным почерком написал дату смерти Генри Хорфагера, папы Матса и Марта. Смотря на неё, у омеги стали слёзы на глаза наворачиваться. С тех пор, как он уехал из Тронхейма, он старался не вспоминать о папе-омеге и о несчастном случае, забравшем жизнь самого дорогого и любимого человека. Март спрятался от своих мыслей рядом с Матсом и Харальдом, которые души в Марте не чаяли и всячески баловали, помогая забыть о проблемах. И Март действительно быстро забыл о них, потому что столкнулся со свой истиной парой, с Олавом, который оказался несносным грубияном и хамом, задевшим Марта с самой первой встречи и, не давая думать ни о чём больше, кроме как о нём.  
  
И теперь бандиты, что грозили убить его любимого брата и единственного драгоценного альфу, напомнили о папе и о самой большой трагедии в жизни Марта.  
  
Дедушка действительно ценил их корни, считал их семью и её историю уникальной, так же как ценил их Алрекр. И прапра придумал замечательное приключение для своих потомков, которое помогло бы лучше узнать город и увидеть множество чудесных и скрытых от простого глаза мест. И получали это приключение после рождения первенца, чтобы новорождённого можно было добавить в древо. Потому и не хотел Харальд, чтобы Март начал искать сокровище раньше времени. И потому говорил, что легко поделится со всеми интересующимися этим сокровищем – ведь древо не было секретом, но было действительно большим достоянием семьи. Но что-то пошло не так, и бандиты стали давить на Харальда так сильно, что тот испугался за своих внуков, стал переживать, что воры не будут удовлетворены, увидев старинное древо на стене, и потребуют большего. А больше ничего и не было.  
  
— Эй, ты чего? — Эрки удивлённо уставился на Марта, который разревелся и, прижимаясь к тому месту, где было написано имя его папы, что-то бормотал себе под нос.  
  
— Нет никаких сокровищ, — наконец выдавил Март, — мне нечего обменять на Матса и на Олава, как мне вернуть их домой?  
  
— Отставить сопли! — рыкнул Эрки, — позвони бандитам и договорись на завтрашнее утро о передаче. Что именно отдавать будешь – я уж придумаю. Главное, чтобы мы смогли узнать, где мой внук находится сейчас. Тогда я вытащу и Олава и Матса.  
  
— С армией спецназа? — хлюпнул носом Март, вспоминая свои пугающие фантазии.  
  
— У меня есть армия получше, — уверенно заявил Эрки и перекинул омегу на кресло. — Звони! — приказал он.  
  
Пока Март приходил в себя, Эрки сбегал на кухню, приготовил омеге чай с мятой и накапал валерьянки, а потом позвонил в управление. Там потребовал проследить звонок, долго называя номера личного допуска, потом номер дела и законы, по которым он имел право получить доступ к строго засекреченной личной информации. Когда Март перестал нервно вздыхать, он взял телефон и набрал номер бандита, с нетерпением уставившись на лист бумаги, на котором Эрки быстро накарябал, что следует говорить.  
  
— Алло! — раздался гневный голос, Март сжался и чуть не сбросил звонок, но подталкиваемый суровым взглядом Эрки, взял себя в руки.  
  
— Это Март, — промямлил он, — Март Хорфагер. Я нашёл сокровище и хочу завтра на рассвете обменять его на своего брата и Олава.  
  
Разговор был недолгим, Март после каждой фразы похитителя сжимался и начинал заикаться. Бандит потребовал избавиться от следящего за подростком Эрки и явиться одному. Совсем одному и плевать ему было на то, как будет тащить Март тяжёлый придуманный сундук. Положив трубку, Март обречённо посмотрел на дедушку.  
  
— Всё он врал. Не будет никакого обмена. Я чувствую, что Олаву плохо, чувствую его переживания и страхи. Не привезут они его на обмен, — Март всхлипнул, — и меня там прикончат.  
  
/Falkenbach — Asaland

## 37\. Штучка-дрючка

Олав начал было сопротивляться идиотам, грубо и неудобно подхватившим его под руки, понадеявшись, что смогут его так удержать, но после первого же рывка ему в бок уткнулось дуло пистолета.  
  
— Если ещё раз дёрнешься я прострелю тебе бедро, — рыкнул на него похититель. — сразу не умрёшь, но больно будет, обещаю.  
  
Олав про себя поворчал, но нежелание получить пулю смирило упрямство. Где-то в голове мелькнула мысль, что вряд ли бандиты будут стрелять на забитой туристами улице, но рисковать он не решился – мало ли что у кого в голове? Парня грубо запихали в машину, и похитители сели от него по обе стороны, всё ещё угрожая оружием, они уехали с парковки. Олав невольно дёрнул головой, пытаясь обернуться и заметить Марта. Хотелось убедиться, что у него всё в порядке. И показать, что и он сам тоже справится.  
  
Машина направилась на восток к новым районам, но остановилась недалеко от центральной площади. Мужчины завозились, достали льняную верёвку и скрутили Олаву руки перед собой. Альфа тут же отметил, что сделали это профессионально и достаточно надёжно. Зафиксировав, подростка ещё грубее вытащили из машины, дёргая его за любимые кудри. Олав не успел оглядеться, как ему на голову натянули какую-то тряпку и подтолкнули в спину. И всё же альфе показалось, что район знакомый, даже более того – он был тут и не раз, только в ярком свете дня и в нервной обстановке не успел сообразить, куда его привезли.  
  
Проведя через узкие коридоры, протолкав куда-то вниз – наверное, до подвалов, у Олава стали требовать телефон, но парень не смог отыскать свой аппарат и бандиты, не поверив ему, хорошенько избили. В таком состоянии, с подбитым носом и заплывшим глазом его спустили в подвал, где привязанный к отопительным трубам сидел Матс. Под потолком горела крохотная лампа в длинном плафоне, стены были ровные и гладкие, с некрасивыми разводами краски, а на полу был сток для воды. Комната напоминала старую душевую, только не хватало кабинок и кранов.  
  
Матс по сравнению с побитым Олавом выглядел не лучше, тоже с синяками и ранами на лице, ещё и измождённый и вонючий, он с удивлением проводил парня взглядом. Подростка привязывать не стали, просто бросили на полу, видимо предполагая, что снять с себя путы он не сможет.  
  
— Какого... — хрипло спросил Матс, смотря на Олава, который стал остервенело сдирать с себя верёвки, как только дверь за ним закрылась, — как ты сюда попал?  
  
— Мимо проходил, — буркнул Олав, пытаясь зубами развязать промокший и затянувшийся узел. Узел не поддавался, и Олав злобно зарычал, пытаясь разорвать или вытащить руки.  
  
— Не бесись, помедленней и всё получится, — печально произнёс Матс, — только толку ноль – всё равно не выбраться.  
  
Парень со вздохом плюхнулся рядом с Матсом и уставился на посиневшие кисти. От дёрганья верёвка перетянула руки лишь сильней и теперь Олав толком и пальцами пошевелить не мог.  
  
— Так как ты здесь оказался? — снова спросил Матс, когда подросток успокоился.  
  
— С Мартом искали этот злоебучай клад... говорил мне Эрки, что за нами следят, а я не послушал! Как там теперь Март один...  
  
— Брат тебя простил? Не верю. — Матс сердито сверкнул глазом, — ты, сучара, его шантажировал, ребёнка заделал и бросил!  
  
Матс стал крутиться и пытаться хоть чем-то ударить Олава, но даже от трубы отползти не мог, потому потолкал его задницей и успокоился.  
  
— Это не я его бросил, а он меня. Но одумался. Потому что мы истинная пара. И ребёнка он мне родит, никуда не денется! — нагло заявил подросток, понимая, что Матс ничего ему сейчас не сделает.  
  
Матс от негодования снова задёргался, зарычал, завыл и обмяк.  
  
— Ты чего? — Олав связанными руками попытался привести в себя взрослого альфу, пощупал пульс, потрогал бледное лицо, но безрезультатно. — Эй, помогите, Матсу плохо! — закричал он, пытаясь привлечь охрану, но на помощь никто не явился.  
  
Матс пришёл в себя через пару часов. За это время Олав успел осмотреть всё помещение, пытаясь найти возможность выйти или чем можно разрезать верёвки. Из-за них руки очень сильно болели, но снять их так и не удалось. Мужчина засопел, открыл глаза и заворчал, заметив, что Олав всё ещё тут.  
  
— Я уж думал ты умер, — признался подросток.  
  
— Скоро, — мрачно заметил Матс, — они нас не выпустят.  
  
— Зачем тогда придумывать всё про обмен, про сокровища? Зачем нас убивать? — не поверил Олав.  
  
— Потому что я знаю этого типа – Арне. Он у меня работал года два, и он мне нравился, потому что к любой задаче подходит основательно. Вот и в этот раз, прочитал где-то, что во время оккупации, когда взорвалось голландское грузовое судно Воорбоде, на поверхность всплыл старый корабль норвежских конунгов, и что на корабле были сокровища, накопленные Хорфагерами за несколько столетий. И что наша семья, в те времена занимавшая место смотрителей государственного музея, присвоила золото. Хотя какое золото в Норвегии? Арне уверен, что Харальд знает, где оно находится, а дедушка ещё на интервью сказал про сокровища и в книге своей упомянул, что вёл дневники и записывал туда свои находки. Арне заберёт сокровища, свалит в Америку с подельниками, а от нас избавится. Потому что никому лишние свидетели не нужны. — Матс выдохнул, договорив, и с сожалением посмотрел на парня. — Если ты действительно пара Марта, он не переживёт. Для него и потеря папы была болезненной, а теперь ещё я... ты... Как там Синдри... жутко хочется его обнять напоследок, просто прижать к себе...  
  
— Где тут можно поссать? — прервал его невнятный лепет Олав. — Можно дырой воспользоваться? Сток-то работает?  
  
— Не работает, — обидевшись на его невнимание, ответил Матс, — воспользуйся дальним углом. Да, не этим! Идиот! Другим!  
  
— Почему ты так уверен, что Арне нас прикончит? Зачем такой груз на душу брать? — Олаву полегчало, и он снова присел рядом с будущим зятем.  
  
— Он мне сам так сказал, после того как заставил Марту позвонить. За два дня, что я тут валяюсь – ни разу мне не принесли ни воды, ни еды. Ещё хорошо, что свет есть, а то я бы с ума сошёл. Да толку... Я предполагаю, что как только он получит сокровище, то сразу уедет. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что не придёт лично добивать, и может тогда Март сможет нас отыскать. А если нет... А если он и Марта прибьёт? — вдруг дошло до Матса, и он с ужасом посмотрел на Олава. — Попробуй меня развязать, надо выбираться, надо срочно найти способ как спастись!  
  
Олав поморщился, но сел за спиной Матса и стал пытаться что-то сделать с его узлами. Руки почти не слушались, и пальцы с трудом перебирали влажную верёвку. От боли хотелось разорвать её силой, но умом Олав понимал, что не удастся. Провозившись довольно долго, и так и не справившись, Олав решил отдохнуть и заняться своими верёвками. Сколько точно прошло времени он понять не мог и хотя внутренне чувствовал сильную тревогу Марта, его собственное положение и понимание, что спастись нет возможности, угнетали его всё сильнее.  
  
Намаявшись, Олав пару раз засыпал, прижимаясь к такому же холодному, как и всё вокруг Матсу. А потом поднимался и снова начинал возиться с верёвками. Если бы не холод и сильная влажность, может и получилось бы снять их уже давно. Но пальцы не слушались, а волокна, казалось, впитались в кожу и не позволяли стянуть их с себя.  
  
От этого безуспешного дела его отвлёк звук открывающейся двери. В комнату спустился тот самый мужчина, что ещё раньше показался Олаву знакомым. Теперь он вспомнил, где его видел – за барной стойкой в Инглинге. Арне работал на Матса и скорее всего они сейчас именно в клубе, где-то в полуподземных помещениях.  
  
— Надеюсь, ожидание не было для вас долгим, — холодно произнёс бандит. — Скоро мы выезжаем на встречу с твоим братом: Март, наконец, отыскал клад. — Мужчина остановился и присел на корточки на безопасном расстоянии от пленников. — Мы с ребятами выезжаем, а вот вас тут оставлять не хочется. Поэтому, несмотря на всё моё уважение к тебе, Матс, придётся вас убить.  
  
Арне достал пистолет и положил себе на колено, с довольной улыбкой рассматривая бывшего нанимателя.  
  
— Жаль, конечно, что твой дед оказался несговорчив и просто не отдал нам дневники. Тогда бы никто не пострадал, и мы сами отыскали бы клад. Но вышло, как вышло, и я уже заказал себе самолёт до Лондона, там у меня есть покупатель, который выкупит сокровища норвежских конунгов. С этими деньгами я смогу начать новую жизнь и забыть обо всём, что тут было.  
  
— Ни к чему нас убивать, — осторожно произнёс Олав, — просто уходи и забирай своё золото.  
  
— Может так и сделал бы, но если вы выберетесь раньше времени, то из Лондона я уже не улечу. Зачем мне такие проблемы? А после передачи я прикончу и мальчишку, свидетелей не останется совсем.  
  
— Нет! — взревел Олав, и попытался встать на ноги, — не смей его трогать!  
  
Арне поднялся, отходя, и направил на Олава пистолет.  
  
  
  
/Ulver – Østenfor Sol og vestenfor Maane

## 38\. Машинка времени

Тихо звякнул домофон, оповещая, что кто-то пришёл в дом, и Март подскочил на месте, бросаясь в коридор. Эрки придержал его за плечо и пошёл сам открывать двери. На пороге стоял трясущийся Синдри, и как только двери открылись, бросился на шею Марту.  
  
— Я столько тебя ждал, переживал за Матса, расскажи мне, когда он вернётся, я не могу больше вынести и минуты без него, — быстро защебетал омега.  
  
— Я договорился встретиться завтра и совершить обмен, — стараясь говорить спокойно, ответил Март.  
  
— Мне надо собрать моих ребят и мы вытащим ваших альф, — Эрки подхватил свою куртку и направился к выходу, спеша сбежать от малолетних омег.  
  
— Мы с вами! — пискнули Март и Синдри, бросаясь следом, но Эрки выставил руку, заставляя их остановиться.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Я хочу быть там, поддержать Олава. И Матса тоже. Он захочет меня видеть, я просто посижу незаметно в машине, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — заскулил Март.  
  
— Если моему альфе плохо, я смогу ему помочь, я хочу быть рядом, — в тон ему скороговоркой заговорил Синдри.  
  
Эрки скривился. Захотелось взять эти мелкие бестолковые головки и осторожно треснуть друг об друга. Только Олав вряд ли простил бы ему такое обращение с его парой. А слушать потом нытьё Олава не хотелось ещё сильнее.  
  
— Ладно. Будете сидеть в закрытой машине, никуда не пойдёте! — с неудовольствием прошипел Эрки сквозь зубы.  
  
Мальчишки тут же заулыбались, радостно повисли на Эрки, пища слова благодарности. Дед Олава посадил подростков в свою машину и поехал сначала домой. Полиция передала ему информацию по поводу телефона похитителя, и в случае его перемещения, Эрки обязались сообщить новые данные, но получить ордер на арест он сможет только с утра. Столько ждать он не хотел, потому что верил в интуитивную связь Марта и Олава и хотел вытащить своего внука до того, как с ним случится что-то серьёзное. Поэтому ему требовались доверенные люди, способные прийти на помощь в любой момент и даже нарушить закон, если потребуется.  
  
Детишки на заднем сидении задремали, и Эрки перетащил их в дом, пока дожидался прибытия родственничков. Всполошил почти всех, только сыну не стал говорить. Было стыдно признавать, что не уследил за Олавом, а ещё знал, как папа Олава - Аксель - отнесётся к пропаже сына, и решил, что помощи от Свена всё равно не будет, потому что сын будет слишком переживать. Но ему хватило и других помощников.  
  
К трём ночи в доме Стангов началось небольшое собрание. За квадратный журнальный столик переговоров сел сонный Хуго, его брат Питер, муж Рейли – Локи и сердитый Эрки. Рядом сжавшись в комочки и делая вид, что их нет, примостились Март и Синдри.  
  
— Встреча с Мартом назначена на шесть утра. Примерно в полшестого они будут выходить и тогда мы их всех и возьмём. Слежка на их телефон у меня заказана, пока он на одной позиции, мы можем быть спокойны. До восьми подержим в машинах, можно допросить и узнать где мой внук. А потом придёт и ордер! — объяснил схему действий Эрки.  
  
— Мне только руки сбивать нельзя, у меня с утра операция, — осторожно заметил Хуго.  
  
— Вот, можно и без ручек, — вручил Эрки мужу пистолет.  
  
Мужчины расселись по машинам, детей Эрки запихнул в свою служебную на заднее сидение, где на дверях изнутри не было ручек и открыть их можно было только снаружи. Март попытался возмутиться, но Эрки цыкнул на парня и тот примолк. Но когда они подъехали к Инглинге, Март прилип к стеклу и попытался понять, что они тут забыли.  
  
Эрки с друзьями выбрались из транспорта и заняли стратегически важные позиции, готовые перехватить преступников. Правда, как они выглядят, никто не знал, и потому решили хватать всех. Благо клуб закрывался в четыре ночи и открывался только после двух дня, а значит, никого лишнего там не должно было быть.  
  
Когда взрослые спрятались по кустикам, Март осмотрелся и, заметив люк на крыше машины, приоткрыл его, и змейкой выполз наружу. Отперев Синдри, он приложил палец к губам, чтобы тот не шумел, и повёл к служебному ходу. Здание он знал вдоль и поперёк, ведь тут работал его брат, и знал, как незаметно попасть внутрь. Март сгорал от нетерпения увидеть Олава, и хотел сам его спасти, так же как и Синдри радел за Матса.  
  
Оказавшись в пустых и тёмных коридорах закрытого клуба, Март ненадолго задумался, пытаясь решить, куда лучше идти искать брата. В клубе было несколько приватных залов и комнат, в которых легко можно было закрыть похищенных альф. Был так же кабинет Матса – хорошо оборудованный современной техникой безопасности, а ещё были складские помещения и старые подвалы, которые не использовались.  
  
Быстро пробежав по вип-комнатам и потыкавшись в кабинет Матса, Март потянул Синдри в подвал. По счастливой случайности они ни с кем за это время не столкнулись, потому что совсем не продумали, что же будут делать, если их застукают. На подходе к подвалу, Март заметил одного из похитителей, и даже узнал его – он заходил в башню Розенкранца, когда искал парня. От волнения омега задёргался, затянул Синдри в какую-то комнатушку и стал срывающимся шёпотом рассказывать об увиденном.  
  
— И как нам пройти мимо него? — расстроился Синдри, понимая, что дальше им хода нет.  
  
— Они скоро поедут на встречу со мной. И тогда он наверняка уйдёт! — решительно заявил Март и, высунув один глазик, стал следить за мужчиной.  
  
Тот задумчиво полистывал какой-то порно-журнал, и явно никуда не собирался. Мимо него прошёл ещё один похититель и Март вздрогнул, когда узнал в нём Арне. Появилась пугающая мысль, что Арне задержался на работе и сейчас его схватят или убьют. Но Арне спокойно поговорил с незнакомцем, отправил его куда-то наверх, а сам пошёл вниз по лестнице.  
  
Подождав ещё немного, Март всё же последовал за барменом. Внутри всё горело от страха и от мысли, что он может не найти Олава. А ещё к его страху прибавились тревога и отчаянье Олава. Уже не осторожничая, Март побежал вперёд, за ним посеменил бледный Синдри, который тоже чувствовал волнение своей пары.  
  
Когда Арне выпрямился, направляя оружие на Олава, на него со спины набросилось два бешеных омеги и, вцепившись зубами и ногтями, стали терзать с устрашающими воплями. Альфа закрутился на месте, пытаясь стащить и отбросить от себя подростков. Март обхватил его со спины ногами и царапал лицо, кусая за уши и шею. Синдри же повис на руке с пистолетом, и пытался отгрызть с неё мясо.  
  
Олав поднявшись на ноги, подскочил к вцепившимся в комок омегам и Арне и сжатыми руками умудрился попасть тому по носу, а потом, когда бандит немного замешкался, с размаху треснул по темечку, укладывая его на пол. От тела Арне тут же отлепились омеги и бросились к своим альфам. Синдри прижался к Матсу, а Март пролез между сжатыми верёвками руками и вцепился Олаву в куртку, с трудом сдерживая подступившие рыдания.  
  
Надышавшись своими альфами, парни стали пытаться развязать их, но под рукой не было ничего режущего, а справиться с верёвками голыми руками не было возможности. Март обыскал Арне, надеясь найти нож или зажигалку, но у того были лишь ключи от машины, которыми особо ничего не разрежешь. Пока подростки возились с верёвками, в комнату нагрянули ещё двое бандитов в поисках своего главаря. А обнаружив его на полу, тут же выхватили оружие и направили его на перепуганных пленников.  
  
— Мне показалось, или это Март? — удивлённо спросил один из бандитов, пока второй пытался привести в чувство Арне.  
  
Олав отодвинул свою пару за спину и злобно посмотрел на похитителей, собираясь защищать Марта до конца. Омега же дрожащими пальцами осторожно достал телефон и, выбрав номер Эрки, нажал на звонок.  
  
— Как они нас нашли? — преступник явно был в шоке, — и как он теперь передаст нам клад?  
  
Арне пришёл в себя и, потирая повреждённые места, поднялся.  
  
— Марта свяжи и пускай показывает, где сокровища, — озлобленно произнёс Арне, — остальных прикончи!  
  
/Svartediket – Søsters Savn

## 39\. Добрый конец - всему делу венец

Бандиты что-то кричали и размахивали оружием, Матс рычал, стараясь выбраться из пут и прикрыть собой Синдри, у Олава шерсть встала дыбом, он был готов в любой момент рвануть в бой и даже со связанными руками раскидать всех похитителей.  
  
Разрулить всю ситуацию смог Эрки, ворвавшийся в подземелье со своей подмогой. В минуту трое похитителей были скручены и уложены стройными рядами на пол.  
  
— Был ещё один, — тихо заметил Матс, совершенно обессилев.  
  
— Питер, проверь наверху, — указал Эрки.  
  
— Не могу дышать в этой штуке, — проворчал Хуго, стягивая с себя закрывающую лицо маску.  
  
— В разведку больше не возьму, — фыркнул на него Эрки.  
  
Дед только отмахнулся и пошёл помогать внуку снять веревки, после чего крепко обнял. Матса развязал Локи и, подхватив на руки альфу как пушинку, вынес из холодного помещения. Вскоре вернулся Питер, ведя на прицеле последнего бандита, и Эрки решил закрыть их в этом самом подвале, дожидаясь, когда приедет полиция.  
  
Матса напоили и отправили в больницу, а Олаву пришлось остаться, чтобы писать заявления и объяснительные. Марту тоже досталось: во-первых, за то, что сбежал, а во-вторых, за то, что спас Олава. Эрки так обнял мальчишку, что Марту показалось, что у него сейчас все кости сломаются.  
  
В восемь утра преступников забрали в отделение, а подростков стали водить по сотням инстанций и заставили давать показания. После четырёх Эрки отвёз Марта и внука в больницу, где Харальд уже встретился с Матсом и поздравил его с обретённой парой. Деду они так и не рассказали о случившемся, хотя Марту и казалось неправильным скрывать такие вещи. Матсу рядом с дедом сидеть долго не позволили, так как состояние у альфы было нестабильным, и развлекать старика остались Март и Олав. Харальд был рад видеть и младшего внука, и с удовольствием послушал историю, как Март охотился за сокровищем.  
  
— Жаль, что ты так рано отправился на поиски, — покачал головой дедушка, — все в нашей семье уже семь поколений проходят его после рождения первенца. Был бы ты постарше – это было бы для тебя хорошим развлечением, и ты записал бы туда отпрыска.  
  
— Не рано, дедушка, — Март смущённо покосился на своего альфу, — у меня будет ребёнок.  
  
— Ты же ещё школьник! — Харальд аж приподнялся с постели, — тебе ещё учиться, зачем спешить! — он укоризненно посмотрел на Олава.  
  
— Я смогу позаботиться и о Марте, и о моём сыне, — твёрдо сказал Олав, не давая Марту оправдываться, — и ничего страшного в том, что он родит рано. Переждёт годик и окончит старшую школу. А потом пойдёт в университет. Только жить мы будем в Осло. Там мои родители живут и дяди, у них тоже дети маленькие, они помогут.  
  
Харальд ещё немного покачал головой и пожаловался на вечно спешащую молодёжь, а потом стал увлечённо придумывать имена для первого правнука. В завязавшейся беседе ребята не заметили, как наступил вечер. А после безумно трудной ночи сил совсем не осталось, поэтому Олав повёз Марта домой на такси. И, несмотря на его возражения, остался у него дома.  
  
После всего пережитого усталость чувствовалась не только в теле, но и в душе, и хотелось просто покоя и побыть рядом. Такие маленькие, но очень неприятные испытания заставили их смотреть друг на друга иначе, и теперь Март был уверен, что привык к грубости Олава, что ему нравятся его шутки, потому что без них всё вокруг становилось серым. А ещё он мечтал засыпать и просыпаться с ним рядом, слыша его дыхание, и то как бьётся сердце в груди.  
  
Для Олава Март так и остался прекрасной мечтой, только теперь он был с ним вместе и альфа был твёрдо уверен: что бы ни случилось в этой жизни, он не даст зайчонку ни сбежать, ни отдалиться. Потому что Март – это больше, чем увлечение. Больше, чем любовь. Это его частичка, замечательная половинка, без которой нет, и не может быть жизни. А чтобы больше не было недоразумений, которые могут испортить их отношения, им просто нужно быть всё время вместе.  
  
Рядом с калиткой Март обнаружил, что где-то потерял ключи, и они вдвоём стояли, понурив головы – не было сил придумывать выход из положения. Тогда-то Март и заметил небольшой камушек, весь покрытый мхом и тёмно-коричневой плесенью. В чистом дворе и в городе этот камень смотрелся странно. Наклонившись, Март осторожно провёл по нему ладошкой. Камушек дёрнулся, и под ним оказались ключи. На радостях Март сразу забыл о камне, а когда обернулся – его уже и не было. Но про себя омега решил, что надо поставить на пороге молока – ведь тролли его очень любят.  
  
Пустой дом Хорфагеров больше не пугал, Март знал, что скоро дедушка вернётся и снова засядет за книги и будет сдувать пылинки со старинных настенных гобеленов. А ещё в доме теперь будет жить очень-очень шумный Синдри, от которого некуда будет спрятаться, и Март мысленно уже мечтал переехать в Осло, пусть и придётся жить под надзором какого-то загадочно-строгого отца Олава.  
  
Оставив в прихожей обувь и тёплые куртки, Олав подхватил омегу под попу и отнёс в душевую. Там медленно разделся и снял одежду со своего любимого, покрывая каждый сантиметр кожи поцелуем. Март вздрагивал, чувственно вздыхал и гладил светлые кудри альфы, прижимая его к себе. Оставив несколько собственнических засосов на боках Марта, Олав поставил его под струи воды и тщательно вымыл, особенно уделяя внимание его чувствительным местам. Когда Март возбуждался, то всё тело у него становилось словно одна большая эрогенная зона, но за два месяца общения Олав смог найти самые уязвимые точки.  
  
Март, уставший и замученный поисками, не проявлял бурной активности и Олав с удовольствием мог спокойно заниматься им, делая приятно и себе и ему. Март всё ещё немного стеснялся прикосновений языка к его паху, вызывая смешки у Олава, всё время порываясь оттолкнуть альфу, когда тот пытался вылизывать его между ног. Но потом сдался и просто наслаждался извращённой нежностью своей пары.  
  
Доведя Марта до грани, но не позволив ему кончить, Олав поставил его на ноги и прижал к стене, чтобы омега не упал. Почувствовав, как член альфы проникает в него, Март ожил, тихонько застонал и закрутился, пытаясь насадиться быстрее и глубже. Но Олав действовал медленно, придерживая Марта и не давая ему спешить. Ему хотелось просто побыть в нём, соединившись телами. Упёршись рядом с ним руками, Олав стоял неподвижно, наслаждаясь минутами покоя и горячими каплями, падающими на лицо.  
  
— Так и будешь стоять? — сонно пробормотал Март.  
  
— Да. До утра, — лизнул его в шею Олав.  
  
— Это ты меня пытаешь или дрессируешь? — омега попытался повернуть голову, но альфа тут же прикусил его, не позволяя шевелиться.  
  
— Это я тебя люблю.  
  
Просунув руку Марту под живот, Олав нащупал стоящий член и стал медленно его гладить в такт со своими неспешными движениями. Март вздрагивал всем телом, всхлипывал от желания, но не мешал Олаву наслаждаться своим контролем. Омеге очень хотелось кончить и завалиться спать, но трепетные ласки и страстные поцелуи уносили мысли в совершенно другую сторону. Горячая вода и нежные прикосновения смывали усталость и глупые мысли, оставляя в сердце покой.  
  
Оргазм нахлынул внезапно, Март выгнулся всем телом, прижимаясь к мокрой груди альфы и сильно насаживаясь на его член. Тут же ноги стали подгибаться, захотелось плюхнуться на пол и уснуть. Олав перехватил его, смыл с него сперму и завернул в тёплое полотенце.  
  
Тщательно вытерев своё чудо, Олав уложил его в постель себе на грудь и с наслаждением любовался расслабленным личиком, с чуть приоткрытым ртом.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, мой зайчонок. Спасибо, что ты рядом, — прошептал ему альфа, целуя в сонные веки.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — промямлил Март.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что помог спасти Матса, — засыпая, пробормотал Март, — за ребёнка... и за то, что изнасиловал.  
  
Олав тихо рассмеялся и прижал его к себе крепче. Так в объятьях друг друга они и уснули. Оба переполненные счастьем и мыслями о прекрасном будущем. В их светлых детских головках всё рисовалось в радужных и солнечных тонах и, если они оба будут стараться, то всё непременно так и будет.  
  
Утром подниматься в школу не хотелось. Март вдруг вспомнил, что почти не спал прошлую ночь и не мог разлепить глаза. Но желание порадовать своего альфу всё же заставило сдвинуться с места, и они двумя сомнамбулами доползли до кухни. Там Март, стараясь угодить паре, приготовил завтрак и крепкий кофе и, немного взбодрившись, они пошли на учёбу.  
  
После первого урока, как только учитель покинул класс, Олав взобрался на учительский стол, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и громко заявил:  
  
— Слушайте все! Март – моя истинная пара, мы нашли друг друга и преодолев все трудности, справившись с непониманием родителей и внутренними разногласиями, мы пришли к согласию и скоро поженимся!  
  
По классу пронёсся довольный гогот, альфы стали громко поздравлять Олава, а вокруг покрасневшего и желающего спрятаться под парту Марта закружили хихикающие омеги.  
  
— А ещё Март ждёт ребёнка, и мы скоро станем родителями, так что можете нас поздравить! — добавил довольный Олав и омеги рядом с Мартом запищали, хватая его и обнимая со всех сторон.  
  
Март же мысленно погрозил своему альфе кулаком. За болтовню и за то, что не ценил его личного пространства. Но после того, как Олав слез со своего пьедестала, он прогнал соседа Марта и сел рядом, уверяя, что теперь они всегда будут вместе. И Март тут же оттаял, простил и просто прижался носом к его большим ладоням, радуясь, что Олав, каким бы он не был, теперь только его.  
  
/Midnattsol – På Leting

## Эпилог. «Все это не важно»

Рождество ребята справляли в Инглинге. Матс немного побухтел, но потом впустил подростков, при условии, что они не будут покупать алкоголь. Друзья Олава заняли столики по углам зала и обещали вести себя тихо. Но конечно никто не стал держать слово и слушаться разумного взрослого. Олав выбрал столик ближе к сцене, чтобы из первых рядов наблюдать за своим омегой.  
  
Март немного изменил программу, сделав танец более пластичным, потому что врач посоветовал ему не давать телу слишком сильные нагрузки. В итоге они с тренером сделали восхитительную постановку со световыми эффектами и падающим из-под потолка снегом. Пока акробаты крутились под сводом, на сцене крутили пои[1] два брутальных альфы, ещё сильнее распаляя зрителей. Шоу вышло потрясающим, и Олав с замиранием сердца любовался своей парой, забыв про выпивку и одноклассников. Зал восторженно свистел и хлопал, требуя стриптизёров и танцоров повторить всё на бис.  
  
Под аплодисменты альфа забрался на сцену, ловко ускользнув от охранников, и увёл своего парня от сальных глаз посетителей стрипклуба. Отыскав приватную открытую комнатку с шестом, он забрался туда с Мартом и прижал к себе покрепче, переполненный счастьем.  
  
— Ты самый лучший и самый красивый.  
  
— Я знаю, — мурлыкнул Март, обтираясь об альфу всем телом.  
  
В честь праздника на Олаве был дорогой костюм тройка, и волосы уложены гелем; он выглядел взрослым, серьёзным и потрясающе красивым.  
  
На Марте же был одет соблазнительный костюм для выступления и, хотя Олав настоял прикрыть мягкую попку кожаными шортиками, омега всё равно выглядел очень развратно и сексуально. Альфа с трудом сдерживался всё выступление, чтобы не повыкалывать глаза пялящимся на его красавчика слюнявым толстякам. Наконец, оставшись наедине, он тщательно ощупывал доступные и привлекательные ноги, забирался пальцами под кожаное прикрытие и улыбался до ушей от попыток Марта быстро стащить с него одежду.  
  
Омега суетливо скакал вокруг своей пары, стараясь избавить его от пиджака, а за это время Олав успешно обнажил Марта, оставив на нём лишь высокие сапожки до колена. Поняв, что с задачей не справится, Март запрыгнул на альфу и вжался всем телом, жарко целуя и покусывая улыбающиеся губы.  
  
— Может, станцуешь для меня? — хитро усмехнулся Олав, отрывая зайчонка от себя и подталкивая к шесту.  
  
— Так? — Март многозначительно провёл руками по своему обнаженному телу и остановил пальцы у стоящего члена.  
  
— Ага!  
  
Март вскинул голову, обижаясь на бессердечного альфу и тут же хитро улыбнулся, придумав мелкую подлость – он решил соблазнить Олава и не дать! Ухватившись за шест, омега соблазнительно выгнулся, прижавшись пахом к пилону. Олав довольный уселся на диванчик и стал доделывать то, что не удалось омеге – снимал с себя рубашку и штаны.  
  
То, что вытворял на шесте Март, заставляло Олава временами застывать и капать слюной, потому что омега показывал сейчас совсем не то, к чему привык Олав. В репертуар Марта явно входили не только невинные упражнения, но и безумно соблазнительные, сексуально озабоченные и вульгарные движения. Омега тёрся об шест, раздвигал ноги и пошло постанывал, в какой-то момент Олаву показалось, что ещё немного, и Март трахнет себя этим шестом, и ему пришлось отрывать зайчонка от игрушки. Но не тут-то было, Март сначала просто ускальзывал от него, а потом и вовсе стал отпрыгивать и отбиваться.  
  
С трудом поймав неугомонного мальчишку, Олав с рычанием завалил его на диванчик и прижал к себе дрожащее от напряжения тельце. Март снова пытался вырываться, увлечённый своей игрой в кошки-мышки: он махал руками и визжал вперемешку со смешками. Но после того, как Олав пару раз серьёзно получил по лицу и в пах, альфа стянул с себя галстук и связал Марту руки. А потом ещё на всякий случай связал омеге рубашкой ноги.  
  
— Успокойся. Полежи, — похлопал его по голой попке Олав и отошёл.  
  
— Ах... ты! — Март сердито дёрнулся и попытался укусить Олава.  
  
— Да что ж ты такой злобный? — Олав с трудом успел увернуться от острых зубов.  
  
Март ещё немного поворчал, а потом задышал спокойнее, уткнувшись в диванчик носом. Поняв, что омега больше не опасен, Олав снял путы с его ног, и, разведя их широко, сел рядом, подразнивая лёгкими прикосновениями к шелковистой коже ягодиц. Март замер, надеясь, что Олав больше не будет дразнить и, наконец, перейдёт к сладкому и альфа, почуяв его желание, наклонился и начал осторожно покусывать мягкие полупопия.  
  
— Ох... хочу тебя, — выдохнул Март.  
  
— Хочешь – получишь, — пообещал альфа, — только делай, как я говорю, и не дерись!  
  
В ответ раздалось недовольное фырканье, а Олав стал сначала пальцами, а следом языком разминать мышцы на ногах. Медленно спустившись к коленкам, он вылизал нежную кожу на сгибе, а потом зубами расстегнул сапожки, стягивая их с прекрасных ножек. Март терпеливо ждал, когда альфа наиграется, хотя ему безумно хотелось, чтобы Олав уже наконец вошёл и перестал его мучить.  
  
Олав снова поднялся поцелуями к попке и, раздвинув пальцами ягодицы, лизнул влажную дырочку.  
  
— Уже течёшь!  
  
Март снова зафыркал, а Олав, развернув его к себе поудобнее, приставил головку к анусу и слегка надавил. Член легко погрузился вовнутрь, заставляя обоих страстно вздохнуть. Март застонал, чувствуя, как неспешно проникает в него член, растягивая мышцы и обжигая своим теплом. Войдя в него до самого узла, Олав замер ненадолго, а потом, перехватив Марта за бёдра, резко впихнул чуть вздувшийся узел. Март вскрикнул и тут же зашептал «Да, да, ещё!»  
  
— Куда ещё! Ненасытное ты создание, — рассмеялся Олав и, осторожно выйдя, снова толкнулся в него, раздвигая себе проход пальцами.  
  
— Ещё. Хочу тебя внутри, — сладко пробормотал Март и соблазнительно прикусил нижнюю губу, посматривая на альфу. — оттрахай меня так, чтобы я покричал!  
  
Через час в дверь начал стучать Матс и требовать, чтобы они прекратили это безобразие, потому что гости заведения на ушах стоят от их воплей и пристают к стриптизёрам. У всех альф от страстного звукового сопровождения, доносившегося из комнаты, снесло крышу, и охранники не успевают бегать от одного проблемного клиента к другому.  
  
Но парочке всё это уже было не важно. Они успокоились и удовлетворённо лежали рядом, расслабляясь и позволяя влажной коже остывать. Недовольство Матса только смешило, весёлая музыка из зала усыпляла, а постоянно пиликающий телефон, оповещающий о пришедших смсках с поздравлениями с праздником, нисколько не беспокоил.  
  
Олав погладил чуть заметный живот Марта и лизнул свою метку в виде сердечка. Утомлённый Март казался спокойным и покладистым, но Олав знал, что любое неловкое движение, и его злобный зайчонок может хорошенько отдубасить. Но и это было совершенно неважно.  
  
— Хочу близнецов, — шепнул он омеге, — у дяди Рейли – близнецы, они одного возраста с моим младшим братом и очень забавные. Всегда хотел близнецов.  
  
— Как-нибудь сообразим, — кивнул Март.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — рассмеялся Олав, поднимаясь и усаживая Марта к себе на руки, — хочу фото на память.  
  
— Что? — завозмущался Март, он стеснялся и не хотел фотографироваться голым. Но Олав придержал его и сделал селфи на телефоне.  
  
— Хочу фотографироваться каждое рождество. Чтобы у нас была большая коллекция таких картинок, а потом в старости сможем смотреть на них и видеть, как мы взрослели, растили детей и состарились вместе.  
  
— Я голый... — надул губки Март.  
  
— Но это ведь совершенно не важно...  
  


***

  
  
На новый год они поехали в Тронхейм, познакомиться с отцом Марта. Эрна Трюггвасон-Хорфагер – крупный, грузный альфа лет пятидесяти, разводил оленей в пригороде. Сначала он пожал Олаву руку, но узнав, что Март от него беременный, бегал за парнем с топором и кричал, что порубит того на шашлык за порчу его милого мальчика.  
  
Но это конечно не важно, потому что устав, они сели вместе пить клюквенную настойку и делиться историями из жизни. А когда напились, дружно смеялись над знакомством Марта и Олава и как они забавно заделали ребёночка. Эрна тоже смеялся, но топор из рук не выпускал.  
  
К весне Март немного округлился и Олав не мог на него смотреть без счастливой улыбки. Омеги в классе тоже постоянно расспрашивали о том, как у Марта самочувствие, и все пытались пощупать его живот, когда малыш начинал пинаться. Олав устроил в классе конкурс на лучшее имя, но потом сам выбрал имя Андерс. Март был этому очень рад, потому что по голосованию в классе победило имя Велкомен [жду в гости] – имя придумал Ари, потому что не хотел, чтобы Олав уезжал.  
  
Летом к дедушкам Олава приехал погостить его младший брат – Уле, и Март легко нашёл общий язык с симпатичным омегой, который решил профессионально заниматься боксом и уже добился в этом неплохих результатов.  
  
После окончания двенадцатого класса, который и Олав и Март смогли закончить на отлично, они, наконец, купили билеты в Осло. На вокзал с подарками пришли проводить их почти все одноклассники. Олав с трудом запихнул коробки в купе и пообещал, что будет звонить и обязательно сообщит, когда родится малыш. Март краснел, немного ревновал, стеснялся столь пристального внимания, которое, благодаря Олаву и его желанию покрасоваться, не отпускало Марта ни на секунду, и мечтал поскорее добраться до дома Олава и взглянуть на страшного отца, которому Олав так ничего и не рассказал.  
  
Провожать их пришёл и Инге. Омега немного подулся, но быстро остыл и стал встречаться с главой студсовета. С Мартом они всё ещё сердито посматривали друг на друга, но решили не делить неделимое, и Инге Олава больше не трогал. Варг, так и не добившись его расположения, забил на предмет своего обожания и во всеуслышание заявил, что будет хранить девственность для своего истинного. Когда бы он не появился.  
  
Эрлинг и Ари продолжали делать вид, что они просто друзья, но на одной из посиделок Ари случайно сболтнул Марту, что уже год встречается с Эрлингом и после тринадцатого класса они хотят тихонько расписаться и уехать учиться в Осло. И тогда они смогут снова общаться с Олавом, встречаться и дружить. Март про себя отметил, что к Ари почти никогда не ревновал, потому что от омеги всегда немного пахло Эрлингом.  
  
Они прибыли в город в конце тёплого июньского дня. Олав вызвал такси, чтобы довезти все их подарки и вещи до родительской квартиры. Марта немного потряхивало. До этого он мечтал увидеть грозного Свена, но сейчас, прямо перед встречей, жутко боялся, потому что не знал, что представляет собой суровый отец Олава.  
  
Альфа для успокоения несколько раз поцеловал своего парня и купил ему шоколадку, надеясь отвлечь. Квартира располагалась в дорогом районе, и таксист оставил коробки и сумки у консьержа. Март невольно схватил руку Олава, когда они поднимались на шестой этаж. Открыв дверь, Олав пропустил омегу вперёд и громко поздоровался. В доме было тихо, но спустя пару минут, к ним вышел высокий крепкий мужчина. Свен был одного роста с Хуго, но лицо казалось более суровым, черты лица рубленые и грубые. Глаза горели яростным огнём, и Март невольно сжался от страха, вцепляясь в Олава покрепче.  
  
— Здравствуй, отец, — серьёзно произнёс Олав, стараясь скрыть волнение, — познакомься, это моя истинная пара, мы скоро поженимся, и он ждёт нашего ребёнка.  
  
— Бля, — только и сказал Свен.  
  
Но это ведь не важно.  
  
А что важно – вы это и сами знаете.  
  
  
/Myllarit – Kaksiraijurityttya (русская группа поющая на карельском :))

## Примечание к части

[1] Пои — вид реквизита для огненного шоу, представляющий собой пару шариков (или фитилей) на верёвках (или цепях), которую вращают, удерживая в руках за другой конец верёвки

## Бонус №1. Заячья течка

_Предупреждение: Кинк. Насилие над попой альфы_  
  
Андерс родился омегой. Родители и дедушки были счастливы, а Март чувствовал себя героем, забравшимся на Эверест. Роды прошли тяжело, омега намучился и ещё пару недель после них клялся, что больше никогда... но налюбовавшись на первенца, быстро передумал.  
  
Март закончил тринадцатый класс через год после рождения ребёнка уже беременным. Олав этот год бесстыже пропустил, потому что ушёл в армию, переживая, что его заберут после, и он не сможет поступить с Мартом одновременно. Часть его располагалась рядом с Осло, и альфа постоянно проводил выходные с малышом и своим омегой, и даже умудрился зачать второго. После рождения детишек и службы Олав немного раздобрел, заматерел и стал выглядеть ещё более массивно. Даже рядом с отцом он казался крупным, и для омег его устрашающая самцовость стала ещё привлекательней, так что популярность Олава заставляла Марта ревновать по любому поводу.  
  
Вторые роды прошли намного легче, и уже через два месяца Март вернулся к тренировкам, так как хотел продолжать свои занятия полдансом. Омега возмужал, стал шире в плечах и очень гармонично смотрелся рядом с Олавом.  
  
Вторым родился альфа, и молодые родители решили перестать клепать детей и заняться своим образованием. Вместе они поступили на архитекторов-проектировщиков, потому что у обоих появилась грандиозная идея строить дома. Так как учились вместе, то могли посменно ходить на занятия и заниматься с малышами. И Олав этим делом так увлёкся, что закончил на полгода позже Марта, так как набрал хвостов.  
  
Защита диплома должна была состояться за неделю до рождества. Олав проснулся в десять, намеренно не желая подниматься раньше и выспаться перед важным событием. С кухни приятно пахло кофе и Мартом, Олав с радостной улыбкой потянулся. Приняв душ и одевшись, он направился на кухню, но в дверях замер, чувствуя, что запах мужа немного изменился. В него добавились резкие, призывные нотки начинающейся течки, и альфа испуганно замер.  
  
Дети были заняты, что-то тихонько громя в детской, и Олав, прикрыв дверь к ним в комнату, вернулся к кухне. Омега тут же встрепенулся и уставился на мужа.  
  
— Ты такой сексуальный в этом костюме! — Март плотоядно облизнулся, а Олав сделал пару шагов назад.  
  
Хотя течка ещё не началась, его зайчонок уже был перевозбуждён, на приятно обтягивающих штанишках было видно мокрое пятнышко от смазки, и в глазах Марта полыхала страсть.  
  
— Мне надо спешить, зайчонок, — альфа быстро побежал в прихожую, нужно было спешить или он вообще не попадёт на сдачу диплома.  
  
Март выскочил следом, бросился на Олава, начиная целовать губы и шею, а потом быстро сполз вниз и прижался носом к его паху, вдыхая аромат своего альфы.  
  
— Вечером мы поиграем немного, обещаю! — Олав с неохотой отодвинул Марта от себя и стал надевать ботинки и куртку.  
  
Глаза у Марта загорелись, и он яростно закивал. Послав своему вечно неудовлетворённому и очень горячему мужу воздушный поцелуй, Олав помчался в университет. Диплом он защищал по реально готовящемуся проекту. Уже на третьем курсе он с Мартом и друзьями открыл маленькую фирму, в которой они пока безуспешно проектировали жилые дома и офисы. Но Олав был уверен, что после окончания университета, когда он сможет получить диплом, всё пойдёт намного проще и быстрее. И в него все верили, потому что альфа обладал пробивным обаянием и неутомимым характером.  
  
Комиссия на сдаче была строгая, больше часа доводила его вопросами, и даже поняв, что предмет студент знает отлично, не хотела его отпускать. Зато после защиты сторонний наблюдатель предложил купить его диплом, и это был огромный прорыв для Олава и его будущей компании. Поэтому, недолго думая, альфа согласился.  
  
Этой новостью Олав сразу поделился с друзьями, и они пошли обмыть первую прибыль их детища, а также получение красного диплома. За гуляниями Олав пропустил пару звонков от Марта, а когда их заметил, струхнул – Март умел быть грозным и особенно в преддверии течки. Домой ехать было откровенно страшно и Олав, дав слабину, решил заглянуть к родителям.  
  
Дома было тёплая атмосфера покоя. После появления у Олава мужа, отец успокоился, перестал быть строгим и гневным, и стал достаточно сговорчивым. Аксель же на этой почве расцвёл, полный энергии и сил вдохновлял детей и мужа на положительные эмоции. Вот и сегодня, сорокалетний омега встретил его с улыбкой, быстро напёк булочек и от души поздравил с окончанием университета.  
  
— Ты молодец, Свен временами ворчал, что ты ленишься, но я же видел, что тебе нравится твоя будущая профессия, — папа сиял, любуясь, как сынок поглощает его кушанья.  
  
— Свен после рождения внука сильно изменился, — кивнул Олав.  
  
— Это не только из-за внука, — хитро прищурился Аксель, — дети наши выросли и теперь мы решили пожить для себя.  
  
— Правильно, — согласился сын, — вот наши вырастут, и мы уедем в Тронхейм разводить оленей!  
  
Папа рассмеялся, он не мог представить Олава в качестве оленевода. Аксель был уверен, что его старший сын больше предприниматель и однообразная жизнь ему быстро наскучит.  
  
— Вы заходите в гости чаще, и детей приводите, — обнял он на прощание Олава и вздохнул, смотря на огромного крепкого мужчину, который, казалось бы, совсем ещё недавно бегал в памперсах под столом.  
  
— Спасибо, пап. Хорошо наелся, а то у Марта течка, и в ближайшие дни будет не до того.  
  
Аксель сделал испуганное лицо.  
  
— Осторожнее, чтобы твой зайчонок тебе что-то не отгрыз!  
  
— Папа! — укоризненно проворчал Олав. Как-то, после очередного сексмарафона с Мартом, альфа ляпнул, что муженёк неутомим, и теперь папа постоянно над ним подшучивал.  
  
Аксель над его укором рассмеялся и похлопал сына по плечу.  
  
— Позаботься о нём. А на неделе я заеду и привезу немного еды.  
  
Распрощавшись, Олав пешком пошёл до дома, благо жили они недалеко. Сердце в груди стучало радостно в предвкушении встречи, хотя где-то в глубине души поселился страх, что Март наверно уже заждался и злится. А злой Март в течку может быть опасен для его детородного органа.  
  
Осторожно приоткрыв двери в свою квартиру, он осмотрелся и прислушался. В доме было тихо, скорее всего, дети спали, а Март был либо в ванне, либо в спальне. Прокравшись в прихожую, Олав, старясь быть максимально тихим, стащил с себя ботинки и пальто. Повесив одежду в шкаф, альфа услышал пугающее рычание за спиной и быстро обернулся. В приглушённом свете блеснули два серебристых глаза, и на него запрыгнул сердитый Март.  
  
— Где ты был!? — омега, сделав грубую подсечку, уложил мужа на лопатки, — я тут с ума схожу, а ты опять с дружками бухаешь!  
  
— Спокойней, зайчонок, — попытался успокоить его уверенным голосом альфа, — а где дети?  
  
— ЛиЛу забрали. И я тебя сейчас изнасилую! — рыкнул Март и рывком расстегнул и стянул с него штаны.  
  
Олав охнул, потому что член от запаха омеги уже торчал и был готов к бою, а грубые движения Марта навредили чувствительному отростку. Но на этом Март экзекуции не закончил и, схватив его ртом, жадно засосал, почти не пряча зубы. Олав выгнулся от смеси наслаждения и боли и тихо застонал, хватая омегу за волосы и пытаясь остановить.  
  
Март лишь громче зарычал и громко чавкая, продолжил обсасывать нежную головку. Начавшаяся течка сделала его очень похотливым, и он совершенно себя не контролировал. Минет вышел опасно-взрывным, когда все ощущения на грани, и сладко от жаркого и влажного рта, и страшно от временами задевающих головку зубов. Но ещё хуже стало, когда Олав был близок к оргазму, потому что Март вцепился пальцами в яйца и, потянув, заставил альфу подняться.  
  
— Март, имей совесть, — прошипел альфа, стараясь руками прикрыть ноющие места.  
  
— Я сейчас тебя отымею! — рыкнул зайчонок, утягивая Олава в гостиную, — вставай раком, буду тебя трахать!  
  
— Эй, это насилие над моей личностью, — возмутился альфа, чуть ли не давясь от смеха.  
  
— У меня в руках твои яйцы! — заявил Март и в подтверждение посильнее сжал кулак, — и ты мою личность всю изнасиловал, пока прохлаждался неизвестно где и с кем!  
  
Олав хотел было оправдываться, что был у папы, но потом решил дать возможность Марту порулить. Омега дотолкал мужа до койки, установил в позицию и сбежал за презервативами. Олав, воспользовавшись его отсутствием, расстелил диван, снял и повесил костюм и подложил себе подушечки под живот.  
  
— Готовься к анальной каре! — вернулся Март и с разбегу запрыгнул на Олава.  
  
— Хоть немного смазочки, садюга! — притворно заныл Олав.  
  
Омега поплевал на член, взял со своих ягодиц жидкой субстанции и осторожно помазал альфе вход. Приставив свой член к его сжатому анусу, Март тяжело засопел, подрагивая от переполняющего его возбуждения, и стал сильными толчками проникать вовнутрь. Олав поморщился, но спорить не стал, уверенный, что это ненадолго. И верно, Март сделав пару фрикций, обмяк и завалился на широкую спину своего мужа.  
  
— Успокоил свою изнасилованную душеньку? — поинтересовался альфа.  
  
Март что-то нечленораздельно ответил и в следующее мгновение оказался под Олавом.  
  
— Теперь моя очередь!  
  
Закинув ноги омеги на плечи, он пальцами проверил насколько Март расслаблен и одним движением погрузился в него, введя узел, прижавшись пахом к его ягодицам. Март застонал, потянул его к себе и жадно поцеловал.  
  
— Как же я ждал этого, — прошептал он мужу в губы.  
  
— Прости, увлёкся, — усмехнулся Олав.  
  
— У тебя всегда есть что-то важнее, чем я, — плачущим голосом проскулил Март.  
  
Олав не ответил, сильными движением заставляя Марта замолчать и забыть про свои глупости. Омега застонал, обхватывая торс мужа ногами, выгнулся ему навстречу, чтобы проникновение было как можно более глубоким, и полностью отдался на волю альфе, блаженно улыбаясь.  
  
Уже поздней ночью, успокоившийся и повязанный узлом, Март стал ласковым и прижимался к Олаву как котёнок, мурлыкая и нашёптывая на ушко различные нежности. Альфа счастливо улыбался, поглаживал его по спинке и изредка спускался к растянутому анусу, чтобы подразнить его пальчиками.  
  
— Ты мне дашь ещё когда-нибудь свою попочку? — задобрив мужа, спросил Март.  
  
— Посмотрим на твоё поведение, — усмехнулся Олав.  
  
— Мне понравилось над тобой властвовать.  
  
— В нашем доме в постели хозяин – я, а уже в остальных делах – ты! — заметил альфа.  
  
— Но ведь иногда можно поменяться? — Март рассмеялся, заметив недовольное выражение лица мужа, — ладно, как скажешь, так и будет.  
  
Олав облегчённо вздохнул и прижал мужа к себе покрепче.  
  
— Ты для меня самый важный. Ты, наши дети и наша семья.

## Бонус №2. Рождественское фото

_Предупреждения: ванильный БДСМчик_  
  
Через два года после выпуска их маленькая компания разорилась, но Олав не растерялся и вскоре открыл строительную фирму. Проектировщиков в Норге оказалось слишком много, а вот строителей как раз не хватало, и они быстро встали на ноги и расширились. Так что уже через три года Олав мог гордо называть себя владельцем успешной компании.  
  
На их девятое совместное рождество Олав построил для своей семьи красивый домик и планировал вручить его любимому омеге в качестве рождественного подарка. Дом вышел не такой огромный, как у дедушек, но для четверых с хвостиком точно хватит. Альфа собой очень гордился, потому что сам смог заработать на свою мечту.  
  
Рождество они собирались праздновать у дедушек Эрки, Хуго и Нели, но подарки для всех пока сложили под своей ёлкой, планируя перед выездом собрать их в большой мешок и нарядить Олава в огромного Рождественского Ниссе[1]. У Олава уже начался запланированный отпуск, Март же, чья деловая хватка оказалась не хуже, чем у мужа, встречался сегодня с очередными клиентами и заключал новый контракт. Олав не мешался, ему нравилось смотреть, как его муж светится от счастья, добиваясь очередного заказа. Поэтому он с детьми готовился к поездке и раскладывал подарки.  
  
Восьмилетний Андерс завернул в подарочную бумагу для любимого папы Рождественского зайцлопа[2] – кролик с оленьими рожками смотрелся очень мило. Шестилетний Анвиндр, высунув язык, рассовывал по пакетам для всех родных испечённое им и братом печенье. Олав так же упаковал все свои дары и принёс в гостиную. Заметив в его руках большие коробки, в глазах детей загорелись огоньки, и Андерс, хлопая длинными ресницами, приник к его ноге.  
  
— А-па, а что там, — мальчишка хитро скорчил любопытную мордочку.  
  
— Завтра всё узнаете, — он попытался оторвать от ноги маленького прилипалу.  
  
— Но ведь ещё так долго ждать, — подхватил игру Анвиндр, — ты можешь нам просто намекнуть…  
  
Олав задумчиво вздохнул, прикусывая губу. Ему самому было любопытно, что оставил с утра в большой упаковке Март. Если аккуратно приоткрыть, то можно узнать, что именно за сюрприз обещал устроить ему любимый муж. С другой стороны Март очень-очень рассердится, но ведь можно сделать так, чтобы он не заметил…  
  
Любопытство победило разумность Олава и он, вооружившись тонким строительным ножом, начал вскрывать коробки, хвастаясь подарками перед детишками, а заодно удовлетворяя и собственное нетерпение. Андерс и Анвиндр ловко справились с поставленной задачей и с умением настоящего вскрывателя подарков добрались до оставленных Мартом и Олавом коробок. Тихонько перешёптываясь и восхищённо охая, дети рассматривали, что принесли им Ниссе и родители.  
  
Подарок от Марта – тяжёлый и внушительный, оказался гантелями со сменными дисками, на которые Олав давно облизывался, да всё руки не доходили. А ещё стальную линейку для графического планшета с мелкой гравировкой «Нарисуй нам дом нашей мечты!». Олав от подарков разулыбался и умилённо наблюдал за детишками.  
  
За дверьми что-то зашуршало и все навострили уши. Звук не повторился – вероятно, ходили за стеной соседи.  
  
— Показалось, — тихо сказал Олав.  
  
Но оказалось, что не показалось. В комнату вошёл Март и воочию увидел беспредел, что учудило его семейство.  
  
— До рождества ещё сутки! — взревел разъярённый зайчонок.  
  
Дети, взвизгнув, спрятались за отцом.  
  
— Я в пять утра встал, чтобы всё запаковать, а вы как всегда всё испортили! — злой Март от негодования и обиды сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
  
— Дети, идите к деду Свену пораньше, мы часа через четыре к вам присоединимся, — Олав подтолкнул малышей к дверям, немного прикрывая своим телом, чтобы обиженный папа на них не набросился, — а мы с папой всё решим.  
  
Мальчишки в пять минут собрались и испарились из квартиры, предоставляя родителям возможность безопасно выяснить отношения. Март больше не злился, но был очень расстроен и пока Олав помогал детям одеться, заклеил и собрал все подарки снова.  
  
— Олав, ты взрослый человек, а ты ведёшь себя как Анвиндр, — надув губы сказал Март мужу. — И вообще, я уверен, что это он подбил тебя на подобное безобразие.  
  
— Нет, я сам, — неумело выгородил Олав сына. — Не обижайся, зайчонок, нам просто было очень любопытно. Но у дедушек мы сделаем вид, что видим их впервые. Никто не догадается…  
  
— Я-то знаю… — вздохнул Март.  
  
— А давай я тебе свой подарок покажу, — решился Олав на крайнюю меру. Ему совсем не хотелось раскрывать свой секрет раньше времени, но заметив, как заинтересованно изменилось личико мужа, решил, что это того стоит. Март сразу подобрался и чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте, готовый открывать подарок. Тогда Олаву пришла в голову другая идея, и он поманил своего супруга в спальню.  
  
— Ты ещё не завернул? Ты ещё не уложил? — мучился в догадках Март.  
  
— Сейчас всё узнаешь, — Олав подвёл мужа к спортивному уголку, где тот тренировался и прижал к одной из стеночек, — но сначала будет другой подарок…  
  
— А как же… — попытался возразить Март, но Олав прикусил ему кожу на шее и омега замолк.  
  
— Если поедем на праздники к родственникам, ты там будешь смущаться, — уверенно заявил Олав и стал медленно расстёгивать пиджак и рубашку на Марте, — а тут мы можем удовлетворить тебя впрок, чтобы ты потом был расслаблен.  
  
— Ммм? — вопросительно промычал омега, посильнее выгибаясь и начиная крутить задом.  
  
— Не спеши, — стянув с него верхнюю одежду, Олав шлёпнул по белой ягодице. — Я буду говорить, что и как делать, и свяжу, чтобы не мешал удовлетворять тебя.  
  
— Ммм!! — довольно закивал головой Март, но дёргаться и ощупывать задницей тело мужа не перестал.  
  
Олав быстро отыскал в специальном ящичке для интимных развлечений наручники, поставил омегу к себе спиной и приковал руки Марта к шведской стенке на уровне пояса. Омега всячески пытался дотянуться до мужа, извивался, крутил попочкой и от нетерпения поскуливал. Олав пару раз шлёпнул его по ягодицам, стараясь успокоить, но это не помогало. Март заводился быстро и сразу желал активных действий, а Олаву нравилось играться, ласкаться и доставлять удовольствие.  
  
— Трахни меня, выеби, пожалуйста, — шептал возбуждённый Март.  
  
— Помолчи, раб. Или придётся заткнуть тебе рот кляпом. — Олав недовольно подогнул ему ноги и усадил на колени, что всё же не помешало Марту продолжать дёргать попкой.  
  
Вытащив из коробочки с игрушками маленькую самодельную плётку, которую пару лет назад подарил альфе Март, зная, как им обоим временами нравятся необычные развлечения, Олав пару раз провёл плетью по красиво изогнутой спине мужа.  
  
— Только не дёргайся сильно, — посоветовал Олав, — а то Эрки в баньке над тобой из-за следов смеяться будет.  
  
— Ммм… хлестай меня, отлупи, — дрожащим голосом попросил Март.  
  
— Дорогой, я же просил молчать! — строго заметил Олав и нанёс несколько жгучих ударов.  
  
Март что-то зашептал, стал упрашивать, но Олав старался сосредоточиться и не слушать. Когда его муж возбуждался, он терял самоконтроль и ради траха был готов на всё. Олаву же нравились утончённые развлечения: немного воспитания, полное подчинение и чтобы омега позволял пользоваться своим тельцем.  
  
Установив нетерпеливого Марта в удобную позу, Олав разогрел плёткой тело, после каждого удара растирая пальцами нежную кожу и лаская языком шею. Март утопал в своих эмоциях. Когда детишки всегда рядом, заниматься друг другом не получается и потому, если паре выпадал интимный выходной, то они использовали его на всю катушку. И сегодня внезапно выпавшую пару часов Олав собирался потратить с пользой.  
  
— Хочешь маленький вибратор? — спросил альфа, наблюдая, как Март в нетерпении покусывает брусья на стенке.  
  
— Хочу большой, — тихо простонал Март.  
  
Олав только рассмеялся, выбрал красивый резиновый агрегат с забавной формой в виде осьминожка и пристроил его у входа. Вибратор немного растягивал анус и стимулировал яички. Такая штучка подходила и альфам, но Олаву нравилось доводить мужа до полного безумия, поэтому он покупал всё для него. Почувствовав проникновение в дырочку, омега застонал, а когда вибратор заработал и стал сжимать мошонку, то стоны стали громче.  
  
— Какой же ты нетерпеливый, — рассмеялся альфа, заметив, как супруг пытается тереться членом о стенку, просовывая его между стеной и брусьями, — но я ещё не наигрался.  
  
Взяв короткий стек, Олав немного похлопал по покрасневшим ягодицам, а потом стал шлепать по анусу, следя за реакцией мужа. Стоило омеге только напрячься и начать стимулировать себя вибратором, как он тут же получал по чувствительной точке. От ударов дырочка быстро раскраснелась, смазки стало очень много, и Олав отложил испачканный стек. Желание Марта пробуждало нетерпение и в нём, но хотелось полностью воспользоваться выпавшим свободным временем.  
  
Присев рядом с Мартом, Олав растёр стекающую смазку по яйцам, погладил анус, который от его прикосновений сразу стал сокращаться и лизнул манящую дырочку. Март тут же задёргался, начав извиваться, пытаясь получить ещё больше ласк. Олаву нравилась его попочка, нравилось мять ладонями его ягодицы в ярко-красных от шлепков пятнах, и он с удовольствием разглаживал и теребил кожу, временами впиваясь зубами и рыком гася нетерпеливые выкрики Марта: «возьми меня скорей».  
  
— Кто моя послушная шлюшка? — Олав ещё несколько раз ударил ладонью по красным ягодицам, Март шипел, но продолжал просить трахнуть. Разглядывая оставленные следы, Олав снова лизнул дырочку и вставил в неё пальцы. Ощущать мягкие стеночки Марта и вибрацию искусственного члена было очень возбуждающе. Хотелось в компанию ко всем этим дивайсам; почувствовать, как Март его сдавливает и как дрожит резиновый агрегат. Но для таких экспериментов Марта нужно было лучше подготовить.  
  
Вытащив из заветной коробочки плаг, Олав размял вход пальцами и добавил немного искусственной смазки. Плаг входил тяжело, хоть вибратор и был тоненький, места всё равно было мало. Но Март только поскуливал и постанывал, не выказывая недовольства. А когда плаг вошёл полностью, он, громко вскрикнув, кончил.  
  
— Какой непослушный раб. Пошлёпать тебя ещё? — наигранно сердито спросил Олав.  
  
— Плёточкой, — простонал омега, сейчас его попочка была хорошо растянута и ему немного полегчало. — И потрахай, — добавил он, заставляя Олава усмехнуться.  
  
— Ты такой ненасытный, обожаю тебя, — шепнул он страстно мужу на ушко и влажно облизал мочки ушей и скулы. От возбуждения аромат Марта стал резким и манящим, и вылизывать его хотелось так, что начинала активно выделяться слюна.  
  
Снова взяв плёточку, Олав осторожно прошёлся по более светлым местам, а потом стал вылизывать растянутую дырочку, подёргивая плаг и меняя режим вибратора. Март то кричал, то стеснительно сжимал ягодицы, повторяя: «не надо так», чем только сильнее заводил Олава. Смущение мужа спустя столько лет брака временами забавляло, но чаще действовало как красная тряпка на быка, и Олав чувствовал, как от желания болезненно подрагивает член. Очень скоро Март получит своё, и Олав будет стараться удовлетворить их обоих, чтобы в праздничные дни не пришлось прятаться по углам.  
  
Отстегнув Марта от стенки, Олав перенёс его на кровать и разложил, забросив ноги за голову. Март постанывал, послушно удерживая себя в заданной позе, а Олав, с горящим взглядом рассматривал член и дырочку своего мужа. Фантазии о том, как можно растягивать эту дырочку и мучить очень чувствительной член омеги, захлёстывали с головой. Когда-нибудь он все их непременно исполнит, ведь Март послушный мальчик и никогда не против экспериментов Олава. Но сейчас хотелось уже получить своего мужа, вбиваться в его сладкие глубины и насладиться соитием.  
  
— Потрахай себя плагом, — приказал альфа.  
  
Март послушно взялся за широкое основание и стал осторожно двигать плаг в попке, вытаскивая его до самой широкой части и снова запуская вовнутрь. Олав разделся, любуясь предоставленным шоу, хорошо смазал себя смазкой и встал на колени перед попочкой мужа.  
  
— Хочешь мой член? — спросил он, поглаживая пальцами растянутый вход.  
  
— Да, да, пожалуйста, — проскулил омега, закатывая глаза и раздвигая ноги ещё сильнее. Вид его напряжённой, растянутой попки всегда лишал Олава разума, и альфа, вытащив плаг, стал медленно погружаться в желанные глубины.  
  
Вибратор продолжал издавать жужжащие звуки, немного стягивая мошонку. Олав расслабился, наслаждаясь долгожданным теплом и узкими стеночками, которые нервно подрагивали от давления вибратора и члена. В такие моменты хотелось начать двигаться, и очень быстро, но Олав терпеливо ожидал, когда его и Марта тела будут готовы к безумию соития.  
  
Олав очень быстро почувствовал, как расслабился Март, всё ещё удерживая свои ноги над головой, он стал дышать ровнее, показывая, что теперь готов к дальнейшим приключениям. Олав сперва медленно, а потом всё быстрее стал двигаться, подхватив за раскрасневшиеся ягодицы, и натягивая на свой напряжённый член желанного мужа. Март вскрикивал с каждым толчком, от напряжения у него подрагивали коленки, и он с трудом удерживал себя в заданной позе, которая так нравилась альфе. С такого ракурса Олав мог рассматривать возбуждённый член Марта и то, как проникает его орган в растянутую попку.  
  
Вскоре вибрация стала только мешать, и Олав резким движением извлёк вибратор из ануса, оставляя его на мошонке. В попке сразу стало свободнее и мягче, и альфа начал двигаться быстрее, вдавливая податливое тело в кровать. Март привычно быстро кончил, выплескав сперму себе на грудь, и Олав тут же перевернул мужа, уложив его телом на вытянутые ноги, и натянул податливую попочку на напряжённый член. В такой позе Март не мог даже подмахивать и Олав наслаждался контролем, меняя угол и скорость, растягивая для себя удовольствие и радуясь вседозволенности.  
  
Сдавленный Март только стонал и просил трахать себя быстрее и жёстче. Олаву всегда нравилась это безумное желание и ненасытность, которую Март так охотно проявлял в постели. Желанный, красивый мужчина, страстный секс и общие дети – разве можно мечтать о большем. Когда в двенадцатом классе они поженились, Олав и представить себе не мог, что жизнь сложится так красиво и легко. Конечно, были провалы, но родные и друзья всегда поддерживали, а Март был готов вытащить на своих плечах их семью из любой неприятности. И Олав был уверен, что что бы ни случилось, их пара сможет преодолеть любые трудности и сохранить счастье.  
  
— Тебе хорошо? — прошептал Олав, получив разрядку, и обессилено упав на любимого мужа.  
  
— Да, дорогой, — так же шёпотом ответил Март, — только очень тяжело.  
  
Олав с неохотой поднялся и помог Марту выпрямиться. Размял затёкшую спину и ноги, смазал кремом покрасневшие ягодицы, протёр растраханный анус. Пока омега приходил в себя, достал фотоаппарат и сфотографировал их расслабленные тушки рядом.  
  
— Опять у нас на рождество фото с порнографией, — пофыркал Март, но когда Олав открыл старые снимки, которые они снимали в прошлых годах, только рассмеялся – везде они снимались после секса.  
  
Немного успокоив мужа, Олав помог им обоим принять душ.  
  
— Аксель сразу догадается, чем мы занимались, — проворчал Март, разглядывая своё раскрасневшееся лицо в зеркало.  
  
— Ну и пусть, они и сами ещё не старики и вытворяют такое.… Знаешь, что я нашёл у отца в кабинете?  
  
— Не желаю слышать! — тут же заткнул уши омега, — это их жизнь, и не веди себя как подросток, не лезь в отцовские дела.  
  
— Ладно, — Олав только улыбнулся.  
  
Пока Март вытирался, альфа сходил к ёлке и принёс маленькую коробочку.  
  
— С рождеством, любимый, — протянул он ему обещанный подарок, о котором в страсти все забыли.  
  
— Спасибо, — Март тут же стал улыбаться до ушей и аккуратно его распаковал.  
  
Внутри лежали ключики с брелком в виде зайчика и Март удивлённо их осмотрел.  
  
— Машина? — с непониманием спросил он.  
  
— Неа.  
  
— Квартира?  
  
— Неа.  
  
— Самолёт?  
  
Олав рассмеялся. О самолёте он даже не подумал, но иметь свой вертолёт и быстро добираться до дома дедушек, было бы неплохо.  
  
— Почти. Это наш дом, Март. Для тебя, для меня и для наших детей, — объяснил он.  
  
— По твоему проекту? С большой мансардной и рабочим кабинетом? — на всё Март получил утвердительный кивок и с визгом бросился в объятья мужа, — это так здорово, так приятно, ты лучше всех.  
  
— А ещё там есть третья детская, — ласково улыбнулся он, — что думаешь про прибавление?  
  
— Я думаю, пару лет я бы не отказался посидеть дома и чертить эскизы для твоих заказчиков, — скромно улыбнулся Март.  
  


2 мая 2015-20 июня 2015

## Примечание к части

[1]Норвежский рождественский гном  
[2]http://wowlol.ru/img3/ae3b0f072deb6d17ad77feacab22f712.jpg


End file.
